Roles Of A Lifetime
by Rauslly-R5-lover
Summary: When hearing about the upcoming Austin&Ally movie, the cast couldn't be more excited. Two months, full of filming, fun and drama. No one could've expected filming this movie could effect their lifes this much. Where playing Auslly makes two co-stars realize their characters aren't the only ones who have chemistry. Raura
1. Chapter 1

**So, this will be very new**

**My first ever multi chapter story and honestly, I'm nervous as hell**

**Everyone has theories about how the filming of a possible A&amp;A movie will go, I know I do, so I figured, why not bring my fantasies to life**

**Enjoy my first very insecure attempt to write a big story**

**Also, this story will be a no one's POV, so were gonna see how that works out. I think it'll end up still kinda in Laura's perspective, so yea**

* * *

Slamming the car door shut, Laura takes off her brand new sunglasses in one swift move and shakes her hair out of her face. With her handbag hanging from one arm, she walks through the entrance meant for the actors and grabs a little bag of Goldfish potato chips from her handbag. Enjoying the taste of her favourite snack, she walks through the building, straight to her personal dressing room. She sighs contently when she drops down on her comfortable couch, her back supported by the big amount of pillows and closes her eyes for just a moment.

Until a loud sound disturbs the quiet environment.

''Laura!'' her eyes snap open and stare right in the ones of her blonde co-star.

''Ross! Jeez, can you not scare me like that? I was just enjoying my goldfish for a second!'' Laura complained while she let her head fall against the back of the couch. Ross just keeps staring at her, smiling widely.

''Well, stop enjoying for a second and come! We're having an emergency meeting and I was ordered to get you once you arrived, we better get going before they come to look for us.'' He winks at her and keeps his hand up for her to grab.

Laura's furrowed eyebrows shoot up when hearing that. They hardly ever have emergency meetings, only for a big change in the script or when one of the head actors were sick. And since they hadn't even gotten a script yet this week and she was now looking at the other head actor, something big was going on. She smiles and grabs his hand excitedly.

''Let's go then!'' Laura laughs at him and starts hopping towards the door of her dressing room. As soon as she opens the door wide enough to walk through, she feels a breeze of someone running past her in a very quick pace.

''I'll race ya!'' Ross calls over his shoulder while running in the hallway in the direction of the room where they usually have the table readings.

''That's not fair your legs are longer! And I'm wearing heals, remember?'' Laura shouts after him before sprinting after him. After running for a minute or so, she arrives at the right room, finding Ross leaning against the door with one shoulder, the tip of his shoe crossing his other foot and looking at his watch playfully.

''Miss Marano, can you explain why you are, to be exact, 5.5 minutes late for the table reading?'' he asks her with a serious look in his eyes. Laura slowly walks towards him, shifting her eyes from his face to the door every other second.

''I just did, didn't you hear? You know, when you cheated by shoving me, taking a head start and being a _guy_?'' she responds to his question with her arms crossed over her chest.

''I'm not sure if I can accept that excuse, Marano. This is very unprofessional.'' Ross states, furrowing his eyebrows and looking up. He shifts his body so he isn't leaning against the door anymore but leaning with his hand on the door frame, in between Laura and the door, leaving a very small opportunity for her to sneak through the gap and go inside before he can.

''Please, Mr Lynch, isn't there any way you can forgive me?'' she tries to distract his attention from the door. She walks even closer to him until there's almost no room between them. She sees his smirk that was once on his face slowly disappear. His gaze stays on her and Laura sees him swallow noticeably and licks his lips subtly, the signs that he's nervous, she knows. Laura uses the short moment that he's not focussed to slip under his arm. She just grabbed the door handle when Ross notices what's going on and grabs her by her waist, trying to prevent her from opening the door.

''No! No, Ross let me go!'' Laura laughs loudly while she keeps hold of the handle with both hands, unable to pull it down because of the strength of Ross pulling her backwards. In the fight they miss the sound of a chair moving inside the room and footsteps coming towards them. The door is being opened from the inside of the room, causing Laura to lose grip of the handle and Ross falling backwards until his back rests against the wall on the other side of the hallway, pulling Laura against him. She screams before she feels her back fall against Ross's chest. A moment of silence comes while they freeze in their positions, Ross still with his arms around Laura's waist and her hands now covering his elbows.

''Guys?'' Calum asks them both, looking at them from head to toe with a questioning look on face. Laura shifts so she can look up at Ross. He looks down and starts laughing. Laura joins and covers her mouth with her hands. When she feels the grip on her waist lessen, she reacts quickly and runs inside the meeting room, past the still confused Calum.

''Beat ya! Take that, sucker.'' Ross hears her say while turning the corner.

''That bitch.'' Ross murmurs with a sly smile while he follows her. He sees her playfully winking at him after she takes her place next to the empty chair that belongs to Calum. When everyone notices the last two co-stars finally entered the room, they fall silent, knowing the important announcement could finally be told.

''Now that we're finally complete,'' Heath states while shifting his gaze between Ross and Laura with one eyebrow raised, ''we can tell you the reason we called you all in on this early morning. The whole team has been discussing this idea for a long time and seeing the fans trended it _again _last night, we felt like today was the day to tell you the big news. In spring 2016 the fans will be able to see the one and only,'' he takes a big white cloth from a big stand to reveal a big carton board, ''Austin and Ally: The Movie!'' The whole room explodes, including the 4 cast members, and who stand up to cheer and clap.

''Oh my god, can you believe this? I'm so excited!'' she screams happily and hugs Calum. She then runs around the big O-shaped circle of tables to hug Raini and starts jumping up and down with her, squealing in harmony. She sees that Calum followed her and is now hugging Ross next to them. She turns to Ross too and looks up to him smiling.

''Ready to rock, Austin?''

''Only if you're ready to write, Ally''

Laura laughs happily and wraps her arms around his large chest. She feels his arms hold her close and feels happier than she has felt in a long time.

* * *

**Well that was that**

**This is just a little introduction, Raura is not dating but very comfortable with each other, like it is in real life**

**Like it, hate it? Reviews help me a lot **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's give this story another try, shall we**

**Also, remember the text things: Laura **and_Ross_

**This will also be used in the songs in the next chapter**

* * *

Once the room calmed down, Kevin and Heath order everyone to sit down and start explaining the plot and every little detail about the movie they have in mind.

''We know everyone is very excited, we are too, but you should all know that this will be one of the biggest things for the show we will ever get. This is our chance to show that Austin and Ally is still the number one show on Disney Channel.'' Heath begins to tell everyone, the four cast members in particular.

''Yes, if we nail this movie, it might take up a spot in the ten biggest Disney movies of all time!'' Kevin adds and sticks his fist in the air to give it more power. The whole room cheers again and Calum and Ross imitate Kevin's fist pump while Raini and Laura squeal and clap their hands.

Laura is still giggling when she feels something buzzing in the pocket of her jeans. Wondering who could text her during work, she takes the phone out of her pocket and sees the last name she expected to see. She raises one eyebrow wile shifting her gaze from her phone to the boy sitting opposite of her. Ross smirks when he sees that she noticed the text and nods his head toward her phone, signalling her to read it and starts typing another message under the table. Meanwhile, Keving and Heath explain the plot of the movie, location and other pretty important stuff. Laura doubts for a second but then decides to read the single text Ross sent her. She will pay attention to the meeting after that, promise.

_I want a rematch for that race, Marano_

Laura can't help but giggle and quickly sends a response, completely forgetting the 'paying attention' thing.

**No way, this is probable the only time I'll ever win from you**

_You cheated, it wasn't even a fair race_

**You're just a sore loser. You were the one who got distracted**

_Well who wouldn't? Like I could even focus on the door at that moment_

She starts blushing when reading that last text and looks over to Ross to see him smiling at his phone.

''Laura, on what location will we film the movie?''

Busted.

The whole room waited for an answer, which she didn't have a clue of. Her only chance was a guess. She saw Raini making some hand gestures she didn't understand, Calum was looking constantly looking between her and Ross and Ross himself had his elbows on the table, holding his laughter while trying to hide his smirk behind his phone. Laura shoots him a deadly look which makes his grin even bigger.

Think, what is logical for Austin and Ally to go to? She didn't even know the plot, the only words she caught were something about snow, music, love, empire state-.

''NEW YORK!'' she blurted proudly out when she connected all the puzzle pieces. Kevin narrowed his eyes while Laura kept looking at him expectedly.

''Lucky guess.'' he stated and continued his story.

_You troublemaker_

**YOU are the one who got me in trouble!**

_Trouble trouble maker yeah that's your middle name_

**Don't think you can make me forgive you by quoting an excellent song**

_I can charm anyone over_

**Anyone but me**

_That hurts, Laur_

**You deserved that**

_Think you have it in you to charm the fans with some Auslly?_

**Don't I always?**

_Excellent point_

''Which brings me to the last point, also not unimportant: Auslly. Ross, Laura?'' Heath announces while focussing his and everyone's attention to Ross and Laura. This sudden mention of their names scares them both so much that Ross drops his phone on the floor, making it slide under the table and Laura gasps loudly, causing her to cover her mouth with one hand.

''Auslly, yeah of course. We got that covered, right Laura?'' Ross asked her, still disoriented and tapping his foot on the floor around his chair, in hope to find his fallen iPhone. Laura nods heavily.

''Oh yeah, nothing new. We won't disappoint them.'' she agrees and makes a salute gesture. Kevin and Heath nod approvingly, knowing they won't fail them.

''Great, cause even though it sounds cliché, Disney movies base their success for a big part on the love story in it. This is basically the question: Do they have chemistry or not. But we all know that won't be a problem here.'' Kevin assures us. Laura smiles and nods.

Of course it wouldn't be a problem, Auslly is the most beloved couple on Disney Channel ever, after Zanessa but, let's be real, nothing tops Zanessa.

Laura awakes from her thoughts when feeling something hit her foot and takes a look under the table. There lays an iPhone with a neon pink cover, only belonging to one person in this room. She takes a look at Ross, who is still tapping his feet nervously. He's such an addict, she thinks while rolling her eyes_. _

_The perfect revenge…_ And she sneakily ducks under the table and picks up the phone quickly before stuffing it in her bag.

''I think we're done for today. The scripts are right in front of you, you have two days to memorize all you can, we have one day of recording some songs and then we'll leave for New York to shoot it all.'' Heath announces the end of the meeting and people start getting up from their seats. The four cast members grab their scripts and start to leave.

''Raini, meet me in my dressing room in five!'' Laura calls after Raini. Raini turns around and holds up one thumb before walking out the room, her attention constantly towards her phone. Calum walks right behind her until only she and Ross are in the meeting room. He got up from his chair and is now searching the floor on his hands and knees.

Laura walks up to him until she stands directly behind his crouching figure. She grabs the pink iPhone and hold it between her thumb and index finger, the screen facing her. Then she bows down so her mouth is right next to his left ear.

''Looking for something, Shor?'' Laura whispers before lowering the phone. Ross freezes immediately and lifts his head until he sees the phone right in front of his face.

''I'll race ya.'' she says softly before running out of the room as fast as she can. Just as she runs around the corner she hears a loud _thud_, sounding like a human skull hitting a thick wooden table.

''Fuck! Laura, give it back! Oh, you'll pay for this, you don't even know-'' Ross calls after her threatening, which makes Laura scream loudly while roaring with laughter. She hears the heavy footsteps coming closer and closer but the door leading to her dressing room is in sight, her safe haven. Only a few steps…

''Laura, you better not enter that room.'' she hears him before she pushes the handle down and quickly steps inside, closing and locking the door right after. Not a second later she hears a heavy weight crashing against the safely secured door. Laura leans against it to catch her breath, feeling every shock Ross sends through the door.

''Laur. I want my phone back. Now. What do I have to do to get it back? I'll do anything.'' She hears a muffled voice on the other side and starts giggling.

''Gee, Ross that's tempting. Anything?'' she asks him, just to be sure.

''Anything. I need that phone.'' Ross sighs.

''I'll come back to that later.'' She says after a few seconds of silence and slowly unlocks and opens the door to slip the phone through the small gap. Instead of grabbing the phone like she expected him to do, he grabs the handle to pull the door open widely and throws Laura over his shoulder in one swift movement.

''Ross, no! Stop, put me down right now!'' she laughs while hitting his back with her fists roughly. She kicks her legs and shifts her body to try to make him lose balance and after a minute of spinning around he can't hold her anymore and lands with his back on her couch.

Laura luckily lands with her face in a soft pillow and just when she thought the torture was over, Ross starts tickling her in her sides. She lets out a loud scream and starts hitting him again and pushing him off of her. The phone is still in her hand and she's not gonna give it up without a fight.

''Say you're sorry!'' Ross demands laughing at her and pins both of her hands above her head. Laura now lays flat on her back and Ross kneels on the ground in front of her. He tries to free the phone from her two hands, but it's not that easy with only one hand.

''Never!'' Laura yells and keeps struggling.

''Should I come back later?'' a voice interrupts the fight.

In the door opening stands Raini holding her phone in one hand and a script in the other. Ross and Laura look at her, blink once and then look at each other. Then Ross uses the moment to snatch his phone from her now loose grip and walks out the door.

''You'll pay for that!'' He says while walking backwards out of the room, making an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

Raini watches him leave and then looks at Laura with her eyebrows raised.

''I stole his phone.'' she admits while shrugging. She then grabs her own phone to send a text message before putting it away to read through the script with her friend.

_**I'm not paying for anything. You're the one that owes me.**_

* * *

**Okay okay, I know there's a lot of Raura fluff here, but I'll try to make it a real story, I promise**

**I literally have no idea how long this story will be cause new ideas just keep coming to me while writing, so it could be a super long story or I could lose inspiration after a while, who knows**

**I won't write every little scene in these details and the cast will soon fly to New York**

_**Review..? :)**_

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyheyhey! Who's on their winter break now too? Everyone?**

**I decided to upload this as a little celebration woohooo! Plus it has been too long, hasn't it**

**I made this one special; extra long and extra Raura, just the way you like it**

**Next update will not be for this chapter, but a Christmas surprise! **

**Laura's lines will be bold, Ross's **_cursive_** and together **_**both**_

**I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter**

* * *

The next day on set, Ross just hangs in his dressing room, scanning through the song lyrics he has to learn. The writers decided this movie will not have self-written songs like in the series, but they will use popular songs, fitting in the situation Austin and Ally will be in. He's actually very excited to record them later today, cause the songs they chose are definitely his taste.

Ross marches through his dressing room, looking at the lyrics one more time before lighting up his phone to check the time. Bored as hell, he tries to come up with something to do. He knows Calum and Raini are rehearsing their scenes so he can't bother them. Then an idea pops into his head. If he remembers correctly, Laura should be in the recording studio, recording her two songs. He's kind of curious and he knows Laura would love to see him while she records. With a smile on his face he walks out the door.

* * *

Walking through the entrance, he knows exactly whereto go. Not only could he walk the halls toward their usual recording booth in his dreams, he could also hear Laura's recognizable voice if he listened closely. Following the sound he got closer until he arrived at the door that had a sign saying, ''Austin &amp; Ally, The Movie. Recording now! No trespassing.''

''I think they'll make an exception for Austin Moon himself.'' Ross tells himself while smirking. He doesn't even bother to knock before entering the room. With their backs turned to him are Kevin, Heath and Julia, one of the people responsible for the songs we record for Austin and Ally. He quietly closes the door and takes place behind the chairs. They haven't noticed his presence yet, same for Laura who has her eyes closed, fully focussing on the sensitive song she's singing.

**Because of you****  
****I will never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
****Because of you****  
****I learned to play on the safe side****  
****So I don't get hurt****  
****Because of you****  
****I find it hard to trust****  
****Not only me, but everyone around me****  
****Because of you****  
****I am afraid**

Ross is impressed, he can admit. She never really got the chance to sing on the show, especially slow songs. And she's really killing it. Her eyes stay closed during the whole part and he sees the small wrinkle between her eyebrows he knows from when she's really giving her all when singing.

**I lose my way****  
****And it's not too long before you point it out****  
****I cannot cry****  
****Because I know that's weakness in your eyes****  
****I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh**_**  
**_**Every day of my life****  
****My heart can't possibly break****  
****When it wasn't even whole to start with**

He gets goose pimples when hearing the crack in her voice. He knew she could get lost in songs but this one seems like she's putting her heart and soul in. This is nothing he didn't know from her but he still can't help but awe at her impressive performance. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he slowly nods on the slow beat of the song, not being able to stop smiling.

**Because of you****  
****I will never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
****Because of you****  
****I learned to play on the safe side****  
****So I don't get hurt****  
****Because of you****  
****I tried my hardest just to forget everything****  
****Because of you****  
****I don't know how to let anyone else in****  
****Because of you****  
****I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty****  
****Because of you****  
****I am afraid****Because of you****  
****Because of you**

The last few notes slowly die and Laura smiles while opening her eyes for the first time since Ross came in the room. She first scans the faces she sees in front of her on the chairs when she notices someone else behind the three who wasn't there when she began the song. Recognizing the smile, she squeals excitedly, quickly loses the headphone and runs out of the recording booth. The next moment, Ross has her short arms wrapped around his waist and her famous shampoo essence in his nose.

''You did great, dude! They should let you sing songs like these more often.'' he congratulated her with a wide smile while grabbing her shoulders. Laura looked down shyly.

''Thanks, Ross! But this wasn't even close to what you're about to see next.'' she spoiled while smiling with her eyebrows raised and winked at him. ''Sweet of you to come watch me, though.''

''Ross, great to see you here too! Laura has one more song to record before we will work on yours.'' Julia informs him while pulling out a chair for him next to her. He thanks her and takes place before the console with the hundreds of buttons. Next to him, Laura enters the isolation booth once again.

''Okay, Laura, it's time for your breakup song. Just imagine, Austin had just broken up with you and you spot him in a restaurant with another girl, the same day. You were heartbroken but now you just want to smash things.'' Julia sets the mood for Laura.

''Angry, heartbroken, smashing things. Got it.'' she nods understandingly and prepares for the song. She shakes her hands, stretches her neck and draws a hand through her hair, messing it up. She closes her eyes for a moment, puts on the headphones and opens them again, looking at them underneath her lashes.

''Ready.'' she announces while resting her hands on the microphone stand. Ross watched the whole scene in awe and is unable to close his mouth. He just watched the always happy, perky girl changing into the most badass, rebel girl he has ever seen. He's never seen her like this before and he can't say he doesn't like it.

**Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
Time is up, 'cause I've had enough**

**You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm**

Laura sings the lines with a husky voice he never knew she had. He has his elbows propped on his knees and rests his head on his palms. With wide eyes he stares at the girl in front of him, not seeing the looks the three people next to him exchange.

**After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**

**'Cause if it wasn't for all  
That you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you**

Really getting into the song, Laura shows of the attitude appropriate for the lyrics. With a hand on her hip, she reads the lyrics of the sheet. She nails the fast lines and takes a look at the people watching her. Three of them are watching her, nodding approvingly and one is looking at her, with an open mouth, not blinking and keeping his eyes on her, letting them roll over her body once every few seconds. She can't help but smile while looking at him, but immediately refocuses, finishing the last part of her song.

**'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

And just like that, Laura changes back to her old self, clapping her hands and fixing her hair.

''How was that?'' she asks Julia while hanging her headphones on the stand again.

''I think you better ask this one.'' she grins while nodding her head to her left subtly and looks at Ross expectedly. Laura shifts her eyes so she meets his, smiling widely.

''Wha… Yeah, awesome. Great, cool. So great.'' he stutters, still looking Laura in the eyes.

''Sounds great!'' Laura laughs. ''Let's do that one more time.''

* * *

''Guys, you have got to hear these songs Laura recorded. She killed it.'' Ross tells Raini and Calum while joining them at the lunch table. The conversation falls silent when they see him and Laura sit down and exchange a look.

''He's exaggerating, it wasn't that great.'' Laura assures them after taking a bite from her croissant.

''She sang Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson and then Fighter by Christina Aguilera, and it was amazing to see,'' he keeps praising her while stuffing his lunch in his mouth with big bites. ''But it can't top me of course, I mean, that would be too much.'' Ross brags while casually flexing his arms. Laura just rolls her eyes at him and finishes her croissant by putting the final little piece in her mouth and wipes her hands on her napkin.

''Wait till we sing that duet, I'll smoke you.'' Laura tells him before taking a small sip from her water bottle.

''We'll see about that, Marano. Remember I have a solo before that, you're watching right?'' he asks her looking at her and grabs his own water bottle.

''Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world.'' she assures him before hitting his upper arm playfully.

''Let's go then! Bye guys.'' Ross stands up and holds out his hand for Laura. She grabs it before telling Raini and Calum goodbye too.

''We're here right, they saw us sitting at this table.'' Raini asks Calum, turning to him. He just shrugs while finishing the umpteenth coffee that day. Raini rolls her eyes and hits him on the arm, signalling for him to follow her.

* * *

''Are you ready, Ross?'' Julia asks him from outside the isolation booth.

''As ready as I'll ever be.'' he answers while lifting two thumbs in the air. Soon after that he hears the music flow through his headphones and he closes his eyes to let it sink in. Tapping is foot and bobbing his head on the rhythm he prepares to start singing.

_My name is Austin, nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
Look around, there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor, up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight_

He makes a few hand gestures fitting the lyrics and smiles when he sees the four people in front of him bop their heads while nodding at each other. Laura smiles the widest and he sees her dance a little on her chair. He decides to get the real Auslly feeling in the song and involve Laura. So he keeps his eyes on Laura the whole time and points at her when saying 'you'.

_I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
I loosen up and let your hands go down, down  
But go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_

Ross winks at her while singing the second verse and moves his hands in front of his body down, over an imaginary body. Laura's mouth drops open and a blush creeps on her cheeks. She starts laughing behind her hands and Ross starts grinning.

_When I saw you there  
sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew then, that you'd be mine  
and we'd be dancing the whole damn night like_

_Oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight_

He finishes the song with one last dance move and his public starts clapping and cheering.

''Great job, Ross! That was perfect!'' Heath praises him and Kevin nods, raising a thumb. ''But, you understand that we have to cut that second verse. It's still a kid's movie.''

Ross nods understanding, still loved singing his favourite part of the song.

''Yeah, you did amazing!'' Laura adds with a wide smile.

''Better than you?'' Ross asks her teasingly.

''Pff, you wish.'' She answers leaning back in her chair and crosses her legs and arms, faking her arrogance.

* * *

After recording the song a few times more, they got everything they needed, so it was time for the last recording of the day; the duet.

Laura just joined Ross in the small isolation booth and gets ready to sing. She studies the lyrics one last time before she feels Ross's eyes on her.

''Those enormous headphones look adorable on you, Ally.'' he tells her while adjusting them for her.

''Thanks, Austin! You look pretty swag too.'' and she snaps her fingers, pointing at him. That makes him look at her weirdly and he tries to hold in his laughter.

''Whenever you're ready, guys.'' Julia signals them to start. They both nod and get focussed on the song. Ross needs to lower his head and Laura has to hold her head up because they have to share a microphone. Right before Ross starts singing, he grabs the microphone with one hand and turns to Laura, looking deeply in her eyes, acting like the couple Austin &amp; Ally are.

_Don't go breaking my heart__  
_**I couldn't if I tried**_**  
**__Oh, Honey if I get restless__  
_**Baby you're not that kind**_Don't go breaking my heart__  
_**You take the weight off of me**  
_Oh, Honey when you knock on my door__  
_**I gave you my key**

They're both putting everything in their singing, making it look like they really love each other. Both are having a lot of fun pretending and it shows. The writers and Julia smile constantly and through a tiny opening behind the door, there are two faces looking at the two co-stars, also grinning from ear to ear. In the little break between the verse and the chorus Ross puts his hands out, which Laura grabs with a confused look. As soon as their fingers touch, Ross pulls her closer and moves their hands on the rhythm of the song so they're swaying from side to side.

_**Nobody knows it**__**  
**__But when I was down_  
**I was your clown**  
_**Nobody knows it**_  
_Right from the start_  
**I gave you my heart****  
****Ohhhhhhh Ho****  
****I gave you my heart****  
**  
_So don't go breaking my heart__  
_**I won't go breaking your heart**  
_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

During the musical part that comes after, Ross grabs Laura's hands tighter. He then gives them one firm pull until their chests touch, Laura's hand lands on his chest and Ross's holds her close to him. This caught Laura in surprise and she lets out a small squeal. Ross moves her around so they sway on the upbeat tempo. Just before the singing part comes, Ross takes one hand in his to swing Laura around. They start singing again while they keep laughing the whole time.

_And nobody told us_  
**`Cause nobody showed us**  
_And now it's up to us babe_  
**Wow, I think we can make it**

_So don't misunderstand me_  
**You put the light in my life**  
_You put the sparks to the flame_  
**I've got your heart in my sights**

Ross points between his heart and Laura's at the last line to make it very cheesy. She smiles and joins by laying a hand over her heart and making a swoon gesture by touching her forehead with the back of her hand. They stare into each other's eyes and their smiles slowly fall. Their gazes don't leave the other's faces for the rest of the chorus.

_**Ooo, nobody knows it**_  
_But, when I was down_  
**Ooo,I was your clown**  
_**Nobody knows it**_  
_Right from the start_  
**I gave you my heart**  
**Ohhhhh Ho****  
****I gave you my heart**

_So don't go breaking my heart_  
**I won't go breaking your heart**  
_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

After the last line they sing in harmony both their smiles have disappeared from their faces and keep staring while catching their breaths. The tension is so thick that you can cut it with a knife, or so Ross thinks, because the next moment, Laura's innocent smile is back. She breaks eye contact and asks Julia how they did it, like nothing happened. Ross blinks twice before he can look at them too.

''That was awesome! Just the Auslly chemistry we know, fantastic! Let's do that again, I want the same amount of fun. Ready?''

* * *

**Ah would you look at that, no plane yet**

**This turned out longer than I thought, so I'm saving the trip to NY for next time**

**Also, I know it's weird the movie won't have self-written songs, but I can't write songs just for this and really wanted to have some **

**One more thing**

**I know I don't write a lot of thoughts or detailed stuff**

**It's just that I find it hard and honestly, I don't like them very much. When I read a fanfic and it has a whole paragraph of just thoughts, I skip it**

**I'm working on it, but if you guys have tips or if it really bothers you, please let me know**

**Thanks for reading xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS**

**GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS**

**I POST THIS AT EXACT 00:00 BECAUSE THEN ITS 31TH OF DECEMBER**

**WHICH IS**

**MA BIRTHDAY**

**ALRIGHT**

**THIS GIRLIE IS 17 ALREADY WHAAAAAT**

**I know this is weird cause time zones, but I'M ALREADY 17 IN HOLLAND YAAAY**

**Even though it's my birthday, have this present**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ross enters the huge terminal of LAX and checks his phone for any messages.

We're waiting for you at gate 4, hurry dude! – Calum

He rolls his eyes, knowing that he's barely five minutes late, but hurries to the right gate anyway. Carrying a single bag, wearing a grey hoodie, torn jeans and a yellow beanie, he finally arrives at the gate, after checking in and dropping off his large black suitcase. He spots the cast and crew from a large distance. Everyone is dressed in hoodies just like him, knowing it can be very cold in airplanes, except for the tinier girl.

In jeans and just a T-shirt, carrying a small bag which has no chance of containing something like a sweater, she stands there, oblivious to the very wrong choices she made while preparing for the flight. As he gets closer, everyone notices him, except for her, standing with her back turned to him. He stops his pace right behind her and stuffs his hands in the muff attached to his hoodie.

''Seriously? You're wearing that?'' he asks her judgingly. She quickly turns around, looking at his chest first, which is on eye height, and then looks up.

''Look who's unprofessional now, ten whole minutes late. And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?'' she asks him genuinely surprised and checks her outfit doubtfully.

''You know that it's practically freezing up there, right.'' he looks at her bare arms and neck, not covered by her hair that she put in a messy bun. Even her feet were covered by just the black leather of her medium-high heels. He practically gets shivers just looking at her.

''I'll be fine. It can't be that bad, right?'' she asks the other people around her, who answer by just nodding their heads slowly with a saddening look in their eyes, almost apologising for her naïve thoughts. When she looks back at Ross, a frown between her eyebrows has appeared. She then shrugs, still not caring about the too thin clothes she's wearing.

At that moment, a woman in an airport uniform comes out of the doors leading to the plane and goes to stand behind the little desk.

''Business class may enter the plane now.'' The lady announces and they all grab their stuff. In a queue they show their tickets and passports to enter the doors behind her.

''Laura, we're gonna have so much fun! I hope you didn't plan of sleeping this flight, cause I'm definitely not.'' Raini tells Laura after catching up to her while walking in the gangway, leading to the plane.

''Actually, I was planning on sleeping. Time zones, remember? Freaking six hours!'' Laura calls out which makes the two boys walking in front of her laugh out loud. She shoves Calum while telling them that she's very serious. They arrive at their seats quickly and take their places.

''I call window!'' Laura yells and pushes Raini out of the way. She quickly drops her bag at her feet and flops down in the seat next to the window. She looks up to see Raini looking down on her annoyed.

''What? I can't sleep without resting my head against something.'' Laura shrugs.

''You're not sleeping this flight!'' Raini yells at her while stuffing her bag in the compartment above her head and takes a seat next to her.

''Try and stop me!'' she tells Raini stubborn and crosses her arms and legs. Jeez, Ross wasn't kidding when he said it would be cold. She shivers. The crew probably will turn on some heater when they're flying.

''Oh, trust me. I will.'' And Laura knew she didn't make the right decision by asking Raini to sit next to her.

The plane gradually started to fill up and after about twenty minutes it was up in the air. The seatbelts-on sign got turned off and like it was a signal, Raini clicked her seatbelt loose and started shaking Laura. It seemed like she just wanted to annoy her by talking like a mad person about everything she could think of; the colour blue, movies, her obsession for strawberries and TV shows. Laura groans, leans her head against the chair and covers her ears with her hands.

'I watched Modern Family last night and your little brother killed it, it was so hilarious.'' they suddenly heard Calum say. Looking up, they see that the redhead had turned around and was looking at them over the back of his chair.

''YES! You can talk with Raini about that! Calum, switch places with me, now.'' Laura commands him and stands up.

''Awesome! Ross is just listening to music, he's no fun either.'' He commends and steps over Ross's long, stretched legs, who just noticed the situation. Next thing he sees is Laura climbing over the seat next to him and landing softly. Next to her, Ross sits in his comfortable grey hoodie, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his big headphones covering his ears over his beanie.

''Just as flexible as in the Jessie Crossover, huh?'' he asks her while grinning.

''Very funny. I heard you were listening to music, you mind me sleeping here?'' Laura asks him while making herself comfortable in the new chair. She lays her head against the hard wall next to her and closes her eyes.

''Knock yourself out. You sure you're not too cold?'' he examines her arms, which are clearly covered in goose pimples. She just shakes her head, not wanting to give in. Ross smirks at her stubbornness and leans back, enjoying his music.

From the corner of his eye he sees Laura struggling to get comfortable. She keeps moving her head to find a better spot to rest it on the hard wall, while her hands clench around her arm rest. Knowing Laura too well, he knows exactly what she's gonna ask soon. After a few minutes of clear tossing and turning, she shyly turns to Ross.

''Ross, do you mind-'' she stars asking.

''No, I don't. Come here.'' he assures her and signals with a nod of his head to lean against him. She smiles relieved and lets out a soft thanks. Changing her position, she wraps her legs underneath herself, leans her head on Ross's shoulder and wraps her hands around his lower-arm. Sighing contently, she nuzzles up against him.

''Your hands are awfully cold.'' Ross states whispering and looks at her peaceful face, closed eyes and a small smile laying on her closed lips. He doesn't mind that much, actually.

''Shut up. I need something to hold when I sleep.'' she shivers again. Figuring she can't be comfortable if she's still cold, Ross cautiously reaches into his bag so he doesn't disturb Laura too much. He grabs a spare warm, dark blue hoodie he had packet and throws it around her shoulders with one hand.

When feeling the warmth that was suddenly draped around her shoulders, Laura opens one eye. Noticing the thick hoodie, she smiles and looks up to Ross who is looking down on her and nods, signalling for her to go to sleep. Laura closes her one eye and squeezes his arm as a 'thank you'. Minutes later, Ross senses her body relaxing and her breathing becoming more even.

Not noticing the phone hanging above them, he relaxes too and closes his eyes. The camera snaps a photo, showing the two in the positions they're in. Two thumbs with neon pink nail polish type a caption.

''This is _so_ going on Instagram.'' Raini says to herself and hits the post button.

**This movie is gonna be a wild ride, I can feel it. #Auslly**

* * *

**Sorry for this shorty, but I felt like this was a good ending for this chapter**

**Yes, next time they'll explore NY city, I promise!**

**Love love love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Hows 2015 so far? Mine is AMAZING**

**SHOUT OUT TO ItsAlly_Dawson, you girl rock my socks off, you're freaking sweet and I fangirled when you mentioned my story. You know all these amazing writers on twitter and I'm just the fanfic newbie who sometimes uses google translate and is still struggling to find the right words.. **** so thanks again**

**ALSO, THANKS FOR THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY WISHES THEY MADE MY DAY THANK YOUUUU**

**I promised a certain someone I'd update soon so here's the new chapter, sooner than I planned but also cause the last one was a shortie**

* * *

When Laura wakes up from her deep, dreamless sleep, her neck hurts from the unusual position she's been in. She opens her eyes and notices she hasn't moved a muscle after she fell asleep on Ross's shoulder. Her hands still gripping his lower arm, which he hadn't moved from the arm rest. Still warm and cozy, she yawns, before noticing something heavy leaning on the top of her own head. Moving her head slightly up, she looks at Ross and discovers it's his head that she feels on top of hers.

Laura giggles before carefully shaking his upper arm, where her head once was. His closed eyelids shudder before they eventually open. He looks around him disoriented before his eyes land on Laura.

''Hey there. How did you sleep?'' he asks her while stretching his arms and neck.

''You have a very comfortable shoulder. You know, as far as shoulders are comfortable.'' Laura tells him while patting it and searches her bag with her other hand. When it's not where she expected it to be, she looks up, trying to remember where she left it.

''Looking for something?'' she hears and a big grey bag that she recognizes as hers appears before her eyes. When she looks to her left, the whole cast and crew stand in the aisle, including Ross who already packed his stuff, waiting for her with them. She then realizes the plane is not moving anymore and most of the other passengers are already gone. Quickly grabbing her bag from Raini's grip, she stands up, holding Ross's hoodie in the other hand, and follows the rest out of the plane.

Catching up with Ross, Laura hands him the hoodie and waits until he grabs it, but instead he shakes his head. Laura looks at him confused when he stops walking, dropping his bag on the floor. He takes the hoodie with two hands and guides her arms through the sleeves, one at the time, and pulls it over her head.

''New York in November is not warmer than the plane. You'll need it.'' he assures her and he starts walking again. Laura throws her bag over her shoulder, grabs the base of the hood and pulls it up to nuzzle up in the softness of the warm fabric. Putting her hands in muff, she runs after Ross and the rest of the group.

* * *

This will be your place to rest, eat, hang and don't forget, shoot the movie for the next two months. So you better get used to it.'' Kevin tells the cast while the fancy looking doorman opens the door for them. The hotel is huge and expensive looking. Entering the lobby, they see a lot of people walking over the bright red carpet, big white stairs, a few elevators and three big receptions. All the hotel staff is wearing neat, matching uniforms in the colors that appear in the lobby; red, white and gold.

''Woah…'' they all say simultaneously while looking around with wonder in their eyes.

''Wait, shoot?'' Laura turns to Kevin. Why would they shoot in their own rooms?

''Yes, since we will shoot some scenes in the rooms of 'team Austin', we figured that it would be the best to use the hotel we're staying in. So keep your rooms clean. I'm talking to you, Ross.'' Kevin answered and turned his head in Ross's direction. Ross just rolled his eyes at that statement and looked at him bluntly.

''So, we will take care of the rooms and bags. Today is a rest day before we will get to work tomorrow. You can pick up the keys at the reception when you come back later tonight. Now, you can explore New York, do anything you like, we just want you guys to be at breakfast tomorrow at eight exactly, as fresh as a daisy, understand?'' Heath asks them all.

''That won't be a problem,'' Raini tells them while the rest nods, agreeing. They all grab their jackets and leave their bags next to the rest of their luggage. Kevin and Heath wave goodbye while the group walks outside. She then turns around and looks at the rest ''Let's go shopping!''

* * *

''I don't think I've ever been this hungry in my whole life.'' Ross states tiredly before Laura and Calum groan consenting while stumbling after Raini, who is carrying even more shopping bags and is looking around her, searching for more shops to go to.

''Guys. You can't eat now, it's a waste of your time. We have to cover everything before the shops close.'' she tells them, still perky and turns around to look at them. When the three give her a dead stare, her smile fades. Sighing, she gives in. ''Okay, fine. But I want to do one more thing, and I know Laura will love it too.''

They keep walking for another minute, following Raini, before they stop in front of a big store. The outside exists of screens, showing them a few models and a flowing sea. A strong, familiar scent and loud music is clearly noticeable while teenage girls walk in and out of the doors constantly. In front of the entrance, two shirtless, tan and well-built male models greet everyone walking in.

''Hell yes.'' Laura says and drops her bags. ''I'm not going in there, but I definitely want a picture with those guys.''

''That's exactly what I thought.'' Raini laughs and they run towards the two boys who are posing for another picture with three teenage girls. Laura and Raini wait until they're done while giggling and waving at the models. Ross and Calum just observe the whole thing before Calum grabs his bags.

''I'll go look for a good restaurant so you don't have to wait when you're done here.'' He tells Ross and gives him a slap on his shoulder. ''I'll call you when I've found something.'' Ross agrees nodding and tells him they'll see him later. As he watches Calum walk away, the two girls come running towards him.

''Ross, you need to take the picture, come!'' they tell him excitedly. He rolls his eyes laughing, grabs all the abandoned shopping bags and walks towards the two models who are already talking to his friends.

''Girls, you look good! Don't I know you from somewhere?'' the right model, a blond guy with brown eyes, asks Laura.

''Yeah, you might know us from a Disney show. Ross and I act-'' she starts explaining while pointing at Ross before the boy interrupts her. Ross just had his hand up to greet the guy before lowering it awkwardly, seeing he's being ignored rudely. He never liked the attitude of those Abercrombie models.

''That's it! Woah, I can't believe I'm meeting a real celebrity! You're way too beautiful to be on a kids show, girl, you should be a model.'' he compliments her while shamelessly checking her out from to bottom. Laura blushes and hits him on his bare chest flirtingly. Ross narrows his eyes irritated.

''Okay, let's just take this damn picture.'' he mutters under his breath and opens the camera on his phone.

''Take a few photo's, Ross. And don't forget to send them!'' Raini yells at him while posing with her model, a brown haired guy with big green eyes. Ross ignores her while pressing the big white button multiple times while the two girls take different poses with the two shirtless boys. After a few pictures he notices the blond guy pulling Laura rather harshly against him, making Laura put a hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder while bending one leg playfully. To top it off, Laura courageously presses her lips against the boy's cheek, making him grin widely. Raini laughs, seeing this, and copies the pose.

''Okay, that's enough.'' Ross abruptly says and lowers his phone. The girls stop posing surprised but then shrug and say goodbye to the models. While Ross grabs all the bags, he sees the blond model winking at Laura while holding her hand as she slowly walks away. She then runs to Ross and Raini who already started walking to the exit of the mall. Ross feels his phone being snatched out of his hands and before he can react, Raini is squealing while looking at the photo's that had just been taken. Laura starts squealing with her as they discuss which one they like best.

''C'mon, they weren't _that_ good looking.'' Ross tells them while rolling his eyes as he looks at the pictures over their shoulders.

''Please, I've seen a lot of shirtless guys in my life, but _these_ were just… woah.'' Raini almost drools while observing every little detail of the photo. Laura slows her pace so she ends up walking next to Ross

''They were just being nice, Ross. Why were you so irritated?'' she confronts him with his behaviour.

''You know he was just doing his job right? He literally gets paid to flirt with every girl, just so you know.'' he crushes Laura's hopes just like that. Her mouth drops open and she furrows her eyebrows while looking down sadly. He immediately regrets saying it and he's about to apologize, telling her that she absolutely deserved everything the boy said, when his ringtone interrupts the uncomfortable conversation. He sighs and answers it.

''Hey, it's me. I found this cool 80s diner place, it's super busy, but I managed to get a table for us. I sent the address to your phone.'' Calum explains to him in a fast tempo.

''Sounds good, we'll be there soon.'' he tells him and hangs up. When looking next to him to explain where they're going, he sees that Laura had disappeared and is now walking next to Raini again, still talking about the two good-looking guys. He sighs and looks up the address to lead them to the restaurant.

* * *

**Well I just finished writing a hella long chapter, which I will be splitting. Sorry guys, but can't do it the other way**

**Ooh btw, if you have some song suggestions, please tell! I'm addicted to using songs in the story**

**I know I kinda let you hanging there, so an update will follow soon**

**I heard from a sweet girl that it looked like the story had ended with the chapter I posted before this, which is totally true, I just realized**

**Don't worry, the fun is not over yet. More drama and Raura is still in progress**

**I've been meaning to answer some sweet reviews but I kept forgetting, but now I will **

r5 chapter 1

ahhhhhhhhhh  
I am going to explode the excitement I think they totally should make a Austin and ally movie cause Hannah Montana had one (ah the days when Miley Cyrus wasn't well...you know) **\- I know what you mean girl, who didn't love the Hannah Montana movie?**

sicklscaler chapter 3

Music always does it to them. Next chapter please! **\- Right? Music is the thing for Raura.**

Deathlymockingjay chapter 3

I loved it! i like that it doesn't just go from friends to making out. there is actually backstory, and flirting. YESS THE FLIRTING. sorry just happy this turned out much better than i originally anticipated. update ASAP. p.s i love the idea of austin and ally singing popular songs  
p.p.s stonger and because of you are 2 of my favorite songs :) **\- Awww that was super sweet, thanks! I've read a lot of those standard Auslly stories, believe me, that's why I try to create original backstories and give it my own style. I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I loooove the two songs too, they have such a great message, I just needed to use em**

LoveShipper chapter 4

Aww Ross the human teddy bear. :). If I was Raini, I would so take that picture too, it seems really adorable **-** **He is, isn't he? Aren't tall guys the best, sigh… Sameee Raini is just ultimate shipper**

Charmaine chapter 4

Can't wait for the next chapter! (I'm the one you spoke with on twitter on new years eve ;p) **\- OMG HEY! Good to see you made an account, thanks for reviewing Dutchie 3**

**All your reviews bring such a smile to my face**

**I'll see you guys next time! Enjoy your last days of vacation**

**Love youx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So how's everyone enjoying school again..? I know it's rough but keep holding on**

**Part two of the big night out!**

**It's not really big, but it'll get fun for sure**

* * *

They found the restaurant pretty quickly. It had a classic 80s vibe with red booths, bright neon lights and black-white walls. Loud music was playing and a few people were on the improvised dance floor, because, apparently, it was 'swing-Saturday'. We scanned the large area until we saw the mop of red hair with his hand up and walked up to him.

''Great choice, Calum. This looks like fun!'' Raini praised him. She takes a seat next to Laura and swings along with the catchy tune that was playing. As soon as she is settled in, she tells Calum the Abercrombie story, not forgetting any detail. They all drop their winter jackets against the back of the red couch.

Ross take the seat next to Calum without saying a word and looks through the menu. Feeling Laura's eyes on him, he looks over the edge of the menu card and sees her scanning his face, silently asking him what's wrong. He shakes his head slightly, trying to reassure her that everything's fine. Getting the message, Laura tries to change the subject.

''So, have you guys seen anything good yet? I'm gonna go for the pasta for sure.'' she asks the rest of the group. A while later they order their food and just as the waitress leaves, Laura hears a very familiar song intro.

''Raini! Taylor! Let's go!'' she cheers and pulls Raini out of the booth. They run to the dance floor where many other people have stepped on when they heard 'Shake It Off' playing.

''You weren't happy with those models either, were you.'' Calum suddenly questions Ross. He leans against the back of the soft couch and crosses his arms.

''Of course not, everyone knows those guys aren't good news, except the girls who like them.'' he admits to his friend while thinking back to the way Laura flirted with the arrogant guy.

Calum watches the girls another minute before apologising. They see Laura and Raini in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by a dozen other people but, somehow, all the attention goes to them. Taking each other's hands, they dance on one of their favourite songs. The girls notice the guys watching them and wave at them happily. When Laura spots Ross staring with an empty look in his eyes, she almost wants to go back to figure out what has been bugging him all day, but changes her mind when he turns away.

''Sorry to leave you standing there, dude.'' Calum slaps his shoulder and Ross shrugs while smiling to tell him it's okay. The song ends and the girls return to the table.

''What an awful idea to wear heels today.'' Laura complains and rubs her painful heel. They take their seat again and Ross is about to start a new subject when he hears a certain melody. Getting an idea, he starts grinning and turns his attention to Laura. She notices this and looks at him curiously.

''Are you sure you can't do one more dance?'' he asks her while standing up. Her face lights up when she sees what he's doing, but shakes her head, still uncomfortable in her high heels and not feeling to be the centre of the room, knowing it's his talent to collect all the attention in the room. Ross puts one arm behind his back, gentleman-ish, and holds out one hand for her to grab.

''You know you want it, Laur.'' And he starts singing, looking at her while he does it.

''_My name is Austin, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby?''_ he changes his name, which makes Laura grin but still doesn't take his hand. Raini and Calum watch the scene laughing and some people on the dance floor have noticed them too.

''_Look around, there's a whole lot of pretty ladies.''_ He gestures to the whole room after nudging Calum while nodding approvingly. After looking around, his eyes land on her again. Subtly dropping to the floor, resting one knee and one foot on the floor, he sits in front of her. Laura hides her huge smile behind her hand and looks at Raini. Raini signs that she should dance with him by giving her the _shoo shoo_ gesture.

''_But none like you, you shine so bright.''_ he uses the moment she's not watching him to grab both of her hands that are resting on the table and pulls her off of the couch. She squeals and shakes her head violently while laughing out loud. He keeps walking backwards, pulling her with him until they're on the middle of the dance floor. He then releases her hands carefully, testing if she won't turn around and walk back, but she remains still.

''_I was wondering if you and I could spend a minute. On the floor, up and close, getting lost in it. I won't give up without a fight.'' _Ross now sings along loudly, moving around her, drawing all the attention to them. He suddenly grabs her hand, turning her around and pushes her against him by laying his other hand on her back. Swaying, they cross the whole dance floor until people start moving and creating a big circle for them to move in.

''_I just wanna, oh baby. I just want you to dance with me tonight. So come on, oh baby. I just want you to dance with me tonight'' _he keeps singing to her, their faces close and Laura can't stop smiling the whole way through. She feels his hand release hers and moves it to her elbow. He does the same with the other, slowly guiding her arms up until they're around his neck. He places his own around her waist.

''_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now. I loosen up and let your hands go down, down. But go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah.'' _he sings while they both think back to when he recorded the song and laugh, Laura closing her eyes and slowly shaking her head, keeping her head down. She freezes when feeling his fingers under her chin, pushing her head back up.

_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care. I knew then, that you'd be mine and we'd be dancing the whole damn night like,'' _they keep dancing on the rhythm, Laura now noticing Ross stopped singing along. She looks in his eyes, noticing his gaze hadn't left hers during the whole song.

''_Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight. So come on, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight.'' _as the music slows down, so do they, until they stopped moving. Around them, they hear people clapping and cheering. Laura moves her hands down until they rest on his chest.

''We should go eat.'' Ross spoke after a few seconds, nodding his head towards their table. She nods slowly, feeling how the tension broke after that one sentence and Ross's hands let her go before walking back to their table.

''That was so cool, guys! The whole restaurant saw it!'' Calum claims excitedly. Ross and Laura look at each other over the table and shrug.

''Auslly has chemistry, remember?'' she replies quickly before digging into her pasta and leaving the subject behind her.

''Auslly sure does.'' Ross agrees with an unsure smile. He makes eye contact with Raini, who is giving him a curious look, and quickly avoids her gaze, starting to cut his pizza.

They danced, just like Auslly could've done. Just like they did in the recording booth, when they had to voice the chemistry they had together. But that was for the movie, it was acting. This wasn't. There were no cameras and they weren't in character. So why did he feel so awkward? The uneasy look Laura had in her eyes, proved she couldn't focus on the dinner either. For the rest of the night, the two barely talked and whenever they accidently did look at each other, they smiled awkwardly before looking the other way. What did just happen that changed so much?

* * *

Walking home, Ross and Laura somehow end up walking next to each other and walk in complete silence, until Ross finally breaks it.

''You got nice moves, I have no idea who ever told everyone you didn't.'' he spoke while bumping his shoulder into hers. They had their hands stuffed in their pockets, Laura still wearing Ross's oversized hoodie under her winter jacket.

''I did myself, and you know it's true.'' Laura laughs. Ross looks at her penetrating and shakes his head.

''You're not as similar to Ally as you think, you know.'' He tells her, looking straight forward. She looks at his questioning.

''In what way do you mean?'' she asks him.

''Just in a lot of ways.'' he answers her smiling down at her. Still confused, she decides to let it go. Walking in comfortable silence, they both think back to the evening that had just passed.

It's late in the evening when they finally arrive at their hotel. The whole evening the 'dance thing' had not been mentioned anymore and everyone could sense the tension.

* * *

''Eight in the breakfast hall, don't forget, guys!'' Calum reminds them before telling them goodnight and closing his door.

''Night!'' and Raini's door closes too with a loud bang. Laura looks at Ross standing in his doorway on the other side of the hall, straight across of hers. She leans against the frame, holding the doorknob of the open door with one hand.

''Had a lot of fun tonight, thanks for that.'' she thanks him softly, smiling gratefully.

''Me too. I hope we get to do that more often.'' Ross responds while leaning against his still closed door.

''Goodnight, Ross.'' Laura whispers him goodbye and closes the door gently.

''Sleep tight.'' he says to the closed door in front of him before unlocking his own and stepping inside. Letting it close on its own, he leans against it with his back until he hears the _click_.

After this night, the line between Auslly and Raura had become so blurry, he had trouble seeing it. Maybe he just needs a good night of sleep, tomorrow they're just Laura and Ross again, two great friends, nothing more and nothing less. He gets undressed quickly and lays in his perfectly made up bed.

The filming hasn't even begun and things are already weird. Nothing prepared him for what was coming these few months.

* * *

**And the drama begins**

**Hope you guys liked it! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYYYSSSSS!**

**Okay I've been waiting to post the next chapter, but literally something amazing just happened**

**This girl**

**Has started reading my story**

**And left a review**

**For every**

**Single**

**Chapter**

**Do you know how happy I was when I saw I got SIX FREAKING NEW REVIEWS IT MADE MY HEART ALL WARM AND FLUFFY**

**Shout out to austlly394 you're such a precious human being, please never change**

**So this is why I updated a little earlier than normal, just for you guys**

**Omfg I can't believe I'm about to pass 50 reviews holy that's hella awesome thanks guys**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

A loud beeping disturbed the quiet environment. Opening his eyes, the sunlight coming through the thin curtains, Ross stretches his muscles, turns off the annoying sound and scans his hotel room. When he came last night he didn't look around much because of the events that night and went straight to bed.

His room was big, no suite, but definitely luxurious. White walls with creamy colour details surrounded him, light brown lamination with a thick chocolate coloured carpet laying around his king sized bed. A desk, a medium sized couch and some chairs were placed around the room and a big TV hung on the wall, facing his bed.

Checking the time, he sees he has about 30 minutes left to get ready and meet the rest at breakfast. Not being the quickest in the morning, he realizes he better hurry. Entering the bathroom, a small shining paradise with big mirrors, two large sinks and a shower large enough to do a cartwheel in, Ross checks his reflection in a quick glance. Large, dark circles are noticeable under his eyes and hair as messy as ever as a result of a night of getting barely any sleep.

Jumping into the huge shower, he quickly freshens up while thinking back about the past evening. Was it awkward? Yes. Did Laura feel the awkwardness too? No doubt. Did he enjoy it? Absolutely. They were always messing around, what did it make different this time? The only hope he had, was that they could forget about it. They needed to focus on the movie and this wouldn't help them focus.

After getting dressed, making his hair look acceptable and collecting his stuff, he had ten minutes to spare. Thinking about going downstairs already, his eyes fall on a single closed door that he didn't notice before. Curious, he walks towards it, realizing it's not locked and opens it. A tiny room appears, filled with multiple racks with all sorts of clothing, a closet with a dozen pair of sneakers and a table filled with make-up and hair products in front of a large mirror. Scanning through the racks, he finds the typical 'Austin Moon' style he knows. V-necks, ripped jeans and, of course, his famous red leather jacket.

After five minutes of looking through the clothes he'll be wearing for the movie, he figures he should head downstairs. While waiting for the elevator to reach the right floor, he checks his phone for the first time since they left for New York. Immediately he gets thousands of notifications. Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, it looks like every social media exploded.

Opening twitter, the first thing he sees is a picture a fan, named WeAdoreRaura, tweeted him. He remembers playing connect four with her a year ago and immediately recognizes the name. Opening the photo, he stumbles backwards, his back connecting with the silver elevator wall roughly. The photo is a screenshot of the trending topics list, the worldwide one, he reads at the top. At the bottom he sees hashtags involving famous bands like One Direction and 5 Seconds Of Summer, a little more up some involving an, apparently, important football game. But at the very top he sees a hashtag that sounds familiar. Very familiar.

_#RauraIsReal2015_

With a shaking thumb he taps the highlighted hashtag, not really knowing what to expect. It leads it to the page that shows dozens of different accounts tweeting the same hashtag over and over again, followed by a caption in caps lock, describing how happy they are. Scrolling upwards, he sees that the trending is still going on, tens of tweets coming in per five seconds. Looking at the section that shows the photos that are most tweeted, he sees some old pictures of him and Laura, in the time they still did multiple interviews together, and some selfies of the four cast members, Raini and Calum cropped out sometimes.

But one photo is new. Seeing it's the most used picture, he figures it's the one that lighted the fire. Tapping on it, enlarging it, he sees a boy with dark blond hair covered by a yellow beanie and red head phones, sitting in a plane seat. Next to him, a girl with dark brown, large curls tied together in a high bun. Her head lays on the boy's shoulder and her hands are clearly grabbing his arm. A dark blue hoodie is draped over her shoulders and you can clearly see her having a small smile on her pink lips.

''Oh shit.''

* * *

Entering the breakfast hall, he quickly spots Raini sitting at a large round table, drinking a big glass of orange juice. When seeing him walking her way, she greets him cheerfully.

''Hey! How did you sleep? Aren't the rooms amazing, I-''

''Did you post this picture on Instagram?'' he asks her, rudely interrupting her, while holding his phone in front of her face.

''I might've.'' she answers him with an innocent look in her eyes.

''Raini!'' he snaps at her and takes a seat next to her.

''I'm sorry, okay? You just looked so adorable, I _had_ to share it.'' Raini tells him apologetic. Ross sighs heavily, knowing Raini really couldn't help it and he can't be mad at her. He takes place next to her and hands her his phone. She grabs it hurryingly and quickly scrolls. Her eyes get wider with every tweet she reads.

''RauraIsReal2015 is trending as we speak.'' He reported while playing with his utensils, slightly irritated.

''Oh my god, I'm sorry, Ross. It wasn't my intention to start anything with it.'' she immediately apologizes while looking at him with sad eyes and hands him his phone back. From the corner of Ross's eyes, he sees Laura and the rest of the cast and crew walking towards him.

''It's alright. Just forget about it, okay? Not a word about it, I don't want Laura to feel awkward.'' he quickly whispers just before Laura takes a seat next to him. Raini gives him a small nod before starting a conversation with Calum, who's seated next to her. Ross turns to Laura, who is laying the snow white napkin on her lap.

''Awesome room, right?'' he engages a conversation with her. Her hands freeze and she turns her head to look at him. A nervous smile lays on her lips, giving a sign she still feels awkward about what happened last night. Wanting to reassure her that they're still the same as they always are, he turns to conversation into the playful kind they're used to. After a few minutes of laughing and their normal bickering, it seems like they are on the same page and the past event is forgotten.

''Okay, everyone, quiet down. We're gonna use this moment we have together to discuss business. Today we'll be filming the first scene, the four arriving in New York. You'll be dressed up by the stylists and made ready in your hotel rooms. Memorize your lines, know your part. We'll see you at 9:45 in the lobby.''

* * *

After breakfast, they all go upstairs to get ready to shoot. Laura enters the small make-up and clothing room with her stylist and gets her outfit handed. It's a black skinny jeans, red top and black suede boots with high heels. On top of that, she'll wear a grey winter coat with a grey belt that l emphasises her waistline. Her hair is being styled in the big curls she's used to and some natural make-up that includes pink lip gloss, some mascara and a thin line around her eyes. She thanks her stylist and leaves her room.

Entering the hall, she sees Ross standing in front of his closed door, his back towards her. He seems to be scrolling through his twitter page. He's wearing a long, black coat and it looks pretty good on him. His messy hair is styled the way Austin wears it and around his neck hangs a dark red scarf. She silently closes the door and walks up to him, looking over his shoulder, pretty impossible since he's way taller than her, but by standing on her toes she can read some stuff. Only a few words stand out; _Finally, I've been waiting for this my whole life, my two baby's finally together._

''What's that?'' she asks him curiously. He clearly jumps and quickly presses the lock button on top of his phone so the screen turns black. He turns to her as she looks up astonished seeing him so startled.

''Nothing, just twitter.'' He assures her and changes the topic quickly. She didn't need to see the whole twitter trending topic, it would just stress her out. She probably hadn't seen it yet, looking at her reaction, he thought. Together they walk towards the elevator to meet with the rest in the lobby.

In the elevator, Laura subtly checks her twitter page, as she hadn't checked it in a few days, she immediately sees what Ross was looking at and what he was so nervous about. The trending hashtag had taken over twitter and the photo that was coming back in every tweet, she knew. It looked like one of those hipster Tumblr photos of a perfect couple. But this wasn't posing. This really happened.

Looking at Ross, she notices the nervous look in his eyes. He was definitely stressed about this and, honestly, she was too. Putting her phone away, she knew that they had to discuss this one day or another.

''So, Laura-'' Ross starts talking at the exact time Laura's phone rings. She looks at him apologetic and holds up one finger, signalling for him to hold the thought. When looking down at her phone, he sees her face light up when she quickly answers the phone call.

''Hey! Sweet of you to call me.''

''…''

''It's amazing here, the hotel is beautiful and we're gonna shoot the first scene today. How's it there?''

''…''

''You did? That's so cool, I knew you could do it!''

''…''

''Of course, I wear it all the time. Hey, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Give Velvet a big kiss from me.'' And with that she ends the conversation. A big smile on her face hadn't left during the whole talk, while Ross walked next to her, on their way to Central Park.

''Sorry about that. It was just Andrew, he got his driver's licence yesterday.'' Laura tells him while putting her phone away. ''What did you wanna say?''

''I just wanted… I-I forgot, I guess.'' Ross lies to her while looking at his feet. Something inside of him tells him this isn't the best time to tell her about the twitter thing. Not after she talked to a guy that, apparently, calls her from her home town, gave her something she wears constantly and knows Velvet, her dog, enough to drop by her house.

''That happens, tell me when you remember it again.'' she laughs as they arrive at the fenced off part in Central Park that they'll use as a set today. Directors, writers, extras and the two other co-stars are preparing to shoot. As Laura runs toward them, Ross looks at her, trying to figure out what kind of part this Andrew plays in Laura's life.

* * *

**Ooooooh drama..**

**I feel like, even though it has the same amount of words as usual, we covered quite a lot of new stuff, am I right?**

**Tune in later to see the result of this xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So have you guys heard of the TBM/A&amp;A thing?**

**Apparently, the roles of Austin/Brady turned around and suddenly Brady is the cute while S4 Austin looks like… yea**

**Sorry, guys, this just messed me up**

**Anyway, here's part two of the first day of shooting! In this one you'll see the first movie scene**

* * *

''You have just arrived at Central Park, this is where we will shoot multiple scenes. Two big fans of yours have won a contest to meet you here and hang out with you a few days. They're also into music and want to record a song with you. You meet them here.'' Kevin explains. The cast had met the two that morning, Monica and Tyler who would play brother and sister, Stacy and Toby. A pretty blonde girl and tall blond boy, they had been excited to meet the four, also being fans of the show. The two actually were related in real life, that's why they looked like each other a lot and had gotten the parts easily.

''Scene one, arrival at Central Park, take one. Action!'' a guy calls while clapping the clapperboard and the cast turns into their characters. Ross quickly grabs Laura's hand, knowing they have to act like a couple, at which Laura smiles at him and squeezes his hand.

''_I can't believe we're back in New York, I love it here!'' Ally exclaims happily and the three laugh at her excitement. They look around, taking it all in. _

''_It's our first vacation together.'' Austin tells Ally in particular and lets go of her hand to wrap her in a side hug, both smiling and closing their eyes, enjoying each other's embrace. After letting go, Austin's arm stays around Ally's shoulders while her arm touches his waist. They see Trish and Dez looking at them adoring._

''_I'm so bummed Jace couldn't come, I mean, winter in New York, that's the most romantic thing ever! He has a big skateboard competition tomorrow and he couldn't miss it.'' Trish pouts while looking at them. Dez nods understanding._

''_Carrie is still in LA and she couldn't fly here for only a few days. It would be amazing to show her New York, she's never been here.'' he agrees with her and looks around sadly. It seems like a lot of couples decided to visit New York this time of the year, cause all around them people walk, holding hands. ''I miss her so much, I even brought my Carrie pillow with me. It has her face on it.'' the three friends look at him weirdly, hearing this for the first time and, honestly, kinda scaring them._

''_Anyway, we're supposed to meet the winners of the competition here. Does anyone know what they look like?'' Austin asks them while scanning the people around them._

''_I think I found them.'' Ally suddenly laughs while tapping his chest and pointing at a boy and girl standing a few feet away. They carry a sign, saying AUSTIN AND ALLY #1 FANS. They look around, squealing when they spot the four and run over to them, smiling widely._

''_OMG, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys, you're the most talented people in the world!'' the girl exclaims while jumping up and down. Austin and Ally exchange a surprising look and laugh before giving each of them a hug._

''_Yeah, we're your biggest fans in the world, we can't wait to spend time with you!'' the boy adds. ''We're Stacy and Toby, we're also musicians, still learning, though. We would love it if you could give us some tips.''_

''_Sure! I mean, we could work on a song together in the next few days if you'd like.'' Austin tells them and Ally nods, agreeing._

''_That would be A-mazing,'' Stacy screams happily. She then spots Trish and Dez who are standing a few feet away. ''No way, you're Trish and Dez! It's so awesome to meet you!'' she hugs them tightly._

''_Thanks, Stacy, great to meet you too! Are you always this energetic?'' Trish asks her, looking at her weirdly. Stacy just laughs and nods. Ally shoves Trish softly, warning her, in which she just shrugs._

''_Show us your stuff, then we'll see what we can do.'' Austin tells them and they make their way towards the hotel._

''Cut!'' the director calls. ''Good job guys! Let's do that one more time. Monica, your energy is great for the character, keep that up. Tyler, I need you to turn your body a little more towards the camera.''

They all walk back to the spot they started in when a loud scream startles Ross. Quickly turning around, he sees Laura laying on the ground, grasping her ankle with one hand and holding a thin black object in her other.

''Laura, are you okay?'' he runs towards her and kneels down. She smiles at him thankfully and shows him what's in her hand before Calum and Raini walk towards them too to see what's going on.

''My heel broke off, I think I sprained my ankle a little.'' she holds the broken heel in her hand. Ross grabs her hands to help her up. She stands on her uninjured foot and bends her other knee, preventing any pressure to get put on her foot.

''You need to change your shoes, Laura.'' her stylist tells her sadly. ''Grab the low, black boots, those are comfortable for your ankle.'' Laura looks around helplessly before her eyes land on Ross. Giving him her best puppy dog eyes, he finally gets the message.

''Fine. Jump on.'' he sighs while laughing, turns around and kneels in front of her. She lets out a _yay_ and jumps on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He supports her legs with his hands and stands up.

''We'll be right back.'' Ross tells the people on the set and sprints off to the hotel, with a loudly laughing Laura on his back. They see him making sharp turns and a few circles to tease her.

''Are they…?'' Monica asks Raini curiously while pointing at them with her thumb.

''Honestly, we don't even know.'' Raini tells her while laying a hand on her shoulder, laughing, while Calum nods agreeing.

* * *

''Seriously?'' Ross breathes while looking at the sign hanging in front of the elevator. Under maintenance, it said. Yes, he was that lucky.

''Oh, darn. Guess we'll have to take the stairs.'' Laura fakes her pity for him.

''You better hang tight, cause I'm not gonna get easy on this one.'' Ross warns her and looks at her from the corner of his eye. She braces herself by tightening her arms around his neck and clamping her knees tighter on his hips.

''Ready?'' he asks her. She nods, unsure of the situation.

''No going back now.'' and he runs toward the staircase. Taking two steps at once, they fly up the stairs. Laura is light, so Ross doesn't have a hard time carrying her upstairs. With Laura squealing on his back, he keeps laughing and in no time, they're on the right floor. Standing still in front of Laura's door, Ross lifts his hand over his shoulder.

''Card.'' He speaks and Laura hands him the plastic pass to get them inside. He opens the door and walks straight to the bed, turning his back to it and abruptly lets go of her legs, causing her to fall on the bed backwards.

''Hey!'' she laughs and leans on her underarms to look at him. He looks down at her with his hands on his hips, faking his exhaustion.

''What? You're crazy heavy.'' he exaggerates and enters the make-up room to find the right pair of shoes her stylist mentioned.

''You didn't think that when you were racing up the stairs with 40 miles per hour.'' Laura shrugs and crawls to the edge of the bed. Zipping open her suede boots, she winces when touching her hurt ankle when pulling the boot off. Ross walks over her with the black boots in his hand and looks down at her worried.

''You okay?'' he asks before kneeling down in front of her. He inspects her ankle cautiously, not wanting to hurt her.

''I'm fine, it's nothing serious. I can walk.'' she assures him and reaches for the boots. Ross stops her by putting his hands over hers and shakes his head. He then grabs one boot himself and guides her feet slowly into them. She smiles at him thankfully when he's done and a moment of silence comes while they look at each other. After a few seconds Ross clears his throat awkwardly and stands up. Just when he thought the awkwardness was gone, he messed it up.

''I saw what you were looking at this morning.'' Laura suddenly admits. Ross freezes and looks at her with wide eyes.

''You did?'' he stutters. She nods while playing with the broken heel that's still in her hands.

''I checked twitter after and saw everything. Did you talk to Raini?'' Ross nods and explains the talk they had that morning.

''It's just a photo, it looks like more than it actually is. If we just ignore it, it'll go away, just like every Raura action they get.'' he assures her and takes a seat on the bed next to her. She looks away when feeling his piercing eyes on her.

''It's all my fault, I should've never done it.'' she leans her head in her hands and places her elbows on her knees. Ross touches her shoulder to comfort her.

''Hey, we shouldn't let this stop the way we act around each other. The fact that we're close, doesn't mean we're together. Our fans are just really enthusiastic, we can't blame them, or ourselves.'' he tells her and brushes her hair behind her ear to see the side of her face. Her eyes that looked down now shift to look at him. When realizing in what position they're in, Ross quickly moves his hand away from her face and stands up.

''Are we okay?'' he asks her carefully and holds his hand out. She smiles widely, grabs it and pulls herself up. In a flash, he sees a shiny silver bracelet around her pulse. Knowing Laura always keeps pulses bare, except for a photo shoot or big event, he tries to study it more but snaps out of it when Laura pulls her hand away.

''We're okay.'' Laura walks before him out the door, testing her new shoes and her hurt ankle. Watching her, Ross sighs relieved.

''We're okay.'' and follows her out.

* * *

**Aww wasn't this cute? I loved writing this chapter a lot**

**Just to be clear, I won't be writing every Austin &amp; Ally scene, just the important ones**

**I'll make sure the story line is clear though**

**Until next time my dear readers xx**

**Ps. **RossShipsRaura chapter 7

I love it! This is literally the best Raura story ever. And I've read hundreds, aha. Can't wait for your next update! **– You're awesome! I smiled for 27 hours straight after reading this, you don't know how much of a compliment this is xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEEEEY**

**So excited to be writing again! I literally have been writing non-stop, because we're crawling closer to the big day, but on the way towards it, a lot of fun things will happen. So now I have 6 chapters saved, I finished chapter 14 today :)**

**Btw, shout out to MaryMallow for being the 50****th**** reviewer I love you!**

**I have soooo many awesome ideas in a rough sketch, mainly for when Raura starts dating and I cannot wait to work those out. But I have to fill up the space between now and that..**

**This chapter is probs one of my favs cause it turned out so much better than I expected when I started it, so enjoy! (It's also longer than ususal yaaaaay)**

* * *

Laura Marano wakes up with a strange feeling in her stomach. She blinks confused and furrows her eyebrows. Something is different. It's not an unpleasant feeling, it's like she is excited for something, like how she feels on Christmas morning.

She opens her bedspread and jumps off the oversized, high bed. She shivers, feeling the cold air covering her bare arms and legs. With her bare feet, shorts and tank top, she walks towards the big windows, shivering when she feels the cold lamination. With every step she feels the nervous feeling in her stomach grow. She grabs the thick, red curtains and opens them.

The feeling inside her wasn't wrong. She was unconsciously aware of the surprise she would find when looking outside. Looking out the window, she discovers the grey streets, sidewalks and buildings have now been covered by a thick white blanket. The New York she saw yesterday had been transformed in a Winter Wonderland in just one single night.

With big eyes and a gaping open mouth she looked outside. She could hardly contain her excitement, squealing and jumping up and down, almost screaming in happiness. Living in Los Angles and visiting their summer house in the south of Italy, snow hadn't been a privilege for her. The times she had seen real snow were able to add up on one hand.

She quickly turns around, not bothering to put on anything over her pyjamas, and runs out the door. She turns right and knocks on the door next to hers rapidly. She hears a loud groaning and seconds later a loud thump of an object thrown against the door. She jumps backwards but doesn't give up so easily and starts knocking again, harder now.

''Raini, wake up! It's super important, open up!'' she yells at the closed door and keeps knocking until her short friend, her big hair hanging messily over her shoulders, opens it with a look that could kill. She walks past her and opens the big curtains for her. Pointing at the snow covered city, she looks at Raini expectantly. A smile appears on her face and she runs over to Laura.

''Snow! This is so cool!'' she agrees with the still jumping brunette next to her.

''Go wake Calum, I'll do Ross.'' Laura tells Raini, who smirks at this comment.

''Sure, Laura…'' she laughs, teasing her, but this goes unnoticed by Laura who already ran out of her room.

Ross Lynch awakes from something else than his alarm for once. Loud yelling is entering his room through his walls and he sits up straight in bed. Trying to listen to the conversation, he understands it's his two female co-stars and they're not fighting. Happy squeals give away who is the most happy of the two and he runs a hand through his hair laughing. Only two seconds later he hears about a dozen knocks per two seconds on his door.

''Are you fucking kidding me.'' he asks himself mumbling and rises from his bed, knowing the knocking won't stop until he answers it. Half a second before he had opened the door, he realises he's wearing nothing but boxers covered by grey sweatpants. Swinging the door open, he reveals Laura with a huge smile on her face and her hand still up in her knocking position. Wearing only a black tank top, red shorts and nothing on her feet, he figures she only just got out of bed, just like him. She looks at him up and down before pushing him out of the way and running to the window to reveal the snow to him, like she did with Raini.

''Look, Ross! It snowed over night! Isn't that amazing?'' Laura is admiring the view, seeing a different part of the city from his window, since their rooms are on opposite of the hotel. She leans on the window-sill with her elbows and looks out the window dreamingly. Ross had given it one glance and returns to his bed, still tired. He had seen snow many times and being an experienced hockey player, he's familiar with the ice too. Laying back on his back on the bed spread, covers his face with a big white pillow.

''Amazing.'' he murmurs sarcastically, his voice strangled by his pillow. Laura quickly turns around and narrows her eyes. She climbs onto the other end of the bed and sits next to his stretched figure. Looking at his body next to her, especially his bare torso, she cocks her head and raises her eyebrows, secretly admiring the view. She doesn't notice Ross looking at her face from one eye and smirking at her.

''Take a picture, it'll last longer.'' He comments and covers his face with the pillows once again. He lays the backs of his hands on top of it to hold it in place. Laura jumps, feeling busted and blushes. Wanting revenge, she grabs the other pillow laying on the side she's sitting on. With a loud thud, she hits Ross's uncovered stomach. She sees him freeze. His left arm rises from its place on the pillow on his head and he holds his index finger up as a warning.

''You did not just hit met with a pillow.'' Ross slowly says to her, his pillow hiding his face. She bites her lip, giggling and holds her pillow with two hands in front of her as a shield, bracing herself for what may come.

''So what if I did?'' she asks him with a shaky voice, caused by her laughter and a little fear. The right arm that laid on his pillow now grabs it as he slowly uncovers his eyes to look at her darkly. He moves his legs up so he turns to sit on the bed in front of her, holding his pillow. She sees the look in his eyes and hesitantly backs up on the bed, inch by inch.

''You really wanna start a pillow fight with me? Are you absolutely sure?'' Ross warns her once again and comes crawling to the other side of the bed slowly, where Laura almost reached the edge and looks around to find a way to win the fight. Because she knows, with only a pillow, it'll be an unfair fight. When she feels the end of the bed she stops moving, being unable to back up anymore. A smirk on Ross's face appears when he notices her not being able to escape, unless she's planning on falling off.

When she sees him crawling even closer, Laura decides to go to a safer place and turns her back to the wall on the head of the bed. At least now she doesn't have any chance to fall of the dangerously high bed. She nervously swallows and looks at him with big eyes while still holding the pillow with two hands. She has her legs stretched in front of her while Ross hovers above her placing his knees on either sides of her.

''If you surrender now, I'll let you go.'' he gives her one last chance and grabs her pillow from her weak grip. She looks at her now defenceless position but refuses to give up and shakes her head furiously. Ross is surprised to see her act so brave, seeing her literally under him, without any defence. He throws the pillows away and sees Laura's eyes getting even wider when he suddenly gets close to her face with his own.

''If we fight, we do it fair. No weapons.'' he whispers and starts attacking her stomach with his fingers. Tickling any spot that isn't covered by her arms, he takes all control with Laura laughing beneath him. She slaps his arms begging for him to stop while getting tears in her eyes from laughing.

''This isn't even half of what I'm capable of, you know it. Last chance to surrender.'' Laura thinks for a moment before Ross touches an extra sensitive spot on her side. As a reflex she comes up, placing her hands on his shoulders to stop herself. There's not more than an inch between them as she looks in his eyes surprised.

''I surrender.'' she tells him giggling. Ross looks her in the eyes and she sees his look drift to her lips for a second before he lets go of her waist and steps off the bed. While she's still laughing, his playful smile has disappeared and a frown has taken its place.

''We should get dressed, breakfast is in ten.'' he comments with an absent look in his eyes and walks towards the door to open it for her. She quietly jumps off the bed and exits the room. Just before she walks past him, she turns around.

''I'm really glad we're okay again.'' Laura tells him with a small smile.

''Yeah, me too.'' Ross agrees with her and adds a heavy sigh when closing the door behind her.

He lied. He was anything but okay.

* * *

''Scene five, hotel room writing, take three. Action!''

_Austin, Ally, Stacy and Toby enter the large space. The floor was covered with sheet music, random lyrics and some balls of paper, ideas that didn't make the cut. An acoustic guitar laid on the bed and a small keyboard was placed on the desk._

''_We normally use my room to work on our songs, sorry it's messy.'' Austin tells the two while they scan the room with big eyes. Laura had taken place behind the keyboard and scans her songbook for ideas. She turns around and looks at the siblings._

''_Did you have any ideas we can work with yet?'' she asks them. From her small handbag, Stacy reveals a pink book, very much alike Ally's. _

''_We did have some. We wanted to work on a song about New York and meeting you!'' she tells Ally enthusiastic. Ally raises her eyebrows surprised and looks at Austin who is also taken back by this announcement._

''_That's cool, thanks guys! Let's see what you got.'' They started discussing the song, naming random lyrics that might be appropriate and play the keyboard, trying to come up with a decent melody. It seemed like Toby was working on it more that Stacy, who stayed on the bed next to Austin and rarely spoke. Ally looks at her curiously while Toby talks to her about the second chorus. Austin is listening to Toby with his full attention while Stacy looks at Austin, trying to get his attention by touching his arm constantly._

_Forgetting Toby's idea, Ally focusses on Austin, trying to get his attention. When his eyes finally land on her, she raises her eyebrows while nodding towards Stacy. He looks at her helplessly and shrugs his shoulders lightly._

''_I think we've done enough for today, I like the idea guys. Let's continue tomorrow, shall we?'' Ally interrupts Stacy's third comment about the song since they arrived in the room and stands up. The others follow her surprised and the two exit, telling them goodbye. ''Bye Toby! Stacy.''_

''_What was that all about?'' Austin asks her after Ally shut the door rather loudly. She turns around and takes place on the big brown sofa, her knees up and arms wrapped around them._

''_I don't like Stacy.'' she admits. Austin takes a seat next to her and lays on arm on the backside._

''_I have to agree, she's a little strange.'' he tells her and looks her in the eyes._

''_Strange? Austin, she was totally flirting with you!'' Ally looks at him angrily and crosses her arms in front of her chest._

''_Flirting? Don't be ridiculous, Ally, she was just nice.'' he defends her and he turns towards Ally while putting a hand on her elbow. She shakes it off and turns her focus on her feet._

''_Nice friends don't constantly touch you and only listen to what you're saying to ignore the other people in the room.'' Ally tells him annoyed. Austin smiles at her and pulls her towards him._

''_Don't worry about Stacy, I'm sure she doesn't like me like that. If she wants us to write a song with her, that's fine. But you're still my girlfriend. Nothing will change about that.'' he assures her and kisses the top of her head. He feels Ally relax and sigh while wrapping her arms around his waist._

''_I love you.'' _

''_I love you too.''_

* * *

**I actually wanted to add a little Austin &amp; Ally scene but I'll do that next time**

**Cause, besides the Raura story line, we also have that one and sooner or later, those two will get tangled up…. But you gotta wait and see, it'll be quite a few chapters away**

**Byebyexxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**An unusual early in the evening update tonight, all cause I'm slightly sick and just wanna go to bed tbh**

**But not without taking the time to rant. Yes, I'm sorry**

**Are you guys also disappointed not a single radio station or youtube channel took the effort to promote Season 4 in ANY way? I'm not sure if I should blame Clevertv, Radio Disney or Disneychannel PR, but I'm so incredibly sad about his.**

**PLEASE READ THIS ONE IT'S IMPORTANT. Cause it's about you guys. The reviews I've gotten for the past chapter were the sweetest, most thoughtful reviews yet and I wanna thank each and every one of you. I've already told you I'm having a hard time writing chapters with deep thoughts and I want to make up for it by describing every little detail for you guys, so you can imagine it all in your head. A lot of reviews have told me they appreciated that, and it helped me so much, thank you all! Some sweet people even told me they were HOOKED on the story, which is like the biggest compliment ever, you don't even know. ESPECIALLY USER BNSTAND, she reviewed every chapter, telling me exactly what she loved and what she felt, which made me smile for the whole day, making people ask me why I was so happy. I already PMed you a thank you, but once again, THANK YOU!**

**The next two chapters will definitely lead up to something huge, something you'll love, which is why I'll probs update a bit sooner next time, just cause I can't wait for you guys to read it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''What the heck happened in there?'' Raini is looking at Laura from top to bottom with judging eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. Calum and she exchange a knowing look. Laura looks down and sees what they mean; her shorts had risen an inch or two, dangerously showing more skin than she wanted, the hem of her tank top was cropped up and a strap had fallen off her shoulder. Feeling her hair, she notices it being even messier than when she got out of bed this morning.

''We had a pillow fight,'' she explains, but adds, looking up, after two seconds of thinking, ''but without the pillows…'' Raini looks at her confused but Laura shakes her head, not being able to explain.

''You had a pillow fight, without any pillows? That doesn't make any sense.'' Raini comments and looks at the confused Calum behind her.

''Can I change now, please?'' she pushes through her two friends who watch her enter her room until the door closes and then turn to each other.

''I give it a week.'' Raini looks at him knowingly. Calum shakes his head and puts his hand out for her to shake.

''No way, they're in denial. At least two.'' she looks at him while shaking her curls. Shaking her hands, they make the silent bet and return to their rooms.

* * *

''Today, we're not gonna shoot,'' Kevin told the four actors at breakfast, ''you probably all noticed it snowed overnight. We're gonna use this to make your promotional photo's. The snow covered city will give that extra something we need. We didn't really prepare for it, but we don't know how fast the snow can disappear, so we better use this day.''

''I'm so excited!'' Laura tells her three co-stars while they walk towards their rooms to get their makeup done and clothes sorted out. Stepping into the elevator, she fixes her still messy hair. In the mirror of the elevator, she sees Ross staring at her. She answers his look with a wide smile, but in response only gets a little shake from his head, seeming to wake up from a trance, and a small smile.

''Let's meet in the hallway in fifteen, kay?'' Raini asks them and they all nod before all returning to their own rooms where their personal stylists wait to dress them for the photo shoot. They would get their first set of clothes and makeup on, while the rest would get transported to their shooting scenes, which were still a surprise.

They had all been dressed in their character's styles with a touch of their own taste. Raini had a shiny purple coat on with aspects of animal print, Calum wore bright orange pants with a nice, brown coat over it, like he could've chosen himself, Ross wore the coat and scarf he had worn in the first scene, topped off with his red sneakers and Laura had traded her high black heels in for something more comfortable. Medium high, brown cowboy boots, dark jeans and a light brown coat, just a shade lighter than her chestnut curls, which hung loose on both sides of her face.

Entering the elevator again, Calum reveals his phone, holding it in front of him horizontally.

''This asks for a selfie.'' and he starts posing against the wall of the elevator, the usual model pose he uses often. Raini holds up a peace sign and sticks out her tongue, while Laura grabs hold of Ross's red scarf and holds it in front of her nose and mouth, so only her big, brown eyes are visible. A single curl hangs over the scarf. Just before Calum snaps the photo, Ross grabs one of Laura's big curls and curls it around his finger, looking in the camera with a confused face. A snap sound tells them the photo has been taken and they all gather around Calum's phone to see it.

''Cute photo! Post it on Instagram,'' and Calum taps the share button, ''I'm gonna check it now.'' Raini comments and laughs seconds later. ''_Met these random kids in the elevator, they seem cool, even though they keep calling me 'Dez'. Send a search team if I haven't updated in 3 hours. _Love that caption, Calum.'' Calum grins at her compliment and scrolls through the comments that are already beginning to flow. Some are questions about the movie, some telling them they're babies, they're used to it, and some are the endless Raura comments. They always make them laugh.

''Hey, we're no kids! I'm turning twenty in less than a week!'' Laura protests jokingly and nudges Ross, ''This one right here is still a little baby, though.'' they all laugh when Laura ruffles his hair teasingly and Ross slaps her hands away, smiling.

''I know a lot of people I can make really mad when I tell them you messed up my hair.'' he warns her in which Laura holds her hands up in surrender.

''Is everyone present? Okay, today we will visit the two places where we will shoot some photos. The locations will be the very important scene this movie, Central Park, and, very exciting, the Empire State Building!'' the people not knowing this information cheer and talk loudly with each other.

''That's also our first location. If everyone can follow us?''

* * *

''I need you all four on a line looking over New York. Raini get closest to me, then Laura, then Ross and Calum at the end. Raini can you step back a bit, Laura too. Turn your body a bit my way, yes, like that. Just keep moving, acting like you're sightseeing, Ross can you lean a bit more over Laura, that's good. Calum lean over the railing a little bit, be careful, not too far. Keep moving, guys. Can I get a little more wind on the back, please?'' The photographer gave them all sorts of directions to make the photos like he wanted them to turn out.

Just having a good time and enjoying the view, Laura let her gaze skim over the city. They had taken dozens of other photos, using different backgrounds and poses. Their usual jumping pose, superhero and just funny pictures, their speciality.

''Can you see that thin building there on the right, with the point on top?'' she hears Ross suddenly whisper in her ear as he points in a direction at 2 o'clock. She follows the length of his arm, trying to figure out which building he's looking at, ''That's The Top Of The Rock.''

''Wait, which one?'' she asks him, still confused. She feels two large hands holding the sides of her head and slowly turning it in the direction she has to look. His head rests on her shoulder. ''The one that turns into a pyramid on top.''

''Oh, I see it!'' she tells him happily, hitting him on his arm. ''Isn't that the one where that picture of the workers spending their break on a beam floating high above the city has been taken?''

''Yeah, that's the one.'' Ross laughs at her never ending supply of random knowledge.

''Love it, Laura and Ross. Keep the Auslly chemistry up. A few more shots and we're done here.''

''Keep your scarf with you, or I'm gonna choke you with it.'' Laura warns Ross when she gets hit in the face once more with the end of his long, red scarf. Ross laughs out loud and grabs the end to rub it in her face teasingly. Laura fights back and tries to push him away when a loud voice disturbs them.

''Ross, makeup!'' Laura's stylist warns him.

''It's okay, we're pretty much done. I just need Laura and Ross in Central Park.'' the photographer laughs it off. The four release the railing and talk on about the passing photo shoot, when Laura and Ross are being motioned by their stylists and the writers.

''Raini, Calum, you can return to the hotel, we just need a few more shots and then we're done for today. Ross, Laura, you can change in your second pair of clothes and we'll return to Central Park.''

They nod understanding and walk with their stylists.

* * *

''You did not do that!'' Laura is short on breath, causing her to cough while she laughs loudly. Ross keeps nodding and looks at her amusingly.

''Then Rydel came in, imagine; I still had the ice cream scoop in my hand, Ellington holding the pan lid as some sort of shield and literally on every wall, small scoops of vanilla ice cream, slowly sliding down.'' Ross adds to his story, using his hands to describe every detail which makes it easy to picture. Laura almost dies, imagining Rydel's shocked, Ellington's seemingly innocent and Ross's extremely guilty face trying to hold his laughter.

''That's by far, the best story I've heard in a while.'' Ross still enjoys Laura laughing so hard, so he's not planning on letting it stop. They were walking towards Central Park, the streets white as snow, the sky turning a shade of grey, and the air so cold, you felt it in your eyes.

''Hey, Laura,'' he asks her, looking down with a serious look in his eyes, ''Why did the bicycle fall over?'' she looks up, holding her laugh and shakes her head, signalling she doesn't know the answer. He looks straight in front of him when telling her the punchline. ''He was _two tired.'' _Next to him, he could see Laura covering her face while struggling to keep up with him, laughing hysterically.

''I think I just found a new all-time favourite.'' she tells him while shaking her head giggling. He makes a bow next to her.

''You're very welcome.''

''Mommy, look, that's Austin!'' they suddenly hear behind them and turn around quickly. A small blond haired boy, probably about seven or eight, looks up to them while pulling his mother's hand. Laura and Ross look at each other laughing and kneel down to the little boy.

''Hey, dude, nice meeting you. I'm Austin Moon, you probably already know Ally too, right?'' Ross asks him while holding his hand out for the boy to shake, ''What's your name?''

''Carter!'' he answers while shaking Ross's enormous hand in comparison to his tiny one while looking up to his mother proudly. ''I've seen you on my TV, what are you doing in New York, I thought you lived in Miami?'' they exchange a look and silently agree to stick to the story of the movie they're filming, since he'll be seeing that in a few months.

''We're only here for a few days. You see, we're meeting these two winners of a fan competition here and we're working on a song with them.'' Laura explains to Carter giving his mother a subtle wink.

''A fan competition? How come I didn't hear of that, I'm your number one fan, I would've won for sure!'' Carter sadly tells them and they look at them with sad eyes. Laura lays one hand on his shoulder comforting.

''Sorry, buddy. But I'm sure there will be more and you'll have a fair chance of winning,'' Ross cheers him up and ruffles his hair, ''do you want your mom to take a photo of us as a memory?'' Carter nods happily and his mother takes out her phone to snap a few photos of the three. They give him a big hug and Laura gets up to stretch her sore legs. She sees Ross doing the 'What up?' handshake that lights up Carter's face and he gives him another hug. Smiling, she sees how good Ross is with little kids.

''We'll see you soon, make sure you win the next competition!'' he reminds him and they wave him goodbye as Carter's mom thanks them.

''Little fans are the best, right?'' Ross asks her as they walk along.

''He was really adorable. Kinda looked like you.'' she agrees and watches the kid walking in the opposite direction, giving him a final wave.

''Did you just call me adorable?'' he looks at her grinning. Laura laughs as they walk closer to the main entrance.

* * *

**Okay **

**In my opinion, this sucked melons**

**This is the first time I've thought that about a chapter but I guess I wasn't inspired**

**The thing is, I have this really busy month coming and I wanted to write some extra's so I can stick to my usual update time**

**I really really wanted to include a photo shoot, don't worry the Auslly one is for next time**

**I mentioned Laura's birthday, that's something you should look forward to, should be in a chapter or two**

**Also Ross's birthday is coming up the month after, but if that will be in the period you're all looking forward to, if you catch my drift**

**Anyhow, here are some reviews I've been dying to answer!**

sicklscaler chapter 9

One question was that last part them acting? Wish there was more to read though. Thanks for the update. **\- Yeah, it was! Sorry if that wasn't clear, just remember that, once you see the story being written in cursive and I use the characters names instead of the real ones, they're filming a scene. Also, I'm very aware my chapters are shorter than other stories you might read. Not trying to make excuses, but writing chapters is taking especially long for a person who's native language isn't English and I'm really working on it. I love English and I'm improving it, but, sadly, my vocabulary is limited. Which is why I stick to describing details **

Reece Grayson chapter 9

OMG! OMG! Why have I only read this story now? THIS STORY IS AMAZEBALLS! Keep up the good work! :D  
bnstand chapter 1  
I just started reading this story yesterday and omg! I am so hooked its crazy! I LOVE the storyline you have going on here! Love the idea of an Austin &amp; Ally movie!  
RossShipsRaura chapter 9  
That was amazing! I was biting my nails for the majority of it, omg. Can't wait until the next update! **\- These are just three of the many amazing reviews I was talking about, you make my heart melt**

**Bnstand, to answer a few of your questions:  
Ross's song is Dance With Me by Olly Murs. There's just something about the vibe of the dude that reminds me of Ross, which is why I'm using multiple songs by him in the story!  
The restaurant is slightly based on Friday's, I'm not sure if you know it? I've only been to America twice, but these restaurants were my favourite and I always like those 80s diners, so cute!**  
**The review about you being able to visualize was the best one I've gotten, ever. It's exactly what I'm trying people to experience by reading it, and I'm so glad it worked with at least one of you, you're amazing**

**Last thing: I have exactly 80 reviews now and my goal is getting a hundred in two chapers, which will def work. But to get it going a bit more, I need your help**

**WHAT IS A PERFECT THING TO DO ON AN EVENING, WHICH COULD BE A DATE, BUT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE? I've got pretty much everything figured out, except a little thing, this. Would mean a lot if you could suggest some things!**

**xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG GUYS SORRY I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE TONIGHT!**

**I was actually about to sleep when my eyes snapped open and I had to turn my pc on again ahahah oops**

**So people in my time zone will def be sleeping already, but you'll read it tomorrow**

**So I passed the 90 today, YAAAAY! So I'll be updating when I reach the 100, which will def happen soon, since I know you will lalalove this chapter, but you will lalalove the next chapter even more and I know FOR SURE you will LALAFUCKINGLOVE THE CHAPTER AFTER**

**I'm rambling. None of that was a lie though.**

**Okay those reviews about now believing my native language wasn't English were sooooo cute, but yeah, it's true hahaha. I also couldn't believe you liked last chapter.. Guess you also dig the friend Raura moments. Interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''I'm gonna try to give as few directions as possible, this has got to come all from you, guys. You know Auslly best, do what Auslly would do.''

The little square they had used to shoot the photos included a bench and an authentic, dark green street light, all covered in white snow. They had taken place on the matching bench, after wiping off most snow, Ross leaning backwards and Laura leaning against him, looking in the camera. After a few shots, the photographer told them to ignore the camera, like he wasn't there. They stand up from the bench and Laura leans her back against the streetlight. Ross goes to stand in front of her, playing with her curls. Laura laughs and wraps her hands around his neck, like most Auslly hugs looked like, while Ross wrapped his large arms around her tiny waist.

For this shoot, Laura had exchanged her thick coat for a lighter one. Laura wore a black trench coat, with a skirt under it, revealing her bare legs and red pumps. On her head laid a red knitted beanie, which did not help the fact that she was absolutely freezing. Ross was still wearing his long black coat with his red scarf. They clearly made their clothes match. He snuggles his face in her hair. Letting his neck go, Laura rests her hands and head on his chest while Ross rests his cheek on top of her head.

''Good chemistry, keep going, almost there.'' the photographer announces. Ross feels Laura shiver noticeable and raises his head from hers to look at her. Her skin is as white as ever, her bare legs shaking and he sees her red coated lips tremble with every breath she takes.

''Are you okay?'' Ross whispers, not really wanting everyone to join the conversation. Laura takes her turn to look up through her eyelashes and smiles with a shaky breath.

''Yeah, I'm fine. It's just for a little while, I'll survive.'' he takes her hands, which are way below normal body temperature, in between his and turns his head to the director and photographer.

''Laura is kinda freezing over here.'' he yells at them irritated while Laura slaps his chest, not wanting to create any obstruction and shakes her head quickly.

''We're really sorry, Laura, but this is how we want it. Only a little more, you can do it.'' Kevin encourages Laura and nods his head supportively.

''He's right, if you give us some good shots, we're done before you know it. You show us how bad you wanna go inside again and give us the best Auslly you got.'' the photographer adds and puts on thump up behind his camera. Ross gives her a look, deciding they have to give them all if he wants Laura not to freeze to death out here.

He takes a step in her direction, in which Laura presses her back against the street light, and cups her face with two hands. Coming closer until their noses touch, he hears approving mumbling from the directors and photographer. Laura understands what he's trying to do and grabs hold of his scarf with two hands, pulling him closer. They hear dozens of snaps from the camera, but no signal that they're done for today. Ross sighs, knowing there's only one thing to do that will make them approve.

''Do you mind if I…?'' Ross asks her softly, knowing that Laura understands it too. She shakes her head and pulls his faces even closer until their lips brush and their eyes close. They hear the people around then hold their breath and the camera snapping five photos per second. They automatically smile, knowing the impact they have on the rest, while still having their eyes closed. Just a second before Ross is about to press his lips against hers, they feel tiny flakes landing on their faces, gradually sticking to their hair and cheeks.

Opening her eyes, Laura sees hundreds of snowflakes slowly coming down, covering the grey spots on the streets and sidewalks. And, like it was meant to be, the streetlights around them light up, one at the time. She looks at Ross, smiling widely before they both look up as the streetlight illuminates the two, still in each other's embraces. After a few last snaps, the photographer stands up behind his camera and puts his hands together.

''That was amazing, people! That's a wrap for today, go inside and warm up.''

* * *

Laura gives her hair one final squeeze with her towel covered hand before throwing it back into the bathroom. Dressed in a loose shirt and sweatpants, she walks over to her bed to check her phone messages. The whole twitter thing had blown over by now, not without having left a huge impact on the Raura and Auslly fandom. She had more notifications than ever, most fans asking about the photo. She decides to leave it like that, no comment on it, so it can die out on its own.

The silence is suddenly disturbed by a knock on the door. Yawning, she gets up to answer it.

''Hey, Laura! Just wanted to say you did great today, the photos came out just like we wanted,'' Kevin held out a yellow map for her to grab and she curiously took it from him. ''We already chose the ones we're using, but I figured you might want to see them. You should ask the rest to come over and scan through them.''

''Great idea! Thanks, Kevin, I'll see you tomorrow.'' Laura happily accepts the offer and waves him goodbye. Aching to open the envelope, she decides to wait for the rest.

_Just got the photos from Kevin, we're having a movie night at my place! X Laura_

Less than two seconds later, she hears the first knock on the door and she already knows who it is.

''Welcome to my paradise.'' she greets Raini without even checking if it's her.

''Gracias.'' Raini answers while launching herself on the bed, immediately grabbing the yellow envelope. Laura runs over and grabs it out of her hands before she has the chance to open it.

''Nah ahh, we're waiting for the guys.'' and she puts it safely in the desk drawer, in which Raini groans.

''But I wanna see! Especially your photos with Ross, how did those turn out?'' Raini asks her while looking at her intensely. Laura shrugs while taking a seat next to her.

''Pretty good, I think. Had to wear a dress and a super thin coat, so it was pretty cold. But Ross and I found a way to get them all the material they needed. And, at the end, it started to snow, it was an amazing sight!'' Laura gushes while thinking back how magical it felt when all the lights went on as the tick snowflakes fell from the sky. Raini sees her eyes lit up when she thinks about it and keeps staring at her. When Laura realizes what kind of look Raini is giving her, she comes back to reality.

''Anyway, I bet they're fine,'' Laura concludes in which Raini rolls her eyes and mumbles something. When she sees Laura looking at her, she starts a new topic.

''So, what's with the new bracelet? I thought you never accessorised?'' and she grabs Laura's pulse around which the shiny bracelet was hanging. She inspects it carefully, moving it around her pulse.

''Oh, that's just an early birthday present from Andrew. He gave it to me the morning we left.'' Laura shyly tells with a big smile on her face.

''Andrew? The 'I'm-telling-everyone-Laura-Marano-is-my-girlfriend-Andrew'?'' Raini asks her with raised eyebrows while letting go of her arm. ''Are you two a thing now?''

''Okay, firstly, he did not tell everyone I was his girlfriend, his friends made it up. Second, we're not a thing. He just gave me this cause he's a really good friend.'' Laura defends him and stands up.

''A really good friend as in boyfriend material?'' Raini keeps questioning and Laura runs a hand through her damp hair.

''I don't know, I mean, I've never looked at him like that.'' she finally looks Raini in the eyes, not being able to hold it in anymore. ''And then suddenly he gives me this silver bracelet. I'm just really confused with everything going on. I feel like he meant something with it.'' she confesses to her best friend and leans against a wall with a desperate look on her face. ''I just feel like I had my life in order the day we left for New York, but ever since then, I have this feeling I have to choose.''

''Choose between who?'' Raini almost cheers but hides her happiness when Laura gives her a strange look.

''Can I ask you something?'' She asks Raini quietly, in which she slowly nods, and joins her on the bed.

''Do you think Ross has been acting strange too? I mean since we got here, he's been all tense at one point and suddenly his mind is in another dimension, acting like you're not even in the room. And yesterday, when we had that 'pillow' fight, he was acting fun, like he normally is, and suddenly I caught him staring with this dark look. Next thing I know, he's practically throwing me out of the room.''

Her story got interrupted by a loud thud of something hitting her room door. They exchange a confused look as Laura gets up to see who or what just interrupted their conversation.

* * *

He just got Laura's text as he changed into his pyjamas. Figuring he can't show up without a shirt, he puts a plain white V-neck on and crosses the hall to Laura's door. He's about to knock when something stops him.

''Oh, that's just an early birthday gift from Andrew.''

His knuckles are an inch away from the wood when he freezes and drops his arm. He looks around the hall, seeing it's deserted as ever, he carefully lays his ear against the door.

''Are you two a thing now?'' he presses his ear even more forcefully against the door, not wanting to miss anything. The thing he does miss, is the sound of a door closing on the opposite of the hall.

''I mean, I've never looked at him like that.'' Laura's voice sounds unsure, thinking of the possibilities.

''I have this feeling I have to choose.'' _What_? She has to choose between who? Andrew and…? Their voices suddenly become low, like they're talking about something secret. He freezes when he hears him name being mentioned in the following sentence.

''Tense…pillow fight…dark look-''

''Are you eavesdropping?'' he heard a voice behind him. Ross loses his balance and accidently hits the door with his foot. He quickly spins around and sees Calum looking at him laughing.

''I'm not-''

''Hey guys, just in time. Come in'' Laura opens the door and leads them inside. Ross gives Calum a look to make sure Calum doesn't mention it to the girls.

''Hey, what were you guys talking about?'' Ross asks, maybe a little too obvious. The girls exchange a look.

''Oh, just the movie we're watching. But let's look at the photos first, okay?'' Laura tells them with a nervous smile and hands him the envelope. Everyone gathers on the bed as Ross spreads the photos in the middle.

* * *

**I think next chapter will be super fun, we will talk about the photos, each one, in perfect detail**

**So Ross now knows Andrew isn't just a friend**

**Laura gets the signals but has a hard time putting them together.. Drah-mah**

RikerxDove chapter 10

I love this story more and more everyday! It just gets better and better and I'm so surprised I found such an amazing story. Thank you so much for writing this! Keep up the great work and thanks again for writing the best Raura story ever! **\- Well, thanks for melting my heart like that, the bill will be sent to you in a week. But seriously, you're such a sweetheart!**

bnstand chapter 10

I think you are crazy! This chapter did not suck at all! It was really good for you not being inspired! Don't be so hard on yourself hun! As for your question... what about going ice skating or bowling or something? Or dancing? All good things to do with friends, or on a date. I'm not sure, I'm still thinking! I'll dm you if i think of anything else! **\- Thank you AGAIN for leaving such a sweet review! You literally just named one thing I've been planning on using in a chapter, which will probs be my and your favourite so far, so look forward to that! The other two things are also options I've def thougth about, great ideas, but I need to work those out to give them a fun spin. Thanks for the ideas!**

**This super sweet girl started talking to me on Tumblr too, giving me ideas, and it's like all your minds are connected, there's one thing you want me to write about, which I'll use for sure.**

**The request is still open, guys! If you have any cute and fun ideas for a night out that could be a date but doesn't have to be, please let me know, you'd help me a lot!**

**Also, I would lovelovelove it if you could tell me your favourite part of the chapter. It's fun for me to see and it could help me to see what kind of stuff I need to use more often**

**Byebye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEY PEOPLEPEOPLEPEOPLE HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING THIS FINE EVENING**

**IM ABSOLUTELY GREAT CAUSE I PASSED THE 100 REVIEWS LAST NIGHT**

**I would've updated as soon as I got a hundred but it was already like after midnight so I decided to wait till tonight**

**BUT GUYS AWESOME RIGHT OMFG**

**Shoutout to… Guest… for being the 100****th**** reviewer ahahaha sorry girl, you should make an account so I can give you a shoutout! Plus, then you'll get an alert when I update the story which is super handy! I advise everyone to make an account if you don't have one yet.**

**So anyhow**

**With this chapter, the story is really starting to pick up its pace. You'll especially like the end, trust me on that**

* * *

''I love this one!'' Raini squeals while holding up one of the photos. It shows the four on top of the Empire State building, doing superhero poses. Calum has his back straight, on fist in the air and looks up with a serious face. Ross stands with his legs apart, and his fists clenched on his hips while looking in the camera. Laura and Raini had matched their poses, standing both on one leg, the other one straight behind them, and lean towards the camera like they're flying while looking each other in the eyes laughing.

''That's a good one, I think the writers chose this one too as one of the promotion photos.'' Calum agrees and grabs it from Raini. Turning it around, he reveals a little, black cross in the top right corner. Kevin had told them the mark meant that photo was chosen to get published.

''Too bad this one wasn't chosen, it's fun.'' Laura comments and holds up another. In between the shoots, they had been given a short break. One of the crew members decided to put some music on, to prevent they would get too cold with the icy wind on top of the tower. And it worked, they had danced to numerous Walk The Moon and Bruno Mars songs. Without knowing, the photographer had taken a few photos of them dancing around.

Raini and Laura were dancing together with big smiles on their faces, Ross was standing with his back towards the camera, his hands in the air and Calum was kicking his legs up.

''Oh, this one is.'' Ross found another photo of them dancing that _did_ have a cross on the back. On this one, the group had split. Raini and Calum were in the back dancing on opposite of each other, making funny faces, but you noticed that your eyes were pulled to the centre. In the front, Ross and Laura were dancing together; Ross had his hand up, spinning Laura around and looking at her smiling. Laura's hair was floating around her in the spin, her eyes closed and a big open mouth smile was clearly noticeable on her face.

''Yeah, I wonder why.'' Raini teases them, laughing while Calum joins in. Laura rolls her eyes while looking at the other photos. In total were six photos chosen, three on the Empire State Building and three in Central Park. Raini picked up the second pile photos. ''Let's look at the Central Park photos, I'm dying to see how they turned out.''

The photos were sorted from start of the shoot, to finish. The first one showed them sitting on the snow covered bench, Laura leaning against Ross, both smiling towards the camera. Laura's bare legs were almost as white as the snow around them. It was the first of the three that made the cut.

''Cute one.'' Raini praised them and put it back. The next few were of them standing under the street light, looking into each other's eyes. This was before Ross defended Laura and they had worked extra fast. They skipped through them, hearing the occasional _aww_ from either Raini or Calum, until they one particular was exposed. Raini and Laura gasped while Ross and Calum had their mouth hung open.

It showed the two under the street light, Laura's back pressed against it. Ross had his hands lightly touching Laura's cheeks while you could see Laura's hands firmly grabbing his scarf and pulling him down. Her eyes were fluttered closed, head slightly tilted back and her full lips slightly apart. Not even an inch apart were Ross's lips, closed and in a small smile, looking down at her adoringly.

''Wow, that's so romantic.'' Raini gushes and quickly checks the back for the black cross, which was indeed there. Laura just nods, still gaping at the picture and brings it closer to her face, inspecting every detail. On her long eyelashes she could see a tiny, lost snowflake. It must've snowed lightly, without them noticing. The bright red lipstick made her lips look even fuller and a small blush on her cheek showed the effect of her low body temperature. The studio light that illuminated them, showed the small dimple in Ross's cheek and the gleam in his eyes clearly.

''Look at us, Ross, we did great.'' Laura says and hands him the photo. He nods slowly in response and looks at it, swallowing noticeably. He can't believe that was them in the photo. Anyone would say the two people in the photo were in love, which was exactly what they tried to make them believe, right? So what seemed wrong here? Were they always this believable? He honestly couldn't remember thinking about forming that exact pose for the photo, which points out that the photo was as natural as it could be. Are they really that good actors? He knew he wasn't.

''Ross, you okay?'' Calum asks him suddenly and he abruptly drops the photo.

''Hmm?'' three pairs of eyes look at him, two curiously and one concerned. ''Oh, yeah. I'm fine.'' he casually coughs and picks up another photo to divert the attention.

''Hey, that's the third one.'' Laura points at the back and moves towards him to be able to see it better. This was the last photo the photographer had made, just after the lights went on and it began snowing. They're still in the same position as the other photo, only now the street light shines down on them. Their heads are tilted back, looking at the lantern, smiling widely while snowflakes land on their figures.

''That's a really good one.'' he hears her sigh next to his ear. He shifts his head slightly and sees her looking over his shoulder. He jumps a little when she grabs it from his hands and shows it to Calum and Raini. ''The writers did a good job choosing the photos, they're all amazing.''

''Let's watch the movie.'' Ross abruptly interrupts the rest and clears his throat which makes the others look up from the photo. He climbs off the bed and puts the DVD he brought in the TV. Soon the screen lights up as the movie starts.

''Dibs on couch!'' Raini and Calum yell at the same time and jump off the bed directly on the brown couch that was located directly at the foot of the bed, facing the TV. Rolling her eyes, Laura makes herself comfortable, laying on her belly towards the TV. She feels the bed slightly lower when a large figure settles next to her.

A large white pillow appears in front of her and she gratefully takes it, laying it in front of her to support her arms on. Making a comfortable support with her arms, she lays her head on front of it. Next to her, Ross looks at her tired form, chuckling and lays his arms on his pillow too, but holds himself up. Even though the bed is big, the two lay in the middle with only a few inches between their pillows.

''Moulin Rouge? Seriously?'' Laura looks up to see Ross smirking down at her. ''Oh, who am I kidding, I could've known.''

''You better stay awake to watch it all.'' he jokingly warns her in which she yawns as response.

''I'll try.''

* * *

The second scene hadn't ended yet or Ross noticed a way too calm Laura lying next to him. He checks on her and immediately realizes her eyes were closed, her mouth half open, releasing tiny sighs and even a mumbling once in a while if he focussed hard enough. He grins as he taps on Calum's shoulder and points at her.

The two on the couch turn around and immediately laugh at their sleeping friend on the comfortable bed. Raini widens her eyes, signalling an idea popped into her head.

''This is perfect.'' she says and grabs her phone from the couch support and opens the Instagram app. But instead of leaving it on photo mode, she taps the movie camera icon to switch it to video mode. She looks around and points the camera to herself and makes sure the rest fits in. She holds it, so that you can't see Laura and Ross just yet, just her and Calum and taps the big button.

''Hey guys, we were just watching a movie in Laura's room and look what happened after five minutes.'' Raini giggles while explaining the situation. Calum waves at the camera as she shifts the phone up to first capture Ross, who raises his eyebrows, shrugging while nodding at Laura. The camera then captures Laura's body and zooms in on her closed eyes. Suddenly, she frowns in her sleep, shifting her body and with still closed eyes, she moves a little to the left, her head resting on Ross's lower arm. She blindly gropes for something to hold and smiles when her hand find Ross's pulse and wraps it around his.

''So comfortable…'' she mumbles and continues sleeping, with her head leaning against Ross. Before anyone can respond, the white dot had reached the end of the grey line, telling them the video was at its maximum length. They stare at Laura and Ross's embrace, while Ross, himself, stares at Raini's phone.

''Should I…?'' Raini asks him, expecting him to tell her to delete it, but Ross shrugs his head.

''Nah, post it. I don't mind.'' and he turns his attention back to Laura. Raini exchanges a look with Calum.

''I know you won't, but Laura-'' she starts arguing but stops when she sees the smile laying on both of their lips. Laura is noticeably enjoying her current sleeping position while Ross smiles, looking down at her. She feels Calum nudging her and nodding his head towards something. Then she sees it. Laura's left hand, which was once sloppily wrapped around Ross's right pulse, was now palm to palm with his right hand, their fingers intertwined. Ross was, probably absentminded, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Without thinking any further, she taps 'next', quickly choosing a good filter and writes a caption.

**Late night movie party with the cast! Well at least ¾ of it… #WorkingNineToFive**

* * *

_Ally and Trish were hanging out at Trish's room after Stacy and Toby had left. It was already late at night, but Ally had to tell Trish about the whole Stacy thing._

''_She did not do that! She messes with the wrong people.'' Trish states angrily, probably already planning revenge on the girl. Ally laughs at her while putting his arms on her shoulders to calm her down._

''_Don't be like that Trish, maybe I overreacted. Besides, Austin and I already talked it out.'' at the same moment, from Ally's phone sounds a _ping_, telling her she received a message. Checking it, she furrows her eyebrows and a smile appears when she finishes it._

''_See, she didn't even realize. She's such a sweet girl for apologizing. You saw the girl, she couldn't hurt a fly.'' Ally shows Trish the text, who reads it with one eyebrow raised, judgingly. _

''_**Hey, Ally. Austin just texted me about today, I'm really sorry if I made you think I was trying to flirt with Austin, I really wasn't. This whole experience is just so new to me, I really want you guys to like me. I'll see you tomorrow! Xx- Stacy.**__ Do you even believe this, Ally?'' Trish asks her, not believing any word in the text. The smile disappears from Ally's face._

''_Well, yeah, of course! She apologizes and her reason makes total sense. She was just nervous.'' Ally defends her and starts to type a response text. Trish eyes her carefully._

''_Just be careful, Ally. There's something about those two I don't like.''_

* * *

**AAAAHHHH that was a lot of fun**

**Bet you guys didn't expect that to happen, did ya**

**But whoever will carry Laura back into her bed?**

**Great question**

**Review your suspicions **

bnstand chapter 11

I was so excited when I saw the alert in my email that there was a new chapter! This was so cute! My fav part was when Ross and Laura were getting their pics taken and it started to snow. That scene was just very sweet! Although picturing the scene where Ross was eavesdropping on Laura and Raini made me laugh! Can't wait to see what's next!  
Oh! And here's a few more ideas... karaoke, a hockey game (or any sporting event), or a concert? Lol I'm thinking hard for ya girl! **\- Ugh, you sweet little angel, giving me ideas and stuff. I'm so glad people actually give me inspiration, or at least one lol. Thanks for telling me what you loved sweetie! Thanks for being the 101****st**** reviewer btw! You're all official my dalmations**

RikerxDove chapter 11

They almost kissed.  
They. Almost. Kissed.  
AND ANDREW NO WHY.

Firstly can we please just establish the fact that I'm never getting over this? Like, ever. *Taylor Swift voice*

But seriously. This story is so perfect I cry about it. No joke. Congrats on one hundred reviews, by the way! Which means an updaaaate. *evil smile*

Thanks for the shout out and compliment, haha! Anyways, as I've said before, I love this story to pieces and I can't wait until the next chapter. It really is the best 'fic on these boards and I'm never going to get over it. Pretty sure I'll gush to my future children about it.

Keep up the incredible work! I feel creepy, but I love you lots. :D You're pretty much my new favorite author, sorry J.K. and Stephanie ... oops? **\- Okat that was like the longest, coolest review everrrrrr, thanks so much! Only if you tell your future children how many cool reviews you posted and how amazeballs you are. I LOVE YOU LOTSER ahahaha**

**Lots of love**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, I've been spending all day yesterday on writing two new chapters with the thought of updating the same night, but I forgot so I'll be updating now at this early hour**

**Sorry for my American bae's, but it'll be like a present when you wake up..**

**Shout out to the sweet gals who let me use their twitter name in this chapter!**

* * *

''Happy birthday!'' Laura's eyes snap open and reveal her three best friends sitting around her on the enormous bed. She rubs her eyes and looks at them, smiling widely. Ross stands up from the bed and pulls the curtains open to reveal an, again, snow white city. Laura opens her thick comforter and jumps off the bed to stand next to Ross. Silently enjoying the view, she's grateful to spend her birthday in this beautiful, snow covered city. Turning to Ross, she hugs him tightly and returns to the bed to give a big hug to her other friends.

''Thank you guys, this is already the best birthday ever!'' Laura exclaims and looks around. Thinking for a moment, she looks at them questioning. ''How did you get into my room?''

''We went to the reception and asked for it nicely. When we said it was your birthday, we got a spare key handed.'' Raini explains, in which Laura looks worried.

''If that's all it takes to get a spare key to a room, I'm not feeling that safe anymore.'' she says to herself in which the rest just laugh, telling her not to worry. At the same time, they turn to each other.

''Present time!'' Raini takes first turn and hugs Laura again before giving her a package wrapped in red wrapping paper with a cute, white bow. ''Happy birthday, bestie.''

Laura carefully pulls on the string to untie the bow and neatly detaches the tape, not wanting to rip the paper. Underneath the wrapping, she finds a shiny red vinyl record player.

''Oh my god, Raini, I love it! How did you know?'' Laura tells her while opening the lid, admiring her perfect present.

''You've been telling me your old one broke for months. That's not all, play the record.'' Raini points at the player and Laura realizes a vinyl record is laying inside the player. She raises the needle to carefully let it land on the very outside of the record. A song starts, which she recognizes immediately from listening to it constantly.

''The new Taylor Swift album!'' Laura squeals and hugs Raini again, loving that Raini knows her so well.

''My turn!'' Calum interrupts them, not being able to wait for her to see his present, and he reveals a soft package. Laura curiously takes it from him, scanning and touching the present with her hands, guessing what it may be.

''Don't feel, open it!'' Raini hits her playfully and Laura quickly unwraps the package. It's a big, blue shoulder bag with the title 'WALK THE MOON' on the front, just like the sweater she owns.

''Calum, it's so cute, thank you!'' she wraps her arms around Calum once again.

''Look inside.'' he teases in which she opens the bag. In the small pocket on the side, she finds two small pieces of paper.

''Tickets for the February show, yay!'' she shows the other two, smiling widely. She thanks Calum one more time before turning her attention to Ross, who looks at her uneasy.

''You'll get my present later.'' she looks at him, grinning.

''You forgot my birthday, didn't you?'' she asks him judgingly. He shakes his head, defending himself.

''I wanted to buy something in New York, I just haven't had the time to do it yet.'' he explains to her and promises she'll get it soon. Laura smiles at him understanding and looks at her presents gratefully.

They hang in her room for a bit until Ross speaks up, showing them a twitter page on his phone.

''Look what the fans trended last night.'' they gather around him and take turns to look at his phone.

''#HappyBDayLauraLivestream.'' Laura reads from the screen and smiles. ''They're so cute.'' After thinking for a moment she looks at the other three. ''Are you guys down?''

They exchange looks and shrug, agreeing with the idea.

''Let's give them what they want. Wait, isn't it super early on the West Coast?'' Calum asks them and looks at his phone to check the time. ''Eleven pm, means it's eight there. That's not too early right? Besides, it's Saturday, there's no school.''

''Let's do it, everyone announce it on twitter!'' and they open their own twitter profiles. The writers had given them the morning off, since it was Laura's birthday, to give her the opportunity to celebrate it with her friends. As soon as Laura's teasing tweet was posted, dozens of fans retweeted and added their own comments, mostly in caps lock. After the other three made the event official, Ross tweeted the link to the livestream site.

Taking their place, Raini and Laura let themselves fall on the couch as the boys leaned their backs against it, sitting in front of them. Ross adjusts the laptop so everyone is visible and leans back, waiting for the fans to gather on the site.

''This is so impulsive, we didn't even prepare anything.'' Laura laughs which reminds Ross of something. He quickly tweets the fans to send them questions, using the hashtag they trended last night.

''Everyone ready?'' Calum asks them and hits the record button.

''Hey guys!'' Laura greets the viewers and waves at the camera. Comments start flooding under their reflection screen, too fast to be able to read. A few shout outs to countries and people, which they speak out loud in the camera, a few questions but mostly happy birthday's directed to the happy brunette. After some fans reminded them of the Happy Birthday Song, they quickly sang it, including the occasional 'cha cha cha's'.

''Thanks for joining us on such an early hour, it was pretty random. Let's answer some questions.'' Raini comments and opens her twitter app, directly going to the hashtag page.

''What can you tell us about the movie, asked imweirdR5.'' she asks and looks at her co-stars. Laura's eyes widen, immediately taking her chance to answer the question.

''Great question! Guys, what can we tell them?'' she asks them, laughing. ''Oh, you can expect a new location. Ehm, some songs, of course, you might recognize. What else?''

''Auslly, you can expect some good Auslly.'' Ross teases while he reads some other tweets and he looks up, his eyes connecting to Laura's. She laughs at the mention of the seemingly unavoidable subject.

''Of course, Auslly, can't forget that.'' she takes her turn reading some comments and finds the same word being mentioned multiple times. 'Instagram video? Why are you guys talking about an Instagram video?''

Her co-stars freeze and look at each other nervously. Confused, Laura looks in the camera.

''Yeah, we made a video yesterday. Of you sleeping.'' Raini admits, figuring she's most responsible, since it was her Vine. Laura's eyes widen and she hits Raini with a pillow.

''Guys!'' she laughs and takes a turn to hit the boys too. When the pillow hits Ross's shoulder, he grabs it and tugs, making Laura almost fall over, laughing loudly. ''Can I at least watch it?''

''Now?'' Ross asks while now looking nervously himself. The comments on the site all tell them 'YES', but he isn't so sure it's a good idea.

''Yeah, why not?'' Laura doesn't realize the impact the video has made on the fans but will also have on her, probably. Raini sighs, knowing they can't make an excuse, and hands her her phone. As Laura watches it, smiling widely at the first part, Calum looks at Ross worried. At the last few seconds, Laura's smile falls and her eyes widen again.

''Wow, I was really tired that day.'' she laughs nervously at the camera, trying to hide her shame but failing. Raini tries to drop the awkward subject by reading another question.

''Ehm, R5Smiles asked, What do you do when you're not filming?'' the four do their best to jump to the next subject, even though the fans make sure they haven't had enough of the last one.

''Well, my room kinda turned into the hang room, like Calum's is on the set,'' Laura points at Calum who smirks in response, ''even though our rooms are exactly the same. Also, instead of filming, yesterday, we went to do something else.''

Laura gives Raini a look, silently asking if she could spoil about the photo shoot, in which Raini nods, knowing the writers were okay with it.

''We did a photo shoot for the film poster! We already saw the photos that are being used for promotion and I can tell you, they're really cool.'' Laura gushes in which the rest nods, agreeing.

''We don't know what the actual poster will look like, though, so that's a surprise for us too.'' Calum adds, winking at the camera. Ross remains silent during the following questions, just scrolling through other questions he could use.

''Oh, and the night we arrived, we explored the city!'' Calum remembers. The girls laugh, retrieving the memory from a few weeks ago.

''Right! We went shopping for a while, until Laura and I found this huge Abercrombie so we took the opportunity and took a photo with two of those cute models.'' Raini tells the fans enthusiastic. Laura sees Ross look up and faces the computer with an irritated look, looking down again when he sees Laura looking at him through the computer. Raini continues to describe how the night went on, subtly leaving the part about Laura and Ross's dance out.

''What presents did you get, Laura, by ItsAlly_Dawson'' Ross reads a tweet from his phone and looks at her. Laura's face lights up and starts to add up every present she got for her birthday.

''Okay first of all, amazing username! This morning, these guys,'' Laura says while pointing at her three friends, ''woke me up and gave me their amazingly thoughtful presents.'' She grabs the two presents she got that morning to show to the camera. ''Raini got me a new vinyl record player, since mine broke a month ago, WITH the new Taylor Swift album, which I absolutely adore! Look, it's my favourite colour!'' she hugs the player like it's her baby, stroking it lovingly.

''And from Calum, I got this super cute Walk The Moon bag, to match with my sweater. Isn't it pretty? And also two tickets to one of their concerts this February, which I'm super excited for!'' Laura tells enthusiastic, patting Calum on his shoulder. He smirks in the camera and holds up two thumbs.

''And Ross…'' Laura slowly starts while holding her laugh. Ross interrupts her, defending himself and not wanting to give a bad impression to the fans.

''Okay, I didn't get her anything _yet_, BUT it will be worth waiting for.'' He brags about his, still unknown, present while looking in the camera, raising one eyebrow. Laura and Raini look at each other impressed while Calum raises his eyebrows.

''So you already know what you're gonna buy?'' Laura asks him, wanting him to release something.

''That's classified.'' he drops the subject. Laughing about Ross's secret, Raini grabs Laura's hand, holding it closer to the camera.

''And what's this bracelet I suddenly find here?'' Raini fakes her surprise in which Laura widens her eyes.

''Oh yeah, I got this one too, from a friend just before we flew to the location.'' she tells them while admiring the silver accessory around her pulse. This makes Ross look up from his phone, looking closer at the screen in front him.

''From who?'' Raini teases, wanting her to spill the name to the fans.

''Andrew, if you're watching, thanks again, I love it!'' Laura waves at the computer, smiling widely and shaking her pulse to show her shiny present.

* * *

**So, I'm not sure if you guys are up to date with spoilers, but I've accidently seen one that literally made me cry. It was a photo and let me tell you, I wasn't at my strongest that night**

**I'm kinda sad I scrolled over it, I mean, I'd rather not have seen it. You guys know which one I'm talking about?**

bnstand chapter 12

This was perfect! Today's my bday so this was the best bday present! Thank you for the shout-outs and compliments! You are awesome! I'm glad I can make ya happy by reviewing! And congrats on 100 reviews! You totally deserve it!

Ok this chapter was great (As they all have been)! I thought it was super cute how laura feel asleep! One question though, and maybe it's cause I'm exhausted right now that I'm thinking this) but weren't they already in laura's room? If i'm mistaken, then I HOPE its ross who carries her back to her bed! ;-) can't wait for the next update! **\- Ugh again such a long review, I can't with you. Thanks, I'm so happy! Oh, you're totally right, they're in Laura's room, only Laura has to be carried to the right side of the bed, get tucked it by two strong arms, gentle hands…. what were we talking about?**

RikerxDove chapter 12

This was so adorable and so many feels and oh God, I'm sobbing.

One of my favorite parts of the story is how you can kind of tell that Raini and Calum ship Ross and Laura. Pretty similar to real life, honestly. And aww, Raura moments, yes. More feels equals more tears, jussayin'.

I can't wait until your next update! You're an incredibly talented author and I'm actually finding myself rereading this story and your others multiple times. xD **\- You're too much, I can't believe this story actually made you read my other ones too! Do you have a fav? They're all pretty different, but I feel like I'm bettering myself with every story I finish YAAAY**

**I actually feel like I'm just having separate conversations with you two hahaha. I noticed I didn't get many new reviews for my last chapters, but a lot of new follows and favs, meaning new people! HEY! I don't know many of you and I'd love to get to know you**

**XXXXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey-dy-hey! **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, THE SITE WAS DOWN FOR SEVERAL DAYS AND I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU GUYS GETTING IRRITATED CAUSE IT TOOK TOO LONG SO I UPDATED AS SOON AS THE SITE WAS UP SORRY FOR THE EARLYNESS**

**So first thing first, I decided I'm never gonna talk about spoilers here again, I literally got more reviews and DM's about that than about the story ahahaha and the spoiler is about Sunday's episode, so you'll find out soon anyway**

**The thing I do wanna talk about is Let's Not Be Alone, you guys know that song, right? R5 told us they're gonna release it as a single in a few weeks yaaaaaay! I'm so excited it's ma jam. If history repeats itself as with the spoiler, asking for more info, I'm not even gonna try to talk about exciting stuff with you guys like for real :)**

**On with the story! Oh, I bet you guys are gonna like this one.**

**Ps. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, as for Ross's hair: I'm not telling you how he has it. Either you want it like he had it in the good old days in 2013 or you're digging his long style, you imagine it like you want it. I don't wanna force anything on your imagination :)**

* * *

''_From who?'' Raini teases, wanting her to spill the name to the fans._

''_Andrew, if you're watching, thanks again, I love it!'' Laura waves at the computer, smiling widely and shaking her pulse to show her shiny bracelet._

''It's a really pretty bracelet.'' Raini sighs, inspecting it more.

''My butt hurts.'' Ross mumbles softly, but clear enough to be able to be heard by the other three and, probably, the fans. Laura and Raini look up from the bracelet just in time to see Ross standing up, stretching his legs and falling backwards on the couch, planting his butt between Laura and Raini, making them scoot apart.

''Ross! Seriously?'' Raini exclaims and tries to scoot more to the end of the couch, seeing how much space Ross occupies with his wide legs. Taking one of the big pillows, she places it on the floor, next to Calum and drops onto it.

''I'll keep you company, buddy.'' she turns to Calum and pats his knee. He fakes a sob and nods thankfully. While they keep answering questions, Laura looks at Ross's tall body, sitting way too close to hers, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looking in the camera. He's still seated in the middle of the couch, Laura next to him, having very little space to sit.

''You got a lot of space right there, can you not squeeze me to death.'' she tells him softly while pointing at the other side of the couch and leans backwards, pulling one leg on the couch. He follows her finger for a second before shrugging. Then his eyes fall on a familiar object. He stretches his arm for the other side of the couch, making Laura think he's actually moving a bit from her, but returns in the same spot. When she notices what he revealed, she blushes.

''Yeah, I've been meaning to return that to you.'' she admits, still talking softly, not wanting to disturb the livestream, looking at the dark blue, oversized hoodie, laying on the arm rest of the couch.

''_Sure_ you have, you secretly just wanna keep it for yourself cause it's _that_ comfortable.'' Ross accuses her in which she shakes her head quickly, laughing behind her hand. Giving the computer screen one glance, he sees some fans ignoring the questions and focussing on them. Some recognize the sweater from the photo in the plane and start to type in caps lock about it. Ross smiles and opens his twitter page once again to check in for some more questions. He even sees some fans recognizing the sweater from one time he wore it while ice skating and shows it to Laura, who just gapes at his phone.

Holding his phone in one hand, he casually leans backwards, and absentmindedly throws the other one over the back of the couch. Laura sees his arm flying over her head, to land right behind her head and sees his hand hanging down just inches above her shoulder. Worried, she nudges Ross and nods toward his arm, silently telling him it's probably not a good idea, knowing their fans. He shrugs and tells her not to overthink it. Reloading the twitter page, he sees most fans talking about them, in particular his arm that's almost over her shoulder. He shows it to Laura, who gives him an 'I told you so' look.

''Wanna tease them a little?'' he whispers in her ear in which her eyes widen immediately, shaking her head while looking at him worried. He ignores her refusal, leans back, smirking at the back of her head as he picks up a strand of her hair with the arm leaning over the couch, brushing his fingers over her bare shoulder. She shivers when feeling the light touch and automatically leans forward, her back detaching from the couch and his fingers from her shoulder.

Joining in with the actual livestream Raini and Calum now seem to be hosting themselves, Ross keeps staring at her back, now bent over in the position he was in once. He bumps his knee against hers, trying to get her attention but stops when she throws him an irritated look. Annoyed and bored, he looks for a question that he can use to join the livestream again, which he rudely ignored for the past minutes, he now realizes. He sees multiple tweets asking him the same question, followed by the same photo.

''Is Raura real?'' he reads out loud, interrupting Raini who was talking about another question, before giving the camera a suggestive look. The three around them become silent immediately and look at him unbelievingly. Laura turns her head towards him in a swift move, looking at him angrily which he ignores. Since the others aren't answering, he decides to push it a little more ''Good question, _is_ Raura real?''

''I can assure you, Raura is _not_ real.'' Laura tells them, emphasizing the 'not' and at the same time subtly pressing her long thumbnail in Ross's hand, which he moved from the back of the couch to right next to her thigh. He hisses, pulling his hand away, looking at the red spot where her nail had dug deep in his skin. Raini and Calum laugh a bit uneasy, wondering why on earth he picked this one out of all the questions he could pick.

''I'm just kidding guys.'' Ross laughs at the rest to assure nothing is going on. He still feels Raini's piercing eyes on him and looks away. Laura had seemed to have forgotten about it and does a few shout outs.

''Oh, guys, look at the time. The writers wanted us in the breakfast hall at 11:30.'' Laura announces and looks at the camera sadly. ''We had a lot of fun doing this, thank you all for being so supportive and trending these things!'' she sees Ross smirk from the corner of her eye and she immediately knows what he's thinking about.

''Yeah, great trends.'' Ross comments, winking at the camera and holding his thumb up, on his uninjured hand.

''Anyway,'' Laura shuts Ross up, ''We'll keep you updated on how things go here, see you soon!'' the whole cast waves at the computer, telling them goodbye, before Raini leans over and shuts it close. In a second, Laura's smile changes into a scowl. She turns to Ross on the couch, with a deep frown and hits him on his shoulder harshly.

''Ow!'' he grabs his shoulder with one hand, his second injury caused by Laura.

''What the hell is wrong with you, what was that about?'' she yells at him. He looks at her bluntly and rises from his seat.

''Relax, I was just teasing them, no biggie.'' he shrugs while walking around the room, collecting his things to return back to his room. Laura follows him with her hands on her hips, furious.

''_No biggie_?'' she asks him, not believing his argument. '' No biggie, Ross, we talked about this! We both agreed not to fuel the fire any more.''

''No, we didn't, we agreed we shouldn't let them influence the way we act around each other.'' Ross disproves her argument. He turns around to find her standing there and points between them two.

''We're gonna… go. We'll see you in a bit.'' Calum awkwardly says and pushes Raini out the door, following her after. Ross waves them goodbye with a smile, while Laura just raises one hand, not once losing sight of him. After she hears the door close, she continues.

''That doesn't mean you can just do these things, Ross, you know it damn well.'' she pierces a straight index finger at his chest. Ross's calm face turns into a frown.

''Jeez, Laura, calm down. I was just messing with them a little, you're overreacting.'' he rolls his eyes at her which makes her even more mad.

''You don't realize but every time you're messing with them, you're messing with me. I'm not a toy you can play with, this is not a fucking game, don't you understand?'' she gets tears in her eyes, admitting her feeling she has been struggling with for a long time now.

''Why are you taking this so rough, Laur? If there's something wrong you can tell me, alright?'' he tries to get her to open up with him and wraps his long arms around her back, pulling her closer. Instead of resting against his chest, she pushes his arms from her.

''No, I can't. Just forget it. This is not something I can just tell you, I haven't even figured it out myself. Just promise me you won't pull another stunt like this.'' she turns around and rests on the arm rest of the brown couch, sighing while covering her forehead with one hand. Ross narrows his eyes, not liking her rejection.

''Fine, I'll forget about it. When you've figured out why you're acting like such a bitch, you know where to find me.'' he stomps out the door and pushes it closed with a loud _bang_ that you can feel shaking through the room seconds later. Letting herself fall, bending her knees, Laura lets her thick tears fall.

* * *

The whole day of filming, Laura and Ross had been avoiding each other. Luckily, the writers hadn't planned any major Auslly scenes, so they hadn't had to act all lovey around each other. The atmosphere had been strained until the moment the shooting was over, in which Ross had fled to his room without saying another word. Raini and Calum had noticed Laura's sad form and comforted her, offering their rooms to stay the evening, but Laura had politely refused. She didn't want to spend her birthday like this and there was only one way to change it.

After a call from her mom, dad and Vanessa, wishing her all a very happy birthday, she hung up, glad she didn't broke down in the middle of the call. They didn't have an idea how her birthday had been and it was best if they wouldn't find out. She takes a deep breath, shakes her hair out of her face and walks out the door. She's about to knock on the door across the hall, when she notices it's a chink open and guitar music is clearly audible. Softly pushing the door open, she steps inside.

On his bed, with his back turned to her, Ross is playing the start of a song. After a few seconds of intro, his voice fills the room.

_All I need's a little love in my life__  
__All I need's a little love in the dark__  
__A little but I'm hoping it might kick start__  
__Me and my broken heart_

The soft sound of his broken voice sends shivers of her back. She leans against the wall in the tiny hall, looking at his bent back, and his mind fully focussing on his song.

_I need a little loving tonight__  
__Hold me so I'm not falling apart__  
__A little but I'm hoping it might kick start__  
__Me and my broken heart_

Laura smiles sadly, listening to his acoustic performance of a pop song, which makes the actual meaning of the song become clearer. Shifting a bit, she accidently kicks his empty suitcases which falls over, causing a soft thud on the lamination. Ross fingers freeze over the guitar strings and his head abruptly turns his head in the direction of the sound, to find Laura in her pyjamas, standing against the wall, looking from the suitcase to him.

''Hey. Sorry for sneaking up on you, the door was unlocked.'' she points at the door over her shoulder and closes it with her foot. She walks over to the bed where Ross still hasn't said a word but keeps watching every move she makes until she takes place next to him. They stay in that position for a minute before Laura keeps talking.

''The reason why I'm so nervous about the whole Raura subject is complicated. It's not cause it annoys me, it doesn't, it just… confuses me.'' she admits, which makes Ross look at her curiously. This gives her the courage to continue. ''Ever since we've been here, I feel like… like something's changed. And, honestly, it scares me.''

''What are you confused about?'' he asks her, caring about her wellbeing.

''I'm not sure, but I'm scared that if I don't find out soon, it'll break me.'' she sighs for a moment and looks him in the eyes. ''I just need to know, do you feel the same way?'' He freezes, wondering if she's talking about what he thinks she is.

''What do you mean?'' he gulps slowly, waiting for her to admit her real feelings towards him. He hears her sigh deeply.

''Have you noticed changes in how we… act?'' she points between them and looks at him questioning. He sighs, somehow disappointed on how she didn't say what he wanted her to say.

''I guess. The thing is, you don't have to be scared. I'll make sure that if we change, we change for the better. I can help you figure stuff out, we'll do it together.'' he grabs her hand in his to convince her and she nods, blushing.

''Thanks, I'd like that. Cause I really need you, Ross.'' Laura tells him, blush still on her cheeks and looks down. She then sees what she, somehow, missed when she came in. ''How are you always missing a shirt when I see you?''

''Must be something about you.'' he smirks at her. He leans down to put away his guitar until a hand on his arm stops him.

''Can you keep playing, maybe? I liked it.'' Laura asks him softly. He looks down, where her hand still lays still on his bicep and nods slowly. Placing his guitar on his leg again, he clears his throat before strumming the strings.

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one__  
__Tear me apart and then some__  
__How do we call this love  
Whoa oh oh oh_

His eyes stay on her the whole time and Laura feels herself almost float and closes her eyes to be able to enjoy the music at its maximum. A brushing of his knee with hers make her eyes snap open. She bring her eyes to their legs first and then looks at him surprised, finding his eyes piercing in hers, the same dark look she saw in his eyes just before he made her leave his room after the pillow fight.

_I try to run away but your eyes__  
__Tell me to stay, oh why,__  
__Why do we call this love  
Whoa oh oh oh_

Laura smiles and suddenly feels the courage to join the song. When he notices, he stops singing the bridge but keeps supporting her with his guitar.

_It seems like we've been losing control__  
__Somebody tell me I'm not alone__  
__When I said_

Her voice sounds like an angel singing and he smiles when he sees her eyes close. Their eyes connect just before the chorus, silently signalling each other.

_All I need's a little love in my life__  
__All I need's a little love in the dark__  
__A little but I'm hoping it might kick start__  
__Me and my broken heart__  
_

Their voices melt into each other, harmonizing without difficulty. Without noticing, they now constantly bump their knees against each other and slowly move closer until they're face to face, bodies turned towards each other. Laura feels Ross scanning her entire face and his eyes eventually linger on her lips. She blushes, looking down, fumbling her hands together.

_I need a little loving tonight__  
__Hold me so I'm not falling apart__  
__A little but I'm hoping it might kick start__  
__Me and my broken-_

Ross stops playing the last chord and before Laura can sing the last word, his fingers are under her chin, pushing her head up. He brings his face closer to her and just as she expects him to close the gap, she feels him give her chin a small squeeze. Sighing, he drops his gaze from her lips and clumsily lets his guitar fall on the floor. In a flash, she realizes he let go of the neck of the guitar very easily, like he did it on purpose.

''We sound good together.'' he whispers to her, letting go of her face and standing up from the bed. More confused than ever, she stands up and looks at him with her head cocked. Like he can read her mind, he wraps her in a hug.

''Don't think about it.''

* * *

**Soo…**

**Anyone can guess why Ross keeps breaking the moment by sending Laura away after the pillow fight and now dropping his guitar on purpose?**

**Tell me in the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And we're back with more fun**

**I'm sorry to tell you this is a filler chapter, but it has some Auslly/Raura to cool your nerves ahahah**

**Last chapter seems to be my most reviewed, which is why I'm updating quite early. Guess you like Ross teasing Raura and singing an accoustic version of a great, shirtless... Ahem**

**Without any more hold-up, read and enjoy!**

* * *

''So, you're okay now?''

Raini and Laura were hanging in the hotel lounge, which was empty since they were using it to shoot a scene today. Taking another sip of her perfect large cup of hot chocolate, she nods and pulls her legs on the red sofa. Raini and her were early on set and Raini had taken advantage of the alone time to find out how the situation was between them two.

''We are. I felt bad so I went to his room last night and we talked it out.'' Laura keeps the details to herself and takes another large sip, subtly silencing herself. Raini looks at her intensely, hoping for her to spill more but grabs her own mug when she stays silent.

''Well, I'm glad. The argument seemed really rough.'' she comments, lays her hand over Laura's and smiles comforting. Laura nods slowly, thinking how horrible she had felt most of the day before. ''Why were you so uncomfortable about it, though?''

''You know what I told you, about Andrew. It just let the whole bucket flow over, I guess.'' Laura shrugs sadly.

''Have you explained that to Ross?'' Raini asks curiously. ''I mean, he would understand.''

''I can't do that, I feel like Andrew is a touchy subject. He also told me he noticed how we started acting weird around each other.'' Raini nods understanding. ''We're cool now, it's gonna be okay.'' she hands her mug to the waiter who replaces her empty cup with a new, hot, steamy one. In the distance she sees the two boys walking towards them, talking busily.

* * *

''What was all the stuff yesterday about?'' Calum asks Ross while they're waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby. He fixes his fringe in the mirror and looks at Ross, awaiting his reaction to this touchy subject.

''We had a little argument, it's not a big deal.'' Ross tries to brush it off and keeps staring at the numbers above the doors, trying to mentally hurry it up. Calum shakes his head, not letting go this easily.

''It didn't sound as a little argument, we heard you all the way in our rooms.'' he turns his body so he's facing him and looks at him directly.

''She came to my room and talked about it. She's feeling weird about it and I respect that, so I offered to help her figure it out.'' Ross sighs.

'''_It_?''

''Okay, don't tell Raini I told you this, but Laura told me she's struggling with something. She didn't tell me what it was, but it's making her upset and I don't like seeing her like that. Do you think it has to do with me?'' the elevator had finally reached its destination and they were now crossing the lobby, in the direction of the lounge.

''Do you think it does?'' Calum asks him, as the wise grown up he always is.

''Honestly, I do.'' Ross admits and stops his pace which causes his friend to stop walking as well. ''I can't blame her, I mean, I noticed I act differently around her lately. Did you?''

''Obviously.'' he casually states, shrugging and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his bright red pants. Ross raises his eyebrows.

''Great. Can I ask you something? You can't tell anyone, alright?'' he quickly runs a hand through his hair nervously while looking around them, checking if no one can hear them. Calum nods, giving his promise. ''Do you think there's a chance that I, I mean, that I'm-''

''Falling for Laura.'' Calum completes his ask. Ross's eyes widen in shock.

''Falling? No, it's not that. It sounds so serious when you put it like that.'' he thinks out loud, staring at the floor and rubbing his neck. Calum looks at Ross, trying to figure him out.

''We've all seen how close you two are, but I don't know what you feel for Laura, man. You have to figure that out by yourself, I can't help you with that.'' he tells him knowingly and pats him on the shoulder. They start to walk towards the girls who are lounging on a bright red couch, surrounded by cameras and studio lights, while Ross is still shocked by the confession he just made without thinking.

When the girls see them walking their way, Raini rises from the couch and takes place on the big chair on the opposite of it. The director had given them their seating directions already and Ross takes place next to Laura, as he had been told.

''Hey, guys!'' Laura greets the both of them, before moving closer to Ross and leaning against his side like Heath told her to do this morning. Ross wraps an arm around her shoulders, still tense, and grabs one of the mugs from the serving tray that appeared in front of him. It seemed like Laura wasn't thinking about last night and was more relax after their talk so he figured he should follow her example.

''You're early, how's the hot chocolate here?'' Calum asks the girls while taking a set in another leather chair while taking the other mug, wrapping his long fingers around it.

''We had some catching up to do. And it's really good, this is my second cup.'' Raini tells him while holding up her half-finished mug and cheers with Calum's. Ross takes a little sip of his cup, testing the hotness of the liquid when he feels Laura's eyes on him.

Ignoring her big eyes for a few seconds, he follows the conversation going on before his eyes before he's being poked in his side just as he's taking a sip. Almost choking, he turns his attention to her, still coughing. She points to her lips, giggling slightly.

''You got a little something.'' he runs his thumb over the corners of his lips before looking at it and discovering a chocolate smudge. Sucking on his thumb, he cleanses it before wiping it on his jeans. He looks at her, laughing widely before grabbing hold of her chin. Her eyes widen, reminding her of last night, when he interrupted the song by holding her chin like that. The thumb on the same hand slowly drags over the corners of her mouth before sucking the chocolate of his thumb again.

''I didn't want to say anything, but you did too. Did you seriously think you could drink two cups of hot chocolate without ending up with a chocolate moustache?'' he shakes his head at her adorably shocked form.

''You guys gonna keep sitting like that? The director isn't even here yet.'' Raini laughs at their close position just as the director appears behind her.

''You're in the right position already, great, we can start immediately.'' Raini jumps in her seat as the loud voice sounds through the lounge. ''Jane, can you fix the lights, it's too bright on Raini. Okay, that's better. Everyone ready? Scene eleven, big discovery, take one. Action!''

''_Why is my cup only half full, I only took a few sips. Dez?'' Trish asks him angrily when she sees a cup that looks like it might be hers in the hands of the redhead. He slowly takes the mug from his mouth and looks at it._

''_Are we doing personal cups? I thought we were switching it after every sip. I've been drinking from everyone for the past hour.'' he shrugs before taking a big sip from the cup in his hands. Everyone's eyes widen as they put the mugs on the table in disgust._

''_I'll go get new ones. You can have all of these, Dez.''Trish collects the other two mugs while giving him a fake smile. He smiles widely as he gratefully takes them from her, taking a sip from every one. She shakes her head when she walks towards the bar to order three new cups._

''_So, how did the song writing with those two weirdo's go?'' Dez asks the couple, misusing the word 'weirdo' after the just passed incident, making the two laugh._

''_Great! They seem nice and very talented.'' Ally praises them while looking up to Austin._

''_I just realized, we never even heard them play or sing anything. Plus, it seemed like we were the ones coming up with the ideas.'' Austin says after some thinking._

''_Sounds like that song is really coming together.'' Dez comments, totally irrelevant to what Austin just said which makes them shake their heads. Austin feels Ally shivering against him when he sees how little she is wearing._

''_Are you cold? Do you want me to get something from your room?'' he asks her worried in which she smiles._

''_You really don't have to.'' she stops him before thinking about it. ''Actually, yeah, please. I mean, if you could.'' She smiles at him widely._

''_It's okay, I was just about to grab a jacket myself anyway.'' he tries to stand up from the couch when a hand stops him._

''_I still have my black vest laying in your room, I thought.'' she pulls him towards him and plants a kiss on his cheek before letting him go. He blushes as he squeezes her hand in return. ''Thanks, Austin.''_

_Just as he's about to exit the lounge, he turns around one more time to see Ally sitting on the armrest of the chair Dez is sitting on. He sees Ally's hand on his shoulder, comforting him, while Dez is crying uncontrollably, yelling his girlfriend's name over and over. He must have a hard time seeing Ally and him together when Carrie is not here with him. Ally looks over her shoulder helplessly while mouthing 'Hurry back' to him. He gives her a salute before turning around to walk to the elevators._

_Humming a song, Austin strolls through the hall leading to his room. Lost in his thoughts, he throws out a few casual dance moves before he's stopped by two familiar voices clearly having an argument. He looks around but doesn't see anyone in the hall. He slowly walks along as the voices become louder. Stopping in front of the right door, he notices the sound coming from behind the door, which is open on a crack. He looks around one more time before pushing the door open, careful to not make any sound. _

_The door opens without a squeak and stops it on a small distance, making it possible to look into his room without drawing attention. The sight shocks him so much he has to cover his mouth to stop him from gasping loudly. Before him, he sees Stacy and Toby, probably broken into his personal room, opening different drawers, seemingly looking for something._

''_Be quiet and search faster, he could come back any minute.'' Stacy orders and keeps searching, too busy to even notice Austin watching them in the doorway. ''And don't make too much of a mess, we can't leave any traces.''_

''_FOUND IT!'' Toby proudly raises a brown object in the air as Stacy slaps him on the arm._

''_Not so loud, idiot.'' she whispers angrily and grabs it from his hand. She opens it and lays in down on the desk. In a flash, he sees a big, pink 'A' on the object and realizes it's Ally's book they wanted so badly. But why?_

''_Can't we just take it?'' Toby tries to take it but pulls his hand back when Stacy slaps it._

''_Of course not, idiot, they'll know something is wrong. Just take photos of a few pages and we can go.'' she hands him her phone and looks around the room. Austin can pull his head back just in time, a second before her eyes land on the door. He walks back when he hears her footsteps walk towards the door. Closing his eyes, knowing he's about to be busted when the door is being closed with great force._

''_You left the door open, idiot, anyone could've heard us.'' Austin lets out a breath, relieved before running towards the elevators._

''_Austin? What's going on?'' Ally touches his arm as he comes running over to them. ''And where's my sweater?'' Austin shakes his head, out of breath and unable to bring what he just saw to words._

''_Ally, I need to show you something.''_

* * *

**Aaaahhhhhh did you guys see that coming? There was something fishy about those kids**

**Sorry for this boring filler but this is very important for both the movie AND Raura story line. Next chapter will be my fav. Or one of em. It's a good one.**

**I tots forgot to answer reviews, but the new ones I got OMG you guys are amazing**

Jessica L.A chapter 14

Oh my gosh! I absolutely adore this story; I was going to do a review for EVERY gosh darn chapter, but I got hooked - hook, line, and sinker. I was SOOOO depressed to find out this wasn't complete yet :( You see I have a tendency more than likely only read stories that are complete so I don't get disappointed when they stop suddenly so, I must CONGRATULATE you for keeping me hooked - and from the very first chapter at that. I have to say though this chapter is by far my favorite so far; ah-mazing-ness-ly work! Bravo, Brava - Keep it you, Girl, keep it up! Again, I'm now hooked, lined and sunk into this story - can't wait for the next update! I hope we can eventually get that A&amp;A movie (BTW, I loved the tidbit previously about Zanessa because as much as I love Raura, Zanessa will ALWAYS be my favorite and I will always have faith they might just return to each other. I also think that if they did a movie, it'd be right up there with the HSM trilogy so good call in the previous chapter a ways back! Made this Zanessa &amp; HSM lover proud!) Anyways, this has become super long &amp; I REALLY want to check out to see if you've done anymore A&amp;A and/or Raura stories - so I'm "off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz" ;)  
G'night xx **\- Ehm, will you be my sister? That was one LONG review I don't even know where to begin. Firstly, THANK YOU FOR BEING HOOKED THAT MEANS SO MUCH! And, YEAH ZANESSA! Even though I love her with Austin, Zanessa was THE ship, nothing can top that, am I right? OMG so sweet of you to check out my other stories, I hope you'll like them 333**

bnstand chapter 14

Wow... just wow! You are getting so good at this girl! I could feel the intensity and heat btwn Ross and Laura in both scenes...especially at the end when he was playing the guitar! Can you say H-O-T HOT!? I think our golden boy might be scared to admit his feelings though and that's why he's pushing her away. That or he already had someone back home (which i really hope not!) Lol gotta keep reminding myself its just a story! **\- Thank you! I know, right? HEAT AND SEXUAL TENSION IS WHAT I LIVE FOR. Sorry. If you like the heat now, you'll be so happy with a chapter I'm working on right now. It's all of that in a SONG :) Also, you're really nailing it. Your guess is quite what I'm meaning for you think**

BestRAURAfic chapter 14

Hey This Fanfic Is So Awesome!I really want you 2 update it please!I love it so much and so much raura feels,not many people can write like you ,you have a talent!oh and any other fanfics you have pm me! Oh and I love raura and you:D **\- Thanks! Aw that's really sweet. I'm sorry, I didn't get what you mean, I do have other fanfics. What should I pm you?**

missmia10 chapter 2

I love this story a lot! I think your a great author! When is Raura really gonna happen? **\- I'm working on the chapter right now! In a few chapters, count on 5 or so**

**Kissess**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's 1AM, I just had a super busy week with school and just got home from a great tennis tournament which was a lot of fun, but had to update. For the tennis lovers around here, I saw Wawrinka play a great match and got a photo with Murray. Heh, I wish, it was a green screen. Still cute tho**

**But let's talk serious business first. Or I'll just talk while you scroll over this thing entirely ahahaha. Have you guys seen ALL OF THOSE BHD PROMOTION INTERVIEWS? There are so many, I'm struggling to keep up. But so much Raura, I mean, thank you god**

**In other news: Have you guys seen the TBM2 promo? I haven't.**

**Ps. I would like you to pay attention, the normal text is Ross and Laura thinking and talking to each other and **_**cursive**_** is Austin &amp; Ally in character. I know this is familiar but it's very important for the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Laura had been texting Raini to ask why she still hasn't showed up at the place they usually come together in the lobby and where she _did_ hang out. She looks up from her phone to see Ross walking her direction. His eyes are fixed on the screen of his phone as well as he almost bumps into her.

''Hey, Ross!'' she yells just before he's about to run into her. His eyes look up quickly and smiles at her while putting his phone.

''Sorry, I was just trying to get hold of Calum, he didn't answer any of my texts and I don't think he's in his room.'' he apologizes to her and leans against the couch Laura's sitting on.

''I haven't spoken to Raini either, she's never this late.'' Laura tells him doubtfully as she checks her phone again to see her texts had stayed ignored. At the same moment, Kevin and Heath walk towards the two.

''Good news, guys. Plans are changed for today. You two,'' Kevin points between them, ''are shooting an improvised scene today.'' Ross and Laura look at each other confused before shooting a bunch of questions at them. Heaths hold his hands up to shut them up.

''Save the questions. Follow us, we'll explain later.''

* * *

''So here's the thing; it has been freezing for a few days here in New York, which caused the ice on this lake to become thick enough to skate on. Which was an opportunity we couldn't let pass. Today, we will be shooting an improvised scene, which will be no lines, no directions and all in only one take.''

''But why aren't Calum and Raini here?'' Laura asks them, still confused about the concept and a little nervous, realizing how much pressure there will be to make it a perfect take. The lake was quite small, only a dozen people skating. On the side of the ice stood a small, improvised bar where they sold hot beverages.

''Cause they're not in the scene. Austin and Ally are going on a date.'' Kevin explains grinning widely.

''The fans will sure love that.'' Ross admits smiling, since he's actually happy to be doing something that he loves. He had been skating for so long and the occasions in which he had time to spend time skating were rare.

''I love the idea!'' Laura squeals happily before looking at the slippery ice in front of her and the bizarrely thin blades. ''But you know that I'm horrible at ice skating, right?'' the writers look at each other knowingly.

''We do. And we also know Ally is horrible at it too. Which is exactly the picture we had in mind.''

''So what's with the 'no lines or direction'? We have to improvise the whole thing?'' Ross asks them one more time while pointing between Laura and him.

''That's the plan. We know it's tricky, but we've seen you guys when you're not acting. There's no doubt you can pull this off. Just stay in character and do whatever Austin and Ally would do. We have a few things we want you guys to do, but the rest you can make up yourselves.'' Heath assures them while holding up two pairs of skates. ''First thing, Laura sits on the bench while you get your skates. Then you help her put hers on, being the expert in this. You will skate for a little while, Ross make sure to help Laura, before getting a cup of hot chocolate at the bar. Lastly, we want you guys to mess around in an ice hockey game.''

''Awesome!'' Ross exclaims, grabbing the skates from him before turning to Laura. ''You're going down.''

''I can't even stand up straight, are you serious?'' groaned while looking at the two.

''It'll be fine, Laura. Everyone take their places, please. Everyone on the lake is extra, so they'll give you enough space. Scene 8, extra scene, ice skating date, take one. Action!''

''_Got the skates!'' Austin walks over to Ally who looks over the lake, at the other skaters. She looks up to see him holding a pair in each hand, smiling widely. _

''_Look who's excited.'' she giggles while taking a pair from him. She kicks off her boots as he takes place right next to her on the small bench. Struggling while putting them on, she looks over to him and notices he's already tying up his second one. ''Are you sure you gave me the right pair? And do you have different ones?''_

''_Yes, I'm sure, cause your feet are twice as small as mine. And, yes, I do, I have ice hockey skates. They're better for me, since I've been skating my whole life on these kinds. And you have the normal, figure skating ones, which will help you to keep up with me.'' Austin laughs while kneeling in front of her. He takes the skate from her hands and starts pulling the leather flap on the front of the shoe backwards to create a bigger opening. He then slowly guides her foot in the shoe until it's firmly in between the leather sides. _

_As he's tying the laces, Ally looks down with a smile on her lips. When he's finally done, he puts his gloves on, stands up and holds up a hand to help her up. Ally puts her two feet, only supported by a thin blade, next to each other on the frozen grass, braces herself with one hand on the bench and grabs his hand with the other. She wobbles for a second as she stretches her arm next to her, trying to hold her balance when Austin grabs it with his other hand._

''_Thanks.'' she sighs as she looks up to him. He smiles down at her and presses a kiss on her forehead before slowly turning around, still holding her with one hand and holding another on her back. Ally slowly walks towards the edge where the grass ends and the ice starts when she stops, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. Austin steps onto the ice, which is a few feet lower than the level of the land._

''_I'll catch you, hold onto me. C'mon.'' he assures her, gesturing her to come with two hands. She puts two hands on his shoulders as he grabs her hips when she looks left. A small, brown stairway with a steady support is located only ten feet away, to help people get on the ice safely. She looks back to Austin with one eyebrow raised._

''_Why don't we just use the little stairs?'' she asks him, nodding her head to the left. He gives the stairway one look before giving her a wide grin._

''_Now where's the fun in that? Jump.'' Ally takes one more breath before dropping off the edge. He body is carried through the air for a second before she lands softly on the ice. She opens her eyes and sees Austin smirking at her confidently. _

''_That wasn't so bad was it. Told you I'd catch you.'' she rolls her eyes and looks down, where her skates rest on the ice beneath her. If you think about it, it's still a miracle people do this for fun. Austin seems to read her mind when he calms her down. ''Relax, I won't let go.''_

* * *

''_I beat you! Take that, 'professional ice hockey skater'.'' Ally lets herself bump into the wooden wall of the bar, laughing loudly. Not a second later, Austin bumps into the same spot, using his stretched arms to not crush the figure between his hands. He leans his head down, placing his mouth next to her ear while wrapping his arms around her waist._

''_Not trying to hurt your feelings or something, but I totally let you win. Does that act of kindness earn a kiss?'' he whispers and he feels her turn around in his arms. Her arms wrap around his neck as she leans in. _

''_Keep telling yourself that.'' she whispers in return before giving him a peck on the lips and freeing herself from his grip. Placing two hands on the bar, she clumsily places her butt on one of the stools and orders two hot chocolates. Austin takes place next to her just as two steaming hot, large mugs are placed before them. _

''_I gotta to admit, skating is kinda fun. And you're a good teacher.'' Ally tells Austin while losing her gloves and wrapping her cold hands around the mug. _

''_Fun's not over yet, wait till I beat you at hockey.'' Austin tells her before nodding at a pile of plastic hockey sticks and a bucket of pucks. _

''_You mean, like you beat me at skating here?'' Ally teases, jokingly looking up. ''Oh, I just remembered! _I_ beat _you_.''_

''_Yeah yeah, keep laughing. I'm just a great boyfriend who lets his girlfriend get a boost of self-confidence by letting her think she can win from an ice skater.'' he pouts and takes a sip from his drink._

''_Fine, you _are_ a great boyfriend. I'm still beating you, though.'' she admits before sighing deeply. She looks around, her mind in another place._

''_Is something wrong?'' Austin asks her worried while laying one hand over hers._

''_No, I'm just really happy with how things are going. I'm in New York with my best friends, meeting two fans who are amazing and most important, I'm here with you.'' Ally tells him and squeezes his hand. ''You're really the best thing that ever happened to me.''_

''_You're more important to me than anything.'' Austin blushes as he leans in to kiss her. Ally scoops some whipped cream on her spoon and instead of answering the kiss, she smears that on his lips._

''_Kiss that.'' She laughs as she takes another sip from her mug. Austin shakes his head, licking his lips to clear all the cream off of them. _

''_You just wiped all your chances of me letting you win again away.'' he warns her before finishing his cup and getting up from his stool. He grabs two hockey sticks and a puck for them to use._

''_I don't need your pity, _boyfriend_.'' she gets up too and grabs one of the two sticks. ''Oh, and you missed a spot.'' she presses her lips against his, clearing a tiny spot of forgotten cream._

* * *

''_You know, this is actually easier than I thought. It helps me balance.'' Ally yells at Austin from a few feet away while using the stick as an extra support._

'''_Try moving with it now.'' he yells back, laughing at her clumsiness. He skates towards her with the puck being pushed forwards just as she's starting to skate forwards carefully. Her smile disappears when she realizes the stick isn't as helpful when moving. She looks at him, silently asking him for help as he rolls his eyes but skates towards her anyway. After shooting the puck so it comes to a standstill next to her feet, he drops his own stick. He stands behind her, puts his arms on either side of her and covers her hands with his own._

''_Try to spread your hands, it'll give you better control.'' Using her stick, he touches the puck with either sides of the stick, pushing it back and forth over the ice. ''See, it's easy.''_

''_Very easy.'' Ally turns her head and presses a kiss on his cheek just before he lets go of her hands. ''Are you sure this part is still safe to skate on? The ice seems thinner here.''_

''_It'll be fine, trust me.''_

While skating back to his stick, Ross abruptly stops when he hears a sound he knows too well. It's the one signal that every ice skater knows and fears. A soft, cracking sound fills his ears as he quickly turns around. Five feet in front of him stands Laura, knees shaking, eyes filled with fear, her stick next to her feet and the burst in the ice beneath her growing with every second passing.

''Ross…''

And then she's gone.

* * *

**Sooooo whatyathinkofthat**

**I decided to split the chapter I had in mind, just to end with a cliff-hanger, since I don't have many of those**

**Looks like Laura needs a hero**

**Let's see how Ross will handle this**

**Please review, I neeeeed to know what you guys thought of this chapter!**

**And I'm very very very sorry for letting you guys wait so long for Raura to happen. I know you really want it, but there are some things I want them to experience while not being a couple yet. But it's coming soon, I promise!**

chapter 15

Yay! He finally admitted his feelings, now they can live happily ever after... Well, after they sort everything out and he tells her and she feels the same (which I know she does) and they don't break up but other than that, they are practically together!

I have a question for you, what would you do if you saw Ross on a date with someone other than Laura? I mean, I would probably fangirl for an hour and when he was about to leave, I would walk up to him and yell at him for sinking my ship. I would also touch his hair and maybe chop some off you know, just in case they invent cloning in the future. Then I would home and fangirl for another 8 days about meeting Ross Lynch and then change my name and dye my hair so he doesn't recognise me the next time we meet. Hmm, I can't decide who I ship him more with, Laura or me!

I can't wait to see what you do next,  
Amn **\- Yay, he did! Wasn't that brave of him? That's the plan, indeed!  
Well, that's an interesting question. First, my heart would break in one thousand pieces. As soon as I got them all glued together, and Ross would still be there, I would go to him, ask for a picture, tell him everything I always wanted to tell him, secretly check the girl out and leave. Next, I would text my bestie, tell her everything and discuss if I should post it on social media. Thanks!**

sicklscaler chapter 15

Those kids up to no good. Austin should of stopped them red handed. I hope the 4 of them give it to them. I hope Trish still loves revenge and will give it to them! Looking for a great update soon! **\- Nope, they're not. Still gotta think of a way to get revenge! What to do, what to do…**

missmia10 chapter 15

Yo this was NOT a filler! I loved this chapter and to make it clear I did not like Stacey and Toby from the start. Fan contests never end well... And btw I'm so sorry that my last review was on ch 2 i'm still a lil bit new here and it was a total accident. Keep writing I love ya! **\- It wasn't? Sure felt like one! Probs cause I was dying for you guys to read this chapter. Yea, those kids are nothing but trouble. No worries, I love every review, no biggie on which chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**BACK WITH MORE**

**Bet you guys are dying to know what happens next, you'll find out and trust me, it'll warm your hearts**

**You have no idea how happy I was with your reviews for last chapter. I got sooo many and most of em were all in caps lock and with a lot of exclamation marks, which was awesome, thanks for those super positive reactions!**

**Another pretty long chapter, you get to see what happens to Laura…..**

**I've been writing this whole weekend, literally from 1 to 7pm non stop, but I finally (almost) finished two amazingly long chapters, which I'm really really proud of and can't wait for you guys to read**

**For everyone who's watching tonight's episode, enjoy! I'll be watching tomorrow**

* * *

''_Ross…'' _

_And then she's gone._

''LAURA!'' Ross yells and skates toward the ice-hole rapidly. He suddenly remembers that the ice must be thin around the spot so he grabs the stick lying next to him to divide his weight over the thin ice. Once he finally reaches the hole, he looks in it to discover it's pitch black.

''Call an ambulance!'' he yells over his shoulder. Around him, all the extras stopped skating and are now coming closer to him. The camera had stopped filming as soon as they saw what happened. He kicks off his skates as quickly as he can. ''Don't come closer, the ice is weak here.''

When he turns his attention back to the hole, he sees little bubbles coming to the surface of the water. Grabbing his stick in one hand, he sticks one arm in the water, hoping she's still able to grab his hand. Suddenly, he feels her grab him tightly and pulls his arm out of the water carefully. Her head appears, letting out small, shaky breaths while she looks at him with wide eyes.

''It's gonna be okay, Laur, I got you,'' he tries to calm her down as much as he can. Quickly noticing he won't be able to pull her out of the water himself, he lowers the stick in the water and waits till her hands grab it. He stays seated on the ice while collecting all his strength to pull her out. ''Use your legs to get on the ice.

As soon as she's on the ice, he notices something is wrong. She's not moving herself up any more, her grab around the stick is loosened and her eyes are closed. He pulls her arms some more until she's on a safe distance from the hole in the ice and turns her around so she's on her back. Putting his arms under her knees and shoulders, he lifts her up to walk to the closest edge of the ice and puts her down in the grass carefully.

Her skin is paler than usual, her lips a purple kind of shade and she's, surprisingly, not shaking. He places his jacket under her head before leaning down so his ear is right above her slightly parted lips. ''She's barely breathing,'' he zips her jacket open and puts his ear on her chest, to listen to her heartbeat. ''and her heartbeat is too low.''

''Do you know CPR?'' Someone in the crowd asks him in which he nods. He lowers his head to start the procedure when a loud siren is making him look up. An ambulance with big flashing lights had arrived to the lake and two men with a stretcher are running their way.

''What happened?'' one of them asks them while the other checks her pulse.

''She fell through the ice, I pulled her out but she's unconscious,'' Ross explains him quickly. The man nods approvingly, turns to Laura and helps his colleague to pull her on the stretcher. Ross runs after them as they roll her to the ambulance.

''She needs to go to the hospital as soon as possible, her blood pressure is dangerously low,'' one man says in which the other nods. They step in after her and are about to close the doors when Ross stops them.

''No! I need to come with, I'm her… I'm-'' he stutters, not finding the right words to describe what he's trying to say.

They look at each other, silently discussing the request when they look at him with a sad smile.

''Climb in, son,'' one of them says before putting hand out to help him in the small space. Ross pulls himself in and looks down at Laura. He takes a seat on a small bench next to her lying body and grabs her hand which is hanging off the stretcher on his side with both hands. Trembling with shock, he runs his thumb over the palm, hanging his head down.

''I'm sorry, Laur, this is all my fault,'' he mumbles softly, more to himself than to her. The two men exchange a look before one puts a hand on his shoulder.

''She's not in a critical condition, she's gonna be okay.''

He couldn't even hear them.

* * *

Darkness

Nothing but darkness

The last thing she remembers was Ross's worried eyes and a cold wave splashing over her, feeling like a thousand needles piercing in her skin.

She tries to open her eyes, but the light blinds her, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. A headache rises in her head when she forces her eyes to get used to the bright light hanging over her. She notices she's sitting straight in a bed, surrounded by white walls and a shiny floor. Trying to move all of her muscles, one at the time, she feels something holding her right hand. She quickly moves her head in the direction to reveal someone holding her hand with his left one while sitting on a chair next to her, leaning his other arm on small space next to her body and his head buried in his elbow.

His blond hair covers his eyes messily and he looks exhausted. She smiles at his sleeping form and decides to wake him up.

''Ross,'' whispering, she gives his hand a small squeeze. His eyes open lazily and he shakes his head a little bit, like he's trying to find out where the sound comes from. He shoots up when he realizes that's Laura who's calling him. When he looks at her, he, indeed, sees her looking at him with a smile on her lips.

''Laura,'' he breaths thankfully and stands up rapidly to sit next to her on the bed. Looking at her worried, he inspects her face. The colour had come back, a blush reappearing on her cheeks and her lips were the same dark pink he knew. ''How are you feeling?''

''I feel fine, don't worry about me. How about you, how long have you been sitting here?'' she asks him, nodding at the quite uncomfortable looking chair he had been sitting on for an unknown time.

''You were unconscious for a few hours, Kevin and Heath came over too but had to return to the hotel to work on the movie. Raini and Calum have been shooting so they couldn't come, but I've been waiting here so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up,'' he explains, looking at her shyly. She gapes at him with an adoring look in her eyes. ''Do you even remember what happened?''

Thinking back, her headache rises again, causing her to squeeze her eyes close and she shakes her head slowly.

''You fell through the ice,'' her eyes snap open to look Ross in the eyes. He looks at her sadly, almost apologetic. ''It was my fault, that's why I stayed with you this whole time, I felt so guilty.''

''I doubt it was your fault, Ross, nobody could've known-'' she assures him before he shakes his head and interrupts her.

''You wanted to stop but I pushed you to stay a little while longer, while we were on ice that wasn't thick enough,'' he looks at their hands, still intertwined, unable to look at her directly. Laura squeezes his hand encouragingly and tries to lean towards him, but stops when her head starts to pound painfully.

''What are you doing?'' Ross asks her laughing, in which she pouts.

''I was gonna give you a hug. You'll get that later,'' she smiles at him in which he just shakes his head while rolling his eyes. Leaning his body toward hers, he wraps his free arm around her shoulders to press her against him. He hears her giggling in his ear when she presses her head against his shoulder. She brings his hand up to rest against her neck as they linger in the hug for a few seconds.

''I see you're awake, Miss Marano.''

A sudden voice makes them both snap back to reality and they release each other, except for the intertwined hands. An older man with greying hair in a long, white coat stands in front of the bed, looking at the two while holding a clipboard.

''I'll just go get something from the cafeteria. Do you want anything?'' Ross asks her awkwardly in which she shakes his head. Their hands detach as Ross excuses himself and walks out the room. Laura turns her attention to the doctor.

''You're really lucky to have him, Miss. He hasn't let go of your hand since you got in that ambulance,'' he states while looking at him disappearing in the hallway. Laura notices how he implies it and shakes her head while smiling.

''Oh, no, he's not my-. I mean we're not _together_-'' she stars explaining to him but his attention is not on her anymore. Instead, he's studying the information on the clipboard.

''If it wasn't for him, you could have been in a life endangering condition. You might be in a coma, for all we know,'' he looks at her gaping and quickly excuses himself. ''I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you. You should just know that he saved your life.''

''Ross saved my life?'' she looks at him unbelievingly. He stares back, with his head tilted.

''You didn't know? Your boyfriend got you out of that ice-hole. You were unconscious when you got out and he was about to perform CPR on you when the ambulance arrived. Normally, we are only allowed to bring direct family members with us, but when he told us he was your boyfriend, we turned a blind eye.''

''He told you _what_?'' Laura looks down at her hand, which was still tingling from the loss of touch.

''Now, for you condition. You were diagnosed with hypothermia, which means your body temperature drops to a dangerously low level, which in your case was 72 ᵒF. We gave you a heart-lung bypass, which caused your body temperature to rise quickly. You're allowed to return home but we advise you to take a warm bath. It's normal if you still feel a little shaky, but that should do it. Is there anything we can do for you?''

''Yeah, I need to see Ross.''

* * *

They had taken a cab back to the hotel and as they remained silent the whole ride. Back in her room, Raini, Calum and the crew had visited her, hugging, crying and talking for a while. Later she excused herself to take a hot bath as the doctor had recommended. Ross hadn't shown himself anymore.

After a long phone call with her mom, filled with tears and 'I love you's', they had hang up, tired from the extremely busy day. But Laura couldn't quite fall asleep yet, feeling there was one more thing to do.

Dressed in her improvised pyjama, Ross's oversized sweater that was still lying in her room, she knocks on his door. Checking the time, she sees it's almost midnight and she's about to turn around, figuring he must already be sleeping when she hears his voice on the other side of the door. She listens closely to find a second voice, belonging to another person but she can't hear it. The sound comes closer as his door suddenly swings open.

''Hey,'' he silently mouths to her, holding his phone to his ear and hold the door open for her to enter. She shuffles inside on her bare feet as she looks at him, dressed in sweatpants and an old shirt. She walks to the window to look outside, the dark city being lit up by the nightlife lights.

''She's okay now,'' Ross looks at Laura as she's standing with her back turned to him. She looks extremely vulnerable in his oversized sweater, bare legs, damp hair falling over her shoulders in strings and her big brown eyes looking into the night. ''No, she's here actually. Mom, I don't think she feels like talking about it again, it's late. ''…'' Yeah, I love you too. Bye.''

She feels him walking up behind her as she turns around and looks up.

''Why didn't you tell me you were the one that got me out?'' she tilts her head as she looks at him questioning. ''And that you told them you were my boyfriend,'' he looks at her speechless before answering her slowly.

''I didn't want you to feel obligated to be thankful, I mean, they made it seem like a bigger thing than it was,'' Ross admits while rubbing his neck. ''And the second thing, it was the only way they would let me go in the ambulance with you. I couldn't let you go there on your own, besides-'' his sentence was cut short by the small figure attacking him by running up to him and wrapping her short arms around his waist. He felt like this was a request to stop talking so he didn't speak any more. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her as they swayed a little, her cheek resting on the base of his neck and his face in her hair.

''I told you I really needed you. Who would've thought you'd actually save my life a few days later?'' she jokingly asks him as he chuckles in her hair. After a few seconds of silence she gets serious again. ''I never really got the chance to thank you. So, thank you.''

''Don't mention it,'' he tells her as he loosens his grip around her shoulders to look at her smiling. She looks up for a second before lifting herself up her toes and grabbing his shoulders to press a kiss on his cheek.

''Night, Ross,'' she looks at his frozen form before walking out of the room and entering hers. Ross stays in the same position for a few seconds after she leaves, wide eyes, gaping mouth, cheeks red and his mind replaying the last few seconds of their meeting.

* * *

…

***hides***

**Okay before you all start throwing stuff at me, let me explain**

**I know I've made a pretty big deal about not writing clichés and stuff, but c'mon**

**Ross being the hero, holding her hand, I couldn't pass up that opportunity**

**So yea, I included a hospital in this story. Let's just forget about it and move on with our lives**

**Tell me what you think pretty please!**

**I love seeing new names appearing in my review list, so cool to meet new people! Please introduce yourself, that would make me so happy**

chapter 16

i really love it, i saw this on Tumblr and i thought why not give it a chance, and because of that it turned out that i love it, congrats from Spain, i really love it, i read it all in a few hours, keep going you're amazing. And Love all the Raura interactions, as i Raura shipper i'm freaking out with this. love you **\- YAY A NEW NAME WHICH MEANS A NEW FRIEND HEY NEW FRIEND! Go tumblr for spreading my story ahahah, thanks for giving it a chance! A Spanish mate, huh? Means we're not that far apart. And that you're probably sleeping when I upload it. In that case, good morning! I'm wandering…. Anyhow, welcome!**

missmia10 chapter 16

This chapter was great! It kinda sounds roughly like a oneshot I wrote on Wikia but of course yours is way better! On mine Ally broke her leg. You did a great job at writing the Austin and Ally scenes (well also the whole fanfic but especially A&amp;A). You really are a great writer. Please update soon I can't wait! I hope Laura ends up ok... **You're kidding omg twinsies! If you want, you can send me the link, I'd love to read it! Thanks so much sweetie, well you read it, Laura ends up fine, thanks to hero Ross**

sicklscaler chapter 16 . Feb 14

That was an awesome chapter! Loved the end not for Ally though, gotta have that next update soon! Have you come up with what to do about the two villians yet? When is he letting Ally know? Loved to see this update and would love to see the continuation. **\- Yeah, poor Ally, right? I actually have not yet… I have more important stuff on my mind right now, like Raura. Nah, just kidding, that's important too, but I'm focussing on Raura at the moment. Gotta give it some thought!**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED IN CAPS LOCK THOSE REVIEWS MADE ME LAUGH OUT LOUD YOU'RE AMAZING XOXOXOXOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**I JUST HAD THE WORST DAY EVER**

**Okay not worst, it was kinda fun, but my internship is at a hotel and I spend literally 7,5 hours straight, walking, running, serving people with a tray full of hot beverages and fake smiling**

**I don't think I've ever been this physically tired in my life**

**So yea, I needed to update to get my mind off of things**

**You know what the best part about updating is? I always update right before I got to bed so I wake up with an inbox full of sweet reviews! You guys are the best**

**With more reviews than usual, you guys let me know, in the sweetest way possible, that you loved the chapter, which I'm so happy about! It's my second favourite chapter I've written so far. Maybe third. So this is kinda a filler, leading onto the next big thing. Like big big. You know what I mean.**

* * *

As the sun sets outside, a red glow enters Laura's room though the split between the large brown curtains. She sits in her bed straight up, her back resting against a pillow against the headboard. The whole room is a mess, clothes on the floor, empty water bottles on her nightstand and a bin full of tissues next to the bed.

Because of her accident the other day, Laura had gotten a day off, while the rest were rehearsing somewhere in the hotel. The ice cold water ended up giving her a severe cold and lying in bed all day had done her good. Her nose being not as red as it was that morning and the pain in her throat slowly fading, Laura felt rather good.

She was currently reading a magazine Raini borrowed her to get through the boring day with her laptop open next to her to check her social media regularly. She was just humming a song when a soft melody interrupted the sound as she shifted her attention to her laptop. A black screen with a small photo, showing her blonde friend, told her she had gotten an invitation to skype. Smiling, she clicks the green button to accept the call.

''Andrew!'' she exclaims happily as he appears in front of her, sitting on his desk. His hair was messily covered by a snapback as he was smiling at her.

''Hey, Laura! I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the whole incident. How are you?'' he greets her by waving at the camera.

''That's really sweet. I'm pretty well, I'm having a day off today to recover from a cold, but I feel good. How about you, anything new there?''

''Not much, I've been driving a lot now that I'm allowed to. Just visiting places and stuff like that. How was your birthday, by the way?''

''Oh, it was amazing! Did you watch our live stream?'' she leaves out the part of the day that she fought with Ross, which was pretty much the whole day. ''And did you see my shout out?''

''Of course! And I did see the shout out, that was something I wanted to talk about, actually,'' Laura looks at her screen confused. What could he possibly be wanted to ask her about her showing her fans his bracelet? ''What was up with you and Ross?''

''What do you mean?'' Laura noticeably swallows as she asks him stuttering. Andrew examines her face with narrowed eyes.

''It just looked like there was something going on. Like how he practically threw an arm around you,'' she quickly shakes her head, defending herself and Ross without hesitation.

''Ross was just messing around, you know how our fans are,'' she looks down while explaining his behaviour when suddenly realizing something. Who is he to ask her about her friendship with her co-stars and more importantly, who is she to actually feel the need to defend herself? When she looks in his eyes, she sees him looking at her judgingly. ''Why do you care?''

''I don't, really. It's just that I'm not sure how we… Are,'' Andrew answers her, quickly changing his gaze to look at her sweetly. She's still looking at him frowning. ''I mean, _what_ we are.''

'What we are,'' she states. As he nods, she remembers how he had said goodbye at the airport. After giving her the present, she had given him a long hug. Was there a possibility that he had gotten the wrong message? ''We are fine.''

''_Fine_? Laura, I don't think I'm okay with us being _fine_,'' Andrew raises his eyebrows suggestively and somehow it makes her roll her eyes. In his attempt to be charming, he didn't quite succeed. Like at all. Feeling frustrated with her friend, she's determined to make sure this conversation comes to a stop _ASAP_.

''That's really your problem then, isn't it? Goodbye, Andrew,'' and with that she closes her laptop with one hand. Furious, she grabs the closest magazine and throws it to the other end of the bed, where it lands with some wrinkles and rips in the pages. She crosses her arms in front of her chest while staring at the end of the bed. If there was one thing she hated, it was people giving their not-asked-for-opinions on her relationships with her friends.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she hears her door being thrown open and three loud voices call her name. She figures they still haven't returned the pass they used to enter her room on her birthday. As soon as they see her, they stop their pace to look at her curiously.

''You look grumpy,'' Calum comments as he walks towards her. Laura looks down to see her arms still crossed and feels herself frowning. He holds up a brown bag proudly. ''We brought you muffins!''

She smiles at him as she takes the bag from him to put it next to her. Looking in it, she discovers they bought at least five different kinds. Chocolate, chocolate chip, blueberry, lemon, banana and so many more. When she looks up, she sees they each already have one in their hands.

''We didn't know which one was your favourite, so we bought them all,'' Ross speaks. She grabs a blueberry muffin and takes a big bite, ignoring the crumbs that are falling on the sheets.

''That's not true, I told them you wanted blueberry, but they wanted every kind so they had more for themselves,'' Raini tells her, looking at the boys who were shrugging, finishing their muffins. Raini jumps on the bed next to her as she holds up the beat up magazine by an almost detached page. ''What happened while we were gone?''

''I had an unwanted visitor,'' Laura vaguely describes the argument that had passed and offers Calum and Ross the bag to grab another muffin. They gratefully take it before fighting over the last chocolate chip muffin in silence. Calum turns his back to Ross while reaching into the bag while Ross tries to take it from him.

''There was someone in your room?'' Raini asks her in panic. ''Guess it's really that easy to ask a spare pass to a room. Ross, remember, we have to give ours back to the reception,'' Ross raises his thumb, only hearing half of their conversation while still trying to grab the paper bag back.

''No! It was just something on Skype,'' she explains while giving the fighting boys a glance before turning back to Raini. ''Andrew called. We had an argument,'' she adds, whispering.

''An argument about what?'' Raini asks while scooting closer. When she sees that the boys still haven't stopped the fight over the muffin, she rolls her eyes before yelling at them. ''Split the muffin already!''

The boys stop their struggling before looking from Raini, to the bag, to each other. They reveal the single chocolate chip muffin between them. Ross grabs it, takes the paper wrapping off and shreds it in half to give one half to Calum. They smile when putting their part in their mouths when sitting with the girls on the bed. Laura gives Raini a look to let her know she'll tell her later.

''Ross, why don't you show Laura what you bought today?'' Calum nods at Laura, smiling widely as Ross's eyes widen in excitement.

''Did you finally buy my present?'' she asks, grinning at him while he reaches into his jeans pocket. He looks at her with raised eyebrows.

''No… But I've got something even better!'' he raises his hand to reveal four paper tickets, spreading them in front of her face. ''Avalange is playing against the Sharks tomorrow and we're going to see it!'' Laura looks at him bluntly before blinking a few times. Ross rolls his eyes at her before returning her blunt look. ''It's a hockey game,'' he explains slowly, like he's talking to a child.

''Oh, fun! I've never been to one of those, is it a team you like?'' Laura squeals while grabbing the four tickets, studying them.

''Not just like, it's my favourite! I've been dying to see them again and now they're playing in Madison Square the day we have a night off. Isn't that an amazing coincidence?'' he looks at the three expectantly with a big smile on his face. Raini inspects the information on the tickets while Laura looks at Calum confused.

''Yeah, Ross is really excited,'' he nods in response while throwing the last piece of his muffin in his mouth. ''Are you sure you've recovered enough to go with us tomorrow?''

''Oh, yeah, totally! I'm already feeling a lot better. I'm looking forward to it!'' she assures them and sees Ross's face light up.

''We can make it a fun night out, with dinner and everything,'' Raini adds excitedly. ''I already made reservations at this fun karaoke bar we came across.''

''Karaoke?'' Laura looks at the boys confused but they shrug with a smile on their faces. She shakes his head. ''Don't expect me to sing, my throat is still sore. I'm looking forward seeing you guys sing, though. Calum.''

''Yeah, I'm not so sure about this idea myself,'' Calum answers, grinning awkwardly.

* * *

''What do you even wear to a hockey game?'' Laura mumbles to herself while holding different types of clothing in front of her, looking at her reflection. Eventually, she decides to go with a bright red, tightfitting top, covered by a black leather jacket with jeans and boots. If it'll get too hot, she can always lose the jacket. She grabs her jacket and a scarf before heading out.

While closing her door, she sees Ross standing in front of Calum's door. Calum looks pale, dressed in his pyjamas as he's talking to Ross.

''Calum, you look awful, what's wrong?'' she walks towards the two as she looks at him.

''I'm sorry, guys, but I've got a major headache. Is it okay if I take a rain check?'' Calum looks at them sadly in which the two nod.

''Of course, but are you okay with staying here on your own?'' Ross asks him nervously.

''I'm gonna go lay in bed and I'm probably sleeping before you guys leave the hotel. I won't even notice, it's fine, really,'' he assures them as he starts to close the door. ''Have fun, okay?''

''Okay, feel better, Calum!'' Laura tells him and waves as he closes the door. She turns to Ross who looks sad his friend can't come. ''Poor guy, hate for him to miss it.''

They walk to the door on the other side of the hall, knocking one time before the girl opens the door. Dressed in a thick coat, she seems ready to go.

''Raini, Calum has a headache so it's gonna be just the three of us,'' Laura explains. Raini seems to be okay with it before she suddenly freezes. Looking at the two before them, she starts thinking.

''Just the three of us, huh?'' thinking back to the bet Calum and she made the other day, she looks up. ''When did we do that photo shoot again?''

''Eh, exactly one week ago, why?'' Ross answers while looking at Laura confused. Raini looks around, while stuttering, trying to come up with an excuse. She hates to miss the evening and, technically, she's cheating, but his could be the only chance she has left to win the bet.

''Sorry, I can't come either. My brother just called, he's in trouble and he needs me tonight. Have fun, though!'' Raini lies and starts to walk backwards. Laura tries to say something but is shut up by the loud closure of the door in her face. It's quiet for a few seconds before Ross speaks up.

''That was weird.'' Laura nods slowly before letting out a breath. She looks at him disappointed as he's looking at the four tickets in his hands. ''I guess we could always invite Kevin and Heath. Or maybe LJ wants to-''

''Or we could just go together.'' Ross looks at her surprised. She looks back with her head cocked to a side before her eyes drift to the tickets. ''I mean, why not? It'll be fun.''

''Sure, yeah.'' he agrees after swallowing hard. He puts the tickets back in his pocket and stretches his arm in the direction of the elevators, signalling her to go first. Laura smiles as she starts walking in front of him, zipping her jacket closed. He watches her walk as he sighs.

''Why not.''

* * *

**Mehhhhh I'm so excited for you guys to read the next chap, it's my fav. But like for real fav till now**

**So, yeah, tell me what you guys thought in the reviews, I know it's not as exciting as the last two chapters, but yeah, you can see a fun night is coming! What do you think of Andrew? I just wanna say, I'm portraying Andrew as this stuck up, but I really don't know how he is in real life. I've read things, saw things, but I'm not judging him for anything until I see real facts of him being an asshole. Just to make that clear.**

**That being said, see ya next time!**

Guest chapter 17

I really love your story. Everytime I see that you updated I stop with everything I was doing to read your stories. And I should stop with that because I have some problems with doing my homework haha.  
Loves from the Netherlands! :) - **That's so sweet thanks! I scanned through your review till I noticed yoU WERE DUTCH HEY DUTCHIE HOW ABOUT WE TALK DUTCH TO CONFUSE THE REST AHAHAHA SORRY (Zo gaaf om een andere Nederlander MIJN fanfic te zien lezen omfg, is dit toeval of? ****Klein vraagje, was je bij het concert vorig jaar februari? Misschien heb ik je wel gezien ahahah) Okay, enough teasing. ****Thanks for reading! IF YOU WANT YOU CAN MAKE A PROFILE SO I CAN SEE YOUR NAME LIKE THAT WOULD BE COOL**

kristen chapter 17

Love this chapter the most. LOVE IT LIKE CRAZY keep writing. Write over 50 chapters this story is Awesome. Love the whole HERO THing **\- I dunno if i can do 50, but since it's almost 20 and Raura hasn't happened yet, who knows how much it's gonna be. Quick question, you don't happen to be Dutch too, right? I dunno, your name is like really Dutch and I'm starting to think everyone is Dutch after the other girl….**

Ausllyrauraluv chapter 17

hey so im new to this story, and read all the chps and LOVED IT. ur an amazing writer and ah so amazing. so glad i checked this out. loved how u didnt have raura go into a couple too soon, like they take time and have moments and u just did such a great job exsperssing that! anyways im from the usa and i have a twitter lol :) cant wait for the next update, love ya! 3 **-Thank you! Yeah, that's exactly my idea, thanks for understanding. I just think they have so much things they can experience before they become a couple, you know? Amazing, a reader from across the planet, hey! Me tooo and a Tumblr! (Tumblr is more updated..)**

MaryMallow chapter 17

HEEEEEY I saw that review, I'm from Spain too :D. I really love this story, I'm not usually a big fan of Raura stories, I prefer Auslly ones, but I'm totally in love with this one. You make me feel feelings. This is extremely awesome. Loooooooooooots of love xoxo **\- OMG NOW WE CAN START A SPANISH SQUAD. Wait, nevermind. Unless you take Dutchies.. ahahah. Well, you're in luck, since I have both (one more than the other but oh well)**

RikerxDove chapter 17

OH MY GOD I THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO KISS I WANT TO YELL AT YOU AND HUG YOU FOR THIS OH GOD MY HOPES WERE UP SO HIGH I WAS BITING MY NAILS AND SHAKING LIKE A CHIHUAHUA

BUT DESPITE THE MINI PANIC ATTACK YOU GAVE ME THIS WAS INCREDIBLE AS USUAL AND OHGOD HE SAID HE WAS HER BOYFRIEND THIS LITERALLY MADE MY CRAPPY DAY GOOD THANK YOU.

HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY AND YOU'LL LOVE A&amp;A, IT WAS HILARIOUS. **\- AHAHAHA I'M GLAD YOU WERE SO INTO IT! THANKS FOR EVERY REVIEW IN CAPS LOCK THEY MAKE ME SO INCREDIBLY HAPPY. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU TOO, HOW WAS IT?**

AusllyRauraShipper chapter 17

Hi! I just wanted to say that I really, really, really love this fanfic. You're such an awesome writer! I was randomly going through all the other fanfics and I figured, "Hey, why not?" Best choice ever! I got hooked on this almost immediately! Please update soon! Oh, and how often do you update? I wanna be here to read the next chapter as soon as I can! Ok, um... I guess that's it. Love ya girl! P.S.- Raura/Auslly forever! -**Those were too many compliments to function, you're so sweet?! I'm so glad you took the chance to read it, I'm very picky with fanfics, cause I've been disappointed soooo many times, that's why I'm writing more now than I read, I can just think of things I wanna see in a fanfic and use em myself!  
I update once every 2/3 days, depends on how much you liked my last chapter and how anxious I am for you to read the next hahaha.**

**Okay, I'm gonna stop now, you guys left me so many amazing reviews that I actually wanna answer more but I'm just boring you..**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm gonna keep this short cause I'm tired and pissed. As you know, voting season has come, the show, Laura and Ross have been nominated. Turns out, the Every Witch Way fandom have been using an app to cheat. It allows you to create dozens of accounts and when you send one tweet (vote) it counts as as many accounts as you have. This is why they get thousands of votes per hour. We can't catch up, it's hopeless and we have tweeted Nickelodeon multiple times, who chose to ignore it. We're desperate. Please, if you have any questions regarding this, please visit my twitter page. I have just explained everything in a few tweets with photos as proof. The link is on my profile page.**

**PLEASE, IF YOU COULD, VISIT MY PAGE TO FIND THE LINK TO THE NICKELODEON WEBSITE. THE CAST COULD REALLY USE YOUR VOTE ONLINE, SINCE THE TWITTER VOTES ARE BEING CHEATED ON. THANK YOU!**

**This is one of my favourite chapters yet, I wish I could be more enthusiastic, but I'm not. If you don't know what I'm talking about, please ignore it and stay happy. It'll only ruin your mood.**

**Almost 4000 words full of Raura goodness. You deserve it.**

* * *

The last few days, the temperature in New York had been slightly higher, which caused the snow to melt. The streets were covered with melted snow, slightly brown and blubbery. But today, the frost had returned. The thin coat of water on had frozen, making the sidewalk extremely slippery and hard to walk on. Laura's boots weren't the best footgear to help her through it.

''Do you have _any _grip with those boots?'' Ross questions her after studying her wobbling for a minute. The bottom of her black boots were completely smooth, not giving her any hold onto the ice covered road. She continues to put one foot before the other, carefully to step on the least icy parts.

''I haven't fallen yet!'' she answers, staying positive while using her arms to keep her balance. He walks behind her, watching her every move, being grateful for his choice to wear his comfortable sneakers. She keeps her eyes on her feet as she's gradually moving forward until she stops her pace.

In front of her, the little spots of uncovered pavement had disappeared. Instead, the whole sidewalk was covered by a thick layer of shiny ice, leaving not a single inch of it uncovered. She looks at the ground and then turns to Ross. He can't help but laugh at her sad form.

''The hotel isn't too far away, we can still go back to change your shoes,'' he assures her while pointing back and he's about to turn around to walk back when she stops him.

''No, I don't feel like walking back. I just need something to hold onto,'' she speaks while holding her chin, looking up in a thinking position. She turns around to look at the ice one more time, thinking of any solutions. Ross sighs deeply before walking up to her and putting his lower arm out gentleman-ish. She's still looking around, not noticing him as she stands with her back to him.

She turns around, her mouth open as she's about to tell him something, when she notices his silent gesture. Gratefully grabbing his bent arm with two hands, she looks up smiling before they start walking together. She holds herself up by putting both her hands inside his elbow and slightly leaning against him.

''You really like holding onto people, don't you?'' Ross smirks, looking straight forward. Laura blushes as she grips his arm tighter.

''You're saying that like it's a bad thing,'' she responds, laughing at him. Suddenly, her face is filled with worry. ''You don't mind, do you?'' she's about to let go when his other hand covers hers.

''Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't. On the contrary,-'' his sentence is interrupted by a lot of flashing lights blinding the two. In front of them, three men with photo cameras block their way as they ask them multiple questions, all at once. Laura and Ross hold a hand in front of their faces, eyes narrowing, to protect them from the bright flashes.

''Laura, Ross, are you guys on a date?'' one of them asks while snapping a few photos. The two look at each other, nervous and irritated at the same time.

''No, we're not. Just…going out,'' Ross answers as he leads Laura forward. As they take a few steps, the men don't get out of the way but walk a few steps back, leaving only a few feet between them. They don't seem to have gotten all they wanted as they keep shooting questions at them.

''Where are you going? You look great together! Ross, tell us the truth, did you ask her out?'' the other two men follow the other's example and question the two more.

''I did not ask her out, could you please leave us alone?'' Ross continues to answer, now starting to get angry with the paparazzi. Laura holds her head down, trying to hide her face, as she keeps quiet. While two of them keep their attention on Ross, one turns to Laura. He drops his camera, brings out a small recording device and brings it close to Laura as he keeps walking backwards. She looks at Ross scared, but he doesn't notice her as he's still trying to get the other two man to leave. His face turns into a frown as his voice starts to get louder with every annoyed answer he gives.

''Laura, you look really great!'' Laura smiles shyly as she still keeps her head low and thanks him politely. ''You can tell us the truth, Laura. I won't tell anyone. C'mon spill the _deets_,'' the man whispers while making the false promise.

He pushes the device closer to her mouth, not wanting to miss anything and slows his pace, causing her to stop walking. She can't move anymore as he is forming an obstacle on the pavement. He comes closer and lays a comforting hand on her arm. Suddenly, two arms push the man backwards against a display window next to them.

''Leave her alone, right now,'' Ross shouts at him before he pulls her away from them. She can barely keep up with his long legs as he's walking forward in a fast tempo. His eyes keep focussing on the buildings in front of them as is lips are smashed together in a thin line and his jaw is visibly tightened.

''Ross, can we slow down?'' she begs him softly in which he seems to awaken from his trance. He slows down until they walk in a comfortable pace. ''Thanks for that, I felt really uncomfortable.''

''That guy needed to get his hands off of you. Paparazzi is getting more rude every day.'' he states, still angry, while she sees him clench his fist. Laura shakes her head, hating to see him this way.

''He was just doing his job, don't be mad about it,'' she tries to comfort him, squeezing his arm, but sees he's not letting it go. Instead, she decides to change the subject to something a bit lighter. ''Hey, what restaurant are we going to?''

''The karaoke one, remember? Raini made reservations.'' he reminds her, pointing at the bar that was already in sight. She follows his arm and shakes her head quickly.

''Ross, we can't go there, we're too early. She made reservations for four and, besides, I can't sing,'' she starts to add up excuses while pointing at her throat. Ross rolls his eyes, slightly pulling her to the door.

''Laura Marano, not being able to sing? I'm not buying that,'' Laura struggles to walk in the opposite direction as they come closer to the entrance of the bar. ''But, alright, if you don't want to go here, that's fine. Go on. Walk somewhere else,'' and he removes her hands from his arm.

Without him to hold onto, she doesn't have any support and quickly finds herself wobbling on the ice again. Sighing, she grabs his arm to walk towards the door. He laughs as he holds it open and enters after her.

* * *

''So,'' Ross speaks while putting his drink down. He intended to order a beer tonight, but, since he wasn't turning 21 until next month, he was still under age and Laura had convinced him to limit the times they had to break the law this evening. ''When are you getting up there?''

''I'm not getting up there ever. Are you planning on performing for us tonight?'' Laura leans back in her chair and crosses her arms as she tries to divert the attention from herself. The stage was actually bigger than she expected to be in a restaurant and only a few people had dared to climb on it. They were okay, not any competition, _if _she would've planned on following after, which she was not.

''C'mon, Laura, you know you want to. And don't give me the throat bullshit. You and I both know you've been talking non-stop today. Your throat is fine,'' Ross leans forward, placing his elbows on the table to give her a piercing look, smirking evilly. Laura raises her eyebrows before copying his position. They stare into each other's eyes, faces close as they're daring the other to look away first. ''I dare you to perform a song.''

Laura slowly shakes her head as she smirks at him.

''There's nothing you can say that could make me go on that stage. So stop trying,'' she leans back again, grabbing her tall glass of iced tea and sips while studying his face. He's still staring at her, obviously trying to think of a way to convince her. Then his face lights up. A wide smile appears as he grabs his own glass.

''You're right. Laura Marano isn't one to randomly go to a karaoke bar, get on stage and entertain a bunch of strangers,'' she freezes as she's putting her glass back on the table and looks at him, eyes narrowing. He understands he's heading in the right direction, so continues the trail. ''I mean, Raini? Sure. Calum, yeah, probably. But, you, Laura?'' he stands up to give his statement more power as he braces himself on the table to lean over her.

''I don't think you've got the guts.''

Laura's mouth is hanging open, one eyebrow raised and Ross knows he succeeded on his mission. Content, he leans back in his chair, closing his eyes and enjoys the taste of his sprite mixed with the taste of accomplishment when her loud voice sounds.

''You don't think I've got the guts,'' his eyes snap open to see her stand next to him, her hands on her hips, looking down at his sitting form. ''I'll show you guts,'' and she grabs his hand to pull him up. Pulling him behind her, she storms to the guy next to the podium. He's sitting behind a laptop and looks up surprised when seeing them.

''Awesome, are you guys doing a duet?'' seeing her hand around his pulse, he figures they're probably a couple. He turns the laptop a bit so they can choose a song, in which Laura takes place next to him. She scrolls through the song list, determined to find one certain song and finds it after a few seconds, pointing at it to show the guy which song to play.

''Oh, no. This is not a duet,'' Laura grabs the two microphones that are placed in the holder and hands one to Ross, who still looks confused. ''This is a battle.''

''Alright! Get ready, I'll prepare the song,'' the man turns to the laptop while Ross looks around, a questioning look in his eyes. He points at the microphone as he looks at him, silently asking him what's going on. ''Sorry, dude. I think your girlfriend just dared you to a sing-off.''

''Don't worry, Ross. It's nothing you can't handle,'' Laura assures him, smirking while getting ready to go on stage. She knows the song by heart and knows he does too. They played it all the time on set when it came out. She looks at the man behind the music device. ''It's Ross and Laura, by the way.''

''Here are Ross and Laura, bringing you a sing-off. Pick your favourite!'' and with that he presses the play button. Music starts filling the bar, people tapping their feet and nodding their heads on the upbeat tempo as the title of the song appears on the screen next to them. The first few lines show and the blue colour tells them that Ross starts the song.

Ross looks back at Laura who's leaning against the wall at the back of the stage, winking at him when it hits him. He's about to sing with Laura. He smiles, silently praising her for the way she managed to get him up here and shrugs. Bracing himself, he knows he's gonna put everything in the song. He will not accept being beaten in a sing-off, not by Laura.

''_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_,'' he knows the song and every lyric of it and Laura knew it. There couldn't be a more perfect song for them to perform. He points at the crowd while singing the first part and glances at the screen. The second part of the chorus was shown in the colour pink, telling them the girl must sing the second part.

While singing the last line, he turns around just to see Laura throwing away her leather jacket and ripping the rubber band out of her hair, shaking her curls to they fall wildly over her shoulders. She throws him a dark look before walking up to him, singing her lines.

''_Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_,'' she walks slowly, making sure she moves her hips with every step she takes until they're face to face. Ross gapes at her with wide eyes, his microphone slowly lowering as he stares at her. '_'Baby, I'm-'_' just before his part starts, she turns around, walking away from him. She hears him follow her soon after.

''_So what you trying to do to me? It's like we can't stop, we're enemies. But we get along when I'm inside you_,'' when he sees Laura walking away, he can't help but walk after her to the other side of the stage. He hears the crowd cheer, but, honestly, he doesn't care. He can't keep his eyes off of Laura and she knows it.

''_You're like a drug that's killing me. I cut you out entirely. But I get so high when I'm inside you,_'' he grabs his hair with his free hand, shaking his head as he stands behind her, leaning his head down like he's singing it to her. Then, she turns around, smiling at him before bringing the microphone up to her mouth.

''_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea. You can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me_,'' Laura puts her hand on his chest before walking towards him, pushing him backwards until they stop in the centre of the stage. She moves her index finger left and right at the last line while looking up to him with innocent, wide eyes.

''_I can still hear you making that sound. Taking me down rolling on the ground. You can pretend that it was me but no_.'' turning her back to him, she presses herself against his chest and closes her eyes. When she's about to walk away from him, he's faster than her and grabs her pulse. Pulling her back and turning around, he pushes her against the wall next to the stage.

''_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_,'' placing a hand a little above her head, he leans down, singing to her. They stare into each other's dark eyes as they completely forget the other people in the room.

''_Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell you scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals._'' she rests her lower arm on his shoulder, causing him to lay a hand on her hip as she follows the rhythm of the song. She smiles widely, showing him how much fun she's having and he's sure he made the right choice of tricking her into this. ''_Baby, I'm-''_

''_Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie. __You can't deny, ny, ny, ny. The beast inside, side, side, side. Yeah, yeah, yeah.'' _she slips under his arm to walk to the centre of the stage once again. Ross watches her, leaning his back against the wall as she sings her part. Bringing one hand to her hair, she grabs it while dancing to the song. She moves her hips quickly on the fast part at the end of the three lines. While singing the 'Yeah', she curls her index finger, signalling for him to come closer.

''_No girl, don't lie, lie, lie, lie. __You can't deny, ny, ny, ny. The beast inside, side, side, side. Yeah, yeah, yeah.'' _he walks closer to her, expecting her to back up, but she doesn't. Soon, they're standing chest to chest, smiling at each other in the instrumental break.

''_Just like animals, animals like animals-mals_.'' Ross nods at her, silently telling her how impressed he is with her performance in which she shyly shrugs.

''_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals._'' Laura cocks her head at him while biting her lip as she thinks of what comes next. Looking at him, she knows he knows too and sees him tilting his head back before bringing the microphone to his mouth to release a loud wolf-ish howl. She laughs out loud, covering her mouth as she claps for him with her microphone in one hand.

''_Baby, I'm prettying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_.'' Ross continues singing while running a hand up her bare arm to rest it against her cheek. Laura smiles shakily before ending the song.

''_Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_.'' she covers his hand by his own, squeezing it before removing it from her cheek after a few seconds. The people in the bar go wild, cheering for them as the music guy joins them on stage.

''Wow, guys, that was amazing. Am I right?'' the crowd cheers again in response. ''Nevertheless, this was a sing-off. There's only one winner. Can I hear it for Ross?'' everyone in the bar claps for him as a few people give him a standing ovation.

He walks around them and lays a hand on Laura's shoulder. ''Can I hear it for lovely lady, Laura?'' the clapping is slightly louder and almost everyone stands up from their chairs to cheer for her. Laura jumps up and down as she squeals happily. Ross looks at her, smiling. She totally deserved that one, he couldn't even keep up with her.

''Looks like we have a winner, I'm sorry, Ross, but Laura is the ultimate karaoke champion of tonight. Give it up for Ross and Laura one more time, ladies and gentlemen.''

''Don't worry about it, dude. I'm still a winner, having her with me.'' he tells him quietly while patting him on the shoulder before helping Laura down and leading her to their table.

* * *

**Was that sexual tension or was that sexual tension. Can you imagine Ross jaw dropping over Laura's sexy singer form? I can. Tell me what you expect to see next time in the reviews below!**

BAD1027 chapter 18

This fanfic is honestly so cute! I absolutely adore it! I can't wait for the next update! I like seeing all of the cute coupley things they do together. Haha and I'm sorry but I really want some sexual tension where they argue and yell at each over something really simple and then Laura just goes straight for his lips. Like please. I will give you virtual cookies if you do! 3 **\- Teehee, same here! Oh girl, I know what you mean. You love sexual tension. I'll get you more sexual tension. And the argue thing? Meh that might even be there too in a while. Might've even already written it. Have I? Gee, I dunno. Wait. You got virtual cookies? Okay okay, I have written it. Something like it. Now gimme the cookies**

chapter 18

please continue it, it's amazing but what bet did Raini and Calum make sorry i lost it, but i can see that the next chapter is going to be amazing, love it **\- Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Yeah, I was kinda scared people would miss it, cause it was such a tiny part in the fanfic. Basically, on the day of the photo shoot, Raini and Calum made a bet in how fast Raura would admit their feelings, Raini said in a week or less, Calum said longer than that. This night is exactly one week later, which makes this the finale night for them to get together if Raini wants to win the bet. This is why she eventually didn't go with. You can read it in chapter 10!**

Kristen chapter 18

Hahahah Still don't know what dutch means. Is it a BAD Thing. BTW this chapter was amazing. And Lol from SA. I think we are in the same time scale hahaha keep writing your REALLY REALLY GOOD at it  
From KDupies **\- Hey you! You're from twitter right? Yea you ask me a lot of questions about my fanfic ahahah nice to see you here too! I explained it to you already didn't I?**

Anythingyouneed chapter 18

I love this story so much you're doing great love everything about it...and I get what you mean about working in a hotel it's the same for me just running around and fake smiles and all that it's sucks anyways can't wait for the next chapter. **\- If feel you, fortunately, I only had three days (still have sore feet tho) is this your permanent job? Respect!**

Lauren24642 chapter 18

I love this chapter! I need to know what happens at the hockey game haha! Does something go wrong? Does someone get hurt? I need to know haha! And it's just the both of them together ahhh! You're such a great writer! The whole story is just so beautifully wrote! **\- Thank you! Ooooh I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! I can tell you, nobody ends up in the hospital (already used that one oops) Just the both of them, indeed. Like a date. But also not like a date. At a date you only have interest in each other, here…not so much. Spoiler!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEEEEEY!**

**So first thing; last chapter. I'm not trying to be selfish or arrogant, but like, that was my fav chapter and I got far less reviews than usual so I was really confused for a sec. I mean, I loved it a lot, didn't you? What didn't you like? What can I do better? What did I do wrong? I was like, it has a song, it has Raura, it has sexual tension, WHAT DO YOU NEED**

**Also, it could just be cause I told you guys I was in a pissy mood when I uploaded. Selling is service and service is selling, I guess**

**If you wanna know what happened with the cheating, voting thing, I'll get in detail at the end of the chapter when 80% already quit reading**

**Aaaaand,,,,, I almost got 200 reviews AND almost 100 followers! That's a hundred different people from ALL OVER THE WORLD, who decided my story was worth following? I need to lay down for a bit**

**There's this twitter girl who always asks me about my uploads which always gives me the slightest boost of confidence, knowing there are indeed people who read this**

**Hannah, this one's for you**

* * *

''So, that guy used his stick to trip the other player so now he's charged with a penalty, which means he's sent off the ice for two minutes, unless the other team scores a goal, then he gets to play again,'' Ross explains with a loud voice, trying to overwhelm the cheering from the supporters surrounding them. ''And it's okay to hit with your body an opponent, but only if he has the puck.''

They had tickets for seats quite close to the ice, almost face to face with the players. Not too close to miss some of the action, not even knowing where to look, and not too far that you couldn't see the puck. Since they bought four tickets, they had two extra chairs to lay their stuff on. They decided to sit on the two middle chairs, so they would have enough space.

''But, isn't that super dangerous. If you fall, other people will skate, like, over you,'' Laura enjoys the explanation, having little to no knowledge about hockey. Ross was more than happy to explain every little rule to her, being extremely excited about showing how much he knew about his favourite sport. ''Did that ever happen to you?''

''It's not that bad, you have a lot of protection. Of course, it's part of the game. I've got a few scars from skates on my face and arms,'' Ross laughs as he lifts his hair to uncover his forehead, showing her a faded scar. She runs her thumb over it, cocking her head a bit. He winces when feeling her cold hand on his skin and lets his hair fall down again.

''Sounds painful. Glad you don't have any murderous, knife-like on your feet in soccer. I wouldn't be alive if that was the case,'' she mutters while throwing some popcorn in her mouth before holding the paper sack up in front of him. He grabs a hand full himself as he keeps following the game, his eyes never leaving the field. ''Thanks for buying the popcorn, by the way. I would've paid myself, you know.

''Don't mention it. You're sharing with me, right. It wouldn't be right to let the lady pay for it herself,'' Ross winks at her as he laughs at her stuffed cheeks full of popcorn, which makes her resemble a little chipmunk. She chews for a few seconds before answering.

''You almost make it sound like a date, mister,'' Laura pokes is his side, hiding her grin behind her hand. Ross chokes on the soda he just took a sip of, coughing as he stares at her. After calming down, he's about to say something, before Laura hits him on the chest with two hands and points up.

Following her arm, he sees what she means. The big screen in front of them shows two people, a boy and a girl, sitting in the middle of four chairs. The girl, wearing black jeans and a leather jacket, is hitting the boy rapidly, a big smile on her face before waving at the big screen. The blonde guy is watching the screen in confusion before realizing the situation. He smirks as he gives the camera a small wave and watches the girl next to him clapping her hands.

After only a few seconds, the camera shifts to the game again, showing other people in-between the game. Laura sits back in her chair, shaking her curls out of her face. The people behind them still laugh, after spotting themselves in the corner of the screen.

''So those were our few seconds of fame, huh. Did this get on TV?'' Laura asks Ross in which he nods.

''I think it did. I bet the boys saw it, they never miss a game of Avalanche,'' he grins, but frown when he thinks of how it must've looked like. He didn't tell them about tonight and it must look like something it's not for people who don't know the story behind it, just the two of them.

A loud buzzer announces the second intermission of the game. The players stop their play and skate towards the exit of the rink. They remove their helmets and Laura looks at each of them individually, since it's the first change she's getting of looking at them with their faces uncovered.

''Who's number 29?'' she asks Ross, her eyes not leaving the certain brown haired guy bumping fists with another teammate.

''29? I think that's the goalkeeper, Reto Berra. He's Swedish,'' he answers her while checking his phone absentmindedly. ''Why?''

''He's super cute,'' Ross's eyes shoot up to see Laura watching the guy, her hands supporting her chin. When he looks down, he sees the hockey player looking directly at Laura, smirking and sending her a wink before disappearing under the tribune. Laura's smile grows as she starts blushing. He hears her sigh as she leans back.

''You know he's 28, right?'' Ross asks her, his jaw tightening. Laura shrugs, grabbing his phone from his hands and opening safari. She types his name in and opens his Wikipedia page. His personal information appears on the screen with a few photos on the side.

''He's so _tall_…'' Laura beamed, stretching the last word. Ross narrows his eyes as he looks at the screen. 6 ft 5. He scoffs while shaking his head. Laura doesn't notice Ross's state as she scrolls through the page. ''Swedish, you said.''

''Yeah, I don't think he speaks a single word English,'' Ross quickly adds before taking another sip from his drink.

''He's good right?'' Laura asks him as she gives his phone back, completely ignoring his last comment. Ross shrugs lightly as he focusses on the intermission entertainment.

''I never knew how cute hockey players were, soccer boys have nothing on them,'' she notices how Ross ignores her statement and rolls her eyes. ''I never understand why guys get so irritated when girls appreciate the players. We don't complain about you drooling over the cheerleaders,'' Laura looks at the ice where ten blonde girls in tight shorts and short skirts wave blue pompons while other girls remove loose ice shavings.

''Those are just to keep the crowd entertained. And with crowd, I mean the balding, old men and guys without a date,'' he looks at Laura's annoyed face, arms and legs crossed as she leans back in her chair. ''Jealous?''

''That's hilarious. Jealous of those girls shaking their ass in clothes that barely cover whatever's under there? Their parents must be so proud. At least the players have talent,'' as it's a sign, the players return to the ice. The two goalkeepers are last and number 29 almost immediately looks up, in the direction of the brunette. Laura glows as she sees his stick rise as some sort of greeting and she shyly waves in response.

''How about we send a selfie to Raini and Calum?'' Ross bluntly says and raises his phone, blocking the view between Laura and the hockey player. Her eyes widen in surprise as she sees her reflection on the screen with Ross's face close to hers.

''Oh. Sure, yeah. Good idea,'' she smiles confused as Ross snaps multiple times. Without noticing, he sneaks his arm around her chair, so he's in a more comfortable position. Ross lowers his phone and scrolls through the photos with Laura watching with him. Together they decide on the one they like best.

''You're not posting it on Instagram, right? I mean-'' Laura warns him and he shakes his head.

''Don't worry, only sending it in the group chat,'' Ross comforts her as he taps the photo so send it.

''Ross…'' Laura whispers, looking up with wide eyes. Around them, people stand up, cheering.

''Don't worry, I really won't post it. I learned my lesson, remember-'' Ross is being cut off but a hand on his shoulder. When he looks behind him, a guy, about his age, looks at him, while pointing in a direction. As soon as he notices what he means, he freezes. He sees Laura's mouth hanging open with a helpless look in her eyes.

The two are once again shown on the screen. They both look extremely uncomfortable as the supporters behind them cheer, Ross's arm still behind Laura. There's a big difference with last time they were shown on the screen. The sides of the square have changed into a red heart frame, showing only the two in the middle as two short words appear under them.

Kiss cam.

Ross sinks further in his chair, trying to escape the attention. He knows there's no way he will be kissing Laura on TV and he looks at Laura from the corner of his eye. She looks just as awkward as he as they wait until the camera leaves them alone. Even after a few seconds, they're still shown on the screen, as he figures they won't be left alone before one of them does something.

Even the players have now noticed the happening and look up to the screen, as they're still getting ready to start playing. Ross sees the keeper removing his helmet to see the screen more clearly and recognizes Laura. He looks in her direction, smirking confidently. Ross shakes his head unbelieving as he turns to Laura. She looks at him with a sad frown.

He uses his arm around her to pull her closer and plants a kiss on her cheek. Laura's eyes widen as she looks at him with a smile on her face. He answers her smile as he looks down shyly. When he gives the players beneath them a glance, he notices the keeper looking at them disbelief. He frowns at them before putting his helmet back on.

* * *

''I can't believe you did that, we were on live television,'' Laura giggles at Ross as they walk through the corridor, on their way towards the exit. Ross shrugs as he wrinkles the popcorn bag, walking to a bin a few feet from them to throw it in.

''I had to do something, the camera wouldn't leave us alone. You don't mind, right? Laura?'' Ross answers her but stops walking when he doesn't hear a response. Looking around, he notices the girl not being at his side anymore. He slightly panics as he sees the large crowd of people which Laura probably got lost in. Loud yelling makes his head turn in a certain direction.

A small group of men surround two supporters of opposite teams, tugging and pushing each other as the others cheer for their favourite. He's about to ignore the fight as he sees a flash of familiar brown curls in the middle of them.

''Are you crazy? Stop it, you're hurting him,'' a girl yells at the crowd, making her way through it. Ross runs towards it as he pushes people out of the way, gradually getting to the centre. He sees one of the two supporters is only a boy, about sixteen years old, he estimates. The other is a grown man, about 40, his head barely containing any hair. Laura is standing behind the fighting pair, trying to break them up.

He runs towards her, pulling her backwards and standing in front of her just in time, before an elbow hits his chest roughly. When the two notice them, they stop their fighting for a minute. The balding man grins at them.

''Don't worry, honey. This is my cousin, he's tough-skinned. The boy decided to betray his home team and I have to teach him a lesson,'' he looks at them from top to toe judgingly. Before winking at Laura, who's still standing behind Ross's back. ''You should really watch your girl more carefully, son. Something could happen to her out here.''

''Don't worry about that, we were just leaving.'' Ross narrows his eyes as he ignores the man's hidden warning. He turns around as he puts a hand on Laura's back. Using his other arm, he pushes people out of the way to escape from the crowd.

''I never knew supporters could be so violent,'' Laura thinks out loud in disbelief. ''Sorry for getting you into it.''

''Don't apologize, I shouldn't have lost sight of you. Games like these can be pretty wild, especially with really devoted fans,'' he tells her. They're walking side by side, Ross's hands in the pockets of his jacket with Laura supporting herself by grabbing the inside of his elbow with two hands again. ''So, you wanna go to the hotel?''

''Isn't it a bit early?'' Laura asks him as she looks around. Slow music vaguely being heard, coming from Central Park as they're walking just along it. She looks up to Ross, raising her eyebrows. ''Looks like there's something there, wanna check it out?''

They cross the street, walking in the direction of the music. As they walk towards the centre of the park, they come along more people, mostly in sets of two. They end up at a wide space with a lot of people standing looking in the same direction.

A small band with only three men in obviously work out suits, each playing an instrument spread classy music in the cold air. One saxophone, a cello and a violin are being used to create the sound. A few couples, including some kids, dance together as the rest stand on the side, watching them. The song comes to an end and the audience claps for the band, as they're starting another song immediately.

''I think she wants you to ask her to dance, sir,'' Ross hears a soft voice next to him. Looking down, a small girl, red cheeks from the cold, looks up to him, pulling his jacket lightly and pointing at Laura. He looks at her to see her watching the dancing couples, eyes shimmering with her lips curved in a smile.

''You think I should go for it?'' he asks the girl grinning in which she nods quickly, pushing her small hands against his leg to make him turn to Laura. He drops his arm, causing her hands to let go of his elbow as she looks up to him. With a single hand gesture, he asks her to dance. Her grin gets wider, she looks around before grabbing his hand with a small nod.

Just before they walk to the middle of the open space, Ross holds his hand out behind his back to receive a low five from the small girl behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he sends her a wink. She looks at them adoring, tilting her head.

''Why do I always end up dancing when I'm with you?'' Laura giggles, tilting her head all the way back to be able to look him in the eyes. Ross smiles as he watches the couples and the people on the side, who are looking at everyone with a smile on their faces.

''Dancing is one of the few things where you cannot be judged, at times like these, as long as you just enjoy doing it,'' he speaks with a soft voice as Laura lays her head on his chest, sighing contently. Lowering his head, he closes his eyes as he only focusses on Laura, moving and the music. He feels Laura's arm going over his back, her hand pressing him closer as she squeezes his hand at the same time.

''This is nice,'' Laura sighs just before the music stops. Instead of starting another song, they hear a man saying something to the crowd.

''Thank you all for coming, we were honoured to play for you tonight. Tips are appreciated,'' Laura tilts her head back up to look around, seeing all the couples walking back to the side after leaving change in the hats that are being passed around, before looking up to Ross. A small smile on his lips seem to apologize for the short dance.

''Do you have some spare change, sir?'' he hears a familiar, soft voice ask. As he looks down, he sees the same brown waves he saw a few minutes earlier. The little girl looks at him hopefully with a big smile, holding a black hat filled with some wrinkled bills. Ross nods as he grabs a bill of twenty to drop it in the hat.

''Tell them they made a lot of people happy tonight,'' the girl thanks him as she runs back to the band, waving the money at them. The young looking man turns around to lift the girl up. As she shows him the bill, his face lights up and a huge grin appears on his face. He gives her a big kiss on her cheek before she points at Ross and Laura.

As he mouths them a 'Thank You', he nods at them appreciatively. Ross and Laura smile, seeing the father and daughter happily together and wave at them, still in their embrace.

''Too bad that didn't last long,'' Laura admits as they start walking back, looking back. Ross thinks for a moment before grabbing her hand, placing it on his shoulder once again. She looks at his actions confused before looking around.

''We can't dance without music, Ross,'' Laura laughs while stepping backwards and disconnecting her hand with his shoulder when Ross steps forwards, pressing her closer with his hand on her back, beginning their dance.

''Who says we can't?'' he grins, spinning her around, causing her to laugh loudly. They dance on the silent music for a while before Laura breaks the silence again.

''What are you thinking about?'' she asks as Ross looks at her intensely.

''You know, dancing is a lot like loving. Once you start, there's no stopping. Especially when you've found the perfect partner,'' biting her lip, charmed by his compliment, she looks down blushing. Snowflakes start falling around them as Ross spins her again. Stretching out her free hand, she keeps her balance on the ice covered path. Just before she can grab him again, he grabs her by the hips to lift her on a bench.

Laura squeals at the sudden movement and grabs him by his shoulders for support. Laughing, she spins around and bows down, lifting the tips of her imaginary dress. He follows her, bowing down, one hand on his back and stretching one out. She puts both of her hands on his shoulders again as he lifts her from the bench, spinning her around in the air before slowly lowering her.

Her hands move to the back of his neck as she stands on her toes so their eyes are almost on the same height. His hands rest on her hips as they stare in each other's eyes.

''Didn't you always want to dance in the rain?'' he whispers, smiling widely. She rolls her eyes as she copies his smile.

''It's not even raining, it's snowing,'' giggling, she still refuses to break eye contact.

''Shut up.'' Ross's eyes drift to her lips as Laura's start playing with the hair at the base of his neck. He holds his breath and blinks a few times, like he's doubting about something before squeezing his eyes shut. Laura looks at him worried, lowering herself. In the distance, they hear the church bells ring twelve times. Ross opens his eyes to look at Laura with a tiring look in his eyes.

''It's midnight, let's get back.''

* * *

**Sigh, okay come and attack me.**

**I know you kinda expected this was gonna be the big big chapter but nope. Hate for you to miss it another time so I won't do that.. till next time fellas!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WAS THIS ONE BETTER?**

**So anyway, our entire fandom was extremely pissed that the EWW fandom cheated and just got away with it, so one girl asked the official account if using the app was permitted. Turns out, it is. This was a chance we didn't let pass us by, so now we're also using it! Also, it's not an app. If you guys wanna help, that would be amazing! Only thing you have to do; make as many different accounts as you like, go to .com, add all the accounts and BAM all your tweets/votes are put online on all your accounts. I now have 7, so one vote becomes 7 votes. Isn't that cool? **

missmia10 chapter 19

First of all, I am very annoyed with the Every Witch Way fandom because that is just wrong and just as much with Nickelodeon because they should not just ignore it. This chapter made me die btw. I loved it and I loved what you did with Raura. I can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter. Did you listen to Let's Not Be Alone Tonight? **\- I guess, yeah. I don't know if they knew it was actually permitted or not but they're hella annoying on twitter too. Were you there, last time with the TCA's? turns out, they can just CHOOSE a winner, not looking at the votes. WHAT? I mean, that's not fair. Thanks so much! DID I? THAT SONG IS MA JAM. I actually already downloaded it when only the other version was out, don't tell, but I still like that version better than the official one that came out**

Lauren24642 chapter 19

Great chapter! The walking part was sweet haha! Great sing off haha :) And what song were they singing sorry? And about the voting thing! I knew that show was in the lead but I had no idea the were cheating! How is Nickelodeon going to delete the votes? or are they just going to keep them there? It's not fair on A&amp;A! It's like they need to cut the show out of the voting its ruining the awards :/ :/ **\- Thank you, I loved that part too! That was actually so improvised, didn't have it in my rough sketch so when I was writing it, I was like; yeah, yeah that could work. Nice. It's all done now, A&amp;A is ahead with almost 100k, it's gonna be fine**


	21. Chapter 21

**TWO HUNDER REVIEWS**

**TWO HUNDRED FUCKING REVIEWS**

**NOOOO NOT EVEN TWO HUNDRED, TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN**

**WHEN YOU WRITE IT LIKE THAT ITS EVEN BIGGER**

**AND MORE THAN ONE HUNDRED FOLLOWERS**

**THANK YOU ALL**

**THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR**

**JUST SIT BACK AND RELAX**

* * *

''So, tonight was fun,'' Ross tries to make awkward small talk, standing in front of his door with his hands in his pockets. Laura nods quietly before breaking the silence.

''Ross, was this a date?'' Laura confronts him, fumbling her hands and looking up to him expectantly. Ross tightens his fist when hearing the uncomfortable question.

''I don't-. I mean, do you want it to be? Not-not that I want it to be! That sounded horrible,'' he walks closer to her, standing in the middle of the hallway. He sighs as he grabs his hair in frustration.

''Why didn't you just kiss me in the park?'' Laura bluntly asks him, not being able to keep it silent any longer. He swallows before looking her in the eyes, deciding it's time to be honest with her.

''I don't want to push you into doing something you might regret.''

Everything makes sense to her like that. Every time he broke the moment was just because he was afraid of hurting her by making a move. He didn't know she had been waiting for him to make a move this whole trip.

''You're thinking too much,'' she shakes her head in disbelief as she takes a step forward and tilts her head back.

''I'm really not. You said yourself that you were confused about what you felt. I don't wanna make that decision for you.''

''Don't think about it,'' she tells him before grabbing his collar to pull him down and connects her lips with his. She used the exact same sentence he used on the night they sang the song together and he refused to kiss her. It makes much more sense now, as his mind goes blank.

After he realizes what's going on, he moves his lips against hers, softly kissing her back. His arms go up to cup her cheek as her hands rest on his chest. He walks forward, pushing her against the hallway wall. The kiss is gentle as they're slowly moving their lips before letting go after a few seconds.

Her eyes flutter open, looking at him as she's smiling widely. She bites her lip while he runs his thumb over her cheek. He brings her face closer again before they get interrupted. They hear a faint sound behind Raini's door, making Ross's eyes widen. He quickly looks around before turning to Laura.

''Card! Where's your card?'' she reaches into her pocket before handing it to him, hesitating. He grabs it and opens her door, pushing her inside and pulling it shut right after. Laura faces her closed door, still in shock, trying to process what just happened. Leaning closer to the wood, she hears Ross talking to Raini.

''So how was it tonight? Did you have fun?'' Raini asks him suggestively in which Ross nervously laughs.

''Yeah, it was great. Laura already went to bed.''

''Did she really? I thought I heard you guys talking,'' of course she did, she had been eavesdropping for sure. Laura rolls her eyes as she leans closer.

''Nope, she went straight to her room,'' he assures her. ''And I'm going too. Goodnight,'' Ross ends the conversation rapidly.

''Okay, well, I'm glad you guys had fun,'' the disappointment is clearly noticeable as she walks back into her room. Ross waits for two seconds before quickly walking to Laura's door.

''Laur,'' he whispers, his mouth close to the wood. Laura sighs deeply, hesitating for a moment, before opening her door softly. Looking at him, furrowing her eyebrows, he watches her with an apologetic look in his eyes.

''What was that all about?'' Ross opens his mouth to answer before closing it again and pushes the door open to walk inside. Laura walks after him, still expecting an answer.

''We were _this _close to being caught by Raini. I had no other choice, sorry,'' Ross apologises, rubbing his neck. Laura shakes her head, narrowing her eyes as she sits on the bed.

''So what? What does it matter who sees us kissing?'' she zips her boots open and kicks them off before standing up again. ''Are you ashamed of being seen with me?''

''Laura, don't be ridiculous! Of course not, I just didn't think it would be a great idea for Raini to see us, you know-''

''You regret kissing me,'' Laura states, looking at him with beaming eyes, filled with tears. ''You just wanted to try it out, kissing your co-star, see how it would end. And now you're ready to forget it ever happened.''

''That's not at all why I wanted to hide it from Raini,'' he grabs her hands before she looks down and tears them loose from his grip.

''Hide it, huh?'' she laughs sarcastically before raising her voice. ''Ross, whatever excuses you have left, they better be really good, cause I'm not buying it.''

''Keep it down, Laura, they could hear us,'' he shushes her before realizing what he just said. He looks her mouth hanging open. ''I didn't mean it like-''

''Out.'' Laura points at her door with a stretched arm, looking at him angrily with a shivering lip. He shakes his head, trying to make it better but he knows it's pointless. ''I want you do get out. Now.''

He walks towards the exit, turning his head to give her one last glance as he grabs the handle. Her hands shake as she wraps one over her mouth, trying to muffle a sob as she sits back down on the bed. After doubting one more time if he should get back, he opens the door and walks straight to his room to slam the door closed.

* * *

The next day, everyone comes together in the lobby. The following scene would be shot in Ross's room as the prop guys were making it 'Austin' ready during the meeting.

''This will be an important scene for the movie, Austin shows Ally his room, expecting for Stacy and Toby to still be there, but they already left. He proceeds to try and convince Ally about what he saw. Got it?'' Ross nods as he glances over at Laura, who's discreetly avoiding his eyes. Sighing, he stands up as everyone walks towards the elevator. When it comes, everyone steps in, filling the small compartment almost entirely.

''Where are Ross and Laura?'' Calum asks as he notices the absence of his cast mates.

''I think they had something to work out,'' Raini smiles as the doors close. ''How's your headache?''

''Better, thanks. I noticed, this morning, that the last day of your prediction in our bet was yesterday. I have a feeling I'm winning,'' Calum smirks at her before the Latina shakes her head.

''We'll see about that.''

* * *

''What the hell, Ross?'' as the rest of them were walking inside the elevator, Ross took the opportunity to pull Laura into the one beside it, which doors were just opening too. This went by unnoticed by the others, making them share an elevator with just the two of them.

''I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about last night. That was definitely not the way to handle things,'' he apologises in a fast tempo before looking at her expectantly.

''Really,'' Laura questions with a hint of sarcasm. Her eyes stay on the growing numbers above the silver doors.

''Can you please forgive me, I'd like for us to forget it happened. Like, the part after the kiss.'' Ross adds as he brushes her hair from the side over her shoulder. Her hand grabs his pulse midway as she leads it down, to drop it next to them.

''Can we _not_ do this right now? I wanna focus on filming. Thanks,'' she smiles at him when a _ding_ tells them they arrived at the twelfth floor. Laura practically sprints out, walking to Ross's room as she leaves him there, stunned.

Camera's ready? Scene twelve, argument over stolen song, take one.''

Ross looks at Laura as she rolls her head, changing into her role before he takes a deep breath.

''Action!''

''_What you're about to see is something very shocking, okay?'' Austin warns Ally, putting two hands on her shoulders. She rolls her eyes, laughing as she steps closer to Austin's door._

''_Just show me already,'' Austin unlocks his door, pushes it open while closing his eyes. He awaits a shocked gasp but it stays silent._

''_You're right, your room is shockingly messy,'' Ally comments sarcastically. Walking inside, she inspects the room, trying to figure out what he means. After a few seconds, she looks at him confused. ''What were you trying to show me?''_

''_They're not here anymore?'' he runs into his room, opening all doors as he tries to find the two criminals. His girlfriend looks at him, waiting for him to explain himself. ''Stacy and Toby, they were in my room.''_

''_Why would they be in your room?'' Ally starts picking up the music sheets on the floor, not being able to resist her urge to keep rooms tidy. Her book! Austin runs towards his desk, opening every drawer. The last on he opens reveals the missing object. He hold it up proudly as she still looks confused. ''My book? I know it's in your room, I left it here when we wrote a few days ago. What are you trying to tell me, Austin?''_

''_When I went to my room to pick up our jackets, I saw them, Stacy and Toby, in my room. They were taking photos of our stuff and… Your book,'' Ally takes it from his grip, looking through it. ''They didn't take anything. I think they were stealing ideas you wrote down.''_

''_Why would they steal ideas for their song we came up with together? That makes no sense,'' she closes the book while shaking her head._

''_Don't you understand? They want to steal our ideas. _Your _ideas. _Your _songs. They never cared about us for who we are, they're here to take our ideas, record our lyrics and make them into their own songs!'' Austin desperately tries to explain. Ally covers his hand with her own as she pushes his hands down._

''_You're crazy, I know Stacy, she would never do that to me,'' she stands up for her new friend. ''Stacy is totally harmless, she loves us!''_

''_You _think _you know Stacy. The Stacy _I_ saw, was manipulative and deceitful. Like a weasel! Can't you see she's putting on an act to fool us?'' Austin raises his voice, making wild arm gestures. Ally looks at him worried before putting a hand on his cheek._

''_You need to calm down, I think your eyes were playing tricks on you.'' Austin grabs her hand while looking at her seriously._

''_Ally, I'm going to stop them and I need to know; Are you with me?" he's not getting the answer he expected as he hears her giggle._

''_You're acting silly, I'm not gonna participate in your ridiculous plan. They did nothing wrong, period,'' she crosses her arms, not wanting to continue the argument. He bluntly drops her hand as he narrows his eyes._

''_You made me ruin my own career before, I'm not letting you do it again,'' he states. Ally freezes her actions before slowly turning around._

''_What did you just say?'' she whispers as she walks up to him._

''_I'm serious, Ally. If I don't do anything, this could ruin my music career. Again. I'm not letting you stop me just cause you don't believe me,'' he refuses to look her in the eyes as he zips his backpack closed. ''If we don't support each other in situations like these, what are doing anyway?''_

''_I can't believe you. Are you telling me you're breaking up with me because I'm not with you as you're trying to bust two of our fans for a crime they didn't commit?" Ally tears up as she backs up, shaking her head._

The hurt in Laura's eyes looks painfully real as she covers her mouth with one hand, like she did last night. In the script it said Austin would grab his backpack and walk out the door, leaving Ally. But at this exact moment, he couldn't care less what he was supposed to do. He had to do what was right and this was the only chance he had.

Breaking character, he walks up to Laura who's leaning against the wall, close to the door. As soon she sees him walk closer, she understands he's not acting anymore. The hurt look in her eyes doesn't disappear, though, telling him she wasn't acting at all.

He stands in front of her and grabs her face to crash his lips on hers roughly. She gasps while putting her hands on his chest, hitting his chest with her fists, which causes him to step closer to her. Her fists gradually start come down on his slower before grabbing his shirt tightly, pulling him closer. She opens her lips, asking for more and more, but are stopped quickly.

''Cut!'' the director yells before turning to the writers next to him. ''What the hell is going on?''

''Okay, everyone, just… Take five or something,'' Laura releases Ross's shirt as Ross steps back to watch Laura's reaction. She opens her eyes to see everyone looking at them and looks Ross in the eyes, shocked. Heath puts one hand in his side and covers his forehead with the other, shaking his head. Calum and Raini look at the two actors in awe before exchanging a look. Panicking, Laura uses the break they get to run out of the room, entering her own across the hall.

''I'll go talk to her,'' Raini offers as she starts walking, but Ross stops her.

''No, I should.''

He knocks once. Twice. Once more before he hears a muffled voice telling him to leave. But he's not gonna give up that easily, leaning against the door frame with two stretched arms he tries to think of a way for her to open. He knocks one more time before he feels a smooth, rectangle object in his pocket. He knows it doesn't belong to his own room, so it has to be… Without hesitation, he swipes it over the black scanner.

* * *

Hands in her hair, Laura paces through her room. How could he do that? _Why _did he do that? Breaking character, ruining the take to kiss her, just like that. It felt so real even though she knew for sure he wasn't serious. Not about her, not about last night and not about last night's kiss. What was he trying to pull here? She touches her tingling lips, still slightly swollen from the sudden, rough kiss.

She takes a seat on her bed, covering her forehead with her two palms. She rises almost immediately when hearing a short knock. Ignoring it, she hopes it'll go away soon. She figures it must be Raini, since she's always the one to comfort her in a rough time and has been pushing her about last night since this morning. Another knock follows and Laura falls back on her bed in frustration, releasing a groan. Raini wouldn't leave, knocking on the door another time.

''Raini, leave me alone! I'm coming in a minute, just let me be!'' Raini ignores her request with another bonk. Laura rises from the bed angrily before she stomps to the door. She's done with Raini's annoying behaviour and she's gonna tell her right now. In a few seconds she's in front of the door, to find it open. In the opening stands Ross, in his hand a white pass, his other hand on her door frame, looking at her from under his full eyelashes with dark eyes.

''Ro-'' she gulps as he takes big steps in her direction. With his large arms, he pulls her body close to his while closing the gap between them with no hesitation. She gasps in the kiss as she brings her hands up to wrap them around his neck, her hands pushing his head down. He lifts her body up, making stand on her toes and turns his head to get better access.

Ross walks forward, pushing her with him, making her stumble backwards as she squeaks in surprise. After a few feet Ross moves his hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her small frame easily, while she pulls herself up with her hands around his neck. He drops her gently on top of the empty desk, making her wrap her legs around his hips.

She feels him carefully trying to deepen the kiss as he shyly opens his lips. Always the one to leave the other to make the decision, she thinks giggly. She answers his request by biting his lower lip, making him hiss as he moves his hands to her hips, his thumbs disappearing under her shirt and rubbing her bare skin.

His tongue plunges in her mouth for the first time and takes full control as she sighs contently, running her hands through his locks, finger tops rubbing his scalp while pushing him closer with her legs. With a final kiss on her lips, Ross releases them finally. Laura keeps her eyes closed while leaning her forehead against his.

''I've been dying to do that ever since I saw you sing in that booth,'' he bites his lip as he admits his desire. ''And even more since yesterday, when you started singing. You have no idea what you do to me.''

''I know,'' she admits while brushing her nose against his and plays with the hair in his neck. Laughing when he gives her a look of disbelief, she shrugs. ''I'm not an idiot, Ross. You should've seen yourself when we were singing that duet. You couldn't keep your eyes off of me.''

''Can't deny that.'' Ross smirks before capturing her lips again. Looking at her in all seriousness, he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. ''I don't wanna hide anything I have with you.''

''Yeah, you made it pretty obvious when you attacked me in front of everybody,'' she rubs her hands over his chest absentmindedly. ''I'm glad you feel that way.''

He puts his hands on her hips to pull her off the desk. Intertwining their hands, he walks backwards, pulling her with him.

''I think the five minutes are over by now,'' Laura catches up with him before laying one hand over his butt. Ross jumps in surprise as he looks at her with wide eyes. Shoving her index finger and thumb in his back pocket, she finds what she was looking for.

''You still have my room key?'' she waves the white pass in front of his face. He snatches it from her loose grip before putting it back in his pocket quickly.

''I'm gonna return it, I promise,'' Ross tells her as he pats the pass through his jeans. Laura looks at him unsure. ''I am!''

Am not.

* * *

**Well, that was that**

**It's not as long as the last two chapters but double the Raura am I right**

**Well if you don't mind, I'm going back to voting**

**A quick update, Debby caught up to Laura with 100k INBETWEEN**

**Laura needs everyone's help, please help us**

**The EWW fandom is catching up quickly too, we need to step up**

**A quick shoutout to Kristen for being the 200****th**** reviewer and Pickles-and-Pancakes-R5 for being the 100****th**** follower. Great username btw**

**I was extremely scared I wouldn't reach the 200 with last chapter since I wanted to update this one when I did, but luckily you're all amazing and I got 20 new reviews**

chapter 20

That was beyond perfect! I don't have words to describe how much I loved it, but I'm going to try anyway. I loved it more than Ally loves pickles, more than Austin loves pancakes and even more than they love each other (and that is A LOT).

Update soon,  
Amn **\- I'm so glad you loved it! Damn, that IS a lot. You know your stuff**

Lauren24642 chapter 20

GREAT CHAPTER! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO GET INTERRUPTED! HAHA I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE ONES SO FAR! AND I HOPE AUSTIN AND ALLY WITH AT THE KCAs AND ROSS AND LAURA BECAUSE WE ARE SO FAR AHEAD THE MOMENT BUT I DON'T WANT TO JINX IT HAHA! :) CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! ! :D **\- That's so cool, it's one of my favourites too! Well don't jinx it, cause Laura's far behind. We need each and every one of you!**

chapter 20

so freaking amazing i really love it, thank you for writing this, and also thanks for telling us about the app, i'm going to use it right now **\- Yay, I'm so glad you're helping us! Have you gotten the hang of it yet?**

Pinkiecuddles chapter 20

I love this chapter. Upload more soon. I love this story.I really want Raura to end up together an I also sorta want Trez to end up together. **\- Trez hm? I don't have any plans but I'll take it into consideration**

missmia10 chapter 20

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE LAST CHAPTER WAS AWESOME AND THEY BETTER REVIEW ON THIS ONE OR I WILL GET MORE PISSED THAN YOU! This chapter was just as good DAT CHEEK KISS DOE! You are awesome and i hope the big chapter is next! Love yaaaa! **\- ahahahaha thanks girl, but it's okay! They probably had better things to do or didn't like it and I can't make them review, if they don't wanna. I'm not pissed **** I know can you imagine Ross giving Laura one? I know we've seen the other way around already, which was great, but THIS needs to happen. LOVE YOU 222222**

MirandaAnnette144 chapter 20

This story is awesome! I can't wait for the next ch. One thing I was reading this sentence "it's okay to hit with your body an opponent" and I think you worded it wrong or missed a word. I just thought I'd let you know. Stuff like that happens to me all the time. Oh and I couldn't help but laugh at the ending because it reminded me of an r5 interview (I think it was Clevertv not sure though) and the interviewer asked them what are their turn offs and turn ons and both Riker and Ross said and I quote "grabbage of the hair" lol so when I read Laura playing with Ross's hair and he closed his eyes I immediately thought of that haha. Is that where that came from or did you just write it that way? Anyways, love your story! I think it's the best Raura story I've read! Btw sorry this review is so long lol **\- Thank you darling. Oops, that was a stupid typo.. Hope people at least understood what I was saying..? YOU MADE ME LAUGH SO LOUD WITH THIS I CAN'T EVEN. I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, your theory is actually very well thought and I tots understand where you're coming from. First thing: I'm gonna ignore that thing about Ross hating for his hair to get grabbed cause I think that's hella sexy and I'm planning on using it more, sorry. Second: Nope, it wasn't cause of that (it could've been, I get ya), he was just forcing himself not to kiss her and closed his eyes so he wouldn't get lost in her eyes. WOW that sounded cheesy. True tho. Omg you serious, that's a huge compliment thaaaanks! Girl I love long reviews, they're my fav, sorry for this long ass reply **

LoveShipper chapter 20

Dancing under the moonlight. So romantic. Once I heard there was a hockey game I was hoping for a kiss cam, thanks for making it come true **\- it's like you can read my miiiiiiind. Or I can read yours. Or we both just have amazing imagination hahahah**

Guest chapter 20

Ahw, that chapter was so sweet! I was hoping that they would kiss haha. But yeah, I was wrong (just like always but who cares). Hope the big chap comes soon, but for now I think it's good that you not moving on to fast with te whole raura thing. This was btw a really good chap (just like the others haha)  
Loves from the same girl from the Netherlands without an account (ja ik ben weer terug haha en ik ben nog nooit naar een r5 concert geweest want ik kwam er pas later achter dat ze naar nederland kwamen haha) btw sorry for the ones that are confused now haha **\- HEY YOU AGAIN! Nope, but now they did. Not once, not twice but trice (trice?) that's not a word. Thank you! I'm glad people don't actually get bored cause it took this long. I made the most of it. (heeeey welkom terug! Aawww echt waar? ****Beter dat je wel dit jaar komt, ik ben er ook! Houd de site in de gaten en ik zal het ook hier schrijven als een datum bekend is!) **

**Sorry for the freakishy long replies, your reviews just make me so happy and I wanna reply to EVERY ONE OF EM. Sadly I can't**

**Till next time mates**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey people people!**

**So happy to be posting another chapter, especially since I'm still getting reviews about the last one, WOW you liked it! I'm glad it finally happened, big milestone am I right? Now we can focus on the future. Got a few MAJOR chapters planned, like the big Raura night that just passed, which I'm also excited to be writing. But first, the story must go on and that means, yes, less interesting fillers. Hope I'll be able to make them enjoyable enough**

**Small update, we have caught up to Debby in the voting which was a HUGE accomplishments since we were behind with more than 100k! With both the show and Laura, we're now ahead with at least 30k. Feels good**

**In other news, I MIGHT SEE THE VAMPS IN TWO MONTHS! The tickets are gonna be on sale tomorrow morning, I HOPE they have M&amp;G, I'll be super sad if they won't.. plus it's one a MONDAY, who the hell came up with that, so I'll either have to skip school or be in a suckish spot… also, no one has enough music taste to accompany me to the concert, sad face, so I'll be going alone yaaaay. Hope the people are nice in the line.**

* * *

''_I can't believe you. Are you telling me you're breaking up with me because I'm not with you as you're trying to bust two of our fans for a crime they didn't commit?" Ally tears up as she backs up, shaking her head. Austin looks at her collapsed body, sitting on the bed as she looks at him. He turns away from her, avoiding her begging eyes as he grabs his backpack with one hand._

''_I don't need you to save my career, Ally,'' keeping his gaze on the ground, he sighs one more time. He steps forward, exiting the room as Ally's eyes stay on him, silently asking him to stay. As soon as the door closes with a soft _click, _Ally covers her eyes with both of her hands, softly whimpering._

''And cut!'' the director yells as he steps forward. Laura uncovers her eyes and shows him a wide smile, happy they finally finished the scene successfully. Not a second later, the door swings open which catches Laura's attention.

Ross runs up to Laura to lift her up, swinging her around before putting her down again and looks at her, smiling brightly. Laura giggles at him, her cheeks covered by her stage tears. With a wipe of his thumb, he removes the wetness from her face before letting his forehead rest on hers.

''So…'' they hear Raini speak in the dead silence. Looking at each other, Ross silently asks her for permission as he nods with his eyebrows raised. A smile appears on Laura's lips before turning to Raini.

''Ross and I are dating,''

The whole room starts clapping, some cheers and yells are audible as Raini runs over to tackle Laura in a hug. Calum also walks over to Ross to give him a ruffle through his hair before hugging him too. Raini squeals as she looks at the two. The room finally settles down before the writers speak up.

''As delighted we are to hear this amazing news,'' Heath looks at the couple, still in their embrace, ''I hope you understand that dating while shooting a show is hard. We love you guys, but you have to make sure it won't get in the way of your acting.''

''Don't worry about that Heath, we're professionals. And if it changes,'' Ross wraps his arm around Laura's shoulder as he looks down at her. ''It'll change for the better.''

* * *

The four cast members sit down in the hotel's restaurant for lunch. Laura and Ross enjoy their meals, their hands intertwined between their chairs, oblivious to the two sets of eyes staring at them from across the table. Ross looks up one time, noticing the two leaning forward on the table.

''What?'' he asks them after taking a bite from his pretzel. Laura looks up, curiously watching Ross before shifting her gaze to Raini and Calum as she takes a sip from her orange juice.

''_What? _What do you think? We wanna hear the story! Spill it,'' Calum shoves his chair even closer to the table as he looks at them expectantly. Ross and Laura exchange a look before they look at them confused.

''The story,'' Laura states in which the two nod unanimously.

''You know, what happened? How did it happen?'' Raini leans closer while lowering her voice. ''_When _did it happen.''

''What does it matter when it happened?'' Laura laughs uncomfortably, as she looks at Ross again who rubs his thumb over her hand comforting. Calum and Raini exchange one look, silently debating before Calum looks down guiltily.

''We made a bet.''

''You did _what?_'' Laura lets her glass come down on the table with a loud thud, gazing at him angrily.

''It wasn't anything serious! We just _knew _you guys would get together and we betted on how fast you would,'' Raini adds, laying a hand on Calum's shoulder as she defends him and herself.

''You were betting on our _feelings_? Raini!'' Laura raises her voice as other people in the restaurant start to look their way. The others shush her, looking around nervously.

''Laur, they didn't mean it like that. They were just enthusiastic, _right guys_?'' Ross widens his eyes at them, gesturing them to apologise quickly, wanting nothing more than clear this argument before Laura makes a scene.

''Right! We're sorry, Laura. We are only human,'' Calum apologizes again as he begs for forgiving. Raini pouts too as she looks at her. Laura lets out a small huff before closing her eyes.

''Fine. It's alright, I guess you couldn't help yourselves,'' they quickly shake their heads, relieved their friend wasn't mad at them anymore.

''Anyway, I guess we got together today,'' Ross adds quickly, wanting to put an end to the subject, looking at Laura questioning. She nods one time as she detaches her hand to cross her arms. Calum balls his fist and closes his eyes, knowing her won the bet before looking at Raini proudly.

''Wait a second, what do you mean 'I guess'? You can't guess, we need the exact moment,'' she interrogates him. He looks at her with one eyebrow raised as Laura completes his comment.

''He means, yesterday something…happened too,'' she giggles at the thought of them kissing for the first time in the hallway that night. ''It was right before you talked to Ross in the hallway,''

''So technically-'' Raini starts as she looks up to Calum before he rapidly shakes his head. He's about to go into an argument when Ross clears his throat, looking at the two meaningful.

''Can you guys let it go already? The important thing is, we're together. Period,'' he shuts them up while standing up. He holds up one hand before helping her rise from her chair. ''Just buy each other a smoothie or whatever the stupid bet was about.''

As they walk away, towards the lobby, Raini and Calum exchange a look before following them soon after.

''Fine, but technically, I won,'' Raini comments while walking next to Calum pedantically. He laughs sarcastically at her.

''Technically, you didn't win anything, little one. It's a tie.''

* * *

After filming for the day, the four gather in Ross's room for a change. Calum already arrived before the girls, who were still showering after the long day.

''So, Ross,'' Calum starts talking as he lets himself fall on the leather couch. Ross is just putting way clothes as he looks at him curiously, noticing his serious tone. ''You need to start thinking about Laura's present. You know, since she's your girlfriend now.''

''How do you know I haven't already bought it?'' Ross slowly asks him as he lowers his folded up shirt in his hands. Calum laughs at him as he shakes his head.

''Please, Ross. I know you. If you had it already, you would've given it the second you saw her. Plus, you haven't had time to go into town to buy it. And I know you wanna put effort in it.''

''Fine, you're right. I was struggling with trying to find something when we were not dating and I feel like it's even harder now that we are. I just want something special, not anything she could get from any friend, you know what I mean? I've never had to do anything like this,'' he sighs as he throws the shirt on the bed to join him on the couch.

''Well, you're in luck, cause I have. I know you feel like there's a lot of pressure to give her the perfect gift, but in reality, she doesn't care as much as you think. It doesn't have to be fancy or expensive, as long as it's thoughtful and personal. Do you think you can think of something like that?''

Ross thinks for a second as he takes Calum's advice in consideration. Something personal… He knows he constantly has the need to label Laura as his, letting the whole world know she's his and his only.

''How about jewellery?'' Ross asks Calum for advice. He frowns as he considers the option.

''You need to watch out with that, it could get cheesy quickly. If you want to do that, you need to make sure you give it your own swing. Nothing unoriginal like a silver heart necklace or something.''

A knock interrupts them as Ross stands up quickly and thanks his friend for his help before opening the door.

''Girls,'' he holds an arm up for them to enter the room before closing the door and dropping down on his spot on the couch.

''Calum, why don't you put some music on?'' Raini proposes as she lets herself fall on the queen sized bed. He groans once, enjoying his way too comfortable spot before standing up to walk to Ross's laptop. He opens Spotify before clicking a random song and shuffling the following.

Turning around, he finds Laura in his spot; Ross's arm around her, her body pressed against his chest and her head leaning on his shoulder. Their legs are covering the rest of the couch, making it completely occupied. When she notices Calum gaze on her, realizing that she took his spot, she throws him a wide grin, as some sort of apology. He crosses his arm as he keeps gazing at her.

When he notices the weird silence, Ross looks up from his phone to see Calum watching them on a distance. He moves his arm from Laura's shoulder and hears her protesting, thinking she needs to make place for Calum again, before he wraps two arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She giggles as she snuggles up, throwing an apologetic smile towards Calum.

''Sorry, buddy, she smells really good,'' Ross laughs, faking his sympathy for his friend. Calum shrugs, accepting his faith and takes place on the bed. Ross hold up his phone, tapping on his camera as he starts taking selfies with Laura. Raini watches them for a while before speaking up.

''So do the fans know you're together?'' Ross thumb freezes above his phone as they look at Raini together. ''I mean, I haven't seen any trending on Twitter. Were you seen together yesterday?''

Ross starts to explain how they ran into the paparazzi the night before, about how they had been asking questions and the moment he lost his temper and pushed one of them.

''And Ross might've kissed me on live television,'' Laura giggles while playing with the fingers of his hand that was resting on her side. Raini and Calum widen their eyes before Ross calms them down quickly.

''It was only on the cheek, don't worry. We were on Kiss Cam and it wouldn't leave us alone so I had to do something,'' Ross shrugs before planting a kiss on her temple. ''I'm glad I did it, by the way.''

''I knew I had to watch that game yesterday, damn it,'' Raini curses herself softly as Calum laughs at her.

''We agreed we wouldn't hide it, but,'' Laura tilts her head to look at Ross. ''I'm not sure if it's a good thing to just throw it out there like that,'' Ross nods slowly, as he thinks about it.

''How about we bring it out when the movie wraps and if they figure it out before that, it's okay?'' Laura proposes as she rises from Ross's chest to look at him, face to face. He smiles at her while nodding, happy with the compromise. They didn't have to hide, but also had no pressure into showing the world what they were.

''Oh, I love this song!'' a random Walk The Moon song comes on, making Laura jump up and causes Ross's arm drop from her waist. Raini jumps off the bed to join her as they dance through the room, singing along with the lyrics loudly. Ross watches them for a while, unconsciously smiling, oblivious to the camera pointed on him before he hears Calum calling his name.

''Ross! Looking good, right?'' before Ross can respond, Calum swifts his phone to the girls, leaving him dumbstruck. As soon as they notice Calum making a video, they wave at the camera while they keep dancing.

''I said, careful now. What you do to my head!'' Raini and Laura sing along, jumping up and down as they shaking their heads. ''Make your mind up, make your little mind up. To each his own, each his or her o-o-own''

Ross laughs as the girls dance crazily, leaning backwards on the couch, his arms crossed. Laura looks at him excitedly, gesturing him to join him before Ross shakes his head, declining her offer.

''Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, this heart is burning up,'' the camera shifts to capture Ross, just before Laura points at her own heart, still looking Ross in the eyes. He nods, looking at her with fake empathy in his eyes. Laura spins before sending an air kiss his way, careful to check Calum's phone is pointed on Ross so it wouldn't record her. Ross looks directly into the camera as he points to his chest while mouthing 'mine'. Just because they weren't official, what's wrong with leaving hints?

Calum lets out a laugh before his phone stops recording and taps the 'post' button.

**Dance party in Ross's room! He doesn't seem to be in the mood to dance, though. #WTM**

When Ross sees the camera has been turned off he joins the girls after all. Calum grins before raising his phone again, this time to make a quick photo without him noticing.

**I wonder who convinced him to dancing after all…**

* * *

**Aahhh first real Raura couple action, you guys liking that? I find it hard to write, since we've never actually seen them as a couple, but I'm guessing stuff. Hope it works for ya**

**Btw, I LOVE SEEING NEW NAMES IN MY REVIEWS! I really keep seeing new accounts leaving reviews for the chapters which makes me happier than anything. I love you all.**

CooKiERetsnoM chapter 21

OMGGG! You are a fanfic goddess :D Im in love with this chapter it's making me cry :') Please don't stop writing this and is it okay if I request that something dramatic happeneds like Ross is caught "Kissing" another girl (Maia) So Laura leaves for a bit, but comes back after awhile that would be great! :) Locing the fanfic btw :D **\- STOP IT AHHHHH BLUSHING, sorry for making you cry babe hahah. Girl, it sounds def dramatic, but don't count on that happening. I'm very against the whole Raia vs Raura drama, besides, Maia is literal queen. So the chance on Maia appearing in this story is pretty much non-existent. Sorry!**

Kelly Keana chapter 21

Hi! I love this story! The plot is so great and it is so written so well! I can't find the website where you create multiple accounts? I really want A&amp;A to win! **\- Thanks for liking it! Aww so many compliments yaaaay. Oh you're such a darling for helping to vote! Just type in .com then log in to your account. Make some extra accounts on the normal twitter website, you can make about four per day before they ask for a phone number. Then go to the account option (the thing with two faces right under) and click add account. Then log in with every OTHER account (not your original) hope you understand, if you don't you can PM me at any time!**

Lauren24642 chapter 21

YAYYYYYY! THEY'RE TOGETHER! I LOVE HOW YOU MADE ALL THE BUILD UP TO THE RELATIONSHIP AND NOT THAT THEY WERE JUST GOT TOGETHER! GREAT CHAPTER! AND CONGRATULATIONS ON OVER 200 REVIEWS! :D YOU DESERVE IT! **\- THEY ARE AAAAHHH! Thanks! Aren't the build ups the best? Aww darling, thanks so much, you contributed to it! 200 reviews is such a milestone, since that's usually the amount of reviews I look for to find a good story. And my story isn't even done yet! By a long mile ahahah**

chapter 21

AHHHHHH! This is heartbreakingly suspenseful! They-How-Why-I can believe it-But. *takes deep breath*  
I am going try and use full sentences this time.

They kissed! SQUEEEEEEEEE! That was magical. *sighs* Oh Ross, you really need to get your foot-in-mouth disease checked out. It is costing you the thing you love the most in the world, Laura! Hopefully gets sime medication to help say what will make Raura happen.

About the voting thing, I going to get an army of fangirls and get them to vote. ATTENTION, CALLING ALL FANGIRLS! I REPEAT, CALLING ALL FANGIRLS.

Sorry for the novel-sized review. I will leave you to finish your chaptet while I go round up some more fangirls.

Update soon,  
Amn **\- your reviews never fail to amaze me. I always look in my review list to see which ones I answer and, literally, how can I NOT with you? I love how you managed to put fangirling into words, that's talented. YES FANGIRLS GO VOTE AND HELP OUR BAES. You're such a loyal reviewer, I love you**

Charmaine chapter 21

OMG YESSSSSSS FINALLY I CANT WAIT TO SEE ALL THE REACTIONS THEY BETTER STAY TOGETHER THO! I LOVE YOUR STORY SO MUCHHHHH! **\- ahahah I'm planning on letting them stay together for a while, count on that. Thanks darling! Hey, you're not by any chance a Dutch girl on twitter who I talked to on New Years Eve…..? SORRY IF IM MISTAKEN**


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY!**

**Gosh, I remember I had so much to tell you but it kinda slipped away**

**OH RIGHT, firstly a shout out to Luckystarz910 for being new to my story and reviewing on every single chapter since the beginning, telling me exactly what she loved. These are the kind of humans we need to protect to save humanity, guys**

**Second, I LOVE when people ask me about tweetdeck and voting, it's so sweet you want to help! Laura is struggling the most at the moment, only being 9k ahead of Debby and trust me, with tweetdeck, 9k is hella little. So you can help by making a lot of accounts on twitter and using the hashtags #VoteLauraMarano WITH #KCA (don't forget to use both the hashtags per tweet) OR you could just got to the nickelodeon site and vote your ass off online!**

**It's easier, it's faster AND it counts more than a tweet does! What are you waiting for? Let's get them that orange airplane thing!**

**OH I REMEMBER NOW! Sad news, The Vamps are more popular in Holland than I thought, the tickets were sold out in 2 minutes.. they put them in a hall for only 1500 people, way too small which is why I wasn't fast enough for tickets. Yea, dreams crushed, very sad. I don't wanna hear any of their songs for the next two months, it's too painful, but as long as I don't think about it, I'm fine.**

**ALSO, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm already inching close to 300 reviews! Only 30 more, and that in only 2 chapters? You loved those, I can't be more grateful THANK YOU!**

* * *

''Hey, guys! How are you?'' Dana greets them excitedly as she hugs each of the four tightly.

''Dana! It's so good to see you again, it's been so long,'' Laura exclaims as she embraces her. The girls from Clevvertv had offered them an interview to promote their movie, which the writers had gladly accepted. Being the usual Austin &amp; Ally interviewer, Dana flew to New York to spend an afternoon with the cast.

''It has! It's a shame we didn't get to see each other at the premiere of your movie, would've loved to be there,'' she tells her sadly before walking with them. As they arrive at Ross's bedroom, where the interviews would take place, since it was pretty much the main set, Dana excuses herself to help the camera men set up.

''Dana is so sweet, I can't believe she flew all the way over here, just to get an interview with us,'' Raini sighs as they watch her talk to her crew in which they all nod agreeing.

''Laura, Ross. Can you come over here for a second?'' the two writers gesture them to come closer. ''So, there's a chance Dana will bring up the day you fell through the ice, Laura. If she does, that's okay, but if she doesn't, just leave it. We don't want our fans to worry about you, it might cause bad publicity,'' Laura and Ross nod understanding before they get left alone by the writers.

''Just think about how much they would worry about you,'' he taps her nose before giving her a large hug. Laura giggles as she leans her head on his chest. After thinking for a moment, she pushes him away, looking around quickly while fixing her hair nervously. Ross looks at her surprised. ''What's wrong?''

''There are cameras here,'' she whispers while taking a small step backwards. In response Ross takes a big step forward, staying close to her.

''So?''

''So, wouldn't it be weird if they saw us kiss in the background of an interview? Horrible way to get public don't you think?'' she explains as she looks at the big black cameras facing them. They're not turned on yet, but as soon as the red right gets turned on, everything will be recorded.

''I guess you're right, as soon as the cameras are turned on, I'll stay away. But they're not on yet,'' he grabs her face to press his lips against hers softly. They move them slowly before Ross releases Laura from her grip. She sighs contently as she removes some lipstick from his lip with her thumb.

''Let's go then.''

* * *

''So, Ross. Tell us about the movie. What can you say to convince people to watch it?'' Dana holds the big microphone in front of his face and gives the camera a wink.

''Man, I don't know. It has the humour you're used to in the show. It has some new characters, very interesting. It has some songs, some romance. Just a lot of fun,'' Ross explains in a few seconds, counting the things on his fingers.

''Let's talk about the songs, cause I've heard you have a fun song you can perform in the movie.''

''I do! Eh, I don't think I can tell you which one it is yet, but it's definitely a fun one, I like it a lot. I also have one duet,'' smiling, he thinks back to the day he got to record the song.

''An Auslly duet, maybe?'' she wiggles her eyebrows at the camera.

''Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to watch,'' he laughs while shrugging.

''Okay, okay. You can't spoil much, we get it. But tell us,'' Dana gives the camera as serious look before laying one hand on his shoulder. ''What's the last ice hockey game you went to?''

Ross looks at her confused before realizing what she's talking about. The night with Laura. The cameras. Of course someone would see it.

''Right. I went to one a few days ago, actually. I had bought tickets for Raini, Calum and Laura, but Raini and Calum eventually couldn't come.''

''So you went with Laura, that sounds super fun! Cause I have seen a thing or two online, something involving a Kiss Cam, can you tell us more about that?'' she starts to question him about it as he looks at the camera with an unsure smile.

''That's a funny story, actually. We sat there, when the Kiss Cam landed on us and it wouldn't let us alone. That's why I gave her a kiss on the cheek. You know, a friendly one,'' he tries to give his story more conviction by making wild arm gestures, trying to prove the camera it wasn't anything they thought it was.

''Interesting, interesting. Well, I hope you had fun together,'' Dana ends the interview.

''We had, don't worry. It's definitely up for repetition,''

* * *

''Laura, great to talk to you again. We have so much to catch up on,'' she greets Laura with a big smile. Laura widens her eyes as she laughs with her.

''I know! We haven't talked in so long, it's ridiculous,'' she sighs as she puts her hands on her hips, shaking her head at the camera.

''So let's talk music, your album is doing great and I have been told that you get to sing in the movie too.''

''I'm so happy about that! Yes, my album dropped this summer, fans have been amazingly supportive. And, that's true, I actually get to sing, not one, but two songs! I'm really, really excited,'' Laura starts summing up, smiling widely at her.

''The album sounded amazing, so I bet you're going to nail those songs too,'' she predicts and moves on to the next subject when a voice interrupts the interview.

''She did!'' Laura and Dana look up surprised to see Calum walk behind the camera, followed by Raini and Ross.

''Nailed it!'' Raini yells at them while raising two thumbs and quickly walks on. Ross looks at Laura's happy form as she watches them leave. Their eyes lock and he throws her a wink before stopping his pace behind the camera. He sees her discreetly bite her lip as she sends him a small smile.

''We know the co-stars agree,'' Dana laughs, not noticing Ross watching them.

''They're the most supportive people in the world, there isn't a better cast,'' she agrees as she throws one more gaze at Ross.

''So, you also celebrated your birthday with them, how was that?''

''So much fun! We actually did a live stream to celebrate and I got loads of presents, it was really cool,'' she tells her, before summing up the presents she had gotten. Ross looks the other way, drinking from his water bottle as he avoids the tough subject for him.

''I talked with Ross about this too,'' Ross quickly turns his head to Laura again, seeing her await Dana's question without knowing what would come next. ''I've heard you guys went out a few nights ago. To a hockey game, am I right?''

''We did go a hockey game, eh. We had a lot of fun,'' Laura talks about the night as she quickly shifts her gaze to Ross, looking at him with pleading eyes. She doesn't know what he said and she's afraid she will say more than she should. Ross takes a quick decision and steps forward, past the camera to appear next to Laura in front of it.

''Wow, someone decided to join us,'' Dana looks at the camera as she laughs in surprise. Laura and Ross exchange a look before they laugh with her.

''I don't know if you already heard this, but Auslly will be going on a date in the movie too,'' he spoils while putting his elbow on Laura's shoulder. He knows she didn't know this, cause he's almost certain this was something they weren't supposed to tell yet. He feels Laura's warning elbow in his side, as she knows he's telling something risky.

''I did not know that, but we do now it now! An Auslly date, that sounds great,'' Dana winks at the camera

''It does, doesn't it? I'll leave you to it,'' Ross excuses himself after his short interruption, knowing he caused enough chaos for Dana to leave the 'hockey night' subject behind. Moving away from the two, he can't help but get close to the camera, whispering something before disappearing from the screen.

''My present is gonna be the best.''

''What was that? What did he say?'' Laura stands on her tippy toes to see Ross looking at her over his shoulder, sending her another wink before leaving the room.

* * *

''You're in so much trouble,'' Laura warns Ross softly before sitting down on the chair on opposite of him. He looks up from his phone to see her look at him judgingly. ''The date thing, Kevin and Heath told us strictly not to tell them yet.''

''Hey, I was just making sure she wouldn't bother you with the same question I got,'' putting his phone in his pocket, he leans backwards in the black dinner chair. Laura cocks her head to one side, shaking her head and smiling.

''I appreciate it, but you could've said something else, like, I don't know-'' Laura starts but stutters when she can't come up with anything. He raises his eyebrows knowingly.

''You and I both know, she wouldn't have left it alone, only if a juicier subject came along. Trust me, this was the best. And totally worth not seeing you in trouble,'' he props one elbow on the table and covers Laura's hand with his other.

''Cameras,'' Laura warns him as she starts sliding her hand from under him, but is being stopped when Ross's grabs hers firmly and pulls it to the centre of the table again. He leans on the table with one arm, blocking her view from the cameras.

''See, nobody can see it. It's too far to see clearly, anyway,'' nodding happily, she focusses on the interview that's being recorded in front of them. Calum is standing next to Dana, telling a crazy story, being in Dez's character. As she's laughing at them, Ross looks at her, fighting the urge to kiss her in front of everybody. ''You know that every time I can't kiss you, it makes me want to even more.''

''Shut up. What did you say when you walked away, by the way?'' she shoves him softly as he laughs at her. Playing with her fingers nervously, he refuses to look her in the eyes.

''I told them my present would be the best.''

''You know that I don't care about what you give me, it's not a big deal,'' she squeezes his hand just before her attention is being pulled away.

''Ross kissed Laura at the ice hockey game? No, I didn't know, I wasn't watching the game. Hey, Calum!'' Raini laughs out loud as she turns around, giving the two a knowing look before calling Calum over. ''Have you watched the hockey game, the one we couldn't make it to?''

''Nope, I was sleeping with a heavy migraine. Why?" he answers while looking in the camera. Ross and Laura look at each other for a second before rising from their chairs quickly and joining the others in front of the camera.

''Woah, what are we talking about here?'' Ross nervously asks the rest, standing next to Raini as Laura takes place on the other side, next to Calum. The camera backs up a bit to be able to fit all of them on screen.

''Just some inside secrets. These are the secrets the fans wanna know. Anyway, could you guys give a shout out to your fans?'' Dana quickly closes the subject and the four start yelling 'thank you's' and 'I love you's' to the camera, waving and smiling.

''Stay in school!'' Laura yells louder than the rest in which they all laugh at her. He looks at her genuine smile as she sends air kisses to the camera.

''And eat your vegetables,'' Raini adds, pointing at the camera. Calum says something too, but Ross doesn't even hear them anymore. As he keeps staring at Laura, a smile appears on his face without him knowing. A loud 'CUT' awakens him from his trance. After the camera gets turned off and Dana leaves the four after thanking them, Calum turns to him.

''Work on you staring, buddy. You're almost making it too easy for them.''

* * *

**Hmm, I'm not sure how I feel about this one, it's for you to judge. Tell me what you liked and what you liked less **

**As much as I'd love to answer Luckystarz910 questions, they're just too many! Sorry girl, thanks for reviewing again!**

**I'm kinda working on a new idea, a new story, Auslly probably, since it won't have actualy Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. In short, it'll contain Austin, a gym personal instructor and Ally, a girl who happens to get a free personal instructor for a week. Like it, hate it? Just an idea, I'll give the worked out idea next time but tell me what you think.**

**Also, if you'd like some story recommandations, I'd love to give some. I can honestly tell you these are some I get my inspiration from and they're my idols.**

**Literally ANYTHING from ExtremeSaucicity, especially Christmas Things, like literal fave, NOTHING TOPS THAT. But als I'm Looking Down, So Come Help Me Up and Libraries May Be A Tad Bit Overrated are life life life**

**If you're looking for something more spicy, I can recommend The G Word by WutchuDoin, she writes other GREAT M rated fics too, check it out**

Ausllyrauraluv chapter 22

THE VIDEO AND THE PIC OF THEM AT THE END AND THE CAPTIONS IM LAUGHING SO HARD RN. **\- I HOPE A GOOD LAUGH?**

doingitforlaura chapter 19

This story is truly amazing! I normally don't like fan fictions but I'm obsessed with this one! I've read it twice the whole way through and I keep reading little bits over and over again. Every time I read it it's like a new story, I'm not bored of it and little things still get me shocked even though I've read it before! I have sat for hours reading this story because there are certain bits I go back and read cos they blew me away. I loved the fact there is a story behind their blossoming relationship and it doesn't just dive straight in. Keep writing forever please! Love it soooo much xx **\- Awww, I can't believe you don't like fanfics but decided you found my story worthy to start reading, I'm so glad you did! I know exactly what you mean, I have the horrible habit to scan over parts, but if you read it back, you find little details you missed the first time. You're too much, thanks again sweetie!**

RauraOfMe chapter 22

YASS, Yass Yass! You are an amazing writer. Your story is the bomb, you should consider being an author cause Maaan you've got talent. I LOVE IT VERY MUCH. Keep Writing! :) 3 :* **\- Ah thanks that's an amazing compliment! Sadly, I don't think I'll ever write on novel level, especially in English, but a girl can dream. Till then, I love writing on fanfic level and I'm not planning on stopping for a long time, as long as inspiration keeps flowing. Thank you for loving it!**

chapter 1

Okay, I officially hate the fact that you can't delete your own reviews. If you are wondering what happened, I sent my unfinished here it is again, finished (hopefully!):

Awww, thank you for that reply. I love you too (in the totally non-creepy way!)

I just love the Raura in this, it is perfect! I just hope they stay like this, I don't think I can handle more drama! *gets some sense knocked into herself* Uhh, not unless you want to add more drama, pssh, I can totally handle it then. *she totally can not*

I am literally checking my emails every 5 you caught me, I am checking my emails every 30 seconds to see if you have updated. *gets some sense knocked into her, again* Not that I want to put you inder pressure, uhh, it's just that, uhh...

As you can probably tell, I am in awe of your writing. So in awe that half this review doesn't even make sense. I messed up, yeah, I'm so messed up! I can't remeber what did today... *coughs awkwardly* I guess I got a bit carried away.

Seriously though, I love your writing and have a real talent. Keep up the awesome work. I know my review is even longer than the previous but I have so much say and now I'm taking the stage. Woah. I getting ready to fly... *this is going to take a while*

*As the author is currently having a singing fit, I, the narrator, shall end this review for her. She wants you to know:

Update soon,  
Amn* **\- you're so adorable, I can't. Spare your energy girl, I update often but not THAT often ahahaah. I've never had anyone in awe of anything I do, this is a first. I still love you a lot, keep being the awesome person you are!**

Charmaine chapter 22

Yes I am that Dutch girl from New Years Eve :D I'm so happy everyone approves of their relationship! I can totally picture it happening in real life like this! your such a great writer :) **\- YAY HEY! Long time no talk, I'm so honoured that you read my story! Thanks, sweetie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sooooo, another day another chapter**

**If you follow me on twitter, you may have noticed I've been tweeting about my fanfic. Point is, school is stressing me out and it leaves me not much time to write. Writing one chapter usually takes one full afternoon, sometimes two, since I'm never home before 4pm. This may cause me to update less frequently, meaning every 4/5 days if REALLY necessary. I'll try my best to keep the 3 day limit, I promise!**

**Time flies when you're having fun! Actually, not really. It's been only 4 chapters and I'm already 8 reviews away from my next 100. I'm speechless, I can't thank you enough. Literally, AMAZING!**

**BEFORE WE GO ON, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEWS. RAURA WAS AT A RECORD SHOP YESTERDAY. TOGETHER. ALONE. I EXPLODED. THANK U GOD. CHECK INSTAGRAM ON THE TAG IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT CAUSE ITS AMAZING**

**UPDATE: Debby is currently 22k ahead of Laura. IMPORTANT! Rumours are that voting actually closes earlier than they announce, a week before the KCA's air, meaning we have very little time left. The Debby fandom is amazingly powerful, especially since they also started using Tweetdeck like us. It's hard to get ahead of Debby and staying there, but we have to try. Together. **

**The songs Ally will be singing in this chapter will be heard by only her, not the people in her presence, like in GLEE. Any of you guys watch that? Anyway, just the cliché thing, you get it**

* * *

_Clouds were grey, streets were empty as Ally was wandering through the city, destiny unknown. One foot after the other, her gaze on the sidewalk, the wind was playing with her hair. As she shifts her gaze to the shop windows, she sees her face blank with sad eyes looking back. Softly, she sings the lyrics as she closes her eyes._

_**Because of you**__**  
**__**I will never stray too far from the sidewalk**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I learned to play on the safe side**__**  
**__**So I don't get hurt**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I find it hard to trust**__**  
**__**Not only me, but everyone around me**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I am afraid**_

_She stops her pace in front of a big shop. Large TV screens, showing the local music channel, are placed behind the window. She knows the music video the best out of everyone, she doesn't even need to hear the music to know which song it is. _

_On four screens, Austin looks directly at her. He winks once before he continues to sing, no sound to be heard. Quickly turning her head, she walks on with sadness in her eyes._

_**I lose my way**__**  
**__**And it's not too long before you point it out**__**  
**__**I cannot cry**__**  
**__**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**__**  
**__**I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh**__**  
**__**Every day of my life**__**  
**__**My heart can't possibly break**__**  
**__**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_It's getting colder every minute and Ally feels the slight breeze finding the space between her clothes, subtly brushing over her back. She shivers once before looking around her. A small diner catches her eye. She crosses the street as she ignores the couples around her, walking hand in hand. They seem to mock her with their love._

_As soon as she enters the small building, a comfortable heat crashes over her. She removes her jacket and takes place in one of the booths along the window. A waiter greets her happily as she fills her cup with coffee. Ally smiles politely before wrapping her hands around it and looking outside. _

_**Because of you**__**  
**__**I will never stray too far from the sidewalk**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I learned to play on the safe side**__**  
**__**So I don't get hurt**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I don't know how to let anyone else in**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**__**  
**__**Because of you**__**  
**__**I am afraid**_

_**Because of you**__**  
**__**Because of you**_

_The last few words leave her lips while she looks at her reflection in the window. How could he make her feel so worthless? How could she care so much? She hears a laugh. A chuckle. One she knows so well. She recognizes how his he breaths out before he giggles. As she shifts her gaze to the reflection over her shoulder and moves her body, she sees him._

_With Stacy._

_She turns around in her seat to get a better view. With shocking eyes she looks at the two, on opposite of each other in their own booth, sharing a large milkshake. Stacy giggles after Austin whispers something to her. Ally feels something burn inside as she slowly gets up, narrowing her eyes. He crossed the line._

_**Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
Time is up, 'cause I've had enough**_

_**You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm**_

_She starts singing angrily as she keeps staring at the two. They continue their conversation, oblivious to her presence. Standing in front of her seat, she shakes her head. How could she be so wrong about him? Was this all part of the plan? Was it all made up? She walks over to the counter, grabbing an apron that's laying there. _

_**After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all  
That you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you**_

_She puts it on, tying the ribbon behind her back, her gaze not leaving the two. The waitresses behind the counter look at her, quickly understanding the situation. They wipe the counter as they send judging looks towards their table. Ally puts her hair in a bun rapidly. _

_A black serving tray with a single, large glass of ice water appears on the counter next to her. The waitress gives her a knowing look and nods her head to Austin. Ally smirks confidently before walking towards him._

_**'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_She balances the tray on one hand as she puts the other on her hip. With every step she takes, her confidence and anger grows. Standing one foot from their table, they still don't notice her, nor hear her sing. _

_As soon as the song is over she coughs softly, making the two look up. Ally ignores Stacy as she keeps her eyes on Austin. His easy smile disappears when he sees her stand there. When he saw the white apron in the corner of his eye, the last person he expected to be wearing was Ally._

''_Nice seeing you two here. Did anyone order some ice water? Maybe the lying, cheating blondie?'' _

_And just like that, she grabs the glass, holds it over Austin's head and turns it over. The ice cold liquid flows over his head, his neck and clothes. His shirt sticks on his body immediately and dark spots appear on his blue jeans. He looks up, disbelief in his eyes as he rises his arms, covered in water drops. _

''_That one was on the house,'' Ally gives the two one last fake smile before turning around. With one hand she unties the bow on her back and rises the apron over her head. A waitress watched the whole scene and waits for her, holding out two hands. Ally hands her the apron and tray before grabbing her arm quickly as a thankful gesture. _

_She nods in response as she watches Ally leave the restaurant, legs moving fast. Shifting her gaze to the booth, she sees the girl looking at the soaked boy pitiful. He's still speechless, unable to move. Walking over, she gives Austin a towel, shaking her head._

''_Can I get you anything?'' she asks, holding her pen above her small notebook. Austin looks up, ignoring her presence before shaking his head slowly._

''_No. No, I need-. I need to go,'' he stands up quickly, throwing the towel on the ground, grabbing his jacket and runs out the doors, following Ally. The waitress sees the girl starting to follow him and steps closer to her, blocking her way._

''_I wouldn't do that if I were you.''_

''_Trish, I need your help,'' she had called her best friend right after she left the restaurant. Trish had picked up quickly, this one time and listened to her story with all ears. Unbelievably, she had agreed with her and asked to come, caring about her. Ally had refused, but asked her for a different favour._

''_I want revenge.''_

''_Ally,'' a voice sounds behind her. Turning around, she looks him in the eyes as she takes a step back. She keeps her phone pressed against her ear as she inspects him from a distance. Fifteen feet away, there he stood, still drenched, his hair damp and his eyes begging her, ''Please, don't do it.''_

''_I'll call you back, Trish,'' she hangs up the phone and crosses her arms, looking at him with narrowed eyes. ''Why did you follow me?''_

''_I owe you an explanation,'' Austin admits as he steps closer to her. She tilts her head as she watches him._

''_You think? Was this all a part of your big plan, Austin? Did you use Stacy as an excuse to break up with me? Made up the whole story about her stealing my ideas?'' she asks, adding the reasons on her fingers. ''Or did you use it so you could be together with Stacy?''_

''_I would never want anything to do with Stacy!'' Austin exclaims, as he stretches his arm in the direction of the diner._

''_Oh, is that so? The nice little 'date' you just had, proves you different!'' she laughs sarcastically, shaking her head. _

''_That wasn't a date, I swear!'' he raises his voice as he wipes wet strands of hair out of his face. ''Just let me explain, please. I have proof.''_

''_You have said things to me, Austin. Things that hurt me more than anything you've ever said to me. Whatever explanation you have, nothing will make me forget that,'' Ally walks backwards before turning around and walking away from him. She had only taken three steps before a few words make her stop abruptly._

''_Clouds above go sailing by, I found my meaning in this life. Clear white is flying in my eyes, underneath the blue, blue sky. The waves come rolling in with the tide,'' slowly turning her head, she sees him looking at his phone, singing a few lines to an unknown song. A song she was working on. He looks up, seeing her look at him in disbelief as he continues to sing._

''_I've been away too long and every day I miss you more. You look like you did, only prettier. Every day I love you more,'' he turns his phone so the screen is facing her. She steps closer to inspect it as the wind picks up her hair, blowing it all around her face. It shows her book, the page she had used to work on her new song. ''That's how you're supposed to sing it right?''_

_Ally nods, speechless. Austin turns his phone to him again, pinching the screen and turns it to her again. The photo had zoomed out, showing her a white phone with a bright yellow case around it, laying on a white table. On its screen, it showed her book._

''_I took a photo of Stacy's phone when she wasn't looking. She's got about ten more photos of more pages. I didn't delete them just yet, I thought, maybe we could use this,'' he starts explaining as Ally lets him, looking at him with wide eyes. ''I met up with Stacy to collect proof and it worked, she didn't suspect a thing. I also got a recording of her talking with Tyler about their plan.''_

''_You were right. I'm sorry I didn't believe you,'' she starts apologising before he cuts her off by shaking his head._

''_You didn't do anything wrong. I messed up. I shouldn't have left you like that, you're way more important to me than my career.''_

''_Don't say that-''_

''_I don't have any regrets for making that decision a year ago. I knew that if I would choose one, I would lose the other. And can't bare living without one of them,'' a sad smile appears on her lips as she keeps staring at him. ''I didn't choose my career because I won't take any risk of losing you.''_

''_Austin,'' Ally sighs as she wraps her arms around his waist. He pulls her closer as he wraps his arms around her small body. ''I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that in the restaurant.''_

''_I totally deserved that, it looked really bad from your perspective.'' Ally giggles before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek._

''_Let's get you back inside, your hair is freezing off.''_

''Cut! Amazing job, guys!'' the director shouts as he claps his hands, joined by the rest of the crew. Laura and Ross smile at each other before hugging each other tightly.

''I'm sorry, but pouring water all over you was literally the most fun thing I ever got to do,'' Laura laughs as she touches his wet hair that is starting to harden because of the coldness.

''Are you kidding me? That has been on my bucket list for so long, it's such a movie cliché,'' he answers her while smirking. He looks up, a few strands cover his forehead as he thinks for a second. ''I'm seriously worried about my hair, though.''

Laura laughs at him as she grabs his hand to pull him inside the hotel.

* * *

**Ahh, very important scene for the movie, but yes indeed, a filler. Hope you guys enjoyed it tho!**

**Before I get any questions about this, the song Austin sang is called Love You More by Racoon. Racoon is a Dutch band that sings English and Dutch songs, I'm literally obsessed with them they're so amazing. If you wanna check it out, just look search them on youtube. If you liked Love You More, you should also check out Brick By Brick, Brother and Don't Give Up The Fight. If you want more, PM me! I got their best songs in my list.**

**If you got time, PLEASE vote for Laura, whether you do it online or on twitter, she could REALLY use your help!**

**I'm sorry, I haven't worked anymore about my new story idea so no more info just yet, but I'll def try to get some kind of plot ready for next chapter!**

**And I've gotten A LOT of reviews about the stories I suggested, especially Christmas Things. Is it your new fav too now? I just can't get over how amazing that author is, too bad she stopped writing.**

Guest chapter 23

love it, and the whole thing with the interviews is gold, girl have you thought about, making a real book with this, changing the names and things like that for the copyright, but really this is gold **-Oh man, I've lost count of the number of times I've thought about that, really. But my story isn't nearly good enough for that, I know that for sure. If anything, I should translate it in Dutch to know for sure the grammar is all right. And the names, yea I'm writing about real people, filming a tv show that might be recognized, even with different names. But who knows, maybe in the future, as anonymous! Thanks for the huge compliment tho, that's a really sweet thing to say**

awesome person chapter 23

Ross should give Laura an R5 necklace **\- Are you inside my head rn? You're awfully close**

CooKiERetsnoM chapter 23

Omg girl! Another amazing chapter :'D it makes me sooo happy reading these! Btw did you hear that Laura has a Boyfriend :(

Yea it's okay that you didnt like the Raia thing :) it was just a suggestion. I like your idea for your new book btw :) goodluck with it and please update soon! **-Oh my, have I? I'm trying to ignore everything around that guy, he gives me bad vibes tbh. Thanks for understanding, I love it when you guys give me ideas, really, I just can't use some of em. Thank you for the suggestion girl. Thanks! I hope it'll work out**

chapter 23

Awwww! You are so kind! This is a first for me, nobody has ever called me awesome before. You are an AAAAAMAZING person.

This was an incredible chapter (as usual) and I can't wait to see what you do with the story next. I am so glad they are having a steady relationship so far.

Update soon,  
Amn  
P.S YOU TOTALLY HAVE THE TALENT TO WRITE A NOVEL! **-Well they should cause you are! Me too, steady relationships are the best AND so fun to write! There's so much they could do together now….. like go on a date, I dunno.. hehehehe. PSSSS STOP IT YOU DARLING**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ah, your first Raura date is about to happen. Oops, did I spoil it now? Ah who cares.**

**Small update, Laura is behind. Again. The Debby fandom is amazingly powerful and, yes, we're only basing this on the Topsy site that keeps track of how many times the hashtag is tweeted and who knows, it might not even count retweets on the site. And people are def non stop voting, I know for sure. But still, it gives us a great feeling when she's ahead, so if you could, please join us on twitter! And if you're voting online, please let me know! It gives me a great feeling to know people are helping**

**Enjoy this make out chapter. That's right. I said make out.**

* * *

''_I knew it! You remember when I warned you? I feel those kind of things,'' Trish shakes her head while looking up. Ally eyes her up and down with eyebrows raised._

''_You want a pat on the shoulder for that?'' she asks her sarcastically. Trish shrugs surprised as she hold her hands up. ''Look, most important thing now is to catch them. We need to stop them before they actually bring the songs out as their own.''_

''_Are you talking about the word I'm thinking about?'' Trish smirks confidently._

''_I want revenge and I want it good. Do you have any ideas?'' Ally knew Raini was the person to go to for revenge and with a little idea swapping, they should have the perfect plan soon._

''_I need information before I can work with this. What do we have against them?''_

''_I know Austin has proof Stacy took photos of my book. Also a recording where Stacy and Tyler were talking about my song, I haven't heard it yet,'' she starts adding up the proof they have. ''Maybe more, I'm not sure.''_

''_That's definitely something we can work with. So what kind of revenge do you want? We can go soft and show them the evidence we have, so they can't bring out the song. Or we can do it my way, catch them red handed with lots of people and cameras,'' Trish talks about it with a glimmer in her eyes, showing how much she loves to plan revenge like this._

''_I won't go soft on them, anything but that. But I want to go bigger than cameras. We need to show them we are not people you want to mess with,'' Ally nods slowly as she starts thinking about her plan, staring in the distance. Trish smiles at her determined friend as she nods with her._

''_I like this Ally a lot. With my genius knowledge about revenge itself and your brains, we can think of the biggest plan in history.''_

''Great rehearsal, girls. I want the boys for their scene once more before we shoot it. If you see them on your way down, could you tell them to come up?'' they nod before saluting the crew as they walk away from the set.

''I'll see you when we shoot later, I need to call my dad for a sec,'' Raini types a combination of numbers in her phone before holding it next to her air as they step out of the elevator.

''Sure, see you in a few,'' Laura waves her goodbye as she walks to her room, leaving Raini behind in the elevator which is going further down. As she's skipping down the hall, she puts her hand in her right back pocket of her blue jeans, grabbing the white pass to open her door as she walks closer to it. A strong arm makes her changer direction, though, wrapping itself around her waist, turning her around.

''Hey, you,'' Ross whispers as he kisses her lips softly. Right in front of her door, in the small gap in the hall that gives two doors per gap a few feet room till the hall starts, Ross cages Laura in against the wall. One hand is placed next to her head, his other one on her hip, where she's blocked by the other wall.

''Hey, you,'' she giggles as she answers his kiss. ''I needed to tell you to go upstairs quickly, they need you for rehearsal.

''Hm, now?'' he groans as he attacks her lips another time, more hungrily this time.

''Yes, now. You better hurry or they'll start without you,'' Laura turns her head so his kisses land right beside her mouth. He looks at her pouting when he notices.

''Start without _me_? I think they'll wait a minute,'' and he tries to capture her lips again which she dodges easily. With each failed try she sees him get more impatient as she laughs to herself.

''So cocky,'' she looks at Ross with faked disproval as she wraps her arms around his neck to support herself. He rolls his eyes after another missed kiss which lands just on the corner of her mouth.

''Fine, I'll go. After this,'' and he lays the hand that earlier supported himself on the wall on the side of her neck, stabilizing her head so she can't duck his kisses any more. She sighs lightly as she grabs the collar of his shirt to pull him closer. They deepen the kiss for a few seconds before Laura pulls away, biting her lip. She fixes his collar quickly before patting his chest, gesturing for him to go.

As he steps away from her, she feels his hand give her butt a firm squeeze. She jumps in surprise as she exclaims his name in indignation with a cheeky smile. He quickly skips away from her as he blows her a kiss over his shoulder, making his way towards the elevators. Laura watches him while shaking her head before swiping her card in front of the lock to open the door.

As she shoves the pass in its usual spot in her pocket, she feels resistance. Confused, she moves the pass to her left hand and using her right to shove it in the pocket. A piece of paper that wasn't there before occupies the space, she feels, before pulling it out. She puts the pass in its place as she folds it open. Only two lines were making her smile from ear to ear.

_Meet me on the 54__th__ floor at 8pm with an empty stomach. Dress warmly  
-R_

* * *

She didn't know what to expect, but she made sure she was dressed warmly, as he ordered her to. Wearing his oversized hoodie and comfortable sweats, she was pretty sure she wouldn't get cold, whatever he had planned.

Scanning the space cautiously, she creeps through the hall, making sure there's no one who could hear her. She hadn't told Raini or Calum anything, since Ross had invited her in such a secret way. As she finally arrives inside the elevator, the first flaw in her plan appears.

There is no 54th floor.

After hesitating for a second, she presses number 53 before the doors close in front of her. The hotel looks a lot scarier than it does in daylight, the elevators in particular. She had seen the horror movies and videos of people in elevators and she knew; there are a lot of places where small children with dark hair that covers their faces can come out.

After what seems an eternity, the elevator stops moving. Her nervous feeling doesn't disappear as she sees the dark space in front of her after the doors open. A tiny hall, only illuminated by a flickering light bulb, with five doors. This can't be right, did Ross make a mistake? Did he meant to write floor 44? Or 34?

''Ross?'' she whispers as she's about to press the elevator button again, taking her downstairs as soon as possible before his voice is heard.

''Laura, I'm up here. Take the stairs,'' she looks around confused before seeing a small staircase next to the elevator. A sign on the wall next to it tells her 'Pool'.

''Pool?'' she whispers to herself before going up. Pushing the single door she sees open, she finds Ross, standing next to a big pool. Dozens of long chairs with comfy cushions surround it. But right next to it, there's a big spot covered with blankets and pillows. In the middle of it lay pizza boxes and ice cream containers with big spoons next to it. Laura looks at all of it with big eyes before switching her gaze to Ross.

''Surprise! Welcome to paradise,'' wearing a warm hoodie and sweats, just like her, he spreads his arms, gesturing to the little cosy spot he created. Laura laughs as she walks over to him, giving him a side hug.

''A cold paradise, but a paradise for sure,'' Laura comments giggly. He lowers himself onto the pillows, his back leaning against the side of a long chair. Pulling Laura with him, he takes her in his arms before covering them with a large blanket. She relaxes in his embrace, leaning her head against his chest. ''Much better.''

''Margherita? Ross holds a big piece in front of her mouth. She nods happily before taking a big bite. He follows after her, taking an even bigger bite and wiping the sauce off his cheek.

''This was a great idea,'' Laura compliments him as she takes another bite of the delicious pizza. Ross shrugs happily.

''I know,'' he answers cockily. ''I'm just glad you found the note or it would've been very awkward for me.'' Laura laughs as she overthinks the possibility.

''Yeah, what had you done if I didn't show up, cause I never found the invitation?''

''I'm not sure. That wouldn't have happened, though, cause I know you keep your pass in that pocket,'' he uses his arm around her shoulders to pull her a little closer as he smiles at her. Laura smiles surprised as she lets out a breath.

''Stalker much?'' she jokes as she plays with the strings of his sweater.

''I prefer the term, observant,'' he buries his nose in his hair as he presses a kiss on her temple, causing her to giggle. ''You look great, by the way.''

''I better, I spent two hours picking it for you,'' she sarcastically tells him in which he grins, but looks at her serious again.

''I'm serious, it was a good idea to give you that hoodie in the plane. It looks much better on you.''

''Well, it has saved me from many cold moments, so thanks. Don't think you're getting it back anytime soon,'' snuggling further in the soft fabric, she finishes her final piece. Then she glances at the containers filled with ice cream in different flavours. ''Ice cream? Really? You didn't think we would be cold enough?''

''Okay, firstly, ice cream is amazing with every temperature. Second, I actually planned on taking chocolate covered strawberries, but it turns out they take immensely much effort to make. And then I remembered, who was I trying to impress? So I got ice cream instead,'' he starts explaining as he bends over to grab the chocolate flavour, putting it next to him. Laura lays a hand over her heart, looking at him lovingly.

''Wow, you really know how to sweet talk a girl,'' Ross gives her a laugh with a muttered 'shut up' before handing her a container of her own. She thankfully grabs it before scooping big spoons of strawberry flavoured ice in her mouth. Giggling as the cold substance freezes her throat, she looks up. An extremely starry night hangs over them, lighting up as sometimes, a single falling star is visible.

She feels Ross's gaze on her for a few seconds before she turns to him. His eyes stay on her lips and she's about to comment on it as he hovers over her and attacks her lips with his own. The hungry way he kisses her, makes her melt under him and she grabs the back of his head tightly. He lowers her body on the pillows completely before putting his knees on either sides of her body.

His warm hands find their way under her hoodie, grabbing her sides as he deepens the kiss even further. Laura becomes lightheaded because of the lack of oxygen for a second before Ross releases her. They breathe heavily as they stare in each other's eyes while touching foreheads. Ross swallows once before talking with a big smile.

''Now we have chocolate covered strawberries after all,'' licking his lips he nods at her own, which are now a mixture of pink and brown. She closes her eyes and laughs for a second before running her tongue over her own lips.

''You're right, tastes amazing,'' she comments as looks up. Ross stands up to stretch before taking a look at the pizza boxes in front of them.

''You're one of those people who don't eat the pizza crusts? I'm disappointed,'' he puts his hands on his sides as he looks down at her. Laura looks back as she huffs.

''You know damn well you're the one who didn't eat the crusts, you douche,'' laughing, she starts throwing the left over crusts his way. He dodges them easily, making them disappear somewhere behind him.

Laura then props herself up with her elbows, tilting her head to look at the stars once again. ''Shame it's so painful for your neck to watch the stars for a long time-''

''_Way_ ahead of ya,'' Laura looks behind her to see Ross laying on a huge, round chair, covered by even more pillows. A big one at the head makes it comfortable to look up without overstretching your neck, perfect for star-gazing.

She quickly stands up, practically jumping on the chair, and Ross, laying her head on the soft pillow. Sighing contently when Ross closes the blanket over her, she rests her cheek on his shoulder.

''Why did we actually never go to the pool? We never even knew it was here,'' Laura thinks out loud as she gets lost in the stars above them.

''Cause it's December and freezing,'' he sarcastically comments, causing her to hit his chest. ''And I actually had to pick the lock to get it open. Apparently it's closed in winter months.''

''So we're here illegally? Exciting,'' she looks at him as she moves her head to his chest again as he smirks. ''Well, I'm glad you did it. I wouldn't want to have missed it for the world.''

They keep staring at the sky before Laura speaks up again.

''So what did you wish for?'' Ross looks at her confused as runs her hand over the front of his hoodie absentmindedly. ''I've seen at least five fallen stars this evening, so you've seen at least one of those too. What did you wish?''

''If I tell you, it won't come true. Are you not aware of the wishing rules?'' he starts playing with the loose strands of hair that fall over his hoodie.

''Just tell me what it's about,'' she keeps trying as she shifts her head so she can make eye contact.

''I'm not taking any risks,'' he refuses to tell, shaking his head while continuing to play with her hear. He breaks his serious face to throw her a small smirk as he taps her nose. Smiling, she moves her hands over to his neck where multiple pick necklaces rest on his chest. As she takes the time to look at every single one in detail, Ross looks at her curiously.

''Why didn't you ever ask me to get you a pick necklace? I know how much you like them,'' he remembers suddenly. Laura just shrugs shyly, shaking her head on his chest.

''I couldn't just start walking around with a necklace with your logo on it, it's for fans and the band only. It would be weird,'' her index finger traces the engraved logo on his newest pick necklace, the dark brown material standing out to the other plastic ones. ''I like the idea of pick necklaces, though. They're pretty.''

Ross smiles to himself as he covers her hand with hers. They lay in silence, watching the stars above them for a while, just thinking for themselves. He feels Laura's breathing slowing down and looks down to see her eyes are closed, her lips slightly parted to release short breaths. Tapping her cheek carefully, he tries to wake her up.

''As much as I'd love to lay here all night with you, we have to go back if we want to survive the night,'' when he sees her eyes stay shut, he shakes her shoulder with his arm, lifting her up slightly. Confused, he starts thinking why she won't wake up when he sees the corner of her lip rise ever so slightly. If he wouldn't have looked at it, he would've missed it. She's awake alright, she just doesn't want to walk.

''I guess I'll have to carry her all the way downstairs, since she won't wake up,'' he dramatically sighs and sees her smiling more clearly now but it's wiped away when she realizes what she's doing. Instead, her lips close as she keeps pretending to be asleep. He moves his arms under her back and legs to lift her up a few feet, Laura's head falling against his chest, before he lets her go suddenly. Her eyes open widely, just before her body bounces on the chair.

''Ross! I was asleep, I could've broken my neck!'' she exaggerates while pointing to her neck. Ross sits down on his knees next to her laying body as he gives her a judging look.

''You were not asleep, you were only pretending so you wouldn't have to walk,'' he shakes his head disapprovingly. She lets out an offended huff and looks at him with her mouth open.

''I was not! And even if I was, a _proper_ boyfriend would've still carried me down,'' empathizing the 'proper', she eyes him up and down. Ross laughs for a moment, looking up before he locks eyes with her again.

''Oh, babe. We both know I'll never be the _proper _boyfriend,'' he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her deeply. As soon as she starts kissing him back, he moves his hands from her back to her sides and starts tickling her. Laura's eyes widen as she slaps his hands away.

''No, stop it!'' she laughs. In response Ross releases her lips but keeps attacking her sides with his fingers. Rolling her eyes, she tries to pry them off of her. ''No, no. Stop the other thing.''

She grabs head to crash her lips on his again before sliding them down, making them disappear under his hoodie. She feels his hands slowing their movements when touching his bare stomach and uses this moment to grabs his hands firmly, leading them away from her sides.

''What's with you and tickling?'' she breaths against his lips before getting up and pulling him with her.

''It gives me control over weaklings like you,'' he turns his back to her as he stands in front of the chair. ''Jump on.''

''Shouldn't we clean this place up first?'' she asks him before jumping on his back. He eyes the place once before shrugging and walking towards the exit.

''I don't think anyone comes up here, I'll do it tomorrow morning,'' Laura giggles before lowering herself on his back to rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Gee, that was something else**

**Was it too much? Ah who cares, even if you think it's too much, there's no way I won't let it happen again.**

**Let me know what you think tho!**

**OH RIGHT I HIT 300 WHAAAAAT? Shout out to ma bae for posting an extra review to be my 300****th**** hahahah you're so cool**

**Oh, btw. If you guys are on twitter and see things happening you get excited about, please mention it in the reviews! As weird as it sounds, I love freaking out over Raura/Auslly stuff but feel weird if I have to bring it up in my fanfics notes, cause I feel like I'm talking to no one.. soooo if you want, freak out with me!**

Ausllyrauraluv chapter 24

Loved it! wats ur twitter btw? :) **Thanks! My twitter is ilive4r5! The link is on my profile too**

chapter 1

Absolutelt amazing stroy starter... I seriously think I need help... **\- Yaaaay a new reader, welcome! Thanks for liking the starter, I can't wait to find out how you like the rest!**

Guest chapter 24

Wait... What do you mean Laura has a boyfriend?! Like in real life?! **\- Nothing has been confirmed yet, but she's been to multiple places with him, including Hawaii and Disney world. Also, he was at the BHD premiere and is there with every A&amp;A live taping. I'd like to refuse to believe it till it has been confirmed, but there's just no denying. You can do what you want with the information **

chapter 24

I LOVED the Auslly in this, soooo cute! Not much Raura but a nice change none the less.

You're right, they could so much more now! They go to a movie, kiss, hold hands, kiss, go to the park, kiss, give each other gifts and did I mention kiss? Sorry, I absolutely LOVE Auslly/Raura kisses.

I have finished gathering up my army of fangirls. The army (which consists of me, myself and I) is going to a dangerous mission which is to spend the next few days voting. LETS GET BEHIND OUR GIRL LAURA! And 1,2,3 MARCH and 1,2,3 MARCH!

I will be back in time for the next update,  
Amn **\- There has to be a healthy balance between Auslly and Raura sometimes, right? Exactly! And they did one of those things multiple times this chapter didn't they. Well that's not a problem, cause on tweetdeck you can tweet with as many accounts as you want! It's like having dozens of friends voting with you! Okay that sounded kinda sad**

SalwayR5 chapter 24

That was like best movie scene ever! Omg, I could just picture them doing that if they ever did an Austin and Ally Movie in real life. Adorable! **\- Yaaay that was JUST the thing I was trying to make happen! Being able to picture certain scenes is the best thing ever am I right**

PicklesPancakesPineapples chapter 24  
The whole glee thing. I actually resently got into it. Then somebody *cough*Louder-N-Prouder*cough* ruined it by telling me Finn's actor died...wasn't happy about that **\- Oh, girl. Tell me about it. Drahmaaaahh. I still follow GLEE tho, I love it, but the twitter thing shall not be mentioned again.**

doingitforlaura chapter 24

Ally's sass in this chapter is on fire. Loved it like every other chapter ! X **\- I KNOW! I wish they could show it in the show more! There's a reason I loved Austin&amp;Alias a lot and that's all cause of Roxy's moxy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! **

**Amazing to be able to post another chapter, a little later than planned sorry!**

**I've been writing non stop for 3 days straight, and started another one today so I've got a good bunch ready to post whenever I want**

**School has been very kind to me, because of senior exams a lot of classes got cancelled, leaving this girl with waaaaay too much free time. Good thing I know how to spend it**

**Some of you have pointed this out to me, I'm so stupid; last chapter, in the movie scene, instead of Trish I used Raini uuuuugh…. Stupid mistake, I'll be fixing it as soon as I posted this chapter**

**You're gonna like this a lot a lot. Except if you hate strong T. Then I advise you not to read. Whatever just read**

* * *

Ross pulls Laura with him as she follows, giggling loudly. She covers her mouth with her hand, squeezing her eyes shut. Ross's laughter abruptly stops as he stands still, making Laura bump into his back. When she steps to the side to be able to see past Ross, she sees what made him quiet.

Around the round table, the crew watches them with judging, narrowing eyes. They scan the people, trying to dodge their disappointed stares as they find Calum and Raini, looking at them with a cheeky grin.

''An explanation for why you're both 30 minutes late?'' Kevin asks them clearly, the rest of the table cutting off their conversations to pay full attention to the two. They look at each other a second before looking back at Kevin.

''This is completely my fault, guys. I took Laura somewhere last night and it got late, we had trouble getting out of bed this morning. I take full responsibility,'' he defends Laura as he rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. Heath shakes his head slightly as he stands up, putting his hands on the edge of the table and leaning towards them.

''That's no excuse. Listen, I don't want to be bossy guy here, but someone has to do it. This was the kind of thing we meant with you being together getting in the way of your acting. Being this late to the meeting is unprofessional. It's not a big deal now, but make sure it won't happen again.''

''Don't worry, it won't. We'll just grab something quickly and head upstairs again to get ready. We're sorry,'' Laura apologizes as she lets go of Ross's hand and walks towards the two empty chairs. Kevin and Heath gesture everyone to stand up before walking out of the restaurant. Calum and Raini are the last ones to get up.

''It got late, huh?'' Raini whispers in Laura's ear as she lays her napkin over her empty plate, just as Laura sits down next to her. She gasps before hitting Raini's shoulder with her own.

''Not like that, oh my _god_!'' Raini shrugs lightly before walking away with Calum at her side. Laura grabs a bagel, still blushing while Ross pours them both a glass orange juice. Next to them, three staff members are cleaning up a table. Their conversation goes by unnoticed by the two until the topic changes.

''Have you heard about the rooftop thing?'' one of them asks the others as she wipes the crumbs from the white cloth. Laura's eyes widen as she stops chewing to look at Ross. He doesn't seem to hear the conversation as he keeps filling his bagel. Laura taps his shoulder, making him look up, and subtly nods towards the three before taking another bite. The two colleagues shake their heads, asking the girl to explain.

''Turns out David was doing his morning routine and on the 53rd floor he noticed the door to the pool being wide open. The whole rooftop was covered with the spare pillows, pizza boxes and ice cream containers,'' she tells them in which they look at her in disbelief. She nods in response as she continues to describe the scene in detail. Laura keeps listening before she hears a suppressed laughter next to her. She looks to her right to see Ross practically choking on his food, hiding his smile behind his hand.

''Stop it!'' Laura giggles as she pricks her elbow in his side, making him laugh even louder. The three hotel staff members next to them look their way for a second before getting back to their conversation. ''You're drawing their attention to us.''

''And the weirdest part; there were pizza crusts in the pool, like, ten of them,'' this one comment makes Laura chuckle as she's taking a large sip from her orange juice, making her break out in a coughing fit. Ross's laughter gets louder as he now mainly laughs at Laura.

''Who's drawing attention now?'' he chuckles as he finishes his bagel in one big bite. Laura continuously hits his arm as she keeps coughing loudly.

''I need to get out of here.''

''Right behind ya,'' he helps her up before he watches her run out of the restaurant.

''I guess there was some kind of party going on there last night. I just don't understand how they managed to break in,'' a guy wonders out loud, making the others shrug. Ross runs after Laura before letting his held in laughter escape once he's out of sound range.

When he sees Laura already standing in the elevator, he runs towards it. As soon as she notices him running her way, she starts hitting the 'close' button repeatedly. The doors close instantly, slowly, as she sees his face covered in disbelief. Giggling, she waves at him before sending an air kiss through the ever smaller getting crack. With only a few inches left, Laura relaxes against the back, smiling to herself.

Her smile fades when she sees two, strong hands appearing between the two silver doors, pushing them open slowly. Laura gapes at him as he stands in the opening, his hands on the two sides, blocking the entrance completely.

''Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you,'' she chuckles before grabbing one hand to pull him inside. Walking backwards, she grabs his face to pull him closer to her as she presses her lips on his. With closed eyes, she blindly gropes for the right button to push. She hears the doors automatically close before letting go of Ross.

''I thought you were gonna clean up the rooftop before anyone would find out?'' she wraps her arms around his neck as she looks him in the eyes with a smile. Ross bites his lip before looking up innocently.

''I was gonna do it, but who knows how early that guy's morning routine was. I never would've been there before him. And the lock was already forced,'' he keeps making up excuses as he plays with the hem of her shirt. She laughs at him as she pushes him away, shaking her head.

* * *

Ross was sitting in the big chair that was placed in his room, his back facing the door, reading through his script for the next day. Already wearing his comfortable pyjamas; a simple shirt and sweats, he runs a hand through his hair before supporting his head with it. A soft knock breaks his concentration.

''It's me,'' a small voice lets him know.

''It's open,'' and he hears the door open slowly, to be closed right after. Next thing he knows, two small arms are wrapped around his neck from behind. Laura's chin rests on his shoulder as she studies the script he's holding.

''Watcha doin'?'' he hears her ask while getting up again, walking around the chair.

''Learning the script, what are _you_ doing here?'' Laura walks towards the desk, lifting multiple things, searching for something, before grabbing a stack of papers.

''I left my script here,'' she turns around, walking past the big chair in which Ross watches her before a grip around her pulse made her stop. Looking back, she sees Ross looking over his shoulder, pulling her in front him.

''Can't you stay a little longer? We can read through our scene,'' he pouts as she giggles at him before turning her gaze to him serious. She bends over the chair, her arms supporting her upper body on the arm rests, she leans close to him.

''But then I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you,'' she eyes him as she uses a low, soft voice. Noticing his Adam's apple move in his throat, she smiles cockily before standing straight again like nothing happens and turns around, ''But seriously, you won't be serious if I stay, I know you.''

''That wasn't the answer I was looking for,'' she feels his arms wrap around her waist before being pulled backwards, landing on his lap. He shoves one arm under her knees to make her turn, laying her legs over one arm rest and letting her back rest against the other. Laura squeals as she catches her balance by putting her hands on his shoulders.

''You can't be serious,'' she shakes her head, closing her eyes and tries to get up from his lap. His arms are still wrapped around her waist, making it unable for her to escape. With every struggle, his grab tightens. She wiggles her legs giggly, trying everything to make him let her go.

''I'm very serious,'' he whispers as he snuggles his face in her hair. ''You can go when we read through the entire scene, then I'll let you go.''

''Fine, but we do it my way, professionally. No distractions,'' unable to look at him as he keeps snuggling in her curls, she lectures him. She feels him nod and make accepting noises.

''No distractions,'' his voice gets muffled and she hears the absentmindedness, knowing he doesn't care what she just said. His lips find the skin of her neck through her curls, giving it small pecks. She gets lost in the touch before coming to realization quickly and grabs his script from his hand to let it land on the top of his head.

He winces before covering the hurt place with one hand. She uses this moment of weakness for another attempt to escape from his grip. Noticing it quickly, he replaces both his hands to where they once were. Huffing, she gives up eventually.

''Stop distracting me!'' she exclaims and Ross holds up his hands in innocence, promising he wouldn't do it again. Her script ended somewhere on the ground in front of the chair after it fell when she got pulled back, making them have to share a script. She opens it and pages through, trying to find the right page. While he waits, Ross lays his hand over her hip, caressing the bare skin between her jeans and top with his thumb as he squeezes her hip over the fabric.

''Down,'' she slaps his hand away, making him chuckle and let go of her hip. She shows him the right page so he can read it with her, ''Here it is. Serious.''

''So what did Trish come up with?'' Ross reads his line, his voice going up slightly, making him sound like Austin more. Laura smiles contently before reading hers.

''She has some pretty good ideas. Even though she didn't had to use her magic, she's still got it,'' Laura smiles as she changes her voice too, to make it more Ally-like.

''You'd think that, but when I accidently took a sip of her smoothie a few days ago, she put salt in mine. Ruined smoothies forever,'' Ross pouts, making her laugh. The read through goes smoothly, surprising Laura until a familiar jingle plays. Laura excuses herself before checking her phone, seeing her mother's name on the screen.

''What happened to no distractions, Miss Marano?'' Ross teases her as he pricks her side. She shushes him before picking up.

''Mom? Hey!'' greeting her mom, she tries to get up, but Ross's arms are still making it unable. She looks at him with pleading eyes before covering the microphone with her hand.

''Can I _please_ stand?'' she whispers as she listens to her mom talking to her through the phone. He thinks for a moment before giving her a simple 'nope' as answer. She rolls her eyes before making herself comfortable in the chair, figuring she needs to spend some time in it. She always likes to walk around the room when talking to someone, it makes her think better, but today is not a day she can do that.

As she talks to her mom about casual things, how she's doing, how everyone at home is doing, Laura looks to her left, finding Ross unusually quiet. She sees him smiling at her and subtly admiring her profile. Shrugging to herself, she focusses on the conversation again.

Just as she's about to answer a question, her voice is cut off. Ross's lips had found her neck again and are now nipping at her flesh, caressing all the skin. Her eyes flutter shut for a moment before the voice on the other end of the line wakes her up, reminding her with the same question.

''Oh, yeah. Well, it w-would be great if you'd be there, _ah… _Around s-seven,'' she stutters, unable to think clearly with Ross still kissing and biting her neck in different spots. He moves up a little bit to start placing small kisses on and around her earlobe. Laura tilts her head back, enjoying every touch. ''No, I'm fine, I'm good. _So good…_''

Ross chuckles against her skin as he keeps giving it open-mouth kisses. She quickly ends the phone call before she could embarrass herself any more and looks at Ross with narrowing eyes. He had stopped her actions as soon as she hung up and was now looking at him with a big grin.

''What were you thinking? That was my mother!'' she starts hitting him with the rolled up script on his head, shoulders and chest. With crossed arms, he tries to block her attacks while laughing loudly.

''Hey, you gave into distractions, I could give into mine. And you're my distraction,'' he gives her a cheeky grin before giving her another kiss on the lips.

''You're ridiculous, she could've heard everything,'' she disapproves, but can't help but giggle. ''Now, let's finish this scene so we can go to bed.''

He laughs at her double meaning sentence, making her hit him again. As they finish the scene, Laura notices Ross saying his lines faster and faster. Just before she has to say her last line, leaving Ross one more after her, she stops. When he notices the silence he wasn't expecting, he looks at her with begging eyes.

''Are you in a hurry?'' Ross groans when she keeps stalling the reading. Smiling, she awaits his answer which never comes. ''Finishing the reading doesn't mean you get to attack me again.''

He blinks a few times as Laura finishes her last line. He quickly says his before leaning in to kiss Laura. She turns her head quickly, making his lips land on her cheek. He doesn't mind this time, though, as he just keeps kissing all the skin her can reach.

''Okay, enough is enough. You said you'd let me go once we finished,'' she reminds him knowingly. He shrugs as he knows she's right before letting her go. She stands up, stretching her back for the first time in a while as she whispers to herself, ''Damn, you're like an animal.''

''Hunt you down eat you alive,'' he sings to her as he stretches his legs, staying seated in the chair. Laura picks up her script from the floor before walking past him.

''G'night,'' she tells him bluntly, grinning to herself before looking over her shoulder to see him look at her with pleading eyes. Figuring she teased him enough, she walks back. He turns his cheek towards her to gesture where he wants the goodnight kiss. She leans in but is surprised when he turns his head towards her last second, making her lips crash on his. With a long, slow kiss, they tell each other goodnight before climbing in their own beds, smiling widely.

* * *

**That's a lotta Raura right there**

**They're becoming more cheeky around each other, aren't they? Like it, hate it? Lemme know!**

**Reminder: KEEP VOTING FOR ROSS AND LAURA! The show is more than 100k ahead of the other shows, so we're guessing they don't need a lot of help. Ross and Laura are in trouble tho, only being ahead several thousand votes. Please vote on twitter or even better online whenever you have time!**

Kristen chapter 25

Hey. Does Laura have a boyfriend. Like someone els or Ross.  
L.  
O.  
V.  
E.  
This chapter its like so awesome I love the idee of the date it was awesome to read it. It gives a whole new look of they're relationship. **\- I can't say for sure, but I think she does. His name is Andrew, there is limited information about him, but the information we have, isn't great. I'm trying not to get involved too much. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

Samlie chapter 25

THIS CHAPTER WAS THE BEST EVER. BLESS YOU. THIS CHAPTER MADE ME SCREAM AND DIE OF FEELS SO MANY TIMES. You should really write more date chapters like this in the future omg. I loved this chapter so much oh my god. It's beautiful. Congrats on 300 reviews too! **\- Eeeeeeh thank yo uso much that was incredibly sweet! I'm planning on it! Got one night the four get to hang out which will be Raura centered for sure, another where they're going on another date where things might get a little more… steamy. And the Christmas chapter, I'm super excited for you to read! Thank you so much, and thanks for reviewing so I'm inching closer to my next hundred! **

**By the way, I've just come to realize you guys don't even know ANYTHING about me. You know my handle, Rauslly-R5-lover, which is also my tumblr name if any of you were curious. The thing I use for people who don't know me but like talk about me or whatever, fandom username is usually That Dutch Girl. Just so you can say like yea that one fanfic by That Dutch Girl. I dunno it just sounds cool. **

**If you guys REALLY want my name, it's Leonoor, which is extremely difficult and boring so you can call me Leo or Noor or No, whatever you like best. Or you can stay anonymous and don't call me anything hahaha**

dreamitdoit chapter 25

Okay to freak out how about the thing with the KISS. O.M.G. I FREAKED OUT! I was sitting in the train on my way to school and suddenly saw it. I couldn't do anything but the whole way I had a smile plastered on my face.  
Btw LOVE LOVE LOVE this chapter! Sooo cute and fluffy especially the ice cream thingy! Keep updateing! **\- OMG I LOVE MAKING PEOPLE SMILE IT MAKES ME FEEL SO FLUFFY INSIDE! I'm glad I made you so happy with just a few words on a paper yaaaaay! Ah, thanks for telling me what you liked most sweetie**

xoElle23 chapter 25

THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TOO MUCH RAURA CUTENESS. YOU DID PHENOMENAL. DON'T EVER DOUBT THAT. **\- Good to know! Then you better hold on cause a lot is coming. A lot. Thanks for the amazing compliment!**

chapter 25

Another SPLENDIDLY AMAZING chapter by the one and only Rauslly-R5-lover. Seriously girl, you are so, so talented. I can not believe that English isn't your first language.

AHHH! The Raura in here was MIND BLOWING! So much fluff :D I hope things stay like this forever and ever and ever.

Cheeky Laura for trying trick Ross, you know he is waaaayyyy to smart for that. Yes Ross, use the force. Tickling is your only defense against her. Well, that and your super-human good looks. I mean come on, who wouldn't do anything thing for that adorable face?

Update soon,  
Amn **\- Teehee, and still it's true. I wish it was tho, would make things so much easier…. Fluff is what I live for, what you guys live for and what I'll make sure you get to read in my story a lot, trust me with that. Ross is so smart, Laura is too and that's what makes their bickering so cute isn't it? Ross could ask me to lift a house with that pout and I would not resist once**

Lauren24642 chapter 24

Aww it's so sweet to see them together! Great last few chapters! I just read the last few that I haven't reviewed on because I haven't had chance to read them yet! I have been extremely busy because I got the chance to sing in Wembley a couple days ago! **\- Thanks darling! That's okay, read them in your own pace. That sounds exciting! For like a big event? I bet you're so talented if you're asked to sing there**

**See ya guys later! xx That Dutch Girl**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey you guys!**

**I have not much to say today, only that i met these two cool girls on twitter. I'm in a fangirling squad now, whatyathinkofthat? I needed this so much, you have no idea. Sometimes, I feel like my fangirling gets limited cause I just don't know a lot of people who share it with me. And now I do! They're hella cool. Shout out to Lib and Mill, I dunno if Mill will be reading this, but who cares. SUP**

**And another shout out to Ausllyrauraluv who reviewed AND followed me on twitter, thanks!**

**And whenever you can, Laura's in big trouble and NEEDS your help. VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**This chapter will be less Raura and more cutiepie boyfriend Ross. Just read and find out**

* * *

This was gonna be the day. It had been almost a month since Laura's birthday, 21 days to be exact, and he had to get the present, now or never. He was almost sure she'd already forgotten he hadn't given her anything which would make the surprise even bigger.

Wandering through the first mall he had seen, Clear Channel, he was just scanning the stores he came across, thinking about possible things Laura would like that he could buy there. Bath &amp; Body Works? So lame. Armani? Trying too hard. Home Depot? Not trying hard enough. Toys R Us? Too weird.

Tired of crossing almost the entire mall, he sits down on one of the benches on the side. He runs his hand through his hair while looking phone to check the time. Nobody knew he was here at the moment and he only had an hour to get back to film his scene before anyone could notice he was gone.

When locking his phone, he sees something in the reflection of the screen. A classy looking building with crème walls showed itself. It looked fairly small, big windows and above the entrance it said 'Tyffany&amp;Co'. He had heard Laura talk about the store, that's for sure. Whenever she _did_ wear jewellery, it was from Tyfanny's. He stands up, being pulled to the store and he's inside before he knows it.

The inside was even more luxurious than he thought. White walls, crème floor, big spotlights enlightening all the jewellery displays. Only a few fancy looking people were studying them and suddenly he felt very out of his comfort zone in his converse and leather jacket. He's about to turn around quickly when he hears a voice behind him.

''Can I help you?'' a nice looking girl, about 25 he estimates, politely smiles at him. She's wearing the staff's same all-black outfit, but gave it a playful spin by wearing her hair in a loose bun and red accessories. She watches him as he studies the room in disbelief before chuckling. ''It's pretty overwhelming, isn't it.''

''Yeah, it is. I'm not sure if this is the store I'm looking for,'' he politely refuses and is about to exit the store when the girl stops him.

''Let me guess, you're looking for a present for your girlfriend. You want something nice, but not too fancy. You saw this store and was impressed, but it's a little too much for you.''

''You're right,'' he laughs as he faces her again. ''I don't want anything majorly expensive, just… Thoughtful, I guess.''

''I can help you with that, we have another part of the store for the less expensive, more fun stuff. You wanna take a look?'' showing him a small smile, she looks like she's actually more interested in helping him find the perfect present than making sales. He nods after thinking about it for a second and walks with her. She looks over her shoulder as she walks through a door. ''So, there must be a reason you picked this store.''

''Yeah, I've heard her mention this store before. She actually rarely wears jewellery,'' he admits as he walks through the door, finding a completely different part of the store. There were less lights, bigger displays with more colourful looking things and the customers were less stiff.

''Risky choice, then. I like that,'' she points at the space as a gesture for him to look around. ''This is the 'younger' part of the store, if you walk around the mall, you can find it on the other side of the other part. You just took the employers cut through. Let me know if you need help. I'm Claire, by the way.''

Ross thanks her before walking around, studying different kinds of displays. Watches, rings, bracelets, earrings. He stops his pace in front of a big one that displays all kinds of necklaces. Like Calum said, a lot of heart shaped necklaces in silver, gold and other colours. He now knows exactly what he means, sure, she probably thinks it's pretty, but where's the originality?

''You're looking for something particular,'' Claire states, making him jump in surprise. She looks at him expectantly as she awaits his response.

''Wow, you're very observant,'' he laughs unsure as he faces her again. Claire smiles apologetic.

''Sorry, it's something you learn with this job. I noticed your pick necklaces, you're an artist. Big chance your girlfriend is an artist too, am I right?'' she quickly sums up her guesses, making Ross to look at her in disbelief. Nodding slowly, he grabs his necklace.

''We're in a TV show together, actually, and we both sing. She told me she always liked my pick necklaces, but since it has my band logo on it, she could never wear it.'' Claire nods understanding, a smile growing on her face. She gestures him to follow her as she walks to a small display next to the cash register. ''I might know exactly what she would like.''

''How about we take your pick necklace and your love for music,'' she grabs a small box to lay it on the counter and opens the lid. On the white fabric inside lay three silver coloured pick necklaces with engraved words. ''And combine them in one perfect present.''

''We have pick necklaces where you can take a quote, maybe a song lyric, that means a lot to you two. I'm actually not allowed to do this, but I noticed you're in some kind of hurry. We usually make these for orders only, but the guy that engraves them owes me a favour. I can get yours in ten minutes. How does that sound?''

''Amazing! Really amazing, she'd love that,'' he picks up one pick necklace from the box, studying it closer. ''So I can just write down a song lyric and you can engrave it in the pick?''

''Sure! We also have picks with stones in it, it makes it more playful, I think,'' she takes a laminated paper from under the desk and lays it in front of him, pointing at different kinds of stones. ''What's her favourite colour?''

''Red. Do you think it's possible to use a ruby and diamond?'' he asks in which she nods with a big smile.

''That shouldn't be a problem, how about we put them in the top corner here?'' a grin appears on Ross's face as he imagines how it will turn out. ''Just think about what you want on the necklace and write it down. You can use both sides, if you want.''

He thinks deeply. A song lyric that's special to both of them. As he digs through his mind, only one song sticks. It's one that definitely helped them realize what they feel for each other, he knows. Scribbling the quick sentence on the paper, he thinks about what to put on the other side. He knows one side won't be shown when she's wearing it.

The lyric is pretty vague, not pointing directly at him, but on the other side, he could make her his. He needs only three words for the other side before calling Claire to tell her she's finished. She takes the paper from him to read what he came up with as a smile appears on her face.

''That's really sweet, I bet you're a good boyfriend,'' she is about to walk away when she sees Ross's eyes fixed on something behind her. She turns around to see exactly what he looks at. ''You like that? I can add it on the necklace if you want. You can write a message to put in it.''

He can only nod as his gaze stays fixed on little bottle. Somewhere in his mind, he recognizes it. Then he remembers. Laura was shopping online on her phone one day when he saw her looking at this exact accessory. She showed it to Raini who agreed it was cute.

He's positive this is the exact same one she looked at, the tiny bottle, not even two inches big with a small, black heart on the glass, bottled up with a small cork. Inside, he sees a rolled up, white note. Claire unlocks the display to hand him an empty pendant with a loose cork and note.

''You can write a personal message here, I'll leave you to it while I prepare the pick necklace,'' and with that Claire disappears in a door to staff room. He never knows for sure if she'll ever even read this, as she might think the bottle can't be opened and the note is blank, but he has to take the risk.

After only fifteen minutes, Claire comes back, holding a brand new pick necklace. Ross glows as he studies it, the words engraved in the pick, the ruby and diamond in the top corner.

''Is it like you hoped it to be?'' she grabs the note to read his message, smiling to herself.

''Even better, it's amazing, thanks so much for your help,'' he hands her the pick necklace back before grabbing his wallet to pay. Claire studies him as he pays the necklace, a grin unable to disappear from his face when she gets an idea. With messy handwriting, she writes a quick message in the corner of the white note on the other side of where Ross wrote his and rolls it up quickly. This went by unnoticed by Ross as she closes the bottle carefully and strings it on the necklace, next to the pick.

''One more question,'' Ross takes the shopping bag from Claire and looks at her inspecting. ''How did you know so much about me? Was it all a guess?''

''I'm not a medium, Ross,'' smiling widely, she pulls on the string of the necklace that disappears in her blouse to reveal an R5 pick necklace, the same copper one he wears. Ross grins as he shakes his head in disbelief. ''Say hi for me, hope she'll love it.''

* * *

''Hey, where have you been all day?'' Laura gives him a quick peck on his cheek as he invites him in her room. He follows her to the brown couch where they both take place.

''That's actually why I'm here,'' he lays his hand over the pocket in his leather jacket where he stuffed the black box. He takes a deep breath, actually being nervous for this moment. Laura frowns as she lays a hand over his.

''Are you okay? Did something happen?'' at that exact moment, Laura's phone lights up and a loud beep is heard. Ross has his mouth open as he was about to answer before shutting it again. ''I'm so sorry, it's just… It's nothing.''

''Nothing?'' Ross asks her unsure in which she just shakes her head. His gaze stays on her, making her sigh in defeat.

''Okay, I guess I can tell you now,'' Ross scoots closer to her when he sees her swallow with a sad look in her eyes. ''Do you remember when I was sick and I was grumpy when you guys brought me muffins?''

He nods once, recalling that exact day, where they had to rehears without Laura who had to spend the whole day alone in her room. They missed her when they visited downtown without her before he offered to buy the ice hockey tickets. Those tickets ended up being extremely important for them. He remembers how they entered her room and saw how she sat in bed with a frown.

''Just before you came in, Andrew called me on Skype,'' he nods again, unconsciously tightening his jaw, ''He was super nice, until he started talking about you.''

''Me? What did he say about me?'' he quickly asks her while narrowing his eyes.

''He practically attacked you because of what happened during the live stream. He got so protective over me and I got mad at him, of course. Then he started hinting that he thought we were, like, something more than friend or something. So I ended the call and now he has been texting me non-stop since.''

''He did _what_?'' Ross clenches his fists when hearing this story for the first time, imagining Andrew trying to seduce Laura over skype. Laura sees him get angry and lays her hands over his fist, making it relax and intertwines their fingers.

''Please don't get mad when you see him again, I don't think he meant it like that,'' she opens her phone to check the new messages Andrew just sent her.

''I think he knows damn well what he meant,'' the plan to give her the present had completely disappeared from his mind, only focussed on the different ways he could punch Andrew in the face.

''This is him now, I'm sorry, I have to get this,'' Laura excuses herself as she picks up her phone, ''Andrew.''

Ross sits there for a while, trying to hear what Andrew says on the other side of the line, but all he hears is a muffled voice. Walking around the room, Laura remains quiet for a while as Andrew fills the silence, probably with excuses and apologizes.

''I'm not saying I accept your apology but thanks for explaining it to me,'' Ross decides to leave the room, as much as he wants to hear how the conversation turns out, he feels like he owes Laura some privacy. As he stands up, Laura notices and looks at him with a small smile. He points at the door to tell her he's leaving in which she mouths him a 'sorry'. He nods once before walking out. Just before he closes the door he hears it.

''I'm glad we're okay again, I missed talking to you too.''

* * *

**Aaahhhh, the big mystery is out. Well not really, we don't know what's ON it yet. Well I do. You'll find out in another chapter! **

**I had one review, who I sadly forgot to respond to, who had it kinda right but not completely. It's not a pick necklace with her name on it, sorry! **

**And Andrew. Yea. That's something. **

**OH BEFORE I FORGET, ANOTHER GREAT SHOUT OUT TO rosslover4ever3 FOR REVIEWING ON A LOT OF MY EARLY CHAPTERS, I HOPE YOU STICK AROUND GIRL! So many shout outs, you're all hella cool**

doingitforlaura chapter 26

Leo my heart is smiling. God bless your soul xx **\- NAWWWW! Bless YOUR soul for reviewing darling**

Ionita Ana-Maria chapter 24

I totally love your story but i have a little weird question... did they have um..you know or they are going to? Again..weird question :) Ps:I'm just curious. **\- YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THIS QUESTION MADE ME I'VE LITERALLY BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO ASK ME THIS! Okay, sorry for the enthusiasm, but yea I'm just excited for this question. Point is, no, not **_**yet. **_**There are a few chapters coming up tho, which could make me think different. I won't say when, but I think conclusions are able to be drawn after a while. It's all up to you tbh, what you think will happen when I end certain chapters. Hehehehe.**

omeMusicalMelody chapter 26

What?! NOOOOO! WHY DID IT HAVE TO STOP HERE?! IT WAS GETTING SO GOOD! D:

I LOVE this story! And yes, it's a new face... or username I should say. I only began reading this last night and now I got up to here and-UGH! You just left me with alot of Raura-ness (Yes, I just made up a word. Move on) I just couldn't help but laugh throughout the whole story or maybe cry when Laura fell in the ice lake and you made me have so many mixed feelings. (That part when Laura was on her phone with her mom tho XD) You totally inspired me with this story so thank you for that.

And when's the closing date? WE NEED TO HURRY AND CATCH UP, no CRUSH THOSE DEBBY FANS! WE CAN DO IT GUYS! HAVE FAITH! **\- NEW FACE NEW FACE HEY HI HOW ARE YA SUP HEY NICE TO MEET YOU! I LOVE people who read my story in one day, showing how much they like it YAYYYY! Damn, I made you feel things with my chapter, except for feel feelings? That's a first, I'm not funny at all. Ehhhh, yea that's actually a great question, I thought the day before the awards, meaning Friday but I'm not sure, I'll make sure to check that for ya. WE CAN DO THIS**

dreamitdoit chapter 26

AAWWWW YOU ANSWERED MEEEE!  
HOW NICE OF YOU!  
I LOVE HOW RAURA'S RELATIONSHIP IS DEVELOPING CUUUTTTEEE  
KEEP UPDATEING! **\- AWWW YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A CELEBRITY TEEHEE, yaaay thanks for liking it!**

chapter 26

Leonoor? I like the sound of that. It is a really pretty name.

You have no idea how happy you made me with this chapter! I had this stupid grin plastered time that I was reading this.

Yes, you are inching closer and closet towards 400 reviews. Just so you know, I will be with you every step of the way (I might even the 400th reviewer *wink* *wink*)

See you later That Dutch Girl,  
Amn **\- Is it? Meh, I've seen prettier.. aww really, I'm glad! That's SO COOL thanks for being so dedicated gurlie, I literally have no doubt you'll be the 400****th**** hahahah**

Guest chapter 26

There should be a Raura fight! **\- Ooh you just wait**

missmia10 chapter 26

Hey! I liked this chapter but it was a little much. I would prefer a long makeout name is so cute! Can i call you Le Le? I think thats really cute idk. I kinda look up to you and i feel like that nickname is just adorable. And i know you're dutch but how do you know so much english? Do you learn it in school or does everyone just know english? **\- A little too much as in how, can you explain maybe? Make outs will get there, trust me on that! But if you didn't like the neck kissing or whatever, I have bad news for you and you might wanna close your eyes for a few chaps.. OMG YES! I love Le Le that sounds adorable! Honestly, our school systems sucks, I've had English for 6 years now, but I learned most of it by watching English/American movies, starting from a young age and music of course!**

Maddie MacArthur chapter 26

I LOVE THIS STORY! I just started readin it today and it's amazing! I love the way you write about the two of them together. If that makes any sense? Idk. But this is amazing! I would love to talk to you more but I don't have an account :( should I get one? Or do you maybe have kik? Lol srry if this sounds stalkerish. But I LOVE this story so freaking much! And you seem really sweet. We obiously have a lot in common, raura is LIFE there's nothing else to it, duhhhhh. :) this story really is amazing tho **\- aww thanks babe! That DOES make sense and it's an amazing compliment! Of course, my kik is leonoorode, if anyone wants to talk to me on that, you can message me. I'd be happy to talk to you about whatever! I'd love to freak out with you about RAURAAAA and other cool stuff**

**SORRY FOR SO MANY REVIEWS BUT ITS ACTUALLY YOUR FAULT CAUSE YOU LEAVE ME SUCH CUTE REVIEWS I CAN'T IGNORE ALL YOUR FAULT**


	28. Chapter 28

**So today is kinda a sad day.**

**As many of you know, Zayn left 1D. I'm heartbroken. I'm so lucky I got to see them all perform last year and it just seems so unreal that he won't be a part of the group anymore. Remember everyone, your mental health is more important than ANYTHING. Please remember this.**

**I know this isn't as major, but dozens of accounts got suspended on twitter, making the Topsy site showing us a few 100k votes were deleted. This brings us to a great great great backlog on both Ross's and Laura's voting numbers. Just remember that Topsy isn't very trustable, maybe the deleted tweets containing all those votes still count. Please don't let this bring you down. Instead, keep voting, primarily on the site, this will help a bunch and is our new voting tactic.**

**Clevvertv released a Raura interview tonight, which was the highlight of my day. Please watch it and make today amazing.**

* * *

Laura was early, as usual, in the lobby while she was waiting for the rest to meet her. Brushing some imaginary dust off of the skirt of her blue dress, she checks her outfit one more time. With a neckline that left nothing to the imagination, the hem of her skirt ending a few inches above her knees and the lace making the skin on her back, stomach and sides slightly visible, she felt more edgy than ever. A thin, black vest was covering her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold, figuring it was still December.

The last scene of the movie would be when the four took revenge on Stacy and Toby. It took place on a big party and the writers had included a big dancing part, so they felt it was necessary they took a dance class, just so they knew the dance routine. They had all agreed to dress nicely and make it a fun night, in which the crew had told them to go to out when they were done.

They hadn't had much time to do stuff like this together, so everyone was really excited about it. With the tip of her black pump, she touches the ground as she patiently inspects her nails. A sudden hand on her hip makes her jump up.

''What's such a pretty lady doing on her own?'' a low, raspy voice she didn't recognize whispers in her ear. Not bothering turning around, she lets out an irritated breath, rolling her eyes.

''I'm actually waiting for someone, not interested, thanks'' she takes one stop forward, hoping for the guy to get the message and walk away, but the big hand stays connected to her almost-bare skin.

''C'mon, don't be like that. I bet I make your evening a lot more fun,'' he refuses to let her go as he steps even closer to her. Laura looks around, but everyone in the lobby looks suddenly too busy to notice the situation she's in. That's when she decides to take matter in her own hands.

''I said, I'm not _interested_,'' she lays one hand over his one on her hip, grabbing his middle finger and pushing it in the other direction, overstretching it, a trick Vanessa thought her once. The hand disappears instantly as she hears him groan in pain.

''Ah, fuck, Laura!'' she hears him hiss, making her spin around quickly. Ross was holding his painful finger as he looked at her with a small grin. ''At least now I know you can defend yourself.''

''Ross, you idiot! What the hell were you thinking?'' Laura yells at him, both judging him for this stupid action and finding it hilarious. She hides her smile behind her hand before holding his hand, inspecting his injured finger. She can't imagine how she didn't recognize his voice, figuring he must've twisted it a lot. ''You're such a weirdo, I can't even-''

She's cut off when her eyes drift from his hand to the rest of him, to see he's wearing a suit that hugs his body perfectly. With the traditional black jacket, white shirt, black pants and black shoes, he looks extremely classy, but he decided to switch it up by leaving his jacket open, his black tie hanging a little bit loose and his hair as messy as ever.

''Look at you, handsome,'' she releases his finger before looking at him up and down, her head tilt to one side as she appreciates the view. Laughing, he puts his hands in the pockets of his pants and gives her a charming look, making her melt inside.

''Have you even seen yourself? I'm so lucky,'' Ross answers her before pulling her closer by the waist, smirking at her as he sees the glimmer in her eyes as she blushes. Next thing he knows, she's grabbing his tie to pull his head down and crashes her lips roughly on his. Surprised, he laughs while kissing her back before realizing they were in public. As he pulls back suddenly, Laura's eyes stay close as she follows his lips while leaning forward. ''There are people here, Laur.''

''There certainly are,'' Calum comments, hearing the last sentence while walking towards them with Raini. Both look amazing, Calum in suit and tie, just like Ross only a dark blue version and Raini in a beautiful purple dress. Laura pursing her lips in embarrassment before biting it softly while looking up to Ross.

''You all look great, how about I take a photo?'' Kevin and Heath walk towards them, complimenting them as they all agree. Laura offers her phone as they all pose; the girls looking smaller than ever between the two tall boys. Raini points at Calum with a confused look, who runs a hand through his pushed back hair. Next to her, Laura points at Ross with a scared-ish look in her eyes while Ross holds his jacket and gives the camera a smug look. The writers grin while taking the photo before giving the phone back.

''Let's see if we can find a cab,'' they walk to the exit, while the other three gather around Laura to look at the photo. Laura opens the Instagram app to post the photo, captioning it.

**These two are our dates for tonight, hope I'll have all my toes when we get back! #Auslly #Trez**

* * *

''And five, six, seven, elbows _up_, six, seven, eight,'' the female instructor claps her hands on the rhythm of the music. They were divided in couples and put in a group with other dancers, some more advanced than others.

''Are we in the right class? We're not supposed to quickstep in the movie, are we?'' Laura whispers as she struggles to keep up with the beat. Ross leads her, being the one to give her more helpful tips than the teacher as he helps her move.

''Okay, one; this is the cha-cha. And two, apparently this is a class for different styles. They handle the slower ballroom dances next,'' he whispers back before spinning her around. Laura's feet are already starting to hurt as she hopes the class won't last much longer and, more importantly, Ross would go easy on her. As she notices the grin on his face, she knows he won't.

''Mr. Lynch, please follow the instructions I give you. This class isn't meant for improvisations,'' the woman yells from the other side of the room. The two giggle before Ross apologizes and holds Laura like she ordered.

''I don't think those two are a good dance match,'' Laura hears Ross mumble before he takes a few steps so she can look in the direction he points her. A few feet apart from them, a couple consisting of a particularly short, stout boy and amazingly tall, thin girl move together. They're both obviously struggling to dance on the beat, the boy hitting the girl's shins every few seconds. Laura desperately tries, but fails to hold her laughter before nodding to another couple on the other side.

''Those seem like real pro's, though,'' as he glances over his shoulder, he sees a professional looking couple, almost too professional to go to a class like this. As they move around, practically dancing through the whole room, they show off their skills to the rest, obviously rubbing it in their faces. The teacher doesn't say anything, probably glad enough to see _someone_ knowing how to dance.

''They're just a couple of show offs,'' he rolls his eyes as he huffs, following the two with narrowed eyes. Laura chuckles as she notices the irritated undertone, at the same time as the music stops and the teacher introduces the slow dance, the one they're actually here to rehearse. Out of everyone, Calum is the one being used as an example, being pulled in front of the crowd by the woman.

''Go Calum!'' Ross yells, making heads turn and Calum looking his way annoyed, mixed with a cry for help in his eyes as they're rewarded with Raini's loud laughter. They watch them do a couple of basic steps before they start following them on the music.

''You almost sound jealous, mister 'advanced dancer','' he looks down with one eyebrow raised when he hears Laura's accusation. ''You think you can do better than that?''

''Please, I _know_ I can do better. And I know _you _can do too,'' Laura's eyes widen when hearing this subtle message, quickly shaking her head.

''Oh, no, you're not dragging me into this mess. I know you like being competitive, but I'm really not. So-''

''C'mon, babe. Are you _scared_?'' he presses his hand on her back with more force, making her step closer to him. She looks down at their feet before looking up helplessly.

''Please don't embarrass us,'' she pleads while closing her eyes, completely letting Ross lead her, knowing it will begin any moment. She hears him laugh shortly before he starts taking bigger steps with every beat that passes, taking her with him.

''Too late for that now,'' they dance through the entire ballroom as Ross leads them through the couples, Laura taking fast, small steps to keep up with Ross's big ones. She sees the glimmer in his eyes and the grin, showing he's really having fun. Taking a deep breath, she tries to relax. As she finally gets a hang of the dance, she starts dancing with him, more than letting him dance with her as some kind of prop.

As soon as he notices she's starting to have fun, he spins her a few times, loving the way she laughs as she moves her feet in small circles, her dress making a perfect circle around her hips and her hair forming a halo. He lets go of her hand at the end of her final spin and grabs her other before she can lose her balance.

As they keep dancing, they pass the other couple. They feel the hated eyes on them, but ignore it, knowing they're having more fun than they'll ever have. The rest of the couples seem to appreciate it as they slow their dancing to watch theirs, in which the teacher makes them continue when she notices even though she's not able to keep her eyes off of the two either. Ross hears the song is almost over as he looks Laura in the eyes, letting her know they need to end.

They take a few steps before Ross lets Laura spin again, this time letting her go completely so she could use both her arms to spread next to her with each turn. As she starts to get dizzy, she feels herself starting to wobble on her high heels. Just when she thinks she will fall and hit the ground, one arm catches her, supporting her back as the other one goes to her hip. She catches herself on his chest and opens her eyes carefully after a second. The music had stopped and Ross was looking at her with an easy smile on his closed lips.

Loud cheering interrupts their moment as Ross pulls her back up, his hand still laying on her back. Laura scrunches her nose while smiling widely. The teacher claps with everyone as she starts walking up to them.

''That was… Pretty good, actually,'' she nods approvingly, studying the two before turning around. ''Your hand can go a little more up, though, Ross. It's supposed to rest on the upper back, not the _lower_ back.''

''I think my hand likes where I place it, thanks,'' Ross murmurs, earning himself a punch on his shoulder from Laura. As everyone leaves the room, the professional duo stays on the side, their eyes obviously never leaving Ross and Laura. Ross grabs her hand as they walk to the exit, waving at the two with a confident grin.

As soon as the boys see the pool table, they look at each other excitedly before running towards it. The girls sigh once as they follow them in a slow pace. Kevin and Heath had been content with the practice, giving them a free night to do anything they wanted. After some discussion they entered a random bar they found to have a fun night, maybe the last they would have before they'd go back.

* * *

''Pool? Really?'' Raini groans when they arrive. The boys had already grabbed four cue sticks and were displaying the balls in the triangle. Ross grabs two sticks and walks up to them.

''What? It'll be fun! How about we do couples? Or at least one couple,'' he grins as he puts an arm around Laura's shoulder. She smiles in response before stepping away, letting his arm fall along his side.

''Actually, I was thinking we could do boys versus girls?'' Raini looks at her weirdly as Laura leans her elbow on her shoulder. It stays quiet while everyone overthinks her suggestion.

''You're kidding,'' Raini looks at her with disbelief in her eyes, the boys copy her before high fiving. ''Laura, you know I can't pool whatsoever.''

''Relax, it'll be fun. Let's do this,'' Laura grabs the sticks from Ross grip, stepping close until their noses touch. She narrows her eyes at him as she warns him, ''Good luck, babe.''

''That makes only one more hit for us to win this game, and, let me count,'' Calum counts the striped balls left on the pool table, the one's that belong to the girls, ''six more for the ladies. That's gonna be tough to catch up with.''

''Less talking, more playing. It's my turn.'' Laura grabs her stick as she looks over her shoulder to wink at Raini. She then turns to Ross, twirling a strand of hair between two fingers while batting her eye lashes at him. ''Ross, can you give me a few tips on how to play? You're so good at it.''

''Uh, yeah, of course. Hold on,'' quickly taking his jacket off and throwing it on a random stool, he loosens his tie a bit more before walking towards her. She bends over the table, holding the stick incorrectly on purpose and sticks her butt out, more than probably necessary. Ross takes place behind her, bending over her to lay his hands over hers, fixing them, ''Firstly, you hold the stick like this.''

''Right. And then?'' she giggles as she presses her body closer to his. She feels him freeze, hold his breath before clearing his throat.

''Then you focus on the white ball and the one you're trying to hit, pull your stick back and,'' he shows her the movement by letting the tip hit the cue perfectly, letting it roll and hit the number twelve, which lands smoothly in the pocket. Laura stands back up, turning around to look at Ross.

''Yay! Let's do another one,'' she proposes happily before capturing his lips, rapidly kissing and sucking on them before letting go. Ross watches her walk to the other side of the table, leaning over again with wide eyes before practically running over.

''Absolutely,'' caging her in again, he easily pockets two more. Laura makes a mistake of handling the stick too wildly, in which she accidently hits one of the balls on the table.

''Foul! Our turn again, this is your chance to finish it,'' Calum yells and hands Ross his stick. He steps closer to warn him, talking low so the girls can't hear them, ''I think they're playing dirty, how Laura was distracting you to help her pocket three balls. Look out.''

''Don't be ridiculous, she just wanted my help. Besides, it takes _a lot_ to distract _me_,'' he assures him confidently while walking to the table. In the corner of his eye, he sees Laura slowly taking her vest off while looking at him seductively. He shakes his head, trying to focus on the game while leaning over the table and positioning his stick.

As he tries a few practice shots, his attention keeps getting pulled away by a dark blue dress, better said, something _in _the dark blue dress. He can't help his eyes drifting up once to find Laura leaning over the table on direct opposite of him, purposefully sticking her chest out. Swallowing once, he blinks a few times, trying to keep his eyes on the ball, but failing horribly, as he catches himself eying her chest every few seconds, messing up his shot eventually. Laura smiles when she sees the cue rolling over the table slowly to stop after only a few inches.

''Raini, your time to shine,'' she makes place for her friend who made their only successful shot, but failed to make more after that. Ross is still zoned out as he takes place next to Calum who looks at him while shaking his head disapprovingly. Unexpectedly, Raini hits the cue flawlessly, pocketing one of the three striped balls left on the table. With a confident smirk, Raini aims and hits it once again, pocketing another. With one more shot, she sends the black eight-ball right in the pocket, finishing the game.

''And that's how it's done,'' holding up a hand, Laura low-fives Raini while looking at the boys with a cocky grin.

''Unbelievable, you made us believe you've never played pool before,'' Calum laughs as they sit at the bar. After the lost game, the guys decided they didn't want to play another and offered to get a drink.

''But actually I've been playing since I was eight. This was our plan all along, we knew it as soon as we saw the pool table. We never cheated, we just played cleverly,'' Raini toasts her beer filled glass with Laura's.

''And who doesn't have skills, has to play… even more cleverly,'' kissing Ross's cheek as a small apology, Laura leans against him. He lets out a breath as he grins, still not believing he let himself get distracted by her. ''Hey, check out the photos Kevin and Heath posted on Instagram!''

They all grab their phones, opening Instagram to see the two most recent updates. One photo of Calum and Raini, showing Calum leading Raini in a dance, both laughing uncontrollably. Another of Ross and Laura in their ending position, Laura's eyes closed peacefully and Ross looking at her with a smile. On the background they see all the couples looking at them, applauding.

They chat for a while before Laura proposes to dance, pulling Raini with her. Calum follows soon after, trying to convince Ross to come with him, which he politely declines. There aren't a lot of people in the bar, leaving them with a lot of space to move, which the three gladly use.

After a few songs, they all lost count, Laura tells them she's taking a break and turns to the bar. After taking a few steps, she notices the stools where they left Ross, are all empty, including the one where she expected Ross to be. Suddenly, she feels two arms wrap around her middle, hugging her from behind.

''Stopping already? I just requested a song I thought you'd like,'' she leans her head against his chest as she moves her body to the beat she recognizes when hearing the first note.

''World's worst song could be playing and I still wouldn't deny a dance with you,'' Laura admits while turning around and putting her hands behind his head, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

''That's comforting to know,'' Ross thinks out loud, a smile playing on his mouth as he spins her once. Laura lays her head on his chest, letting him sway her to the music as he sings the lyrics of his requested song along, '_'There must be poison in those fingertips of yours, cause I keep coming back again for more_.''

* * *

**Sorry guys, I gotta let you hang for one more chapter before you'll know what's on the necklace. You'll find out Sunday! Make sure you vote vote vote and support the cast by watching the KCA'S Saturday. I'm voting online non-stop that's for sure**

**In other news, I'm FINALLY getting some work done on my new story, the gym one. Got a few good ideas, a rough sketch for the start and I think it'll go nicely. Not sure when I'll actually start writing, but I'll keep ya updated**

**You guys gotta stop asking great questions and post cute reviews or my answering will get longer than the chapter ahahaha **

**By the way, I'd love to know your names too! Some fanfic accounts are actually your names, but some of you aren't, I mean, if you wanna tell me, you can! I'd feel like I'm actually talking to friends y'know?**

Ionita Ana-Maria chapter 21

I've been looking on the topsy site today and i realized that not only Laura needs votes...Ross does too! , and it was a really big surprise to find out this thing...he's only like 15k votes ahead from Grant Gustin (The Flash). **\- You're absolutely right, they're both in trouble. But pleaseeee don't rely on Topsy, please don't lose hope but vote until your fingers fall off! We can do it together**

Bols123 chapter 27

Today I had the day off school and read from chapter 1-27 in I think record time. Bottom line I love this story! I'm really curious as to what's on the pick and in the bottle especially what Claire wrote on it, I was thinking that she might've put something like "he's a keeper" or something related to that but I guess I'll just have to wait and see...please update soon :) **\- omg you're a speedreader! I just made that up wow that failed. Anyhow, one of those lovely people who read the first and somehow can't stop till they reach the end, that warms my heart sweetie. Oooh, you'll find out, but not soon, def not soon. And you're so so so in the right direction! **

HeartSoulForever chapter 27

Hi Leo! Haha, I actually have Spring Break right now, so I caught up on your story, yay! I LOVED this chapter, and the gift description, loved the mystery message! Can't wait for the next chapter! I recently got an account, I would have reviewed way earlier... Oh, I'm currently on the Nickelodeon site also, and I'm voting like crazy! Go Laura! And I totally agree that your name is soooo pretty! **\- Hey stranger! Oooh lucky you! I feel so honoured you're spending your free time on reading something I created awwww. That's okay better late than never right? THAT'S AMAZING YOU GO GIRL! These are the people that save the earth everyone. Aww that's sweet of you to say, I LOVE how people are actually saying my name, I feel like we passed a stadium of friendship here**

Ilover5 chapter 27

Laura and Ross are both virgins right?...i mean in the story obviously...Oh God i'm weird:))) **\- That, my friend, is the best question I've read in WEEKS. Call me weird but I'd love to talk about this. Lemme just clarify, Ross and Laura are both as virgin as they are in real life. Which is something we don't know. I mean, they're 19, they're old enough to experiment. I'm not sure how far Laura and Andrew have gone and who KNOWS what kind of adventures Ross has been in. For now, I can't say if they're virgins, but they haven't slept with EACH OTHER **_**yet **_**(in my story. In real life, we can only hope)**

R5er2223 chapter 15

Have you ever thought of writing as a career? Not just books, I mean writing scripts and stiff like that, because you are really really good at it. You show pure brilliance and I just want to tell you that I would gladly buy all of your books and movies if you do decide to take this job as a career. Stay brilliant! –Em **\- have I? HAVE I? Actually, no. Of course the book writing yea, but script? That's a whole new fantasy, ready to occupy my mind oh my gosh. How have I never thought of that? I'm seriously planning on living in America later and that is actually a great job to have. Thanks darling, I'd love that, it's literally a dream job! Oh my, would you really? I can't even think about actually publishing anything or I'm starting to faint hahah**

dreamitdoit chapter 27

Ooohhh man whats on that necklace?! I want to know it sooo badly. Song lyrics... Hmmmm...  
I think about you?  
Here comes forever?  
I wanna see you smile?  
I really don't know :(  
Btw ross is soo cutie putie when acts like lauras boyfriend. **\- Song lyrics indeed, but none of those. Try stepping away from anything R5 related and think more about songs that actually mean something to them, in my story at least **

missmia10 chapter 27

Hey Le Le! I really liked this chapter! It was so cute and Claire was tge best. I like how she subtley told ross that she was a fan because if i was her i would have been freaking out! As for my last review i was trying to say that i didnt mind the neck kissing but i would prefer that they makeout. Sorry for that typo! And when Ionita Ana-Maria asked if they would uh ya know *cough cough* *cough cough* you said that it is up to us and i would totally love that! (I know you know that im younger and you might think thats weird but yeahh... Im weird im old enough to know that that is kinda what fanfiction is for) **\- Hey you! Hehehe Le Le, I don't think I'll ever NOT find that adorable. Claire was a sweetheart wasn't she? Oh they'll make out, I'll just try to find a healthy balance between the two, how does that sound? Your wish is my command! Honestly, if everyone would've been like ''huh no that's gross wtf'' I still would've continued it. You'll notice soon enough. Don't think I'm writing any details tho, this is still T. Dunno if I'd ever be able to write M, I mean, I read sure, but write? Meh.**


	29. Chapter 29

**So i hope everyone cooled off from last night, cause that was some heavy heavy amazing shit**

**Anyone watched the live stream, or just live on their tv's? I sure did and lemme tell you, the moment you see them win LIVE, your trembling hands, shaky breaths, heart stopping for just a second. It's an amazing feeling.**

**The moment you realize YOU helped them win this, that the whole month of voting didn't go to waste, that the cast got what they deserved, it's just indescribable. **

**I know my year is made, how about you? March has been amazing for our fandom and it's almost over. Let's just hope April will be JUST as kind. There's so much to happen after this; red carpet interviews, maybe a live stream if we're able to trend it soon, maybe even a movie announcement, WHO KNOWS! I feel like anything is possible now.**

**That's why I decided to combine the two Christmas chapters that I originally split cause I felt like it was too long. This is just a small thank you to everyone who voted, whether you voted once, 100 or 10,000 times, you helped and you made lots of people happy. **

**This is an important chapter and I'm already grinning, thinking about the one question I'll be getting for sure. Well, I think. You perverts hehehehe**

* * *

Christmas Eve.

Ross had been trying to give Laura her present, but there was always someone to interrupt them. Raini, Calum, the crew or one of their phones, the moment was never right. But tonight, he felt the need to give it to her, just before they would celebrate Christmas. Everyone's families would fly over to be together tonight, having a Christmas feast with their loved ones.

He was already wearing a nice, white shirt, his dress pants and shoes, styling his hair in front of the big mirror in the bathroom. After a hot shower, he was ready to visit Laura to see her one more time before they would spend their evenings separately. The black box was burning in his pocket, dying to finally be opened. Inspecting himself in the reflection, he puts his hands in his pockets and sighs nervously.

He crosses the hall, about to knock, when he hears the water running in her room. She was most definitely showering, making her unable to open the door for him. This is exactly one of those moments where he was glad he didn't return her pass. With one move of the key, the door opened without a sound.

The sound of running water was now more audible, even could hear her singing clearly. Chuckling, he takes place on a desk chair facing the bed. The entrance to the bathroom was next to her bed, not facing him directly. He leans backwards while putting his hand in his pocket once again, squeezing the box. The muffled sound of water got cut off, making Laura's voice to be heard well.

''Hey, I hear you were a wild one. Ooh,'' she sings the Flo Rida song like her life depends on it, nailing Sia's part. He waits for her to get dressed patiently, enjoying her singing in the meantime. ''If I took you home, it'd be a home run. Show me how you do.''

After less than a minute, the door swings open. That's not nearly enough time to get dressed, Ross thinks and he's right. Instead of fully clothed, Laura steps out, a towel messily wrapped around her frame. Still lost in the song, she walks straight ahead, eyes focussed on the bed, where her clothes are laid out. Ross's eyes widen as he looks at her from top to toe, leaning forward to lean on his knees with his elbows. Not looking to her right once, she misses his presence as she keeps swinging. Ross appreciates the view with a grin on his face.

''I want to shut down the club, with you,'' she spins around, letting the wet hair in her messy bun spin with her. Bringing her hand to the part where her towel is tucked in on top of her chest, Ross's grin falls from his face, only being able to guess what's she's planning on doing next. ''Hey, I heard you liked the wild ones, ooh… MY GOD!''

She grabs the top of the towel, holding it against her body as she steps backwards in shock. Tripping, she falls on the bed backwards in which she quickly lays her other hand on the bottom of the towel, which only reaches a few inches beneath her butt. It's quiet for a second as Ross stands up from the chair and walks over her.

''Need any help there?'' he puts one hand on the bedpost and the other in his side as he looks down at Laura, looking at him helplessly with big eyes. He offers his hand, which she gladly takes, and pulls her up so she sits straight on the edge of the bed. Sitting next to her, he plants a kiss on her cheek.

''You scared the hell out of me, Ross. What-what if I was naked?'' she stutters, still unable to find words after the surprise. He looks at her for a second, his eyes drifting down.

''You walk naked aound here? Good thing I kept this,'' he shows her the white pass between his index and middle finger with a grin on his face. Gaping at him, not believing he broke his promise of returning it, she shakes her head before snatching it from him before he can react.

''I'll take that. I can't believe you still have it,'' standing up, she stretches an arm out for him to grab as she still holds her towel to secure it. ''As sweet as it is that you came to visit me, I need to get dressed. In the _bathroom_. So it's time to go.''

She lets her arm fall when she doesn't get a reaction, just his eyes look at her bluntly. Shrugging, she grabs her dress from the bed to hang it in the bathroom and grabs the handle to close the door.

''Guess your present can wait till another time, then,'' Ross sighs loudly before getting up. Laura stops her movements just before the door clicks shut. Slowly opening it on a crack, she watches his back as he moves towards the door.

''What did you just say?'' he stops when hearing her voice, grabbing the black box in one hand, before turning around, showing it to her from a distance. He sees her eyes widen as she opens the door more, stepping outside. They walk to each other, Laura's eyes fixed on the box before going up to look him in the eyes. ''There better not be a ring in there.''

He chuckles once before leading her to the bed, sitting next to her. He turns the box to let it face her and opens it slowly. Studying her face, he tries to see her reaction. But her eyes just widen even more, no smile or disappointed sigh. She grabs the chain, lifting it up so the two hangers dangle freely.

''If you don't like it, that's okay, I-I saved the receipt,'' he stammers while pointing over his shoulder insecurely. She closes her eyes as a smile appears on her lips. She grabs his cheek as she comforts him.

''Ross, it's beautiful. I have never seen anything like this, I'm just speechless,'' he smiles relieved wile closing the box and throwing it on the bed behind them. Laura lets the hangers rest on her hand to look at them more closely.

''Dance with me tonight,'' she reads the words out loud as she grins at him. The lyrics couldn't be more appropriate to describe them, figuring he pulled into every situation they could dance. She turns it around, seeing another message written on the back of the pick while blushing wildly. ''Mine forever –R.''

As she notices the other hanger, she squeals happily. Rolling the bottle between her fingers, she rubs her thumb over the tiny, black heart.

''How did you know I wanted this one?'' he shrugs, not telling him that he saw her look at the exact replica on her tablet once. She turns her attention back to the bottle. ''Is there something on the paper inside?''

''That's something you need to find out another time,'' he pulls her up and walks in the bathroom, placing her in front of the big mirror. She looks at her reflection as he grabs the necklace from her hands, opening it and putting it around her neck. The chain is the perfect length, making the two hangers land a few inches above her cleavage. After closing the lock, he lets his hands roam over her shoulders and arms downwards to eventually wrap his arms around her waist.

She brings her hand to the necklace, rubbing her thumb over the engraved letters and stones in the corner. They keep looking at their reflections, enjoying the moment as it is, making it last as long as they possibly could.

''You look more beautiful than ever,'' he whispers as he presses his lips against her neck. He means it, seeing her with messy hair, dressed in nothing but a towel and the sign that she's his, she's the prettiest girl he has ever seen. He pulls her body closer against him, hearing her sigh in pleasure as she stretches her neck further by laying her head on his shoulder. He moves his lips down to plant soft kisses on her collarbone before moving up again, till the point right under her ear, sucking and biting her flesh.

''Hmm, Ross,'' she sighs as she moves her arm up, touching the back of his head with her hand. His lips start to attack her neck more hungrily, sucking multiple spots roughly before soothingly kissing it. A small moan escapes her mouth as she presses her body tighter against him, running her fingers through his hair slowly. A buzzing sound makes them both look up, their eyes connecting in the mirror before looking where the sound comes from. Next to the sink, Laura's phone lays upside down as it moves slightly with each buzz.

''Leave it,'' Ross whispers as he continues his movements. Laura stretches her arm, flipping the phone over to see who's calling her. She sighs as she sees the name on the screen.

''It's my mom. I need to pick up, it could be about tonight,'' tonight, Christmas Eve, right. He almost had forgotten he was seeing his family in less than an hour. Groaning against her neck, he squeezes her hips before releasing her. She gives him an apologetic look through the mirror, pointing at her phone. ''It'll only take a minute, I promise.''

She picks up her phone as he walks out the bathroom, taking place on the bed after pushing the door closed. ''What do you mean you're home, you should be on your way to the hotel now!''

She was right, after only one minute, she steps outside, having exchanged the towel for a white robe. Giving him a small smile, she throws her phone on the bed and sits down next to him. Sighing deeply, she laughs at him with sad eyes.

''I'm not celebrating Christmas tonight,'' Ross looks at her confused with furrowed eyebrows before she continues with a weak voice, resting her head on Ross's shoulder. ''Vanessa got food poisoning, they can't leave the house. I shouldn't feel sad, it's selfish, but it's still Christmas. And I'll be alone.''

''No, you won't,'' Ross speaks up, an idea popping up in his head. It's her turn to eye him confused. He grabs her hands and looks at her expectantly. ''How about you celebrate it with me and my family?''

''No, no way. I can't do that,'' she shakes her head determined while getting up from the bed. ''What will they think? Me, joining their private dinner all of a sudden, no, I'd feel like an intruder. They don't want me there.''

''I want you there,'' he pulls her towards him after he gets up from the bed too. Taking her face in her hands, he tries to convince her. ''And they do too, they love you, I promise. Doesn't it sound like fun?''

''It does, but I'm still not sure. They'll hear it last minute and they'll feel obligated to accept, not even wanting me to join them,'' Laura starts walking through the room, thinking of worst-case scenarios.

''Great, we're expecting you in the hotel restaurant in 50 minutes. Don't be late,'' Ross quickly grabs Laura's pass she took from him earlier and runs out the door before she can object.

* * *

Not having a choice, Laura decided to dress up anyway and join Ross's family. She was going to see how the dinner would be, how his family would react upon seeing her. If it would be awkward, she would excuse herself, faking a headache, escaping to her room. Since the cast and crew all celebrated Christmas in town, including the make-up crew, she had to take care of her own hair and make-up.

In a limited time, she blow-dried her hair, pinning up the front strands and let the rest of the curls fall freely over her back. She tried making simple smoky eyes, but seeing how miserable the result was, she quickly wiped her face clean, only putting on mascara, some eye liner and red lipstick.

As she checks her outfit in the mirror one last time, she turns in all ways, inspecting herself from all different angles. The low back was _low_ as in not being able to wear a normal bra or the back of it would be clearly noticeable. Some casual black pumps, the ones she wore for the dance class, on her feet and Ross's necklace around her neck; those were the only accessories she needed.

Raini and Calum had taken their families out, but since Ross's family was slightly bigger, they asked the hotel for a private room in the restaurant to have dinner. A big three-course dinner was organized for guests and they had already seen the menu, it looked delicious. She decides to leave her phone in her room, not having any pockets to store it and figuring she didn't want to get distracted.

Slightly nervous, she takes the elevator down. They hadn't told anyone they were dating, including Ross's parents and siblings, making this evening slightly risky. They hadn't discussed if tonight was the night to tell them, but figuring it was Christmas and all, she guessed they would keep it hidden for a little longer. She could only hope Ross had the same idea. As she walks to the room she knows she had to be, a man waits for her, asking her name.

Through one open door, she sees the full table of people she knew very well, but was still scared to have dinner with tonight. A bit shaken, she talks with the man who gives her some information about the evening and food. She nods as she looks to her right, studying the table. With wobbling knees, she tries to calm herself down before she catches his eyes.

* * *

Hugging everyone, he greets his family as they arrive at the hotel entrance. His mother and Rydel wearing beautiful dresses, his father and the boys suits and shirts. He leads them to the restaurant, making sure everyone is seated before standing up to make an announcement.

''There's one thing I'd like to announce. Laura's family couldn't make it tonight and I figured, why not spend it with us? She declined at first, but I assured you wouldn't mind. Is that okay?'' he starts telling them, scared of their reaction. He lets out a relieved breath when he sees everyone shrug and nod.

''Of course it's okay, we can't let that poor girl celebrate Christmas all by herself,'' Stormie smiles at him as he sits back down. He looks at the chair right next to him, which is still empty. As minutes pass, he starts wondering where Laura is.

''Great idea to let Laura have dinner with us, it's sweet of you,'' Rydel tells him as the rest is having different conversations. He nods shyly while Rydel claps her hands excitedly. ''Can't wait to see her again. Where is she, anyway?''

He's about to answer her as he catches a glimpse of the big doors open. As he's the only one facing the doors, he sees he's the only one noticing it. One of the servers talks to a brunette girl before letting her step in the room. He can only stare as he double checks if this is _actually_ his girlfriend standing there.

Her tight, red dress hugs every curve her body owns, the lace falling over her skin, until ending halfway her thighs. As she turns around to thank the servant once more, he sees the fabric ending on both sides, leaving the whole of her back exposed. She walks to the table, shyly eying everyone before locking eyes with him. A small, nervous smile on her face makes him stand up quickly, walking towards her. He reads her eyes in a split seconds and knows exactly how they're handling tonight.

''You look incredible,'' he whispers in her ear sneakily as he gives her a friendly hug. The rest of the table slowly notices Laura's arrival and look at them. He turns around, showing Laura to everyone. ''The special guest has arrived.''

''I just want to say how thankful I am that I get to spend Christmas with you guys, I hope I'm not intruding or anything,'' she speaks politely before Rydel gets up to give her a big hug, telling her she's happy she's here. The rest follows her soon after, welcoming Laura warmly. As soon as everyone sits back down, Ross leads her to her chair next to him. Pulling out the chair and helping her sit down, he makes sure she's seated before sitting down himself.

''So, Laura,'' Mark smiles at her while several servants serve out the first course. ''Not that we're not happy you're joining us tonight, but what happened that kept your family from flying over?''

''Sadly, my sister got sick, probably from food poisoning. I feel bad she's not able to enjoy Christmas as much as I am,'' she explains with a sad smile. The group lets out sympathetic sounds as they nod.

''Poor Vanessa, how unfortunate! You're lucky to have a friend like Ross, always being the gentleman,'' Stormie winks at Laura in which Laura smiles at Ross. In response, he grabs her hand under the table, going unnoticed by the others since they were seated at the very end of the big table. Laura freezes, looking down at their intertwined hands before looking around, but quickly notices it's not visible for the rest.

For the rest of the night, they mainly talk about home and their filming here in New York, exchanging funny stories and passed events. By the time they finished second course, everyone had tears in their eyes as Rydel tells them about one afternoon they were working on a song. Rydel is barely able to pronounce the words correctly as she keeps laughing.

''So, Riker came in the room, asking me where the rest was, when Rocky came out of nowhere, wearing this ridiculous ape mask and a Zorro cape, scaring the hell out of him. At the same time, Ellington jumped on his back, making Riker fall forwards before Ross ran into the room with two inflatable animals, I still don't know where he got those, and starts hitting them both. It was such a random situation, I'm still not over how hilarious it was,'' Rydel giggles, making snorting noises, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

''How are you and Ellington, by the way. I haven't seen him in forever,'' Laura asks her as she lifts her wineglass to her lips. She blushes, shrugging lightly as she thinks about him.

''Great, actually. I miss him a lot, it's too bad I can't see him now, but he's spending Christmas with his family,'' she leans towards Laura, supporting her chin with her hand, elbow leaning on the table. ''Now that we talk about it, how's your love life? Anyone special in your life at the moment?''

''Not really, no,'' she looks around the table, avoiding one set of eyes in particular before she feels his hand on her thigh. She smiles at Rydel once, hoping the answer is enough to close the subject before glancing to her side, seeing Ross sipping on his water innocently. His hand doesn't stop caressing the bare skin where her dress stops.

Laura tries to change the subject, complementing the dress Rydel is wearing. Luckily, she smiles at her sweetly, thanking her and returning the compliment, telling her it looks like it's made just for her. She feels Ross's thumb disappear under the tight fabric, rubbing the skin that's an inch under the hem of the skirt. Taking a sharp breath, she chokes, making her start a coughing fit. Luckily, everyone's attention is on Mark, who's telling a story about something that happened at one of their concerts.

''I know someone else who loves your dress,'' Ross brings his mouth close to her ear subtly before sitting back in his chair, admiring her as she looks at him warningly.

''Desert is served!'' a female servant announces as three others enter the room with big plates filled with fruit and marshmallows. They each get a plate with two scoops of gelato next to a small bowl filled with melted chocolate.

''That looks amazing, I love chocolate fondue!'' Laura says happily while hitting Ross's arm repeatedly, thanking the servant as he serves her plate. She immediately starts scooping strawberries and marshmallows on her plate excitedly. The rest seem just as happy with the desert and start devouring the meal.

As she dips numerous marshmallows in the chocolate, she feels Ross's eyes on her, still inspecting her from the side. His hand had now moved from her leg to her back, his fingertips slightly grazing up and down. She stopped caring a long time and lets him help himself. He barely touches his own desert, instead keeps his eyes on Laura's lips. As Laura looks around, she sees everyone is too invested in the chocolate to notice.

After a while, she decides to use the situation in her advantage. Pricking the biggest strawberry on her fork, she dips it in the chocolate, letting it disappear completely before pulling it out. She turns her fork a few rounds, preventing the liquid to drip on her plate and teasingly licks her lips. From the corner of her eye, she sees Ross following her movements, lingering on her lips.

His fingertips stop teasing her back as she lifts the fork to her lips. Instead of taking a bite from the strawberry, she only opens her lips in a small circle, only letting the very tip of the strawberry enter her mouth. After spending a few seconds to suck the chocolate off of it with her eyes closed, she bites the tip of slowly and removes the chocolate on her lips with the tip of her tongue.

Glancing to her side again, she sees Ross's small smirk being wiped off his face and his lips now being pursed together. As she sees his hand grabbing the arm rest tightly, his knuckles white, she figures her actions made the impression she expected. Repeating it with the next bite, she hears him suppress a soft groan with a cough in which she giggles slightly.

''You okay there? You look weird,'' Rocky asks him from the other side of the table as he looks at him weirdly. Ross nods quickly, his eyes still on Laura. When Rocky notices, he throws Laura a questioning look, which she answers with a pretended unknowing shrug, telling him she doesn't know what's wrong. As Rocky leaves them alone, Laura answers Ross's gaze in a quick glance, noticing Ross's eyes being darker than ever, making her swallow nervously.

* * *

After some time, they all finished their deserts and Mark announced they had to go if they wanted to catch their plane. After many hugs, they all said their goodbyes. Leaving them in the lobby to wait for their cab to arrive, Ross and Laura walk away from them towards the elevators. Laura feels the tension as she looks up to see Ross's dark eyes looking straight forward.

''I'm in trouble, aren't I?'' she asks him half-jokingly, half-nervously. He doesn't look at her as he refuses to answer her question, but asks one himself with a low voice.

''Are they still watching?'' Laura looks over her shoulder subtly to see his family talking with each other as they watch them walk away. With a short nod she responds, trying to think of what would happen if she had answered 'no'. The elevator doors open and they step in, turning around so Ross could see his family indeed still looking at them. Laura waves shortly at them as Ross presses the button to the correct floor and the 'door close' button twice, trying to speed it up.

Laura smiles at his family as they return her wave, feeling Ross's eyes on her. Swallowing once, she steps backwards as the doors slowly close, in which Ross goes to stand in front of her. As soon as he hears the doors bump against each other, he grabs her face with two hands roughly to plunge his tongue in her mouth first chance he gets. Laura breathes in sharply when she feels his hands move over her body, her hands go up his chest to disappear in his shirt, grabbing his bare shoulders under the thin fabric.

He moves his hands under her thighs, signalling for her to jump as he helps her up before she wraps her legs around his waist, crossing them at the ankles. He pushes her back against the mirror, making her hiss when feeling the cold surface against her skin, as she runs her hands through his hair hungrily and pushes her ankles against his back to bring his body even closer.

Laura pulls her head back, breathing heavily as she looks Ross in the eyes. He doesn't take a pause, though, making his lips attack her neck again, teasing the bruises he made earlier. Laura's head falls back against the mirror, her eyes fluttering close.

The elevator stopping its movements with a 'ping' makes them both freeze, Ross putting Laura down quickly. When the doors open, an elderly couple waits for them to exit. As they look at each other, they find why they stare at them longer than normal. Ross's hair is messier than ever and Laura's red lipstick is smudged over his lips while Laura's dress is bunched up higher on her thighs, red lipstick on the corners of her mouth too. As the couple look at them disapprovingly, Ross grabs Laura's hand to pull her out of the elevator.

''Excuse us,'' they laugh while running passed the couple, towards their rooms. Ross had opened his door before Laura even found her own pass and pulls her inside his room. He pushes the door closed with his leg as he kisses her again, slowly while letting his hands roam over her lower back. Her lips leave his all of a sudden before he opens his eyes in confusion, when he sees Laura kicking off her heels, making her a few inches shorter, the actual length he's used to.

Giggling, she looks up while pouting her lips, asking for a kiss, but doesn't take any effort to lift herself up her toes and lets her arms hang by her sides. He takes her face in his hands and bows down as far as he can, capturing her soft lips in his in an easy kiss. He doesn't last long and stretches his back after a few seconds with a painful face.

''You're extremely tiny, you gotta work with me or I'll be in a lot of pain,'' he says while rubbing his neck, in which she rolls her eyes, lifting herself up her toes to meet him halfway before breaking up. Laura walks to his laptop to put some music on while Ross jumps on the bed, stretching out. ''I can't believe you did that with the desert.''

''Excuse me, you were the one with his hands all over me, while everyone could see it,'' she fairly accuses him while looking at him from over her shoulder. She presses play before climbing on the bed, next to him. ''I had to do _something _to get back at you. And, honestly, it worked very well.''

''You have no idea how it looked like from my perspective,'' he shakes his head before rubbing his thumb over one corner of her lip to remove some dried chocolate, sucking it from his thumb. ''Can't even talk about it.''

''I might have an idea,'' she looks at him suggestively before copying his action with her own thumb, covering the other corner of her lip, finding more chocolate. She wraps her around the tip, sucking it up as she keeps watching him. ''Your lips are a lovely shade of red, by the way.''

''You're really unbelievable, people should know this side of you,'' he grins while nodding his head on the rhythm of the song. Giggling, she lays down, her head resting on his shoulder.

''Are you kidding me? I'm still Ally Dawson on TV.''

''Not for long,'' he bluntly states, trying to make her feel better but looks down when he doesn't hear an answer. She looks straight ahead while playing with her necklace, a tiring look in her eyes. ''What's wrong?''

''I guess I'm just scared. Once we wrap, everything will change. Austin and Ally has been such a big part of my life and now that it's over, I feel like I have to start at the bottom again. New projects, new rejections, new people to work with and I don't know if I'm ready for that,'' Laura admits, following the letters on her necklace with her thumb. ''You have so much more in your life, besides my record deal, this show was the only certainty I've had and now it's gone. I'm afraid I'll lose contact with everyone, y'know.''

''Hey, just because we won't see each other that often anymore, doesn't mean we'll lose contact. We won't forget each other that easily,'' he tries to comfort her and presses a kiss on her hair. ''Let's just focus on here and now for a moment.''

''I wish this moment could last forever,'' sighing, she tries to forget worrying about the future. Spending time with Ross is one of the few times when she treasures every moment, but at the same time worries it won't be like this forever. Deciding to make the most of the night, she jumps up, climbing off the bed and starts dancing through the room. She faces him after a few spins and stretches an arm in his direction. ''Dance with me tonight.''

''_Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said, ''You're holding back'', she said, ''Shut up and dance with me_,'' Laura sings loudly, still stretching her arm. Ross comes to conclusion he doesn't have a choice and grabs her hand eventually, being pulled up in one move. She keeps dancing as he joins her, singing with her.

''_This woman is my destiny. She said, ''Oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me.''_'' turning around, Laura wraps her hands around his neck as they move on the beat. Ross lets his hands roam over her bare back before letting them rest on her butt. ''_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks, my discotheque Juliet teenage dream. I felt it in my chest when she looked at me. I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together._''

The irony in this songs make them both laugh out loud, a result of the alcohol in their blood and their happiness of sharing tonight together. After dancing and singing along to another song, they fall on the bed, Ross straight on his back and Laura sideways, her head resting on his rest and her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. They lay still for a moment, catching their breaths. Lost in their own thoughts, Ross plays with her hair while Laura plays with a button on his shirt, next to her head absentmindedly.

''When did you realize you liked me?'' Laura turns her head to the left, looking him in the eyes. The question takes him by surprise, making him have to think for a while before he can answer.

''I don't remember, really. I can't think of a moment I didn't like you,'' he pulls her up so her head rests on a pillow next to him. Smiling, she rests her chin on the top of his shoulder, leaning her forehead against the side of his head. She feels his arm sneak around her waist, in the small space between the matrass and her body as she rests her arm on his chest. ''How about you?''

''I never knew I liked you, until the moment I kissed you. Right then, I knew everything made sense,'' she feels her mind become blanker with every second, she quickly opens her eyes to prevent her from falling asleep. Ross turns towards her, laying on his side as they now lay face to face. With another arm thrown around her waist, he pulls her closer until their noses touch. ''Ross, I can't fall asleep here, I need to go.''

''Kay, go on. I'm not stopping you,'' he rubs his nose against hers with a smile on his face, making her sigh. She yawns in exhaustion, her eyelids becoming heavier with every second passing.

''I really have to go now,'' she warns him once more, not making any effort to get up. Trying to open her eyes, but failing, she falls in a deep sleep, Ross following soon after.

* * *

**Any questions, perhaps? I'll be more than happy to answer anything, or just answer your amazingly sweet reviews as always. **

**If you have time, please vote for R5 for the RDMA's if you can! We're up to some super super huge bands like 1D and 5H, who both won KCA's yesterday too, so honestly, I'm expecting the worst. But that doesn't mean we can't try. But for now, I'm taking a break. Voting for one month straight, does something to you. Last night, I was only able to go to sleep at 4am and slept for 6 hours before being woken up by my family. Even though it was short, I felt like it was the first full sleep I'd gotten in that whole month.**

**But it was all worth it, we got everything we hoped for and more. And DAMN did you see Laura? Hella hella. And good news, I think I'm getting used to Ross's hair. Yay. It didn't bother me as much as usual, but that also could be cause I was just ecstatic. **

**Here's the teaser for the new story, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT WOULD HELP A BUNCH. Also, please help me think of a title? I'm all out of inspiration and 'The Personal Trainer' sounds so lame and sexual at the same time.**

Austin glances to his right, to the hall which leaded to all the changing rooms where a tiny girl was walking out. Letting his eyes drift up and down, he makes a quick scan of what he could expect as she walks over to Sarah, who talks to her while pointing in his direction. It looked like she put a lot of effort in her outfit, making it all fit together and her hair was tied together in a perfect bun. As he eyes her figure, he quickly notices her skinny shoulders, thin legs and small waist. What goal is she trying to reach so badly, that she needs to hire a personal trainer? She tightens her bun by pulling her hair in two opposite sides as he approaches her curiously.

''Austin Moon, I'll be your trainer for the next sessions,'' he sticks his hand out for her to shake, slightly uncomfortable as he's forced to friend someone he doesn't even know.

She watches his every move carefully as she tries to figure out what kind of guy he is. Clearly muscular, a result of visiting the gym regularly, which is usually paired with the typical arrogance of any jock-guy she knows so well. As she looks into his eyes, she succeeds to see the glimpse of faked politeness. Returning his smile, not even trying to hide the annoyance in her voice, she greets him back.

''Ally Dawson, can't _wait.''_

chapter 1

OMG...Your stories are awesome...Pls update :) **\- Hey new face! Thank you darling, I love seeing you like not only this but also my older stories, that's dedication right there**

Lovestories98 chapter 28

(Not logged in) just got up to date with this, it's so good! They're so adorable and AWWWHHH! I'm a huge fan of one direction too I'm so sad Zayn left but at least THEYRE still carrying on :) **\- Hey, thanks for reading girlie! Same here, I feel like Zayn did what was best for him and I'm so glad I'm seeing so many people respect that. The boys will carry on, for Zayn, and are still going, staying strong**

Ionita Ana-Maria chapter 28

Great chapter! You really have skills girl! :) **\- SKILLS? ME? TEEHEE**

dreamitdoit chapter 28

Aaawww how cute was the dance scene please?

Okayy not R5 related...hhhmmmmm...think think think THINK STRONGER...I have no idea :(  
But hey I don't have to wait that long. Am I right? But what if you decide to stop writing, or have a writersblock, or get kidnapped by ross and laura because you knew to much about them because everything you write is true AND THE DON'T WANT EVERYBODY TO KNOW! OMG THAT CAN'T HAPPEN.  
Well maybe I'm overreacting but hey everything is possible.  
Btw great chapter as always** \- Ahahah thank you! Well, now you know, you like what it is eventually? Stronger is a hella great song, with hella great lyrics so good guess! I would've used it only I dunno how invested Raura is with 1D, for actually using one of their songs. Omg, sweetie, for now, I'm not going ANYWHERE. The writers block is nowhere in sight. If Raura comes and gets me, please don't come look for me, cause that's gonna be great fanfic material. I'll save myself when I got all the stuff I need. Ahahaah, it's not TRUE TRUE, but we can always imagine it is. **

CooKiERetsnoM chapter 28

Hey Girl! Sorry for not reviewing lately I've been extremely busy with my school exams :( Btw did you know Its passed 12am on a school night reading you're fanfics :) Also the last 3 chapters have been soooo CUTE! I am in love with cutiepie boyfriend Ross :D Makes me jealous to the MAX!

Please update soon :) and add me on my twitter accounts so I can add you :D  
CooKie_RetsnoM and Rauce Lunch xx thanks girl. **\- Hey! That's alright, school before everything right? Daaaamn really? That's amazing hahaha you dedicated girl. I tried to find you, but I failed sorry hahah. You can find the link to my account on my fanfic profile tho!**

chapter 28

I think that this story is better left as T rather than M. Sure, some make out sessions now and then good (*cough* wanted *cough*) but try not to overdo it. I think this story is perfect the way it is. Sorry, I don't mean to sound negative.

I know I have said this a million times already but I LOVE your writing! You are absolutely amazing! I cannot wait for some more work from you.

Catch you later,  
Amn **\- I agree with you girl, if it would turn M all of a sudden, that would get so weird. I don't think I or you guys could handle that so nope. Don't worry about that. Oooh now that you mention it, I'll post a teaser for my gym fic after this, thanks!**

missmia10 chapter 28

YAAASSSSS LE LE! This chapter was bae. I loved it so much and as a dancer I loved the dancing! Laura and Raini playing pool was so funny and i was sitting in my dance studio trying so hard not to laugh out loud. Please update soon! And btw I did a happy dance when I saw that you updated AND that there was a Raura interview. I will also read your gym story when you write it! Xoxo** \- THANKS BAE! Ahh that's so cool to hear! Teehee I'm glad I was able to make you laugh. Thank you! I'm so excited to post it to see everyone's reactions on the first chapter, I've already written most of it.**

HeartSoulForever chapter 28

AAAHHHHH! That's SOOOO COOL! I was hoping you'd answer me! Haha, yeah, I've always wanted to be a magical superhero and save the world, no joke. Great chapter! I thought it was hilarious the way the girls planned their victory over the boys, they never even saw it coming! To be honest, I didn't either, so it was even funnier! Oh, and sorry for all the exclamation marks, reading your story gets me in a prett cheerful mood... (It's a good thing) **\- Your review was just too cute NOT to answer. Well, now you're one step closer to it, you'll get there. Ah too distracted… Ross gets distracted rather easily for someone who says he doesn't get distracted. Guess it only takes the right person. YAY CHEERFUL, LET'S BE CHEERFUL TOGETHER!**

**Here's the tease for the new story, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm terribly sorry, I'm EXTREMELY tired so this won't be long**

**I just wanna tell you guys the question I expected about last chapter never came**

**Means you didn't understand what the strawberry thing was, meaning I didn't make it clear enough or you have incredibly pure minds. Keep em that way please. Or you just didn't bother to ask, also an option hahahaah**

**So yea, this is kinda important, read, sleep, rave, repeat y'all**

**OH DON'T FORGET TO LISTEN TO THE NEW SONGS FROM A&amp;A THEY'RE AMAZING!**

* * *

After Laura drifted asleep, Ross had made sure she was covered so she wouldn't get cold in the thin fabric of her lacy dress. He had taken off his shirt and shoes so he would lay more comfortable and fell asleep on the same pillow. Now it was morning and Laura was still sound asleep as he got woken up by the light coming through the curtains.

Her hair was draped over the pillow as she was lying on her back, facing him, breathing slowly. Ross lies on his side as he keeps looking at her, finding new little details over and over again that keep his attention on her. The way her eyelashes shiver sometimes, letting him know she's still dreaming. Her eyebrows, how the thin arches frown but relax after a second in her sleep. The pleasant sighs she lets out as she turns around so her body faces him, her eyes still closed.

A small smile appears on her face, her arms moving as she stretches, still refusing to open her eyes. As soon as her hands hit Ross's chest, she freezes and her eyebrows frown in confusion. Blindly feeling the surface, she tries to understand what is in her way. Ross chuckles while covering her hands with his own as she opens her eyes, finally. Staring at him with wide eyes, she looks at his easy smile.

''I stayed the night,'' sighing in disbelief, she looks at him questioning. He nods confirming while her eyes leave his face to drift down, to the bare skin of his chest. ''And you're not wearing a shirt.''

''Is that a problem?'' he laughs while stretching and runs a hand through his messy bed-hair. Still feeling her stare on him, he looks down to see her eyes lowering even more to stare at the part of his body covered by the covers. ''Relax, I'm wearing pants.''

''Great,'' sarcastically commenting, she opens the covers and jumps off of the bed, pulling the skirt of her dress down so it covers everything it needs to cover again. Quickly, she starts collecting her things. ''I need to go right now, where the _fuck _are my shoes?''

''Why are you so freaked out?'' he steps out of bed while grabbing his phone to check the time. ''Oh, shit, it's late.''

''Yeah, exactly! I can't let anyone see me looking like _this,_'' entering the bathroom, she tries to flatten her hair with her hands, which stubbornly just keeps defying gravity like Laura's used to in the morning.

''Who cares, it's not like anything happened,'' Ross smirks as he tries to locate his own shoes now. She rolls her eyes at him as she inspects the left over lipstick on her lips.

''Really, Ross. Does it look like nothing happened?'' pointing at her full body with a desperate look in her eyes, she tries to send the message. Her messy hair, wrinkled clothes and still slightly swollen lips might give another idea to anyone that may see her in the hall.

''Yeah, now that you mention it, I might've left some marks right there,'' he points at his own neck with a guilty smirk, much enjoying how he marked her, still being able to hear her soft moan from the night before. Laura gasps as she moves closer to the mirror, inspecting her neck while stretching it. On the surface about three small, red spots are visible, one bigger one really stands out. Jokingly, Ross judgingly comments while walking up to her. ''Ally Dawson with hickeys, who could've known?''

''This is all your fault,'' she pushes him away and walks out of the bathroom, shaking her head. On one hand she loved how the marks reminded her of last night, the amazing feeling Ross managed to give her. On the other, she had to face the cast and crew, not having the power to cover them all up perfectly and the thought alone made her extremely anxious.

''Ross, are you ready? Today is the last table reading and we would _love _it if you could be there on time,'' Raini knocks on the door a few times while yelling at him sarcastically. They hear Calum on the other side laughing as they wait for him to open the door. Silently debating, Laura eventually nods at the door, gesturing for him to open. They would get even more suspicious if Ross wouldn't answer. Just as he opens the door on a small crack, his body filling all the space so they weren't able to see into the room, Raini asks him another question. ''And do you know where Laura is? She's not answering.''

''I think she's already downstairs, she's always early, right?'' Ross tries to make up an excuse, narrowing the crack even more as Raini tries to look in the room. They stare at him in confusion.

''I dunno, she's not my girlfriend,'' Calum comments, mocking his question. Raini and Calum exchange a look before staring at Ross again. ''Are you sure she's not in there, we heard a girl's voice.''

''Shit!,'' a soft voice comes from behind Ross's door, followed by a loud thump. Ross's eyes widen when Calum and Raini laugh knowingly and looks over his shoulder to see Laura laying on the floor, her pumps next to her. She mouths to him, not wanting to make any other sound. ''These shoes _will _kill me one day,''

''Sounds like you two need some privacy, we'll see you in a minute. Don't be late,'' Raini giggles before walking away with Calum. Ross quickly shuts his door and runs to Laura to help her up.

''Are you okay?''

''I'm great,'' she looks over his shoulder, eying the closed door. ''So, secret's out, isn't it?''

He shrugs while she grabs her shoes and walks with her to the door. She checks the hall through the peephole to see the coast is clear. As she opens the door, Ross grabs her arm gently to turn her around.

''Do you regret staying the night with me? You didn't seem happy when you woke up this morning,'' he asks her to be sure, a careful look in his eyes. She smiles at him adoring before kissing him on the cheek.

''Honestly, I must admit that waking up next to you felt pretty amazing,'' he sighs relieved at her honesty, knowing that she felt the same happiness he did even though she managed to hide it better than he did. Leaning in, he gives her an unexpected kiss, lips moving slowly. Taking their time, Laura answers the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck.

''That's good, cause I plan on waking up like this more often,'' Ross confesses after breaking the kiss by connecting his forehead with hers. He lets her go eventually, saying goodbye. ''I'll see you downstairs in a bit.''

Laura turns around as the door closes behind her. She walks towards her door while biting her lip with a grin when a figure next to her makes her jump.

''That took forever,'' Raini giggles when she sees her easily scared friend look at her with wide eyes, hitting her arm to punish her for scaring her like that. The smile disappears when she looks at her neck in disbelief. ''Is that a hickey?''

''No,'' Laura yells a little louder than she meant to while covering her neck with her left hand. Before Raini could say more, she enters her room and slams the door shut in shame.

* * *

''Okay, everyone, calm down. Calm down, please! Thank you,'' Kevin walks towards the cast members while Heath follows him. ''This is the last scene of the movie. A lot has happened, a lot has changed. It brought us closer, some _even closer_,'' everyone's eyes go to Ross and Laura who laugh happily because of his obvious statement. Ross wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind, pulling him against his chest in which Laura lays her hands on his arms.

''We couldn't have hoped for a better cast, we couldn't have hoped for a better way to finish this amazing show. We will all miss you horribly, but we should focus on the happy times we had. This sad speech is just so we don't have to do it when we're done and just have a great time. Don't you dare cry or all your make-up will be ruined'' Heath jokes with a shaken voice and a watery smile. He looks at everyone in front of him, who look back with teary eyes. Laughing, he sniffs once as he points at the director. ''Let's just shoot this stupid scene already.''

They all laugh before taking their positions to shoot the final scene. The last scene Ross would be Austin, Laura would be Ally, Calum would be Dez and Raini would be Trish. The time they never thought would come, came way too soon. Nothing could've ever prepared them for what they were feeling now, knowing they would go separate ways soon. Shaking their heads, they clear the negative thoughts and focus on their acting for a final time.

''Scene 35, movie ending, take one. Action.''

''_I can't believe you organized this party for us, you're really amazing friends!'' Stacy looks around the decorated hall in awe. As she walks with them, she keeps touching Austin's hand, making him step away from her bit by bit. She was wearing a bright pink dress, hurting their eyes a bit when looking at it longer than two seconds. Toby walked next to her, matching with a white shirt and pink bow tie. Austin wore a black shirt with white tie, belonging to Ally's breezy, white dress._

''_You deserve every bit of it, we're practically best friends now!'' Ally laughs as she turns to Stacy for a hug, her smile turning into an annoyed scowl as soon as she's out of eyesight. ''To top it off, we invited some interviewers to get the word out about your new song, we heard you were working on something.''_

''_Great seeing you guys again, read to go live?'' Jett Deely comes up to them, just as Stacy and Toby were about to ask what they were talking about. _

''_Actually, I didn't know-'' Stacy smiles at him confused before being cut off._

''_And we're live on Video Countdown Live, I'm Jet Deely and today we're joined by Austin Moon, Ally Dawson and two new faces. Please, introduce yourself,'' Jett holds out the microphone in front of the two shocked faces, who never had been in an interview. _

''_I'm Stacy and this is my brother-'' she starts before being cut off again._

''_That's interesting, now we would like to hear Austin and Ally talk again. Say, are you still together?'' he interrupts her before switching to the other two. Toby's excited smile falls when he misses his chance to get on live television. Stacy scoffs, looking at Jett foully. _

''_We are,'' Austin assures him with a smile while shaking Stacy's hand off of his shoulder and grabbing Ally's hand instead. ''but that's not what we want to talk about tonight. In fact, these two should be in the spotlight,'' he gestures to the siblings who were just checking each other's appearance, but quickly look sweetly in the camera when they see it facing them._

''_What you don't know, is that these two are amazing songwriters. We enjoyed working with them and made some great memories,'' Ally starts praising them, Austin trying to contain his laughter when he thinks about what's about to happen. Stacy and Toby look at her surprised before looking in the camera confidently. ''I remember one time, when we were working on a song, the four of us, when Stacy tried to steal my boyfriend. Good times, good times.''_

_Ally laughs sarcastically while Stacy's smile freezes. She's about to defend herself when Trish walks up to them, crashing the interview and speaks up. Jett looks in the camera confused before gesturing the camera to back up to fit them all on screen and keep rolling._

''_Oh, and one time, this is a great story, Toby actually tried to convince me to give him Ally's room key. I didn't know they were up to something yet, but that wasn't subtle, dude,'' she pats him on the shoulder while giving him a knowing look. Toby's eyes widen in shame before looking at Stacy who watches him with disappointed, narrowing eyes._

''_When Toby and I were hanging out once, I caught him stealing my cookie. That wasn't cool, man,'' this accusation actually seems to make Toby feel more ashamed than the one before as he looks at the ground, not making eye contact with Dez. The other three eye Dez in confusion before he shrugs unknowingly. ''What? I thought we were all letting the world know how bad Stacy and Toby are.''_

''_Anyway… I once caught them taking photos of Ally's songbook. That's right, they were stealing her ideas. I even have proof,'' Austin points at the big projection screen where the photos he took from Stacy's phone appear, clearly showing them Stacy took the photos. After making sure the camera got all the photos on tape, he taps on the screen of his phone a few times. ''I've got something even better than photos.''_

''Austin's here with me now.'' ''…'' ''He doesn't suspect anything, I'm sure.'' ''…'' Of course I'm hiding the photos of Ally's book, have you asked the Trish kid for Ally's room key?'' ''…'' ''You better not screw it up, don't be obvious like you always are.'' ''…'' ''Whatever, just make sure you have it by the time I'm back so we can get started on the song.''

''_That's not at all what it looks like, you see, I was just making sure Ally's book was safe. You know, there are a lot of song stealing criminals out there!'' Stacy tries to make up excuses to cover the obvious. ''Toby, do something!''_

''_I don't want to steal songs, I never wanted to mislead you guys,'' he admits, making them all gasp. Stacy pushes him back, but he stands still while looking at the four friends apologetically. ''I'm sorry about all of this, especially about your cookie, Dez.''_

''_It's alright, buddy. I took a sip from your smoothie when you went to the bathroom, we're even,'' he admits a wide grin, making Toby laugh silently. _

''_Sorry, sis, but I'm not going along with your plans anymore,'' and with that Toby leaves the interview, leaving Stacy behind. She watches him leave dumbstruck before facing the camera again. The four and Jett look at her with a judging look._

''_You can't just do this, I have rights too, you know,'' she looks around, like she's trying to find anyone to back her up now her brother left her. ''I still have talent and any record label is dying to sign me, I'm sure!''_

''_Actually, after seeing this interview, I bet not one record label would even want to talk to you. We'll make sure they get to see it before meeting you. You know, just a fair warning,'' Ally tells her in a sweet tone. ''It's not like you have anything to hide, right, _friend_?''_

''_I don't need your stupid song ideas to make it in the music industry!'' and with that Stacy runs off, making the rest laugh at her. They look at each other happily before stepping for a group hug._

''_Thanks, guys. If you weren't here to help me, my music career would've been over,'' Ally sighs._

''_We never would let that happen, you know that,'' Austin squeezes Ally tighter to comfort her. Trish and Dez nod supportively._

''_That was some interview, I bet that got major view ratings,'' Jett says contently as he nods at his camera crew to cut it off. _

''_Bye, Jett. Thanks for your help,'' Austin chuckles, waving the crew goodbye. He then faces Trish after turning around. ''You really went all out for this revenge thing, Trish. You even invited random people to make it look believable.''_

''_Oh, those people aren't random. I promised them a concert. So you better get up there before they get impatient,'' Trish warns him as she takes a stack of cash from her pocket and starts counting it thoroughly. The three look at her with a knowing look before she looks up. ''What? People pay good money to see Austin and Ally in concert! Just because we focus on the revenge, doesn't mean a good manager like me can't make some money in the progress.''_

''_Guess we better go,'' Austin holds a hand out for Ally which she grabs and follows him to the stage. As soon as people see them, they gather in front of it, cheering loudly. Austin waits for everyone to calm down before talking in one of the two microphones._

''_Hey, everyone! Welcome to this improvised concert which is kinda our goodbye party since it's our last night in New York. We had an amazing time here and we will miss it a lot. Tonight is a special night, not only because we managed to save a music career, but also because today is exactly one year,'' he turns his attention to Ally who's watching him with a bright smile as she stands in front of her microphone stand. ''since I made the decision that I wanted to be with the girl that I love. We've had ups and downs but there hasn't been a moment I regret it.''_

''_I still love her with all my heart and I hope she does too,'' an easy wink makes her blush like crazy before he points at Dez, gesturing to turn on the music. ''This is Don't Go Breaking My Heart.''_

_Don't go breaking my heart__  
__I couldn't if I tried__  
__Oh,Honey if I get restless__  
__Baby you're not that kind_

_Don't go breaking my heart__  
__You take the weight off of me__  
__Oh,Honey when you knock on my door__  
__I gave you my key_

_They sing each line alternately, taking turns in singing it to the other and to the audience, who's clapping along. After the verse, they take their microphones out of the stand to roam the big stage, trying to bring their performance to life. Ally skips around, spinning a few times as Austin walks around her, eying her playfully._

_Nobody knows it__  
__But When I was down__  
__I was your clown__  
__Nobody knows it__  
__Right from the start__  
__I gave you my heart__  
__Ohhhhhhh Ho__  
__I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart__  
__I won't go breaking your heart__  
__Don't go breaking my heart_

_As they end on either sides of the stage, they turn around to face each other while walking closer, slowly. Austin takes her hand to step back and pull her closer to him. They keep smiling as they finish the song._

_And nobody told us__  
__`Cause nobody showed us__  
__And now it's up to us babe__  
__Wow,I think we can make it_

_So don't misunderstand me__  
__You put the light in my life__  
__You put the sparks to the flame__  
__I've got your heart in my sights_

_Ooo,Nobody knows it__  
__But,When I was down__  
__Ooo,I was your clown__  
__Nobody knows it__  
__Right from the start__  
__I gave you my heart__  
__Ohhhhh Ho__  
__I gave you my heart_

_Taking a bow, the two hug before Ally walks off the tiny stairs towards Trish and Dez. As they look at Ally, smiling proudly, she sees their eyes drift to the podium again. They let out an adoring 'aww' before telling Ally to turn around._

''_I don't think Austin's done performing just yet,'' Trish tells her with a big grin before grabbing Ally's shoulders to turn her around herself. As Ally looks in the direction of the stage again, she sees Austin didn't follow her down. Instead, he stayed on there and was now looking at her directly. The projection screen shows a photo of them together. _

_It was the night of the school prom after their kiss, Austin decided to take a photo of them while they were at the bar. Austin's lips were pressed against her temple as hers formed a shy smile. Both their eyes were closed, but you could clearly see they were immensely happy. With the purple lights on the walls of the gym hall and Austin's self-mixed drinks, she could almost feel the happiness she felt in that exact moment when she closed her eyes._

''_Ally, there's not much I could tell you, without repeating myself. You can read me like no one else can, you know what I want to say before I even think of it myself. That's why we shouldn't talk. And just dance,'' the music starts as he starts grinning. Walking to the radio, he picks up a wireless microphone which he puts on quickly before singing to her._

_My name is Austin, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby__  
__Look around, there's a whole lot of pretty ladies__  
__But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute__  
__On the floor, up and close, getting lost in it__  
__I won't give up without a fight_

_He dances for a while alone on stage as he keeps his eyes on her before silently asking her to join him, gesturing her to come on stage. When she sees all the eyes on her, she shyly shakes her head, hiding her huge grin behind her hands. Austin rolls his eyes before jumping off stage and starts making his way through the crowd._

_I just wanna, oh baby__  
__I just want you to dance with me tonight__  
__So come on, oh baby__  
__I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_As he starts getting closer, she starts walking backwards slowly as she already sees what he's planning when he reaches her. She doesn't come far when she feels Trish's hands on her back pushing her forward, making her bump into Austin who grabs her hands immediately to start dancing with her. He leads her hand up his shoulder as he uses his to press her closer to him, he sways on the music._

_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care__  
__I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night like_

_Oh baby,__  
__I just want you to dance with me tonight__  
__So come on, oh baby__  
__I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_He sings the lyrics directly to her, wanting for this moment to never end, but eventually the music slows down. He holds his hand out to let her spin one final time which she does, giggling. Dez reveals the single red rose he had been hiding behind his back and subtly hands it to Austin. As soon as Ally spins back and ends in front of him again, Austin is holding the rose with one hand in front of his chest. He looks at her from under his eyelashes with an easy smile laying on his lips. _

_Her mouth falls open as her eyes fall on the rose before looking up to him with a surprised smile. He hands it to her in which she brings it close to her face to enjoy the smell. As he lays his hand back on her back to hold her close, she wraps hers around his back, holding the back of his shoulder. Ally looks at him for a second before pressing her lips on his softly. They break up after a moment as Ally tilts her head slightly, the top of her head touching his chin as she closes her eyes._

_Everyone around them start cheering as confetti canons go off, filling the room with the colours red and silver, making them look up. Trish and Dez walk up to them, the girls and boys hugging before coming together for a long group hug._

They know that was the end and as soon as they release each other, they exchange gazes, knowing it's really over. Biting back the tears, they laugh and hug each other once more before starting to dance on the music. The crew comes up to them, hugging them all and telling them how proud they are. Cheering, they celebrate the show's start, the show's run and the show's end. After everyone has spoken to everyone in the cast and crew, they start dance around the room like the party from the movie is not stopping.

''Keep filming,'' the director tells the cameraman in which he nods. With a sad smile, he watches them enjoy themselves, oblivious to the still rolling camera. Laura is just laughing with Raini as she's being grabbed by the hand. Ross pulls her out of the busy crowd by her hand as he gestures Raini to follow them. Once reaching the edge of the scene, he stops walking and hands Raini his phone.

''I can't wait a minute longer,'' he grabs Laura tightly by her hips to pull her closer and presses his lips on hers. She smiles in the soft kiss as she brings her hands up to rest on his shoulders. Beaming at the couple, Raini snaps the beautiful photo. They thank her quickly before looking at it, loving the way the confetti is still falling in the background, the crew dancing behind them and their obvious smiles enlightening their faces.

''It's perfect,'' Laura smiles before handing Ross his phone back. ''What's gonna be the caption?''

**Today, we closed an important chapter. But filming this movie, made us open another. #DanceWithMeTonight**

* * *

**Soooo? Was that something? Dying to hear what you thought**

**Oh yea all of a sudden I have only 6 reviews left before I reach** **400? That's crazy? I can't even speak? Like? What? Imma go now before I die?**

Totesrauraaussly chapter 29

So just wanted to let u know that your doing AMAZING! And can u believe that all our hard work paid off! So many people must have voted for austin and ally laura and ross for the kcas! I was soooo happy! Not to mention that we got a raura moment right then and there on the Kca stage! "Should I juggle them" "no you'll break them ross" I was fangirling then and I'm still now! Abkut the story, can you include some light hearted like aussly as well like something along the lines of what we saw in homeworks and hidden talents! You could totally see the chemistry in that episode! This is just a suggestion! Keep doing what ur doing! **\- Thank you darling! New face? Sorry, I confuse everyone at this point.. I still cannot believe it! Isn't it the best feeling in the world? That date will be remembered for ages, I know for sure. I hope the Auslly you just read was enough to warm your heart, was it? Please let me know what you think sweetie! I literally got your review this morning and I thought to myself, ''Man, that girl doesn't know what's coming tonight.'' After this you sadly won't see much Auslly, since the show is officially over in my story, cry cry.. BUT we always have the REAL Austin &amp; Ally, which is FAR from over. Next episode is the 19****th**** if I'm not mistaken and I think the writers have shown us they can handle Auslly amazingly**

Fan 1 chapter 18

Oh my god! You're Dutch? I'm Belgian Dit verhaal is tot nu toe echt geweldig, ik ben jammer genoeg nu pas begonnen met lezen maar ik vind het echt een van de beste verhalen ooit Sorry for other readers **\- Hey hey hey! ****A buddy from the Benelux, it's been a while since I've seen one of those here. ****Dankje! Ben echt altijd zo verbaasd als toevallig een Belg of Nederlander m'n verhaal leest, de wereld is toch kleiner dan we denken. Hoop dat je de rest ook leest, laat me weten wat je het leukst vond! ****Altijd leuk om andere te verwarren hahahaa. Enough weird language for today, let's stick to English for the rest**

Ionita Ana-Maria chapter 29

OMG this chapter was sooo awesome and i'm sure there's more to come! :) And for your new story..it really sounds intersting :) Can't wait! **\- Thank you darling! Oh, thanks! I'm really excited for it, but I probs will fail in focussing on both of em. Hope I won't be mixing them up. Might post the first chapter in a week or so, see what happens xx**

dreamitdoit chapter 29

O.M.G. I would've never ever ever ever guessed that XD  
Hahahaha I can totally imagine that ross would tease laura infront of his family.  
One question: Is laura going to open the little letter thingy anytime soon?  
Great chapter **\- Ahahaha was it that far-fetched? Did you like it, tho? Can you? That's so nice to hear yaaaayyyyy! Naughty Rossy, ah we all imagine that side of him, don't even try to deny it.  
Good question! How soon is soon? In a few chapters? Nope. Will she ever open it? Who knows. What do you think is in it?**

chapter 29

That was FANTABULOUS! Sorry, it is really hard to think of new adjectives every time. I think the only other adjective that comes even close to describing you story is supercalifragilisticexpialidocius.

I cannot wait for your new story! It sounds incredible! For the title I was thinking maybe 'Falling for your trainer' or 'You've got my heart racing'. The first one is really cheesy but the second one might be better. You know how your heart rate is fast and it is also fast when you are in loooove.

Post your new story ASAP! I am dying to read it! Okaaay, maybe you should finish this one first.  
**  
**Amn **\- And you still fail to disappoint me, you got a HUGE imagination, keep the cute compliments coming girlie. That's for sure the BIGGEST describing in one worth ever! Omg that's super clever, I'm really digging it! Keeping that one in mind for sure, thanks for liking the promo! I'll see when I post it, I'll keep you updated**

mia chapter 29

ASHDKSBDJSHSK OMFG YOUR CHAPS R AMAZE BALLS ANS I CANT STOP READIN THEM OVER AND OVER! IVE LITERALLY STAYED UP TILL 3 AM (b4 my sis came in, then I had 2 like not b on my phone...) READING THIS STORY AND THE TEASER 4 DA NEW A&amp;A STORY SEEMS AMAZING! IVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR AT LEAST A DECENT RAURA AND AUSLLY STORY! AND I HAVENT FOUND A DECENT ONE YET... I FOUND A PERFECT ONE! PLEASE KEEP WRITING BECAUSE GIRL U DESERVE A GRAMMY! AND ITS IN CAPS CUZ IM REALLY EXCITED:D that is all:) **\- CAPS LOCK REVIEWS ARE THE BEST THEY GIVE YOU THIS AMAZING BOOST OF CONFIDENCE AHAHAHA! GIRL THAT'S SO COOL, DON'T LET THIS STORY TAKE UP ALL YOUR REST THO, IT'S STILL THERE IN THE MORNIG, BUT I LOVE THAT YOU LIKE IT ENOUGH TO KEEP READING SO LATE! Tell me about it, I'm struggling to find stories worth reading nowadays, so thanks for thinking this one is worth it! A grammy, pff, me? Would look amazing on my desk. Meh, maybe in my dreams someday. **

AustinR5Ally chapter 29

Omg I cannot wait until you post the next chapter! I hope Laura and Ross spend New Years together as well. Your writing is amazing and I get so excited to see when you update! **\- oh, that's a thing I'm still struggling with. As much as I'd like to see em spend it together, I bet everyone wants to be with their families as well, looking at it realistically. I might find a way to combine the two, but for now it's uncertain. Aww thanks for making me smile cutie**

missmia10 chapter 29

Ok I have to admit, I lied to you Le Le. THIS CHAPTER WAS WAYYYY BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE! I was also freaking out when I watched the KCAs! The only other person to win two KCAs was Liam Hemsworth! In this chapter, what was with Rydel's story?! It was so random! Is it real? Don't worry about voting for the RDMAs, I've got you covered. I think I've voted about 10 times. For your gym story title, I think you should do Just the Gym, Right? Or Just a Trainer or something with just. It's hard to decide without knowing anything besides the intro. Now lastly but really important, DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE R5 MOVIE?! It's a one night thing on April 16th. Sadly, I don't think it's available in the Netherlands. I feel really bad and even did a little research but couldn't find any info about the movie in other countries. Overall, thanks for the great chapter. **\- OMG YOU THINK? I LIKED THE CHRISTMAS ONE TOO, IT HAD BEEN IN MY NOTES FOR TOO LONG, I LOVED WRITING IT AND BRINGING IT TO LIFE! Omg, you're right, so it's EXTRA amazing for Ross and Laura! Heh, yeah. Rydel's story. That's a chapter I'd like to leave behind. I needed SOMETHING to make everyone laugh and I tried to make up a funny story, failing miserably. Let's forget about it. OH I LOVE IT! You all got such great suggestions, thanks for thinking with me! I DID! Nope not in the Netherlands, but a link should be online soon after it. I'll watch it somehow.**

HeartSoulForever chapter 29

Yay! New chapter! Aww, the gift was adorable! Also, where do I go to vote for the RDMAs? **\- Great question! FOR EVERYONE IMPORTANT: I've actually not voted a lot, just rting tweets on twitter. But to vote go to this site radio-disney-music-awards and vote for R5 in the categories: Songs that make you smile and Fiercest fans. You can also vote via Twitter by tweeting something including #R5 #SoHappy and RadioDisney to vote for Smile and tweet #R5 #SoFantastic and RadioDisney for Fiercest Fans! Hope this was clear enough, I'm sorry I'm not an expert this time voting **


	31. Chapter 31

**Wohoo it's time for part two of the big night 2.0**

**Think this one will be something to remember**

**If you're confused and thinking ''Huh, last time was chapter 31 too wasn't it?'' then you're completely right. I explained everything in last chapter and if you don't understand, don't sweat it, nothing is changing, just let it happen**

**This chapter will be last part and a new part, if you want, you can read part one again. If you don't, please scroll till you see PART 2 and read on**

**DON'T THINK THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE EVEN THOUGH YOU SEE THE SAME START, I POSTED A NEW HALF CHAPTER AFTER THE OLD ONE, SCROLL TILL YOU SEE PART 2 PLEASE THANK YOU**

**Oh yea, I know I talked about this earlier, but I kinda changed my mind. Ross and Laura are definitely NOT virgins. But they are, with each other. They have never slept with each other. Just to be clear.**

* * *

''Raini, it doesn't matter what I wear, we're just going out!'' Laura laughs, leaning against the wall as she watches her friend go through her wardrobe. Raini grabs a few tops, comparing them before throwing them all over her shoulder, making them land on the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

''Of course it matters, this is your last night here, you should make it the best you can. Besides,'' she turns to Laura, putting her hands on her hips. ''who better to help you than the one who knows best what Ross likes you wearing most.''

''What makes you think you know best?'' Laura chuckles, but stops when she sees the pile surpass her bed, the thought of her having to tidy it later gives her a headache. Raini throws her a smirk over her shoulder.

''Oh, sweetie. I've seen Ross stare at you for four years, I know exactly what the boy likes.''

''I've never seen him stare,'' Laura states confused, thinking back.

''That's because you were the one he was staring _at_. Never noticed?'' Laura shakes her head slowly, making Raini giggle. With a big smile, she holds out Laura's black, low-waist skinny jeans. ''These for sure. You got anything red?''

''Why red?'' Laura squeezes herself into the jeans, buttoning them closed in front of the standing mirror. She pulls the waistband a bit up before turning to her side to check out the back.

''Ross has a _major _weak-spot for you in red,'' she freezes all of a sudden, making Laura walk towards her curiously. Raini looks at her gaping as she holds a top in front of her chest. Laura's eyes widen before she tries to snatch it away from her. It was a red top, loose, short and with a wide neck. The hem was torn, making it show even more skin.

''No! Nope, not gonna happen. Not a chance,'' Laura walks backwards as Raini follows her with a grin as she keeps holding up the top. ''Vanessa gave me that one, I didn't want it, but she kept pushing me to bring it with. It's so not me!''

''Ross will go crazy when he sees you in this,'' Raini keeps pushing her, totally ignoring the refusals. She throws the top to her while pointing to the bathroom door. ''Please, just try it on. If you don't like it, we can always find something else. And don't forget a strapless bra.''

''Fine, whatever.'' After only one minute, Laura comes out, a nervous look in her eyes. Raini is just looking on her phone before checking the outfit, grinning confidently. Laura walks towards the mirror, looking at herself self-consciously. She puts her hands on her hips as she turns a circle before trying to cover her bare stomach with her arms. ''I don't know Raini-''

''Too late,'' Raini interrupts her as she giggles, turning her phone to let Laura see the screen. In a chat with Ross, Raini sent a photo of Laura looking at herself in the mirror, taken without her noticing. One sleeve falling off her shoulder, the bright red top stands out to the black jeans. Her arms were hanging loose as she was eying her top insecurely. Under it, she wrote him 'How's this?' in which he responded with a simple 'YES'. ''Can't go back now.''

''Can I _at least _wear high-waist jeans? My stomach is so bare,'' Laura begs her, covering her belly again. Raini scans her again before shaking her head stubbornly.

''Nope,'' she says, popping the 'p'. ''Your butt looks great in these, can't let that go to waste.''

''You're a horrible friend,'' Laura pouts while walking back to the bathroom to apply a final coat of red lipstick. She looks at Raini through the mirror. ''By the way, you don't know Ross _that _well.''

''Oh, really?'' she looks up, seeming to be in deep thought before smirking at Laura. ''I'm willing to bet some good money on Ross wearing that black shirt you like.''

''You think?'' Laura sighs swooning while leaning against the door frame, thinking about how good he looks in it. ''He doesn't wear that enough.''

''Told ya,'' and Raini shows her the phone again. A few minutes after Ross's response on Laura's photo, he sent Raini a photo himself, telling her to show it to Laura. Standing in front of his bathroom mirror, he was wearing the black shirt Laura meant, the top two buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. With one hand in the pocket of his dark jeans he was looking at his phone with a slight smirk.

''Oh _my_,'' Laura lets out a heavy breath while biting her lip, tilting her head as she inspects the photo more, admiring every detail with a dreamy look in her eyes.

''About my reaction too when I saw yours,'' Ross grabs her from behind, arms wrapping around her waist as he whispers in her ear. Laura squeals, covering his hand with her own as she gives the smiling Raini her phone back. She spins around in his embrace before they silently admire each other, smiling widely. ''Ready?''

''As I'll ever be,'' she grabs his hand and follows him out the door, turning around one more time to send an air kiss to her friend. ''Thanks for your help, Raini. I owe you!''

* * *

''I bet you've never done shots,'' Ross looks at her challenging as he orders four tequila shots at the bar. The bartender gives them four glasses, four lemons and a saltshaker as they take a seat at the bar. Laura lets out a sarcastic laugh as she looks at him from under her lashes.

''You don't know half of what I've done,'' letting her longue run over her the back of her hand, she watches him carefully. She takes the lime on one hand and shakes some salt over the wet spot. Ross swallows once as he watches her movements, from the moment she licks the salt off her hand before she tilts her head to swallow the liquid all at once to the way she sucks the lime with a smirk. ''Your turn.''

''I thought you were a newbie with this, I was already looking forward to teaching you,'' Ross admits while pouting as he still looks at her in disbelief. Laura thinks for a moment before sliding him a shot glass with a smile.

''Teach me, then,'' she wets the same spot on her hand again before handing him the salt shaker and hold up her hand. Ross chuckles in response as he quickly shakes salt over her hand and grabs the shot. As he keeps eye contact he slowly lets his tongue drift over her hand. Laura laughingly bites her lip as he takes his shot and bites the lemon.

''Your turn again,'' he grins as he licks his own hand. She puts salt on it before attacking the spot with her lips, sucking and licking it for a few seconds. She knocks back the shot and sucks on the limit as she watches him proudly. He shakes his head with a grin before repeating the routine on his own hand. Laura leans in for a kiss, but stops when she sees Ross's eyes focussed on something behind her. He smiles apologetic before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. ''Hold on, there's someone I know, a producer I worked with, I have to say hi real quick. I'll get you something, is a Shirley Temple okay?''

She nods thankfully before turning around on her bar stool, watching the people dance in front of her. Watching them all having a good time, makes her desire to go dance even bigger. She glances to Ross who's in a jokingly conversation with the man, who pats him on the shoulder while laughing. Ross points over his shoulder, making the man look to her. Ross turns to look at her too and sends her a wink in which she smiles at them.

From the crowd, a guy walks over her, looking at her more than necessary as he takes the empty stool next to her, even though there are enough others free around them. As she feels his eyes go over her body, she refuses to make eye contact and keeps staring at the crowd.

''Can I offer you a drink, perhaps?'' his English accent throws her off balance and turns her head to the guy. His sweet, blue eyes watch her with a smile. She smiles back unsurely as she turns towards him, nervously trying to pull her top further down. He follows her actions with his gaze while raising an eyebrow. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.''

''No, that's not it. Thank you, but I'm good,'' Laura glances over to Ross who disappeared, probably somewhere at the other side of the bar, ordering their drinks. The guy looks at the empty shot glasses in front of her confused. ''Really, I'm okay.''

''Don't be shy, it would be my pleasure to buy a pretty girl a drink,'' he ignores Laura slight annoyed stare as she keeps shaking her head as he sticks his hand up, gesturing the bartender to come over.

''Can you leave her alone?'' Ross suddenly intervenes, putting a hand on the bar between the two stools, fencing off Laura from the guy. The Brit laughingly puts his hands up in surrender.

''Woah, mate, calm down. I was just offering the lady a drink,'' he chuckles, trying to find Laura's eyes over Ross's shoulder to back him up, but she avoids his gaze, focussing on her hands in her lap.

''And she politely declined, now please fuck off,'' Ross shows a fake smile before narrowing his eyes at the guy. The Brit eyes him from bottom to top, silently debating if it was worth the fight. After a few seconds he stands up from his chair.

''What even are you, her over-protective brother or something?'' he mutters as he walks away, fuelling Ross's anger before two hands around his arm stop him.

''Don't even think about following him,'' he tries to pull his arm free, but she pulls him back even more roughly. He answers her stern gaze, looks over his shoulder once more before sitting down on the stool next to Laura defeated. ''You're letting him get to you.''

''What an asshole,'' Ross huffs, still a dark look in his eyes. Laura still sees his fists clenched and jaw tightened. She lays her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

''Hey, calm down. I'm right here. C'mon,'' grabbing his hand, she leads him to the busy crowd, trying to distract him. Just before they reach the centre, she looks over her shoulder as Ross's frown turns in a slight smile, letting his eyes roam over her body. ''What happened to my Shirley Temple, by the way?''

''They were all out,'' he lies before pulling her against him, grabbing her hips to move them on the music. Laura giggles while laying her stretched arms on his shoulders, hands coming together in his neck. He brings his face closer, whispering the lyrics as Laura closes her eyes. '' Girl, you don't want, I want you to want me. And if you want, hey girl, you got me. There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do. Just to get up next you.''

The song ends and changes into a remix of some random song. Laura smiles, brushing her nose against his before letting go of him. Stepping back, she creates more space for herself to move in as she starts dancing on her own. Moving her hands to her hair, she runs her hands through it before raising them above her head, moving with her eyes closed.

Ross tries to pull her closer to her, making her step backwards giggly, teasing him. After a few more daring dance moves, while keeping her eyes on him, Ross has enough. While he sees Laura turn around, he steps closer, hugging her body from behind and lets his hands roam over the bare skin, from her stomach, to her sides, to her back to let them rest on her waist again. Laura moves her shoulders against his chest as she covers his huge hands with her tiny ones, encouraging him even further.

Turning around, she throws one arm around his neck as she starts rolling her body against his, smiling cheekily. In response, Ross licks his lips before following her hips with his hands as they move. Laura shakes her head back, letting the curls hit her lower back. As she tilts her head back down, she brushes her lips against his teasingly. As soon as he feels the slight pressure of her soft lips, he leans in, trying to capture them, but fails as she leans her body back, making him follow her as he stumbles forward.

As the song changes again, Laura excitedly laughs, recognizing it immediately. She grabs his hand to lead him through the crowd, looking for a less crowded part. As a few people cross their path, they let go of each other's hands. Laura looks over her shoulder to see Ross still being behind her and keeps walking. She reaches the side of the crowd where there are only a few people dancing, some kissing while standing against the wall, leaving a lot of room left.

Smiling, she turns around, not being able to wait till she could dance with Ross again, only to find out he's not standing behind her. Standing on her toes, she tries to overlook the huge crowd, trying to spot a flash of dark blonde hair. She's still confused, not seeing how he could possibly lose her while walking so close behind her. Suddenly, she feels two large hands on her hips, pulling her to his chest, making her jump in surprise. As she feels the buttons on his shirt against her neck, she smiles and starts moving her hips against him.

Feeling her slow movements against him, he grips her hips tighter and presses his lips against her neck, right under her ear. She rolls her head, sighing happily as she grabs the back of his neck with her hand.

''I'm glad you changed your mind, love,'' the British tone of the unfamiliar voice makes Laura freeze. Her eyes widen when she looks down, finding a pair of black, shiny dress shoes instead of the worn out converse she was expecting. But the person in front of her makes her heart stop, breath being caught in her throat. Ross was looking at her and the person behind her with dark eyes filled with disbelief, anger and hurt. He shakes his head, chuckling sarcastically.

''I'm happy to see you didn't get bored while I was trying to find you in the crowd,'' he starts walking backwards, pursing his lips. Laura tries to follow him, but is quickly pulled back by two hands, still connected to her hips.

''Ross, this is not… I thought he was-'' trying to pry the hands off of her body, she looks up foully to find the confident smirk of the Brit she met at the bar earlier. As her struggling gets more intense, trying everything to escape from his grip, he pulls her even closer, laughing at her failed attempts. ''Let me go! Don't touch me, fucking creep. Ross, help me! Ross-''

* * *

**PART 2**

As she looks up again, Ross has disappeared, leaving her alone with the green-eyed boy. An extreme feeling of guilt and desolation washes over her, making her stop struggling as she feels herself getting weak. The Brit makes use of this as he turns her around and pushes her against the wall roughly. With a loud thump, she hits her head, making her feel dizzy as she watches him come closer through half-closed eyelids.

''Now, now, you wanted to play with me and leave me like that? That's not so polite,'' he smirks, leaning in. His cigarette-smelling breath intruding her nose makes her feel light headed as she presses herself closer to the wall, turning her head to one side so she didn't have to look at him. He grabs her chin roughly to force her to look him in the eyes. ''I didn't expect those kind of manners for a lady like you. I'm not the kind of guy who lets some girl leave him before we finish things.''

''I don't want to finish anything with you, freak,'' Laura breaths shakily, struggling to let out the words as he keeps holding on to her cheek, adding pressure with every second. She squeezes her eyes closed tightly while gulping. She hears him laugh, stepping closer to her as he caves her in.

''Have I ever said I care about what _you _wanted, princess?'' guarding her from the rest of the people, no one is able to notice what's going on. Breathing rapidly, Laura tries to stop him as he inches closer to her, trying to bat away his hands as he grabs every curve on her body. Her stretched arms don't stop him as he easily grabs hold of her pulses, taking them on one hand and presses them against her chest. He gives her a sloppy kiss which she fails to dodge before he breathes in her ear, whispering to her. ''Now be a good girl and work with me here.''

''No, please don't! Anyone, help me, please, help me,'' she cries, trying to shout down the loud music surrounding her. ''Ross! Ross, please-''

* * *

The cab was taking way too long to arrive, leaving Ross stranded for a total of fifteen minutes, really testing his patience. He was actually considering walking the three miles back to the hotel when a voice startles him.

''How could you just leave me alone in there?'' her messed up hair demonstrated how she had been in some kind of struggle, the sleeve of her top hanging off one shoulder confirms the suggestion, but the streams of mascara running over her cheeks shocks him the most. She shakes her head as she walks closer to him, trying to find the slightest hint of guilt in his eyes. ''You left me alone with that creep!''

''I found you almost making out with some other dude, how do you think I felt?'' he tries to defend himself, feeling the anger rise in him again when replaying the scene in his head. ''Can you really blame me for walking away?''

''Don't you get it? I was lucky some people saw what was happening or he could've-'' Laura cuts herself off as her voice breaks, suddenly ashamed to talk about it. Ross's eyes stay dark and narrowed as he misses Laura's point. She breathes out while looking at the ground insecurely. ''It wasn't what it looked like, alright? I didn't want to dance with him.''

''Weird, though, how I ended up finding you grinding that guy, which looked pretty voluntary,'' he spits at her, making Laura gasp and step back. Tears get back in her eyes as she looks at him intensely, trying to wrap her head around his accusation. With every second passing, his face stays angry, not regretting anything he said. From the corner of her eye, Laura sees the bouncer of the nightclub they just left come up to them.

''Is everything alright here?'' he asks them, mostly looking at Laura. She avoids his eyes as she looks at the ground, wrapping her arms around herself. Ross turns to him, watching him arrogantly.

''Could you stay out of it, dude?'' he rudely asks him, making himself bigger by spreading his arms along his side. The bouncer glances at him, quickly stating that he overrules him in muscle easily. Then he stands between the couple, blocking Ross's view.

''Miss, is this man troubling you?'' he looks at her penetrating, trying to convince her to speak up if it was the case. With a quick shake of her head, Laura makes sure nothing's wrong when, actually, everything was wrong at that moment. The guy eyes her unconvinced before turning to Ross. ''You better leave the lady alone if she wants you to.''

''Didn't you see us enter the nightclub an hour ago? You were there!'' Ross yells at him, making the bouncer step closer to him as a warning. Looking at Laura, he tries to make her back him up. ''Laura, tell him everything's okay.''

''Everything's fine,'' she says softly, almost too soft to be audible by the two. The bouncer gives them another quick glance before gesturing to the second bouncer standing at the door, silently letting him know to pay attention to them before walking inside the nightclub. Laura shivers again, looking to the sky where the stars illuminate the sky, in the same way she remembers the night Ross took her to the pool. A tear threatens to drop in which she quickly turns her back to Ross to wipe it away subtly.

When Ross sees the fragile, cold girl in front of him, his first reaction is to wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer in an attempt to warm her up with his body heath. His hand freezes above her shoulder, though, hesitating before pulling it back quickly, couching awkwardly. Laura sees his hand disappear, together with the last bit of hope she had for him to comfort her tonight. Next to them, a cab stops, the one Ross ordered twenty minutes ago. He looks at it, at the impatient driver watching him expectantly and sighs deeply when seeing Laura shiver again.

''You take the cab, I'll walk,'' and with that, he turns around, walking away. Laura looks at the cab and Ross's back in disbelief before stepping forward, trying to catch up with him.

''Ross, don't,'' they could easily share the cab, but he felt like this was the best thing to do. Even though they were in a fight, he didn't want her to freeze, walking around in just a top. They hadn't brought jackets since the cab picked them up in front of the hotel and dropped the off right before the club. The thin shirt he was wearing didn't bring him much heat either, but he would survive. Laura's loud voice makes him look over his shoulder angrily.

''Just take the damn cab, Laura,'' he turns to her once more, snappily yelling at her before walking on. Laura stumbles backwards, shocked by his tone and watches him walk away in defeat. A honk coming from next to her, makes her jump.

''Hey, lady, are we leaving or what? I have other places to go tonight,'' he asks her irritated. She walks to the cab, looking over her shoulder once more before getting in. She gives the address and the cab starts driving. As they pass the sidewalk where Ross is supposed to be walking, Laura looks out the window, both her hands on the glass, trying to spot him. But she never does.

* * *

Ross arrives at his room, physically exhausted and freezing, mentally wide awake. The walk was tiring, but also gave him time to overthink everything that had happened. Replaying the last few hours in his head, he drove himself crazy as he kept torturing himself. But with every time, he kept finding new things he hadn't noticed before. The light bruises on her wrists, like someone forcefully had grabbed them. The dark bruise on her bare shoulder blade, like she was pushed against something hard roughly. Red spots on her jaw, like fingertips pressing on the skin.

He had started thinking. Laura seemed hurt, no doubt about that, but also scarred, like she was keeping something from him, something that happened when he had left. He closes his eyes tightly, trying to see the exact image of Laura when she talked to him. She appears in his mind, eyes shiny, and lips trembling as she looks at him insecurely.

''_Don't you get it? I was lucky some people saw what was happening or he could've-''_

He could've… what? He didn't understand what she was trying to tell him and was too angry to ask her. He sits down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as he keeps digging, trying to put all the puzzle pieces together.

''_Ross, this is not… I thought he was-''_

The sly smirk of the Britsh guy that appeared to be following him the whole night shows up again. The way he grabs Laura by her hips when she tries to follow him makes him grit his teeth. He remembers how he averted his eyes from the two, not being able to look at it and turned around to exit the building. He focusses harder, trying to bring back the exact scene in his head. How he turned his back to Laura as he walked away from them, the loud music deafening him. The voices around him, barely able to overwhelm the sounds.

''_Ross, help me! Ross-''_

The image suddenly comes to his mind. The British intruder, his hands all over Laura, how she tries to push him away, making him pull her even closer. She calls Ross, but he's not hearing her scream for help as he's rushing out the club. Instead the Brit grabs her arms tightly, causing the bruises and pushes her against the wall. Others don't see or ignore the two, the girl not being able to get away. He starts kissing him as Laura tries to turn away, making him squeeze her jaw to hold her head still.

She screams before people start to notice what's going on. A few guys walk to them, pulling the guy away from her as he's just putting his hands under her top. They start screaming at each other, two guys pushing him away, pointing at Laura while another one comes closer to her. Carefully, he asks if she's okay in which she just stares at him, still unable to think clearly. Her arms are still pressed against her chest, shoulders high as she's pressing herself to the wall. When he tries to touch her arm, she sharply breaths in and ducks his hand.

Before anyone can stop her, she runs away, out the door, trying to find the one that might be able to comfort her. She wants to scream at him, slap him, tell him how he hurt her, but at the same time make him hold her and never let go. But as soon as she sees his familiar black shirt, her body becomes weak, her skin cold and her knees start wobbling. Her voice sounds weaker than ever as she calls him out.

''_How could you just leave me alone in there?''_

A loud scream escapes his throat as he grabs the nearest object and throws it against the wall in front of him. The TV remote clashes against the wall, batteries falling out before landing on the ground. He completed the puzzle, everything fit and he couldn't believe he didn't see it before. He could only imagine how Laura felt, alone in the cab after the assault she had become victim of. Taking of his shirt, he walks towards the bathroom with a thought of taking a hot shower before trying to get some sleep, probably failing as he won't be able to get his mind off of Laura.

As much as he wants to go to her right now, he knows for sure she's already sleeping since it was already over two am. But a muffled sound of footsteps tells him differently. Running to the door, he uses the peephole to get a view from the hallway. Just as he thought, Laura appears in front of her door as she tries to find her key. When he was walking home, he passed a huge traffic jam which probably caused Laura to be this late. After a small debate in his head, he opens his door as quietly as he could.

She freezes, still hearing the soft click from the door opening behind her. She purses her lips, looking at her feet, she braces herself before facing him, standing in the doorway. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Ross opens the door a little more, asking her to come in with the gesture. She doesn't want to, she shouldn't, she can't and still, she steps inside.

''I'm sorry,'' he finally tells her as they stand on opposite of each other. Laura shows him a sad smile, trying to convince him she's okay.

''You didn't do anything wrong, I was the one making a stupid mistake,'' his intense stare makes her feel almost naked as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

''I'm sorry for what happened after I left,'' he steps forward, but sees every movement he makes, causes her to step back, dodging every try to touch her automatically.

''You have no idea what happened after you left,'' her sudden sharp voice makes him stumble backwards. He needs to hold her, tonight. Before he felt like she forgive him, he knew he wouldn't get any rest.

''I'm not an idiot, Laura. I see things,'' before she could step away, he grabs her hands, turning them over so her pulses were facing up. Especially on the side of them, it showed someone had squeezed them painfully. She looks at him, almost ashamed as he inspects them. ''I will seriously kill him.''

''Could you just let it go, I'm trying to forget this whole night,'' she pulls her arms free from his loose grip and lays one hand over the door handle. She thinks for a moment as Ross stays silent. She thought sleep would be the only thing that could make her forget it for just a few hours. But the boy in front of her had given her such memorable moments, moments where there was nothing she thought about, but him. Ross's sad eyes light up as he sees her slowly turn around. ''Make me forget.''

''I need you to trust me,'' he tells her while stepping closer. He didn't think twice about her request, there was nothing he'd rather do, in any way he could. Laura's first reaction is to step back until she reminds herself that it's Ross, her boyfriend who would never hurt her. ''Can you do that?''

She nods, looking at him expectantly while still restricting herself from moving away. The only way she could remove the bad memories was to replace them with feelings only Ross could make her feel and she knew. His hands are cold as he lays one on her jaw, moving his thumb over her cheek. He copies the position with his other hand, watching Laura to find any signs that she wanted to move away. As he instead sees the warm look in her eyes, a sign that she started to relax, he comes closer.

Stopping an inch before touching her lips, he gives her a chance to pull away, the power to control. She stares at him, her eyes drifting to his lips, he sees the final push over the edge as she closes her eyes and covers his lips with her own. He keeps his hands on her cheeks, holding his lips closed as he waits for her to make the next move. He knows she's extremely vulnerable and stops him from moving too fast, knowing he could ruin everything. Nothing should link him to the guy that gave her this awful feeling. As he feels Laura's hands touch his chest shakily, he finds himself biting her lip.

He lets out a disappointed breath when she suddenly pulls away, knowing he screwed up. But instead, she looks at him, seeming to cover every inch of his face as she appears to be in deep thought. He sees her nod lightly, like she's telling herself it's okay and launches herself at him. He breathes in sharply when feeling her open her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her hands rub over his shoulders, down to his chest to let her fingertips graze over his stomach. He hisses as he moves his hands to her hips, squeezing them lightly.

Laura takes control as she leaves his lips to plant small pecks on his jaw, running her hands through his hair. Groaning, he picks her up, making her wrap her legs around his hips, as he walks over the bed. He sits down on the edge, making Laura straddle him. She pushes him down on his back as she leaves his neck to start kissing him downward, her hands following the hills on his stomach until they reach the belt in his jeans. She's just sucking on his collarbone when he feels her fingers move against his zipper.

''Laura, stop,'' he grabs her hands, not letting them continue their actions while he sits back up, meeting her confused gaze. ''You don't want this.''

''Of course I want this,'' she covers his lips again in which he pulls away immediately. Shaking his head, he lifts her off of his lap, making her squeal in surprise and protest.

''You only feel the need to do this, so you'll forget. I don't want that to be our… first. You'll regret it in the morning,'' he runs his hand through his hair as he looks down.

''Ross. I want this, I want all of this,'' she sits next to him, pushing his cheek so he's looking at her. She's surer about this than anything she ever thought to be sure about. ''I want _you_.''

''I want you too, more than anything, but I need you to be absolutely sure about this,'' he's using every muscle in his body not to kiss her, to fulfil his wishes like she's begging him to.

''I need you to trust me,'' she mimics his assurance from just a few minutes ago, looking at him with dark eyes. ''I need you _tonight_.''

That's the sureness he needed to hear before moving further. Picking her up, he moves her to the middle of the bed before kissing her more, letting his hands find all the skin they can find. Laura's hands blindly find his belt again, unbuckling it rapidly. Before she can continue, Ross grabs her hands to raise her arms above her head. The red top is lifted over her head and thrown away next to the bed as Ross starts kissing all the new skin that got revealed.

''I love you, I'll always love you,'' Ross stops kissing her to tell her all of a sudden, while looking her in the eyes, filled with surprise, as he suddenly knows for sure he does and tenderness. A wide smile appears on her face, as she starts nodding in response, running one hand through his locks.

''I love you too, Ross.''

* * *

**Aahhh, milestone right there**

**You can all fill in the blanks all you want, hope it is what you imagined it to be**

**So yea, let me know how you liked it, I covered quite a subject, didn't I? Hope you could appreciate it**

**Thank you all for having the patience to wait for another chapter, even if it takes a bit longer xx**

**BY THE WAY: next thing I post will most definitely be the first chapter for my new story Just A Personal Trainer. I'm pretty certain about this title I had a REALLY hard time thinking about it, but it might change last minute. Anyway, that'll be up in about 3-4 days instead of an update to this story. Hope you'll like it as much as this one!**

**Oh, I got a LOT of reactions to my question, thank you all! I'm honestly so surprised, most of you said you randomly found it while browsing the fanfiction site or google, which is so weird cause what are the odds of stumbling upon MY story? That's such a coincidence I can't even think about the luck! **

**Sorry I'm asking so much, but I've got another question. It would help me a lot if you guys could tell me one chapter or scene or conversation or experience or ANYTHING that you liked most/found funniest/most relatable/most realistic/most memorable whatever made it your favourite thing of the story. If I know what you guys like most, I know what to focus on, like someone in the reviews said; a fist fight. You into that? It would really help me!**

SomeMusicalMelody chapter 31

Haha! Oh my god, is it bad that i we both have something going on with our minds? And yes, good luck to you all if you plan to talk about this with your mom. HA! Imagine it with your dad! He'd be RAGING!  
Oh phew! I thought this story ended already and I was so unprepared! Aww, the Auslly story was fun while it lasted but we still have Raura with us. Or do we? You know, since that cliffhanger-ish that you left us hanging with (100% pun intended). OH MY GODS. Did you think what I just think you thought O_o. What is wrong with me?! And dont you worry that you made me cry! Thats the whole point of being an author! To provoke feelings off of your readers!

That would be awesome! Although, is it actually true that they gave it out of pity?

Awesome chapter! Can't wait for part 2! **\- Aahahahah nahhh it's pretty normal I think.. right? Right.  
Nahh, I can't wait to share what's more to happen, it's a lot tbh. HEHEHEHE HANGING GOOD ONE. Ehm. Did I? Probably.  
Yaaay happy tears then! Can't wait to make you feel more feelings, will only make me feel more accomplished hahah  
I've actually been told that it wasn't out of pity, but it was an achievement award? Apparently it's a big deal, sorry I was NOT aware of that. Someone know more about it? Literally no idea**

Anonymous chapter 1

Gold fish are crackers not potato chips. **\- OMG YOU'RE RIGHT WHAT A STUPID MISTAKE AH I'M SO ASHAMED HOPE THIS HORRIBLE FOULT IN A TINY DETAIL DIDN'T MAKE YOU LOSE INTEREST IN MY STORY THANKS FOR REVIEWING JUST TO LET ME KNOW XXXX the grammar police will attack you when you least expect it**

Ionita Ana-Maria chapter 31

Great chapter! I like that cliffhanger i'm really really curious to see what's going to happen :)...I honestly knew about this story for a long time but i just didn't read it because i though it was a little too long but after i saw how many followers and how many reviews this story have i was willing to give it a shot and i'm glad that i did. I don't know if i told you before...I'm from Romania :) **\- And what did you think? Omg really? See, this is why I don't want my story to become too long, people tend to find it too much to read and skip it….. thanks for giving it a chance tho, hope you don't regret it! Ah, I'm glad my reviews managed to win you over, that part is totally thanks to my lovely friends who keep reviewing, love ya all. I feel like I can say friends, is that okay. Oooh Romania! That's cool, never been there but I've seen things and it's really pretty! **

Guest chapter 31

Oh yes a fist fight hopefully soon! And I find you're story very nice because of a few reasons, good grammar, chapters are not too short or long just rights, updates are frequent enough, you answer questions and try to correct what people suggest! That's why I find you're story amazing and you're awesome ideas too! - **As you just read, no fist fight. The concept is rather interesting though, would you like it if I wrote about a fist fight? Are there other people who might like it? I could def take it into consideration! Omg thanks so much for the sweet compliments and telling me in so much detail, it helps me so much! I'm always trying to find out what people like and what's up for improvement, to make my story better and better. Thanks again sweetie, you're amazing yourself!**

auslly4ever2012 chapter 31

This chapter is my favorite one yet! OMG protective Ross is so sexy and I'm so upset bout Ross seeing her dang! And I love seeing Laura daring side and those outfits seemed soooo cute thanks soooo much for the long chapter it's such a treat, and ur story is soo realistic and I can just see them together. It makes me soo mad because they are meant to be together but they just can't see it. **\- Aww was it really? Is it still? I KNOW RIGHT CAN I JUST HAVE A PROTECTIVE ROSS IN MY LIFE I MEAN SEXYNESS FOREVER YAS PLEASE. Aw thank you! I put a lot of thought into their outfits, just imagine Laura in that loose crop top and Ross wearing a black button down, me likey. Expect the longer chapters, I'll do anything to keep em coming so my story won't get too long. You really think that? That's honestly the best compliment, for it to be realistic. For me, a story is REALLY good if you can imagine the characters doing the things and saying the things I describe so THANK YOU! **

doingitforlaura chapter 31

Aha yes, we are planned out aren't we. ;) I want to punch that British guy in the face. I'm British too but to heck with him, Pervy bastard. I hope Ross comes back in time. It's so weird cos our chapters that we both JUST posted are quite smimilar. I've had some people telling me I've copied you, but literally you posted this then 30 seconds later I posted mine. I don't think I could have wrote a new chapter in that amount of time. Love YOUU xx **\- We sure are, greatest plans of all. Hehehe yea, I didn't realize that till I posted that, nothing against Brits honestly, I just know that Laura has a weak spot for British accents. I think. OMG I READ IT AND ITS TRUE WE SHARE MINDS PEOPLE WE SHARE MINDS. GO CHECK OUT THIS GALS STORIES! Love you moreeee xxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hehe, so funny thing happened**

**Apparently you can't review on the same chapter twice, so when I thought I could outsmart fanfiction by editing the chapter to add the next, fanfiction outsmarted me. But that's okay, cause some of you actually took the effort to either PM me their reviews or review as a guest. Like that's unbelievably cute, thanks for going through all that trouble just to tell me what you liked!**

**As you can understand, I won't do it again, wasn't planning to anyway. I missed out on a lot of reviews tho which sucks but that's okay, it would be cool if you want, you can review about this AND the last chapter! Since it was kinda a big thing, what happened in it y'know?**

**Also, I think some people might not have noticed the whole thing so**

**MAKE SURE YOU'VE READ THE ADDED PART TO LAST CHAPTER I POSTED A FEW DAYS AGO!**

**Just to make sure everyone knows I added it anyway.**

**You might've noticed I posted my new story a few days ago, I'm gonna keep these two stories separate, so if you've reviewed on it, don't worry I'm answering in my next update. I've received a great reaction, lots of reviews, likes and follows so I can't wait to give you even more! I'm not sure how my update schedule with the two will become but I guess you'll just find out**

**Important chapter right here, you'll find out some things**

* * *

Bags were packed, doors to the rooms closed for the last time and the four were driving to the Newark airport. Sharing one cab, they were laughing loudly with the driver, a fun, young man who turned up the music when he noticed his passengers were his age. He had recognized them and immediately talked enthusiastically.

''I wanna party and bullshit. And party and bullshit. And party and bullshit. And party and party,'' Laura and Raini sing along as they lean backwards in their seats before leaning forward, repeating it on every other line of the song. Ross was sitting next to Laura in the backseat with Raini, as Calum took the front seat next to the driver. ''Cause when the sun sets, baby, on the avenue, I get that drunk sex feeling, yeah, when I'm with you.''

Ross laughs at the girls next to him before looking out the window. After a few seconds, he feels Laura grab his hand, encouraging him to dance with them. As he looks at her, he sees Raini and Laura are dancing wildly, giving him side glances. Ross shakes his head with an apologetic look in his eyes while laughing at them. Laura pulls him with more force now, not taking no for an answer.

When she doesn't stop he wraps his arm around her shoulders, holding her two arms against her body as he uses the other one to tickle her side. She surrenders quickly, falling against his shoulder with tears in her eyes from laughing. As a reward, he presses a kiss against her temple before grabbing her hand again, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

''I'm bored,'' Laura states, looking over the rest, all glued to their phones. There was about two hours left before boarding, and Laura wasn't one to sit still for hours. With her foot, she nudges Ross in his side, which makes him smile at her adoring. ''Can we go somewhere? They have shops here we can go to!''

Proud of her idea, she pulls up Raini, who stuffs her phone in her pocket, knowing she won't win this debate. The boys look at the two girls over their screens, glancing at each other before deciding to go with. Happily, Laura squeals before skipping in the direction of the shops with Raini on her side. Before they disappear from their sight, Calum and Ross see them enter a gift shop.

''A gift shop?'' Ross asks laughingly while looking around. It looks like the entire tourism side of New York stuffed in one small room. There wasn't anything in the whole store that didn't have the 'I HEART NY' logo on it. The girls were standing in the back, looking at different kinds of stuff.

''Yeah, why not? You can buy souvenirs for yourself or family, or something,'' Laura digs through a box with tiny stuffed animals. She always had a sweet-spot for those, especially one's wearing tiny clothes. She looks through it until she finds a blonde teddy bear, wearing a white T-shirt with the logo sewn on it. The fur was the softest she'd ever felt on a plush toy, as she was petting it before rubbing her cheek against its head. ''Look at this one!''

Raini beams at the toy, brushing over it with her finger as she tells her she should definitely buy it. She turns around, grabbing a hoodie and holding it in front of her chest. It was purple, looked very comfortable and had the same logo on the front. Laura nods enthusiastically while setting the teddy bear down for a second. Calum walks over to them with a big travel mug in his hand, the logo printed on the shiny material as he shows it off.

''Good choice, Calum. Now you can drink even more coffee,'' Raini laughs at him as he sticks his tongue out jokingly before standing in line, behind Ross. He's paying for his items at the checkout, trying to hide what he's buying subtly. Raini grabs her phone to quickly make a shot of Calum as he waits in line. On the background, you could see one of the items Ross was buying in a blur, but Raini didn't notice. ''A wild Canadian, buying the requirements to engulf TWICE as much coffee.''

Laura laughs as Raini reads her caption out loud before turning around, but finds that her teddy bear had disappeared. She digs through the box, but the last copy of the exact toy wasn't in there. She had her back turned to it for a few seconds, in which someone must've taken it, she realizes sadly. She's about to ask Raini if she had seen anything as she hears Ross behind her.

''Hey, what did you buy?'' she hides her disappointment as she smiles at him when noticing the small shopping bag in his hand. His hand disappears in the bag, revealing the cardboard wrapping around five shot glasses, the logo printed on them once again. She shows him a cheekily grin as he shrugs.

''They're for Riker,'' a naughty smile illuminates the lie, making Laura giggle.

''Sure they are,'' she turns around, looking at the empty spot she last saw the bear she was planning on buying. ''I was gonna buy something too, but-''

When she faces him again, two pitch black eyes are looking at her from a distance. She gasps happily, as she sees that Ross is holding her teddy bear in front of him. When she isn't giving him any signs that she is planning on taking it from him, he brings his hands closer to her.

''Bought it for you,'' Laura lets out a giggly breath before pushing his hand away. Standing on her toes, she presses her lips against his cheek. She sees him blush slightly as she wipes the pink print away with her thumb.

''You're so ridiculously cute,'' she finally takes the animal from his hands, grabbing it by its arm. Ross wraps an arm around her shoulder to pull her into a hug. Laura sees Raini and Calum walk up to them and breaks free from his grip, proudly holding up the bear.

''Look what Ross bought me,'' she jumps up and down cutely. Raini shakes his head as she looks at Ross hopelessly.

''You're setting the bar way too high for other boys, I hope you know that,'' Raini sighs as they all exit the store, finding another store worth going to. Ross grabs Laura's unoccupied hand, intertwining their fingers as her other hand swings her new present back and forth, holding on to its tiny arm.

''You wanna do this one or should I?'' Calum jokes, making Ranin laugh before gesturing for him to grab his phone. Framing the couple, they think of a cute caption to go with it together.

**#Goals **

Everything that needed to be said, was said in that one word, they both agreed. They laugh as they see the comments flow in. Most are comparing it with Raini's posted photo in the gift shop. The two look at each other in confusion before Raini grabs her own phone to let it appear on her screen. They finally see what they are talking about as they spot Ross standing in front of the checkout, holding Laura's bear.

''The fans figured it out pretty quickly,'' Raini comments, impressed with the fact that they were able to connect the two photos this fast. When comparing the two, it was quite obvious Ross bought it for Laura, the fans knew. Laura looks over her shoulder to nudge Raini and points to a perfume store.

''Let's try some scents!'' she lets go of Ross's hand to follow Raini inside. The boys look at each other before shrugging and follow them. As they finally find them at the back of the store, Laura and Raini are spraying all kinds of different bottles on paper strips, smelling them and making a selection of their favourites. ''Oh my god, this one smells amazing.''

''I'm pretty sure that's Ross's cologne,'' Calum laughs, making Laura blush as she notices she's indeed holding a man's cologne. They hear Ross laugh from the aisle behind them as Laura quickly spins around.

''Can you blame her? She loves my smell,'' his wink makes her huff, looking at him arrogantly before raising the bottle in front of his face. He manages to duck before she's able to press the nozzle and runs away, grabbing a sample of a random perfume bottle in the process. They chase each other through the aisle, trying to spray each other, making them earn some sour looks from the personnel. Laura turns her head to doge another attack making her lose sight of Ross and looks around the store, trying to track him down.

Behind her, she hears something from the display fall on the ground, probably caused by someone accidently knocking it over. Being sure, Ross must be there, the turns around, only to be greeted with a perfume bottle only inches away from her face. Before she can react, Ross presses the nozzle, making a cloud of potent cologne find its way in her eyes, nose and mouth. She coughs as she stretches her arms forward with her eyes closed, trying to get rid of her perfume bottle. Ross notices and quickly takes it from her, laughing cheekily.

Instead of focussing on getting the perfume out of her mouth, she starts to hit Ross everywhere she is able to, making him cross his arms in front of himself as defence. When she doesn't stop coughing or attacking him, he decides to put down the two bottles and grabs her hands to stop her movements. She starts breathing heavily, trying to get enough oxygen to speak. Ross leans over, bringing his ear close mockingly as she tries to spit out a sentence.

''I,'' she pulls her hands free to bring one finger to herself,'' hate you,'' she pricks her finger in his chest. She didn't pronounce the words very clearly in which Ross takes up the opportunity to tease her.

''Aw, I love you too,'' he smiles sweetly and pulls Laura with him, ducking all the angry stares that are still on them. She lets out a final cough mixed with a laugh as she runs with him.

They all agree to grab something to eat before boarding in an hour and sit down at the Burger King terrace. The comments on the last two photos were starting to reach Ross and Laura's twitter too, making the two smile, glad they finally came clean to them with the photo Ross posted on the last day of filming. They all snack from their fries as Calum holds up his phone, showing his Twitter timeline.

''Why don't we do a Q&amp;A? It'll be fun!'' Calum offers and starts typing a tweet. ''We're having lunch at the airport, come hang out with us! #AskAustinAndAllyAirport.''

''Those are a lot of A's,'' Raini chuckles as she scrolls through her mentions, finding good questions to answer.

** lauramarano What's something funny that happened today? #AskAustinAndAllyAirport**

**Ross sprayed perfume in my face *frowny face* *heart* #worstboyfriendever #AskAustinAndAllyAirport**

''That's a brave tweet,'' Ross jokes as he bumps his knee against hers under the table. She giggles as she reads her sent tweet again, enjoying the enthusiastic retweets and comments following soon after. This was the first time she tweeted about them being together, ever. Even though it was scary, she loved being honest with them and getting positive reactions.

** rossR5 CalumWorthy RainiRodriguez lauramarano What did you buy in the gift shop? #AskAustinAndAllyAirport**

**Some shot glasses for the boys at home and a teddy bear #bestboyfriendever #AskAustinAndAllyAirport**

As soon as Laura sees his reply on the question, she lets out a giggle and sticks her tongue out at him, in which he winks at her playfully. Most of the replies on his tweets are fans, telling him they already figured that out from the last two photos and giving him a lot of 'awe's'.

**Calum got the silver travel mug and I bought myself a comfy hoodie! #AskAustinAndAllyAirport**

Raini asks Calum to make a photo of her holding the hoodie in front of herself. As Calum takes the picture, he notices Laura on the background, her eyes closed and nose scrunched while Ross feeds her a French fry. He laughs out loud as he shows them the photo before giving Raini's phone back to her.

** rossR5 Have you had your birthday presents yet? #AskAustinAndAllyAirport**

**Nope but they told me they're giving it to me in the plane! #AskAustinAndAllyAirport**

* * *

''Hey, Ross. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday,'' a man in a casual shirt was shown on Laura's Ipad, talking to the camera with a nice grin. Ross's eyes widen when he recognizes him, gaping mouth turning in a smile. ''I remember playing that game with you on your 15th birthday, in 2010, I thought. I'm happy to hear you're still playing, getting better, improving your technique, I hope. Even though your music and acting career has taken off, I hope you'll keep evolving and have fun playing.''

Ross diverts his eyes from the Ipad to quickly look at the three who are smiling proudly. Next to him, Laura grabs his free hand and nods to the screen, gesturing to keep watching.

''In all honesty, I can tell you that I saw you had talent from the first second I saw you playing that game. So young and you already had so much potential that you might've even made it in one of the official teams. But, I'm hearing you made it pretty far in another business so you probably made the best choice,'' Ross laughs out loud as the man sticks two thumbs up. ''If you'd like, you could call me and hang out, maybe go to an Avalanche game, or give me a call when you play your next game.''

''Your friends bought practically my whole wardrobe for you, so I can't wait to see you wearing it,'' he laughs jokingly, pointing at the person holding the camera. ''So make sure to thank them, your girlfriend in particular, she's the one that called me. She's a keeper.''

They hear Laura giggle from a distance, making the man laugh. Ross looks to his right to see Laura blushing wildly, hiding her face in his shoulder.

''So, yeah, happy birthday. I hope you're surrounded by your loved ones and I guess I'll be seeing you soon! See you,'' Ross closes the cover of the Ipad in silence and keeps his gaze fixed on the leather. Raini nods to Laura over the back of her chair before Laura opens her bag, grabbing a red and yellow ice hockey shirt, the Avalanche logo on the front. She hands it to Ross who stares at it in awe, turning it around to reveal the name and number on the back.

''Joe Sacik, number 19,'' he reads out loud, letting his hand brush over the letters. ''The most valuable player the Avalanche ever had.

''Laura met his wife at a charity in Canada and arranged a meeting with him. He remembered you and gave us his phone number to give to you. We also got one of his spare helmets with his signature,'' Calum explains with a big grin as he hands him a small paper with a short message and Joe's phone number at the bottom. ''He said you could call him whenever you wanted.''

''Guys,'' he folds the shirt in his lap before turning his body so he could see all of them, his back resting against the airplane wall. ''This is the best present ever,''

''I'm so glad you liked it!'' they sigh relieved, high fiving each other happily. Ross puts his knees on the seat of his chair to be able to hug Raini and Calum over the back of his chair. Raini grabs Laura's shoulders from behind her chair as she gives her the honour before she sits back down in her own chair behind her. ''This was all Laura's idea, though. She's the one you need to thank most.''

''So I've heard,'' Ross leans over to Laura who ducks the attention as she blushes wildly while biting her lip. ''How did you even know about all of this?''

''I have connections,'' she wiggles her eyebrows while biting her tongue. ''For real, though. His wife had seen me at different charities, but never approached me. When she came to me in Canada, she began talking about how she had seen me on TV and how much her kids liked the show. So she eventually remembered you and how you were such a big fan of her husband. I started doing some research and ended up arranging a meeting with your childhood hero. We met him two weeks ago.''

''You're too good to me,'' he laughs as he intertwines their fingers again, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Laura blushes again, looking away in denial.

''We weren't even dating when I arranged all of it,'' she feels Ross squeeze her hand while chuckling.

''Good thing we are now, though,'' Laura turns her head so she could look him in the eyes, giving him a non-understanding look. He grins cheekily as he inches closer to her, whispering. ''or I couldn't thank you like I can now.

She smiles in his heartfelt kiss, covering his cheek with her hand before letting it slide down along his neck to grab the collar of his shirt tightly, pulling her as close as she can. The arm rest between them pierce them both in their sides as they try to move closer to each other. They both barely notice the kicks against their chairs, making their backs shock. The two behind them quickly see their attacks won't work, making Calum decide to move to the obvious approach.

''We're in a plane and I can literally hear you make out from back here,'' he bluntly states, making Raini laugh loudly and Laura smile in the kiss. Ross doesn't show any intention of quitting, though, as he rises his arm to lay his hand on the top of his chair, clearly showing his middle finger to his friend. They hear an audible 'click', which makes Laura look up, not detaching her lips from Ross. As she follows Ross's hand, she sees what they're laughing about and chuckles. Calum grins as he taps the upload button. ''Going on Instagram as we speak.''

''Whatever, man,'' he mumbles, his words muffled by Laura's moving lips. They annoy them on purpose by sighing in the kiss, chuckling when they finally release each other. They catch their breath, leaning against backwards, Laura's head landing on Ross's shoulder. She grabs her phone to check the photo Calum supposedly posted. Ross stretches his neck, overlooking some chairs before sighing relieved. ''I'm glad we're in the separated part of the plane.''

Laura giggles as she nudges him to look at her phone. They see the back of Ross's chair, his middle finger on top of it as Calum tagged him in the hand. They notice Laura being tagged too, straight under it, on the back of the chair.

**Clear message. #DoNotDisturb**

* * *

After they had picked up their bags, long goodbyes were exchanged. They had had a big party at the hotel the night before too, but this was the actual moment the cast and crew would say goodbye for a long time. After promising they would see each other soon again, they went their separate ways, leaving the final four alone, looking at the door that would lead them to their both old and new lives, knowing that after this, everything would change. They grab their belongings, looking at each other for a second before walking towards the electric doors, not being able to wait till they could see their families again.

''Ready?'' Ross grabs Laura's free hand, looking at her slightly scared but excited form. She takes a deep breath before smiling widely. She nods as she walks towards the doors rapidly, pulling him with her. As the doors open, they see Calum and Raini being surrounded by not only their family, but also Laura's and Ross's family. They chuckle when they see nobody is noticing their presence as they walk closer. Ross's smile falls, though, when he sees the one guy he didn't expect to be there.

''What's he doing here,'' he grunts silently, more as a statement than a question. Laura looks around to find who he's referring to as she sees what he means. Next to her sister, Andrew was watching Raini, waiting until he could give her a greeting hug. Her happy reaction to the surprise got quickly wiped away when she noticed the tension next to her, her boyfriend unconsciously squeezing her hand more tightly than usual. She lets go of her suitcase to lay her hand on his chest, trying to calm him down with her touch.

''It's not a big deal, he's just here to welcome me,'' she whispers to him, afraid they might hear them talking about Andrew. As she glances at the large group in front of them, she finds them still focussing on the other half of the cast. Ross's stern gaze hasn't left the boy for a moment as he seems to ignore Laura totally. She pulls his hand down to get his attention. ''Just act normal, alright?''

''Normal, yeah, I can do normal,'' he shows her a cheeky grin as he lets go of the handle of his suitcase to place it on her hip. She follows the movement of his hand curiously before noticing he pulls her closer to press his lips softly on hers. She forgets the people around them for a second as she stands on her toes to meet him halfway.

''Could you two let go of each other for _one _second? There are people to see you here,'' Raini laughingly yells at them, making them jump in surprise. They walk towards them as Vanessa and Rydel meet them first, giving them a big hug to welcome them. Ross glances over Rydel's shoulder to see Andrew stare at their still intertwined fingers with an annoyed and confused look.

''Ness, I missed you so much! How are you?'' Laura squeals as she hugs her tightly, squeezing her eyes shut with a smile laying on her lips. Vanessa lets her younger sister go to shake her head in disbelief.

''Kinda insulted I had to find out about_ this _through social media,'' she nods at Ross with her eyebrows raised, making the two look at her ashamed. Vanessa's stare changes as she starts giggling, hugging Ross. ''I'm just kidding, congrats, guys.''

They breathe out relieved as they detach their hands to greet the rest. After giving everyone a hug, the reality starts to enter their minds. After this moment, they wouldn't see each other every week, spending their days in each other's presence, being together from six in the morning to nine in the evening. When everyone notices the silence becoming clearer with every moment, they exchange some looks.

''We'll head outside to give you some time, we'll see you there,'' Mark offers as the rest nods, walking with him. The four walk towards each other to end up in a circle in the middle. Laura swallows as she clears her throat.

''So, this is it,'' she trembles, looking at the rest with a sad smile. They nod in silence, returning her smile.

''It's not like we'll never see each other again. Just cause we won't be with each other every single day, doesn't mean we won't do everything we can to see hang out as much as we can, right?'' Laura's eyes lighten up as Calum comforts them, nodding happily. They step closer, wrapping their arms around everyone to form a big group hug, staying in the position for a few seconds. ''Promise?''

''Promise,'' they sign the imaginary contract before finally letting go of each other. In union, they walk to the exit, meeting their families, standing in front of their cars. Waving goodbye one more time, they step into the cars. Laura walks towards her family before stopping her pace, feeling an invisible force pulling her back. As she turns around, she sees Ross standing in the same posture as she is, looking over his shoulder. She shows him a slight smile as they walk to each other, Ross wrapping his large arms around her frame.

''I'm gonna miss you,'' Laura whispers in his chest, hearing his chuckle shock his body as his fingers disappear in her hair hanging over her back.

''You'll see me tomorrow when I leave for the tour, silly,'' she shakes her head, knowing how he knows exactly what she means with it. After spending two months with each other, with everything that happened, one day will be a lot, let alone two months. She'd have to cope with not seeing him for the whole European tour and she didn't know if she was ready for that. He kisses the top of her head as a final goodbye before releasing her.

* * *

**Aaaah a lot happened in this one**

**The thing about Joe Sacik, I know only little about him, maybe the two are actually best friends irl, but in my story, he's his hero. Let's stick to that**

**Tell me what you thought of this one!**

**Sooo because of the whole same chapter thing, I never got a lot of reactions about the fist fight, I mean, I'm just really curious of what you guys wanna see me write! Sorry for being so pushy, I'd just love to hear what you loved or what you wanna see happening in the future. New ideas are always welcome**

**Which brings me to another thing: I take requests. Or, I'll TRY to take them. I love writing, inspiration is often there, but the thing I love the most is bringing great fantasies to life. Which is if someone out there has a major idea, but doesn't have the power or ability to write it, I'd love to give it a try. If you PM or review something, a thought out idea, I'll give it a thought! For a new story or a part of the stories I'm working on now. I can't make everything happen, if I decline your idea, I'm really sorry, but I can't make everything the way I want it to be. But please give it a shot, kay?**

**I'm wrapping this up quickly before getting some sleep aaahhh**

**Bye! Xxx**

SomeMusicalMelod chapter 31

(I had to review as a guest because I just remembered that this chapter is two parts)

Riiiiight. Okay. I trust you. _

Oh trust me, that was a lot right there. And was that sexual tension right there? Definitely. Loads and loads of sexual things... Okay, sorry I'll stop. But this chapter was just... perfect! Okay, this is getting weird. Almost every bad guy has to be British. In Bad Hair Day the bad guy had an English accent and many other movies too! What is happening to the world?! Believe me, you made me fall in LOVE even more with this fanfic

Hope it's an achievement award not a pity award cuz that would suck if it was just because they felt sorry :( **\- Ugh thanks SO MUCH for taking the effort to review as a guest lovely! I know you like it and Imma give it to ya. Till a certain point where T meets the M I'll stop. Ahahahah I just noticed that too, which is weird cause British people are so lovely! I can't wait till the RDMA's, so many great artists and Laura's presenting yay! It's not Raura together but I bet Laura's gonna look hella**

weesh chapter 31 .

Found this story on one of my reviewers favorites lists - that's my favorite way to find new things to read. It already has 31 chapters so please forgive me for not reviewing each one. This is a good story. I like the relationship between Ross and Laura because it's just different enough from Auslly but you can totally see where the actors pull the chemistry for the show. Really well done in that way.  
the Raura moments have been so sweet and there was a great natural buildup. I like that Ross realized he always liked her but Laura was surprised by it- that it was different for each of them. That feels more organic to me.  
So mad at ross for walking away from her in the club because his pride was hurt. Men! But at least he figured out he was being stupid and then he was so gentle with Laura at the end of the chapter so she would feel secure and loved and not forced after what she went through. I'm really enjoying this story. Going to follow now and look forward to more. Keep up the excellent writing.! **\- Oh wow, what's that? I've never heard of it! Omg please don't feel obligated to do so, reviewing now is already so amazing! Thank you so much! Hope the build up wasn't too long, it was kinda long tbh… Aw yay, I never realized people liked that but I always feel like IF it happens, that might be a natural way for them to realize. I'm so glad you understand how important it was to him and Laura to be gentle, making sure she would forget and let nothing remind her of the British guy!**

chapter 4

NOOOO! You are seriously leaving me hanging?! Ross is such an idiot! You have got to make this right! The power is all in your hands.

Okay, trying to move on, I have thought hard about your question. Sorry, I don't have a very good memory. I was randomly looking for an Auslly story and I stumbled across a Raura story of yours that I fell in love with, "Baby, It's Cold Tonight". Being the sane person that I am, I decided to stalk your profile, on which I found another amazing story, "Roles Of A Lifetime". After reading it (it was only 4 chapters at the time) I stayed on your profile for another weeks analysing what kind of stories you were into and then finally had the courage to PM you about my story.

Okay, that was last chapter's review that I wrote but forgot to send and then tried to erase it but sending it by mistake. Wow, I was a bigger idiot than Ross!

Aw, I am glad that they made up and that Laura is fine. Please forgive me that I stopped reading after things started to heat up, I don't usually like to imagine them doing anything like that but it definitely made it a whole lot interesting! Don't take this as a bad review, it is just my point of view. I am sure that most people reading will disagree!

My favourite part of this story? I think it was definitely when Laura fell under the ice while ice skating. Just amazing. About the fist fight, I definitely think that Ross should kick the guys butt! Just don't get him arrested, that would be quite bad for his career!

Update soon,  
Amn **\- Ahahahah that's okay love, thanks for helping me! Aww, thanks for liking that one too, I enjoyed writing it a lot! Noo that's okay, everyone has their own preferences. I'm not getting into detail, but I do write stuff like that. Strong T is strong T. I understand girlie, hope you like the fluff I'm putting into it though! Oooh that was a nerve wrecking one wasn't it. I don't think I could even pick a chapter I enjoyed writing the most. The sing-off is def up there tho, and the hospital scene too. He's not running into the British guy anymore, I can assure you that!**

Missmia10

Since you titled your latest chapter 31 like the last one I was unable to review because you cant review the same chapter twice sooo this is my revoew for Chapter 31 part 2 of Roles Of a Lifetime

Hey girl! Great chapter! Im freakin out! TWO HUGE MILE STONES! Btw some of my favorite scenes from the story:  
(Not in any particular order)  
1\. Ross buying Laura's gift and the sales person who I forget the name of  
2\. The milestones in this chapter!  
3\. The karaoke!  
4\. The pool game and dancing from that chapter  
ss and Laura coming out of the elevator an the elders staring at them

So these are just SOME of the amazing things from your story that I remember right now. They are all in pretty recent chapters so that pretty much explains that I dont remember much from the beginning of your story. This IS NOT a bad thing! You just keep topping yourself.

Can't wait for 'Just a Personal Trainer'! You chose my title idea! I am so honored! Thanks Le Le! **\- Ugh, I'm such a clutz, thanks for PMing me your review though! Indeed two huge milestones, glad that's a thing I included, won't have to worry about it anymore. Thanks for the list it helps me a lot! Those were def fun to write, glad you liked reading them. Ahahaha that's such a nice thing to hear, let's not forget the first few chapters where they were chasing each other and stuff. Don't even remember writing it, man that's a long time ago.  
Sorry it ended up something else darling, it's a great title, but how I wrote the chapter, it just didn't fit. I'll give you a shout out next update tho, thanks for helping!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Welp, long time coming, but an update is here at last**

**This is not like the usual chapters, it's slightly different**

**This and the next one will be short events happening over a long period of time, two months**

**We start now and end next chapter. There will be happening some things, some important things, which I hope you guys will understand as they pass by**

**Without any further ado, dive in**

* * *

Dark bags noticeable under her eyes, hidden by extra-large, black sunglasses that Laura put on to mislead the paparazzi that might cross their paths, failing as soon as they all stepped inside the building. After a few seconds of snapping dozens of photos, they seemed to be content with what they were given and left them alone.

''You okay?'' Ross grabs her hand tightly as they walk at the very end of the group. Laura pushes her sunglasses on the top of her head, showing her makeup-less face to him. As she studies his face, he sees the slight dark spots under his eyes, resembling hers.

''I barely slept last night, how about you?'' she admits. He rubs his eye sleepily as he pulls her hand towards him so their shoulders bump into each other. Laura smiles, tightening the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

''I'll have to get used to not waking up next to you,'' a chuckle escapes his throat as they both think back to the nights they spent together. The last few nights, Laura had slept in Ross's bed, keeping it a secret from everyone else. They didn't need anyone to intervene, appreciating the privacy the rest gave them. He lets his eyes scan the group walking in front of them for a second before leaning down, whispering in her ear with a low voice. ''And the not-sleeping with you.''

''Shh-shut up,'' she shushes him, shoving her sharp elbow in his side, making him yelp and step away from her. ''Your mom is literally five feet in front of us.''

They arrive at the checkout, checking in their suitcases one by one. Laura awkwardly stands at the side, watching Ross's family and Ellington laugh as they talk about their upcoming tour. Taking a deep breath, she plays with her fingers, diverting her eyes.

''Sweet of you to come today, Laura,'' Stormie appears in front of her, giving her a big hug as she squeezes her body closer. ''Didn't Raini want to come with?''

''No, I wanted to come alone,'' Raini indeed offered to join her, bringing Calum with, but Laura quickly declined. Laura knew herself being horrible at 'goodbye's'. She knew she'd have a hard time with it and some support would help, but she found she needed to do this alone. Smiling at the loving woman in front of her, she lets her eyes scan the group at the checkout. Rydel was just lifting her pink suitcase on the scales as Ellington supported the back, helping her with care.

''Well, I'm sure Ross is happy you're here,'' Stormie gropes inside her purse, bringing out her passport before telling Laura she it's her turn to check in. Laura nods politely, her eyes going to Stormie's bag before shifting to her own. She opens it, her hand disappearing inside it before she stops her motions when two arms sneak around her waist. Hands grab the other arm's elbow to pull the figure in front of him as tight against his chest as possible.

''Missed me?'' Ross mutters in her hair, at the same time kissing the top of her head while swaying her from left to right. Laura giggles as she skips from one foot onto the other, her head leaning against his chest as she smiles brightly.

''Yeah, those were the longest two minutes of my life,'' Laura jokes, trying to hide the tough subject by laughing about it. They follow the rest as soon as they notice they're done with their luggage, inching closer to the point where they have to say goodbye. ''Let alone two months of missing you.''

Everyone stands still in front of the opening of the hall, leading to the customs. This was the point where they had to show their tickets, the point Laura couldn't go through. She steps away from Ross after giving him a sweet look, hugging everyone one by one, telling them to have a lot of fun on their tour. Ellington comes up to Ross, shoving his shoulder brotherly as they watch Rydel and Laura in a tight embrace. As Laura eventually ends up in front of Ross, after hugging Ellington goodbye, Rydel walks up to them, linking hands with Ellington.

Laura's mouth opens and closes right after, not being able to find the right words to say goodbye. She keeps staring at Ross, tired eyes scanning his face before he nods to himself. His eyes leave Laura for a second, scanning the group of people next to him. They get the message as they divert their eyes, telling Ross to meet up with them after customs and walk away from them. As soon as they're out of eyesight, Ross steps closer to Laura, his hands holding her hips.

''I'm not gone forever, you know. These two months will be over before you know it,'' his compelling stare forces Laura to meet his gaze, her eyebrows coming together in a sad frown. ''Last two months flew by too.''

''That's cause you were there with me,'' she shakes her head at his attempt to make her feel better. ''Not being able to see you is gonna be hard.''

''What are you so afraid of? How much can change in only two months?'' he chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. Those words make Laura cringe as she stops him by putting her hands on his chest, narrowing her eyebrows.

''Don't say that,'' she whispers, not wanting him to accidently jinx anything.

''I'm sorry, I just don't want you to be sad,'' touching her check lightly, he tries to comfort her as much as he can. He knows he'll miss embracing her like this, feeling the soft skin on her cheeks, letting his fingers brush against the bare skin on her hips, capturing her lips with his own when there's nothing left to say. ''I hate seeing you upset.''

''I'm not upset,'' she tells him her first real lie, swallowing with difficulty as she disconnects her eyes to stare at their feet in-between them. A feeling of terrible guilt washes over her when she hears his confession. He should be happy, looking forward to his tour, doing what he loves most. Who is she to take that away from him? Instead of trying to make her feel better, he should enjoy these two months to the fullest. She felt extremely selfish, clingy, an obstruction for him to have fun without her as she makes him forced to miss her.

''You're a terrible liar,'' he sees right through her as he lets his thumb go over the dark circles under her eyes, the clear sign of a sleepless night. A small smile appears on his face, making Ross's eyes light up, feeling happy he managed to make her slightly happy. Not wanting to hold him up any longer, she pats his chest while nodding to the other side of customs where the rest was watching them subtly.

''You should go,'' the longer they would wait, the harder it would get. She just didn't tell him that was the reason she wanted him to go. ''They're waiting for you over there.''

''I don't want this to be a sad goodbye,'' he knows she's still not as okay as she wants him to think she is. ''Great things are happening for both of us and we should be happy.''

''I am. I'm happy,'' second lie. She's trying to be, she's trying suppress her own feelings of hurt to make sure he can go without worries. He was happy without her, he can be happy without her again the next two months. And so can she.

''I love you,'' he rolls his eyes at her second attempt to make him believe she's fine as he lifts her chin. Her endless want to put other's needs before her own never ceases to amaze him. ''Don't forget it.''

''I won't,'' the first genuine smile appears on her closed lips as she covers his with her own. ''I love you too.''

She wraps her arms around his neck as she raises herself up on her toes, meeting him halfway. With the last kiss, they try to say everything they didn't manage to put into words, all the loving things they weren't able to word. Everything they would miss horribly was said as they moved their lips against each other in their last kiss for a long time. They know they have no other choice than breaking it after a few seconds, leaning their foreheads against each other in silence.

''I'm gonna miss you,'' Laura repeats her statement from the day before, knowing this time it has more meaning.

''Promise me you won't be sad these weeks,'' Ross wraps his arms around her frame as he lets out a chuckling breath.

''Promise,'' three time's a charm.

She stumbles forward as he lets go of her, watching him walk away from her after he kissed her cheek one last time. She keeps his eyes on him as he passes through customs, joining the group. High-fiving Riker, he walks with him, laughing loudly, clearly excited for the trip laying in front of them. At the back of the group, Rydel turns around one more time to wave at Laura, who smiles in return.

She stays in the same spot for a few seconds before opening her bag. Bringing out a small teddy bear, dressed in a New York shirt, she clutches it to her chest, closing her eyes with a sad smile. Her other hand goes to her chest, rolling the small bottle between her fingers before gripping the pick with two fingers.

* * *

''Laura!'' Ross greets her happily, seeing her for the first time in a week. He smiles at his girlfriend adoring, wearing her glasses and loose curls fall over a hoodie. She waves at the camera, clapping her hands in excitement. She was laying on her stomach on her bed, her Ipad standing in front of her as she watched Ross sitting in his bunk.

''Hey, you! How are you, how is everyone there?'' her loud, recognizable voice was clearly audible through the whole tour bus, making Rocky approach Ross curiously. As soon as he recognizes Laura, he waves at the screen.

''Hey, everyone, come say hi to Laura!'' Rocky yells, making the rest assemble on Ross's bed. He turns his laptop so the screen was facing them. After a quick greeting, they all scattered again, running around in chaos.

''Tour has been amazing so far, I wish you could be here to experience it all!'' Ross starts talk about the past week enthusiastically, making wild arm gestures. Laura nods as she follows his stories, laughing at the occasional funny anecdote. After a few minutes, he falls silent, a big smile plastered on his face, one she missed seeing so much.

''So, I actually wanted to talk to you about something,'' Laura coughs, debating on how to introduce this painful subject. A few days ago, she had flown to Italy to meet some people from Cosmopolitan Magazine. She would do a small shoot to convince them to put her in one of their issues. But that meeting didn't go as she thought it would.

* * *

''_Your chin a bit up, Laura,'' the man directs her pose, making a shot before Laura moves a bit to show him a different posture. After a couple more shots, he stands up straight to tell them they're taking a break to look at the photos they had so far. An assistant comes up to her with a small makeup box and a brush to fix some spots on her face. She closes her eyes to let the girl add some more blush on her cheekbones. _

''_This one is pretty good,'' she hears the photographer discuss with one of the heads of the company. She lets out an agreeing sound as he points at a few more. ''These one's, though. We can edit that later.''_

''_These too, but this one has potential, if we fix this and this,'' the important looking woman points out a few aspects on one of her shots. They stand in front of the monitor, making it unable for Laura to see which one's they're talking about. She knows exactly what they're talking about, though. It's pretty clear they're planning on photo shopping her photos, and what she's hearing, a lot of it. She frowns for a moment, a feeling of insecurity washing over her before the assistant taps her cheek, reminding her to relax her face. The woman gazes over her shoulder before leaning closer to the photographer. ''Why do we even want a Disney girl on the cover?''_

''_You should ask Annalisa, I'm just doing my job,'' he responds, whispering. Laura doesn't miss those two last sentences, but pretends she didn't hear anything as he turns back towards her. ''We're gonna do a few more and then we're done.''_

_Laura swallows as she nods with a fake smile, trying to hide her hurtfulness. As they continue the shoot, another woman enters the room, walking straight to the other head of the magazine. They sit on the couch facing her as they start to whisper while watching Laura._

''_This was your idea?'' one asks the other, most definitely the Annalisa the photographer talked about. Annalisa shrugs as she looks over to Laura._

''_You know how many of those Disney girls eventually grow out to be huge? This could work, Julia'' she tries to convince her colleague. Julia snickers, shaking her head._

''_She's fine, but do you know how much we have to change in the photos? I don't even know how we're gonna make her get tall enough to reach the top of the cover,'' she giggles behind her hand, making Annalisa smile, trying to hide it by biting her lip and hits Julia on her arm._

''_It'll be fine, our editors are miracle workers,'' they get up from the couch to walk out the room, shooting Laura a smile in the progress. Laura smiles in response, her eyes watery and lips trembling. Luckily, the photographer finally calls it quit, thanking her hurriedly before pointing her to her dressing room. Did he hear what they said? Did he know she heard? Did he care? She practically runs to the door, shutting it closed before sitting down in a big, red chair. She takes her phone from her bag to rapidly typing a combination of numbers without thinking or hesitation. _

''_It's Ross, I'm unavailable right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back.''_

''_Hey, it's me. I-I just, just wanted to hear you. Ehm, could-could you call me back?'' she sniffles softly, taking a long pause before continuing. ''I kinda need you right now. Okay, bye. I love you. I-''_

_A long beep tells her the time to record a message is up. She closes her flip phone, dropping it on her bag before leaning backwards to let her head hit the stone wall behind her._

''_miss you a lot.''_

* * *

''Any chance you checked your messages the last few days?'' Laura gives him a subtle hint, trying to see if he listened to hers yet. Ross smiles at her apologetically, holding up his phone to the camera.

''Sorry, not really. Everything has been so chaotic, we haven't had a lot of free time yet. Why, did you leave something?'' he unlocks his phone, going straight to his messages, which tells him Laura did indeed leave him a voicemail. Laura's eyes widen as she quickly stops him.

''NO! I mean, no, nothing important. I can just tell you now, I guess,'' she didn't think it would be a good idea to let him listen to her message, hearing her shaken voice and scaring him unnecessarily. She stretches her arms, trying to prevent him from opening the voicemail through the screen. When he looks at her confused, surprised by her stressed out form, she shakes her head reassuringly. ''You can just delete the message.''

''Oh, okay. So what was it about?'' he shifts his position in his bunk, focussing all his attention on Laura. She sighs, trying to pick out the best words to tell him about what happened the other day. She's quickly cut off when she hears Ross laugh. ''Fuck off, man. Just go and I'll come later,'' his smile falls when he sees Laura unsure and confused smile. ''I'm sorry, it was just Rocky messing with me.''

''Oh, are you going somewhere?'' Laura now realizes everyone in the bus could probably hear their conversation and she wasn't sure if she wanted his whole band to hear about her shameful experience. Ross's eyes light up as he runs a hand through his hair.

''Yeah, it's our first free night, we're going out,'' loud cheers are to be heard in the background, mainly Rydel's high voice as they let Laura know they're as happy about it as Ross is.

''Well, I don't want to keep you. Go with them,'' she smiles sweetly as she encourages him. He stares at her for a second.

''Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't mind going a little later. What about the thing you wanted to talk about?''

''Oh, that can wait. Really, it's not that important,'' lies seem to flow easier with every attempt, she notices as he seems to believe her. A heartfelt smile warms her heart as he moves the laptop off his lap.

''You're the best, Laur. Remind me to tell that story another time,'' winking at her one last time, he cuts off the connection after his final comment. ''Love you.''

''Love you too,'' she tells the black screen on her Ipad before closing the cover.

* * *

**Aii, things are happening. What did you think of Laura's experience? Pretty heavy, right? Let's hope something like that never happens**

**Sorry updating is taking longer than usual, things are stressed and chaotic, but this is my first week of spring break so if I can get the inspiration and ideas, new chapters should come soon!**

alexandra66 chapter 32

I think I'll just about kill myself if you don't update soon... **\- Oh my, I was honestly a bit shocked when I read this. I mean, I like how you like my story enough to review about wanting an update, but there's a limit in how you express yourself. Please don't review these kind of things, honey! It's a serious subject we're talking about. I'm sorry about the waiting time between chapters, but they'll come with patience!**

kristen chapter 32

Hey hey! I was out for long time. Mist like 6 chapters. But caught up so. Hahahah loved it all. Can I ask you something do you like every imagine what will Ross and Laura's reaction be when they read your. Fanfiction. Honestly I think this one is the best **\- Hey Kristen! Awesome to hear from you again, ah that's okay, I'm glad you liked i! Aww of course, I love questions! I actually haven't given it much thought, cause ever since I read Up&amp;Away (re reading it every week tbh) I can only imagine them ready Austin and Ally fanfics, not so much Raura ones. Nevertheless, wouldn't it me AMAZING and slightly awkward if they ever found this? I can only imagine how weird it would be to read about myself.. Sure, I'd love if they read a fanfic sometimes, assuming they never have before, but I think there are so many amazing Auslly stories out there, I can't even get close. A girl can dream.**

Lauren chapter 32

OMG your fanfic Roles Of A Lifetime is AMAZING! First time reading it and I will probably read it again, really amazing job. **\- Thank you so much, Lauren! Can I call you Lauren? I feel like you became my friend by reviewing so I feel like it's okay. Can't wait for you to read the rest!**

missmia10 chapter 32

Ah no worries you dont have to give me a shout out in the next chapter cuz if you read my review for Work Things Out i said tht I was glad you didn't pick mine because this one was way better! This chapter was really long. It was ok... I really liked the Instagram posts and the Q&amp;A. Sorry this update is late but I cracked my ipod (yes I dont have an iphone but im getting one soon ik its really sad) and then i lost my ipod and i just found it. Cant wait for more! - **Ahahah I did, it's all good. It was, was it too long for your liking? Cause I'm planning on making them even longer to get the least amount of chapters in the end. Aww, can you tell me what you disliked? I really value your opinion! **

sicklscaler chapter 32

This is not the end is it? I totally think you could continue from here please! I loved this chapter and how it went. Thank you for the update and I hope to see more real soon **\- Nope, there's waaaaay more coming. Don't worry, if I end, you'll know. I'll throw a freakin party to celebrate and invite every one of you. It'll be big. Thank YOU for reading darling!**

dreamitdoit chapter 32

O.M.G. NOW I'M PREPARED FOR TGE REAL ENDING.

NOOOO I'M NOT!

SRY I'M SOOO FREAKING OUT BECAUSE RYDELLINGTON IS REAL!

BTW I LOVED THE CHAPTERS. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE!

BECAUSE I'M SOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND HOW MUCH THIS STORY CHANGED ME.

I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH FOR WRITTING THIS AMAZING STORY AND ALWAYS GIVING ANSWERS TO OUR REVIEWS. **  
**I JUST LOVE YOU! **\- ME NEITHER, GIRL! ISN'T IT GREAT! I'M SO GLAD I INCLUDED RYDELLINGTON IN MY STORY BEFORE THEY GOT OFFICIAL, I FEEL LIKE A FORTUNE TELLER. MY STORY CHANGED YOU? HOW? TELL ME! THAT'S TOTS AMAZING WHAT. THIS IS SOMETHING FANS TELL THEIR IDOLS, THE BANDS THEY LOVE FOR FOREVER. I FEEL WEIRD INSIDE. I LOVE GIVING ANSWERS TO YOU GUYS, YOU'RE ALL AMAZING OMFG HAVE A LOVELY DAY**

Bols123 chapter 32

Was Andrew mentioned in earlier chapters? Because I forget things very easily whoops, so yeah I'm kinda like who's this then. Just to make sure I think I'm gonna read the first few chapters again to see if he was mentioned to make me less confused. By the way I really really liked this chapter and the whole Instagram that Calum posted of Ross with his middle finger up made me giggle **\- He sure was, he was pretty important and I can spoil he'll come back as a big part of the story again. Make sure you read at least chapter 7, where he's introduced, chapter 13 and 14, where he's a pretty big deal, chapter 18, where he makes an important comeback and chapter 27, where he's mentioned at the end. If you could, the chapters in between too, cause those might be important to know where he's at, but these are the main ones. Ahahah thanks girlie! I honestly had a huge grin plastered on my face while writing that scene. I had a sketch of how I wanted the chapter to go but that part was totally improvised and written on the spot, I loved how it turned out.**

raura-everlark-feels chapter 32

This chapter was brilliant and very emotional, and to be honest it made me crykeep up the amazing work! This is my favourite fanfic I have ever read! **\- Aww thanks for the amazing compliments, I hope those were happy tears! **


	34. Chapter 34

**SUPSUPSUP YALL**

**So for the record, I'm on vacay in Newcastle, England when this gets posted, which is why I'm preparing it the Monday before I leave so I can put it in my Doc manager so I can post it while I'm away. I'm a fucking genius. There's no wifi on the cruise ship I'm on so I'll be using the MacDonalds wifi or something to post this :)**

**Which is why the Paley A&amp;A thing hasn't happened yet while I'm writing this, but it has when I'm posting. Can't talk to you about that BUT THE EPISODE HAS EVERYONE CHECKED THAT ONE OUT HOLY MOLY I'M OUT. The paley thing will probably also have me feeling all these emotions. I'll be expressing those later.**

**As some of you might know, music is one of my bigger inspirations for writing. Today I'm gonna try something new. Well not totally new, cause I used it in another story already.**

**I wrote a sketch for this chapter a while ago, before I listened to a song. After I heard the particular song, I was just mind blown with how much it describes the exact mood I was trying to create. Which is why I'm gonna ask you guys one thing.**

**You wanna experience something cool? Go listen to Close As Strangers by 5SOS while reading this chapter. OR if you guys don't like reading a story and listening to a song, which I tots understand, listen to it after reading. Either way, it'll blow you mind. Hopefully.**

* * *

''Aaah, guys, I've missed you so much!'' Laura hugs Raini and Calum tightly, holding on for a few seconds. ''I'm so glad we were able to find a date most of us could make it.''

''Me too! How's Ross, by the way?'' Raini asks her friend as they walk through the mall. Laura raises her eyebrows, sighing slightly.

''Busy, mostly. We haven't been able to talk a lot, but it's okay. He's having a great time,'' she nods happily, genuinely glad he's having so much fun doing what he loves most.

''Shame he can't join us,'' Calum shrugs as they enter their favourite restaurant. They drop their jackets on the couch around the round table before sitting down in the booth.

''True, but there will be other times we can hang out when he gets back, for sure,'' Laura smiles at the thought of being together with the four of them again. They order their food as they talk about what they did in the time they hadn't seen each other. Calum got asked to star in a new blockbuster as one of the bigger roles, which he was super excited for. Raini was mainly focussing on her music career, writing songs for her own.

''Also, something amazing happened,'' Calum starts telling Laura as he gives Raini a bright side glance. ''Raini and I have been asked to direct some episodes of a new Disney Channel show and if they like it, we might get the chance to create and direct our own!''

''Guys, that's amazing! What a great opportunity,'' Laura widens her eyes in surprise as she congratulates her friends, squealing happily. ''I'm sure it'll be great, you have so much talent.''

''How about you, what have you been up to?'' Raini asks her as she sips on her vanilla milkshake. Laura smiles insecurely, thinking back to everything that happened in the last month. She quickly decides to come clean to her friends, telling them shortly what happened at the shoot, trying to clear everything up and not sound too sad. During the whole story, they stare at her with open mouth, listening compassionately. ''Laura, I'm so sorry. Have you told Ross yet?''

''It's okay, it's something that comes with the job, right?'' she closes the subject, relieved she eventually told them. ''And, no. I tried, but there hasn't really been a moment he was alone.''

''I think you should tell him as soon as you can, it's a big deal and you're struggling with it. He should know too,'' Raini advises as she covers her hand with her own. Calum nods agreeing before looking on his phone.

''Speaking of, does he even know we're meeting up?'' he wonders out loud in which Laura picks up her own phone.

''I sent him a text about it, I think he does,'' lifting Raini's phone up, she inches closer to the two. ''Let's make a photo to send him and post on Instagram.''

**Austin &amp; Ally reunion! #WelcomeBacks&amp;WheresAustin**

Laura posts the photo with fitting caption on Instagram before sending it in their group chat. She waits for a reaction, but it doesn't come for the next few seconds. Since there are no read receipts, she can't check if he read it yet, but she decides not to wait for it any more.

''He's probably busy,'' she shrugs as they change the subject. They have fun as they talk about the days they spent together and their new opportunities in enthusiasm as time flies by. They tell their goodbyes, promising to see each other soon again before Raini and Calum stand up from the booth. Laura stays seated as she holds up her phone. ''I'm gonna try to get hold of Ross one more time.''

She waves them goodbye through the window while typing Ross's number into her flip phone. She stares out the window while playing with the coins on the small plate on top of the bill as she listens to the dial tone.

''It's Ross, I'm un-'' as soon as Laura recognizes his usual voicemail recording, she shuts her phone as she refuses to leave him a voicemail again. Disappointed she couldn't reach him, and therefore include him in their 'reunion', she gives up and puts her phone back in her bag. A waiter collects the bill, thanking her for coming as she's staring out the window again. Seeing it's rather busy in the restaurant and not wanting to be rude, she moves to grab her coat and bag to leave the booth.

While glancing out the window once more, she sees a familiar face and has to do a double take to check if it's really him. She hurriedly knocks on the glass, trying to get his attention as he walks by the restaurant. As the knocking turns into hitting the glass, he looks up, meeting her gaze as he smiles widely. She gestures for him to enter the restaurant before sitting down in the booth again. As soon as she sees him enter, she sticks her hand up, getting his attention. As he walks over to her, she stands up, meeting him for a warm hug.

''Andrew!'' Laura takes the boy standing in front of her in. Even though it was just less than a month they last saw each other, he looked nothing like he did before. The cut short hair was swooped over his forehead, instead of the longer hair in his neck she was used to. A confident grin was plastered on his newly tanned face and muscles she didn't know he had were noticeable on his arms sticking out of his wife-beater. ''I didn't even recognize you, you look great.''

''Thanks! You do too,'' he pulls her in another side hug, curling his fingers in her grown out locks. He steps back as he pushes his sunglasses up. ''I took a few weeks off to go on vacation in Australia. There, I decided it was time for a change.''

''Some change that is,'' she compliments him again, putting her hands on her hips. She looks down at the table, shooting him a smile. ''I was actually just leaving, but I guess I could do coffee. Care to join me?''

''Sure, it's been so long,'' he smiles friendly as he sits down next to her. As they retrieve memories, laughing loudly, they order their beverages. A man sitting at a table next to them looks over before subtly raising his camera, shooting a few photos before looking at the results, all going unnoticed by the two. They joke, tell each other funny stories and share emotional events.

As Laura decides to check her Instagram feed real quick, she sees Raini's photo with the four of them, making her smile. But the newest photo is what left her speechless; Ross in a photo booth with Ellington, Rydel and a girl unfamiliar to her with the caption ''Amazing day with these cool people #NeverWannaGoHome''.

She quickly closes her Ipad, refusing the bad thoughts to enter her mind. Never wanna go home? She was happy he had a great time on tour, but why couldn't he answer her phone call? She shakes her head, focussing her attention on Andrew who was looking at her curiously.

''I'm so glad I ran into you, we should do this more often!'' Laura laughs after both finishing their coffee before brushing a lock behind her ear. Andrew smiles shyly, nodding in agreement.

''Yeah, I missed hanging out with you,'' he admits, making her smile widely before hugging him goodbye. Hearing how he missed her, made her feel great, even though it was the wrong guy who told her. She missed Andrew too, but the fact that he was the one admitting that he missed her before her boyfriend gave her a weird feeling.

* * *

''** J14Magazine: lauramarano cheating on her boyfriend with childhood friend? See the pics HERE: …''**

* * *

''Damn, since when do you turn down an opportunity to go out?'' Riker nags him, shaking his shoulder repeatedly as Rocky backs him up with an agreeing 'Yeah!'.

''Since I have better things to do night and don't feel like going, alright?'' he answers, a bit irritated as he kicks Riker in the rips, making step away from him. Rocky snickers, noticing his moody brother rolling his eyes. He smacks him on the head as he walks past him, entering the bathroom to spray on some cologne as finishing touch.

''He'd rather see his girlfriend he's seeing in a few days again, but who cares,'' Rocky mocks him, earning him a few laughs. His head sticks out of the door way to raise his eyebrow to Ross. ''Don't get too cozy on the laptop while we're away, bro.''

''Fuck you,'' Ross snaps, throwing a pillow at his head, which flies for a second before flopping down an inch in front of Rocky's feet. He turns back to the laptop on the table in front of him before looking at everyone in the room foully. ''Can you all just leave to give us some privacy?''

Rocky snickers as he mimics 'privacy' naughtily before standing next to Riker, ready to leave. Just then, Rydel exits the kitchen, grabbing her phone as she sits down to secure the laces on her boots.

''I understand that Ross wants to talk to Laura, they haven't seen each other for two months,'' she smiles at Ellington, looking at her lovingly before grabbing his hand as he presses his lips on her cheek. ''Must be hard.''

''Can you just, go?'' he frowns, opening his laptop, suddenly irritated by Rydel and Ellington as they seem to openly mock him with the presence of each other. Rydel raises her hands in defence before rushing the other three out of the bus. Before she lastly exits, she turns around.

''Say hi from me, kay?'' she only gets a grunt in response before deciding it would be best to leave him alone for now. As soon as he hears the door slam shut, he clicks on Laura's account before selecting the green button. After a few seconds the screen lights up, but not with the Laura he was expecting, how she always wears a comfortable hoodie and her glasses, laying down on her bed. Instead, he sees her back as she was standing straight in front of her desk. Wearing a flowy, red dress and her hair in styled waves, she seemed a bit dressed up for a skype-night.

''Ross, hey!'' she smiles at him, a hint of surprise in her eyes before turning her back to the camera again, grabbing some things from her dresser. ''Sweet of you to call.''

''Why? It's our Skype night,'' he answers in confusion. A part of him is scared she actually forgot and he knows he's right when she turns around, horror and shame clear on her face.

''That was tonight?'' she covers her mouth as she comes closer to the camera to look at him regretfully. ''Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot!''

''That's okay, I mean, you're here now,'' he smiles insecurely, hoping the dress she's wearing isn't for something else than their Skype date.

''No, you don't understand,'' biting her lip, she turns to the dresser to grab some lipstick before turning back. ''I kind of planned something else tonight, I can't cancel it.''

''Oh,'' was his only response, unable to hide his disappointment. ''Where are you going?''

''Out,'' her short answer makes him frown as she uses the skype camera to neatly apply the red lipstick on her full lips, pursing them together before checking if she covered every inch.

''Out,'' repeating her, he tries to figure out why that one word upsets him that much. ''With who?''

''Friends,'' she picks up her laptop before setting it onto her dresser and takes place on the chair in front of it. Looking over the camera, at the mirror, she fixes her hair as she brushes her fingers lightly through her slightly straightened locks. He can only watch as her single silver bracelet dances around her pulse, making his jaw tighten at the sight. Seeing she's still wearing his necklace makes him feel a bit better as she brushes against it lightly.

''What friends?'' he finds himself starting to turn the conversation into an interrogation, but he can't stop himself, even the blunt look Laura gives him, he answers with a raise of one eyebrow.

''Just friends, you don't know them,'' she picks up her phone to check the time. ''They're from school.''

''Oh, well, have fun then. I really miss you a lot,'' deciding to drop the questions, he smiles at her, but finds her staring at the screen of her flip phone.

''I miss you too. Hey, I gotta go, Andrew's waiting outside,'' before he can respond, she brings her hands to the lock of her necklace, lifting it in a fast tempo before grabbing a shiny, silver necklace and hanging it in its place. He looks in dumbstruck as his present quickly gets replaced by a different accessorise while Laura tells him the new information.

''Wait, Andrew? Why are you taking the neck-'' he stutters in utter confusion as she stands up, taking the Ipad with her and cuts him off.

''I'll see you in a few days, okay? Love you!'' she blows him a kiss, waving one last time before closing the cover, turning the camera off.

''What the hell just happened?'' he mumbles, trying to process everything that just happened in just a matter of seconds. His entire evening plan was quickly wiped away as he was now left alone in the bus, his girlfriend _and _band going out. Should he feel weird about the fact that Andrew was joining them? Laura had told him she didn't like it when he acted jealous, especially around Andrew and he was trying to hide it from her.

He sighs, suddenly bored out of his mind and the thought of his girlfriend having fun without him, making him miss her even more. He just needed to hear her voice, he had planned to listen to her all night before she left him hanging. Then he remembers it, the voicemail she told him to delete. If it wasn't anything important, like she told him, he could listen to it. Anything to hear her talk to him. He taps a few times before bringing his phone to his ear, a smile laying on his lips.

''_Hey, it's me. I-I just, just wanted to hear you. Ehm, could-could you call me back?''_ when he notices her short breaths, he straightens his back, his eyes widened. He listens to her breathing as she falls silence, only the faint sound of her muffled sobs audible through the phone, making him stand up, running his hand through his hair. He could just imagine her, sitting wherever she was, her arms holding her knees tightly as she covers her mouth with her hands to restrain her shaky breath, biting back the tears. After a long silence, she speaks up again, her voice now more clear. _''I kinda need you right now. Okay, bye. Love you. I-''_

As he hears the beep cutting her voice off, he freezes, his phone still pressed against his ear to be able to hear every little sound she makes.

''Laura? Laur-'' when he realizes the message has ended, he throws his phone on the couch with great force, letting out a scream. Then he runs back to the couch, picking up his phone to dial the number as fast as he can.

''Hey! It's Laura Marano, I'm busy at the moment, but please leave a message after the beep!''

''Laura! I need you to call me back as soon as possible, it's really important. Call me!'' he starts pacing through the tiny space, breathing heavily and squeezing his fists. After a minute of silence, he tries again.

''Hey! It-''

''Laur, I'm serious, you need to call me right now,'' he grunts as he tries to find a better way to deliver the message. ''Just-just do it. I'm sorry for everything.''

With another twenty minutes of no response, he enters his bunker, not bothering to change out of his clothes, trying to find the answers he needs. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he feels that the event he just witnessed, changed something. He wasn't sure what, though.

* * *

She was standing there on the parking lot, wind messing up her hair as her arms were wrapping itself around her frame, trying to heat up her body as much as she could. She could wait in her car, it could very well be another half hour before the bus arrived, but she couldn't rip herself away from the place she was standing. Nobody was with her, by own choice. She didn't know how she would react upon seeing Ross again and didn't want to embarrass herself to more people than necessary.

After a long ten minutes, she hears the sound of a big vehicle entering the parking lot. As it inches closer, she notices the five band members on the side of the bus. Two short honks sound before it stops right next to her as the anxiety grows inside her. Noticing the dead windows, she can't see the inside of the bus, but knows they can see her. She hears a few bangs on the windows, making her smile and wave at the pitch black glass.

She waits a while, knowing they have to grab their belongings before exiting the bus, but no door opens. Walking closer to the bus, she finally realizes that this side of the bus doesn't have a door next to the driver and the one in the middle refuses to open. Meaning they must exit at the other side of-

''Laura!'' she hears him yell from the other side, making her freeze.

''Ross?'' she's about to run around the bus when she hears him drop his bags and run to the front of the bus where she meets him. With a smile too wide, she jumps up as he catches her, her legs tangling around his waist, arms around his neck as she lays her head in his neck. Murmuring unintelligible words, he smiles as she buries her face in her arms.

''Missed you too, Laur. So, so much,'' chuckling, he wraps his arms tighter around her frame.

''It's been so long-'' she starts as she shakes her head in disbelief before he shushes her.

''Shh, hey, I'm here now,'' he lowers himself until he's on his knees, sitting on the asphalt with Laura straddling him. Raising one hand, he pulls his head back before lifting up her chin to be able to look at her.

''Hey, Ross! You coming? We have-'' Riker yells at him before earning a sharp elbow in his side.

''Jesus, Riker, can't you see they're having a moment? Let him, he'll come later,'' Rydel snaps at him before pulling him away, him shrugging in the progress as they leave the two behind.

''Nothing has changed, we're together again,'' Ross pecks her lips before she pulls away to hug him tighter.

''Nothing has changed,'' she repeats, trying to convince herself with saying it out loud.

''I love you,'' rubbing her back caringly, he repeats his usual way of comforting her. ''Don't forget it.''

* * *

**Together again, at last**

**So what did you think about the chapter, the song and the combination? Am I right that it fits?**

**Oh, by the way. You know how Laura was talking to Ross in her room? You remember the silver bracelet she was wearing? Let's remember who gave her that.**

**Also don't forget Ross's way of telling Laura he loves her, it's kinda a quirk**

**Next chapter is where things take a turn, can't wait to share it with y'all :)**

**Ooooh shout out to Luckystarz910 who just caught up reading and reviewed for every chapter like she normally does, you rooooooock!**

**And another one to fictionxvelvet, who's not caught up yet, but getting there and also reviewing bunch xxxx**

Guest chapter 33

I really liked the chapter, I want to know what's coming next! It's too bad for Laura that that people where so mean for her! It's not her fault that she is that short (I just hope that it never happen/happend for real) Well, I just really want to know what is coming next!

Loves,  
the crazy Dutch girl without an account **\- Heeeeey crazy Dutch girl without an account, nice to meet ya! I'm Leonoor, you new here? Glad you liked it! Tbh, I had such a hard time figuring out what I was gonna use against her in the photoshoot part, she's honestly so perfect and writing it broke my heart :(**

Guest chapter 33

Poor Laura! I really hope Ross listens to the message and that he calls her and they have a real conversation. It would be awesome if she could come visit him on tour, too! **\- Aiii sorry that didn't happen girl.. But don't worry, the message is definitely coming back to cause some trouble. And I CAN spoil, Laura will indeed be there for an R5 performance in the future**

Guest chapter 33

Ahh, you've done it again! You never fail to amaze me with your writing! It's absolutely beautiful; grammer is on point, plot is perfect and realistic, I don't think it can get any better than this! But everytime you prove me wrong:) IVE never read a chapter without me being all like: OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? :D **\- Oh my, all you sweet guests! Leaving the cutest reviews. Aww it means so much you say that! I'm super insecure about my writing style, grammar and word use so this really lifts my spirits :) Guess I'm gonna have to keep surprising you with my ideas, don't I? Hope you'll keep an open mind to all the upcoming things I have in store for you**

Bols123 chapter 33

Loved this chapter by the way, can't wait to see what happens in the next. I've read the chapters you told me to and now I understand everything and I'm back on track, woohoo! So basically my other account is Chico15 and I realised you left a review on my story "Getting Down And Dirty In The West". Dude I was freaking out when I saw it! You're one of my favourite authors and you reviewed my story, just wanted to say that I appreciated it and as you can tell was over the moon about it, ahahaa **\- I'm glad you managed to understand it after all! Oh god, I feel terrible for having to tell you this, but I've never read that story.. I can tell you I've read the plot and I can honestly say I like the idea and an M rated story is always right up my lane. If you want, I can check it out! I'd love post a nice review about it :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**I feel terrible for doing this to you, but this one will be a sad one**

**I would just like to prepare you for it**

**LETS BE CLEAR: LAURA IS NOT 'GOING OUT' WITH ANDREW. LAURA WAS GOING OUT WITH SCHOOL FRIENDS AND ANDREW AS IN GOING CLUBBING, LIKE R5 MINUS ROSS DID. OKAY? OKAY.**

**Heads up: Close As Strangers by 5SOS is perfect in this situation. I haven't had any reactions on it after I told you in last chapter. Maybe you guys don't like the band, don't know the band, which is TOTS OKAY. Sorry, I'm just in love with the song and with how much it fits.**

**Can't believe we're almost done with this story. It makes me emotional.**

* * *

''I can't believe we're going to Italy to promote the movie, I've been dying to go there again,'' Laura squeals while looking out her plane window. They were soaring over France now, the pilot announced minutes earlier, and the cloudless sky allowed them to see the millions of lights beneath them.

''Yeah, I can't wait either,'' Ross agrees, subtly looking at her from the chair next to her. He only had a day to rest after coming back from tour before he was sent to promote the movie with Laura. They hadn't spoken after they had said goodbye on the day he arrived and he could sense the untouched subjects in the air they would have to bring up one way or another. ''So, did you have fun going out the other night?''

''Oh, yeah. I had a lot of fun,'' she turns to him in her seat with a bright smile on her face. ''I hadn't seen all of my school friends in a while.''

''I didn't know you and Andrew were still hanging out,'' carefully gauging her reaction when mentioning the name, he introduces his hidden question.

''We bumped into each other a week ago and we talked for a while,'' she lets him know in a light tone while grabbing her phone from the table in front of her.

''After you hung up, I listened to your voicemail,'' this statement makes her freeze before looking at him from the corner of her eyes insecurely.

''I thought you deleted it,'' she swallows before diverting her eyes, avoiding his intensive stare with a sense of guilt.

''What happened, Laura?'' he bluntly ignores her last statement by asking her the heavy question. Laura sinks further in her chair, inching away from him as she lowers her phone. When he notices her defensive posture, he turns his body towards her and deepens his stare.

''Nothing important,'' lying again, she knew this one would never sound convincing. It would just be putting off the evil hour, but it gave her some time to think about how she would handle it.

''Don't lie to me again,'' he lowers his voice while grabbing her hand, trying to encourage her to tell the truth by intertwining their fingers. She feels a chill going through her body as he gives her that great feeling again for the first time in two months, making her glance at their hands before finally looking in his eyes. Sighing once, she turns to him.

''A magazine who wanted me on the cover had to photo shop my whole body cause they didn't find me pretty enough,'' she quickly summarizes the reason for her voicemail in one sentence, wanting to spend as few words to it as possible. It stays silent as Ross tries to get all the information he needs from the single verdict, making Laura to cough uncomfortably. ''Can we not talk about this? I had friends who helped me through it and I'd like to forget it happened.''

''Like Andrew?'' knowing the friends who were there for her included him, made him angry, although he didn't know if he was angry at him, at Laura or at himself, for not being able to comfort her when she needed him. Laura's soft eyes harden when hearing the obvious but rude question as she frees her hand from his grip.

''What's that supposed to mean? Are you seriously getting mad that he took the effort to listen to me when you were too busy?'' she nailed her assumption and they both knew it. But that didn't make either feel any better.

''Don't start on that, Laur. You know how busy I was on tour, I couldn't be available twenty-four seven,'' defending himself, he tries to make sure the subject isn't changing.

''Whatever, just let it go already. We can't fight on television in front of kids tomorrow,'' she breathes in and out to calm herself down before turning her attention back to the landscape beneath them. He stays silent next to her with only one thought going through his mind; this wasn't over yet.

* * *

''We're here with Ross and Laura, also known as Austin and Ally in the heart of Rome,'' a woman tells the camera in front of them as the children in the audience start cheering. Ross and Laura smile brightly, looking at each other before waving at the camera. They decided to leave their small argument behind them to focus on the interview. ''So, first of all, congrats! I heard you finally announced you're together on the last day of filming.''

''We did. It was going on for a short time before, but we wanted to wait until the last day to make it official,'' Ross says while casually throwing his arm around Laura's shoulder. She can't help but smile shyly as all the bad thoughts escape her mind.

''Finally, am I right, shippers?'' the lady winks at the camera before gesturing for the couple to take a seat on opposite of her. ''Tell me about the plot of the movie.''

''So, basically it's about the four visiting New York, because of a fan competition. The winners get to hang out with Austin and Ally for a week. But crazy things happen, complications occur and things don't go as planned,'' Laura explains shortly, not giving too much away.

''What can the fans expect, looking at certain aspects they saw in the show?'' the next question is asked straight after.

''I think the fans can expect some good songs, some romance, some drama. Pretty much the same vibe the show also had,'' Ross tells her after some thinking in which Laura nods agreeing.

''Also, I think we were all super grateful we got to play the characters one more time after the show got wrapped,'' Laura adds while smiling widely. ''And we owe it all to the fans, if they weren't so dedicated, the movie wouldn't even be there in the first place.''

''And they support us in everything, also with R5,'' Ross starts in which Laura widens her eyes slightly. They weren't supposed to talk about anything not involving the movie, unless the interviewer brought it up their agents had told them. She looks at Ross expectantly, hoping he would cut it off before he would change the subject too much. ''I just got back from touring and I know a lot of the fans there watched the show and will watch the movie. I hope that even though that part of my life is ending, they will keep supporting me with everything I do.''

''They sure will. Now that Austin and Ally officially ended, what's next in your lives?''

''I'm just focussing on music, acting if the opportunity comes along and I'll be attending NYU next month, which I'm very excited for,'' Laura shares her plans before looking at Ross, gesturing it's his turn.

''This summer, R5 is working on a new album, there are a few songs that are pretty much finished. We're also touring around the US in a while, tickets went on sale this morning so buy them while they're still there,'' he starts promoting the band, raising two thumbs as Laura keeps a smile on her face. As the interviewer keeps asking questions about the movie, Laura tries to give Ross hints to focus on what they came for. Though, he stays oblivious as he continues his ways.

After they finished the interview, the two say a quick goodbye and return to the hotel.

* * *

''I can't believe you,'' Laura states, shaking her head in disbelief. Ross, who was standing with his hands casually in his pockets, leaning against the wall of the elevator, looks at her with confusion in his eyes.

''What do you mean?'' he asks her, genuinely not knowing what he did wrong.

''You kept going on and on about the band, about you. We're here to promote the movie, not to tell our fans to buy tickets for R5!'' she snaps in response, pointing an arm in a random direction.

''What's the big deal? She asked about it,'' he answers denying it, slightly frustrated.

''No, she didn't. You were the one that kept bringing it up! You should know when to leave a subject alone by now, Ross,'' they walk out the elevator, straight to their rooms when Laura turns around before entering hers. ''Look, it's great you've got your life all planned out, but we need to focus on right here and right now. I'd appreciate it if you could keep your next stage in life on hold for just a few more days until we're done promoting.''

''Why do you have a problem with me talking about R5?'' he asks her in all seriousness, stopping her from entering her room.

''I don't, I just think it's important that we talk as much about the movie for interviews as possible. That's what we're here for,'' she admits, making a valid point, he sees. Smiling, he nods before pulling her closer for a hug.

''I know, I'm sorry,'' he feels her nod back as she rests her head against his chest. He lingers for a second when he feels her pull away before he steps backwards. ''How about we go to the beach this afternoon. We're free for the rest of the day and I think we can both use some chill time.''

''Sounds good, I'll meet you in ten,'' Laura gives him quick peck on the cheek before turning around to open the door.

* * *

''Italian beaches are really the best,'' closing her eyes, she covers them with her new bought sunglasses. As she lowers herself on her towel, she digs her feet in the hot sand. ''I _so _needed this.''

''Good thing the beaches in Italy are always a nice temperature in March,'' he agrees as he lets his eyes roam over her body, silently appreciating having her lie next to him again, looking extremely attractive in a bikini he'd never seen her wear before. One thing made him even happier, though.

Her body shocks when she feels his fingers brush against her skin. When her eyes snap open, pushing her sunglasses up, she sees him lying on his side, one hand supporting his head as he watches her. The other one was touching her shoulder, slowly inching to the middle of her chest with a feather-light touch. She smiles, blushing, enjoying the shivers on her skin where his fingers trace along. He finally reaches his destination as he brushes against the tiny bottle and pick on the silver chain, a satisfied grin appearing on his face.

''Glad you're wearing it again,'' he tells her with a soft voice before teasing her left shoulder with a light brush of his lips. Inching closer, he supports himself with two arms on either side of her in which he hears her sigh in pleasure as he continues to move his lips, covering more skin.

''Again?'' she mumbles, closing her eyes again as she lays her hand on his shoulder, moving it upwards until she can wrap her whole arm around his neck.

''Yeah, after you took it off when you went out,'' he lifts his head a bit to be able to look at her, but she doesn't show any signs of feeling attacked by his observation.

''I didn't want to lose it, so I left it at home,'' she tells him in honesty. Ross thinks for a moment, stalling the comment he wants to make because he knows it could cause some trouble, but he has to know.

''So your expensive, silver bracelet was worth the chance of losing?'' he holds his breath, awaiting her reaction and quickly sees her change of mood.

''So that's what this is about,'' dropping her arm abruptly, she turns around to lie on her stomach. ''Unbelievable.''

''Well? You didn't give me an answer to my question,'' he keeps going, irritating her even further.

''I wore the bracelet because I was gonna be seeing Andrew that night and I didn't know how secure the chain on my necklace was,'' she closes the argument bluntly, giving a reasonable justification Ross couldn't say anything to in return. Laura puts her sunglasses back on, grabs her phone to start typing furiously.

''Who are you talking to?'' Ross asks curiously in which Laura throws him an annoyed look.

''Does it matter?'' turning her attention back to her phone, she keeps talking to the anonymous person. ''Jesus, you're not my dad.''

''_Laaauuuur_,'' he nags her, stretching out her name while laying his chin on her shoulder. ''Please don't be mad.''

''I'm not mad,'' she says, partly honest, partly lying.

''Is it him?'' he whispers innocently before pressing a kiss against the side of her neck.

''That's it,'' throwing her phone in her bag furiously, she turns to him. ''I'm so sick of your jealous behaviour, you promised me you wouldn't act like-''

In one movement, he hovers over her, his hands on either side of her body as he kisses her deeply. He feels her hands on his chest, more trying to push him away then trying to bring him closer in which he grabs her pulses to pull them over her head.

''You're so sexy when you're mad,'' he mumbles against her lips before he feels her teeth digging in his bottom lip harshly. His grip on her hands weakens, which she uses to push him off of her.

''God, I hate it when you do that,'' she exclaims as she sits up straight. Looking to her left, she sees Ross touching his painful lip with eyes full of disbelief.

''What?'' he asks her, totally oblivious.

''When you kiss me to shut me up! It's so annoying!'' brushing some sand off her arms, she turns to sit on her legs.

''I haven't kissed you properly in two months, Laura!'' he yells in his defence. ''I get the feeling you don't even love me anymore.''

''Of course I love you,'' sighing, she stands up to grab her towel, bag and flip flops. ''I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you in a bit.''

''Wait, you don't have to go. I'll come with you,'' Ross stands up quickly, bending down to pick up his own towel.

''I _want_ to go. Alone,'' walking backwards, she stops him from getting up with a shaky voice. Sniffing once, she runs away from him.

* * *

Ross had followed Laura as soon as she was out of sight, walking slowly so he wouldn't catch up with her. Did he cross the line? He couldn't help himself, there were so many things he didn't understand and he needed to know the truth. As he walks towards his room, he notices something is wrong. Next to his own room, Laura's door was on a crack.

''Laura?'' he calls her, not getting a response before slowly pushing her door open. He finds her there, sitting on the edge of the bed. She had changed out of her bikini, into her pyjamas covered by a thick sweater. Her head was hanging down, seeming to stare at the piece of clothing wrinkled in both her hands. When she doesn't look up as he walks closer to her, he approaches her quickly, dropping down on his knees to be able to look at her. ''Hey, are you okay?''

''I can't do this anymore, Ross,'' shifting her red eyes from the fabric to his, her voice cracks. He's startled when he sees the red spots under her eyes, telling him she's been crying not a long time ago.

''It was just a small argument, it's my fault,'' he brushes a lock hair behind her ear, which falls again when she shakes her head slowly.

''Don't you see what's happening?'' she asks him the, to her, obvious question, but he gives her a strange look. ''Without Austin and Ally, we have nothing that keeps us together. We're gonna live extremely different lives now.''

''We don't need a show to keep us together. Just because we won't see each other every day, doesn't mean our feelings will change,'' he speaks for himself, unsure of her feelings. The Laura he knows doesn't quit so easily, so why was she heading in the direction of breaking up?

''I knew it for a long time, that things weren't the same. I've been trying so hard to ignore it, but it doesn't make it go away,'' she wipes an escaped tear away from under her eye after dropping the clothing on the ground. They hear her phone buzz and Ross takes a quick look on the screen. 'It's gonna be okay, you can do this.' – Andrew. ''I don't want this, believe me.''

''Did he encourage you to do this?'' Ross asks in anger while grabbing the phone, showing her the lit up screen. She narrows her eyes, snatching it away.

''Andrew listened to me, helped me. He was there for me when you weren't,'' she accuses him in which he tightens his jaw.

''You've been telling him everything?'' he asks her, making her nod carefully while diverting her eyes. He senses she's keeping something from him and forces her to look at him by grabbing her hands. ''Did something happen between you two while I was away?''

No, nothing happened,'' her voice shakes, anyone could've told him she wasn't totally honest. Only a fixed stare was needed for her to break. ''He tried to kiss me.''

''What did you do?'' he knew that wasn't the whole story.

''I missed you so much,'' putting her face in her hands, he hears her sobbing. He wants nothing more to comfort her, but he can't yet.

''That's not an answer.''

''It felt like you,'' Laura finally admits, enough for him to understand what happened. He stands up all of a sudden, feeling the urge to punch something. Feeling Laura's scared eyes on him, he just walks around the bed to sit on the other side, his hands in his hair. ''I knew it wasn't right, I pulled away as soon as I realized what was going on, I swear.''

''I can't be mad, it's not your fault,'' he had been jealous, he had been mad, but only because he loved her and didn't want to lose her. Now it turned out it was all for nothing.

''We can't continue like this,'' he hears her say eventually. They could, they could continue. Neither of them had done anything wrong and he couldn't understand why she would say this. ''It's taking so much effort to pretend like nothing's wrong, like nothing's changed and it's tearing me apart. I'm done trying,''

''These were just a few small arguments, every couple has that,'' rising from the bed, he walks to her again, standing in front of her. ''Don't we deserve a second try? Don't I?''

''You do,'' she looks up, smiling sadly at him. He stretches an arm out, knowing it's all okay, knowing they're gonna work it out together and this was all just a big mess they could fix. But when she stretches her arm out towards him, it's not her hand that lands in his. These last days with him were killing her slowly and Laura couldn't ignore the constant feeling of guilt inside her. ''But I don't, I don't deserve it.''

She places the clothing she had been keeping with her in his hand. The sleeves of the dark blue hoodie fall to the floor as he holds the hood. He thought everything would be okay, but she enlightened him with only seven words. He looks at her speechless, holding it with two hands, the hoodie he had given her in the airplane, the hoodie she had kept in her room the whole time, the hoodie she had slept in, the hoodie with which he claimed her as his before they were even together.

His eyes land on her again and notice her naked neck, the necklace she had worn to the beach now long gone. When she notices his stare, she quickly grabs the unzipped sides of the sweater to fold them over her torso, making her chest disappear. Nodding at the hoodie in his hands, she gestures him to take it with him. Taking a final look at it, he shakes his head determinedly before throwing it her way, making it land on her lap.

''You keep it. It always looked better on you anyway,'' he mutters, before shoving his hands in the pocket of his bag next to his feet and throwing a small object in her direction. A white pass lands on the matrass right next to her leg, small, cursive, blue letters saying 'The Roosevelt Hotel' followed by its address. She picks it up, studying it with tears in her eyes before turning it over. The once completely blank side was now written on with thick, black marker. 'Laura' it said, followed by a tiny heart. ''I was keeping it as some kind of souvenir, but I guess you can have it now.''

''Thanks,'' she couldn't object, even though she wanted to, so she just settled for an easy thanks. She bites her lip, knowing that with every word she would let out, the chance of breaking down would get bigger. They stay like that for a few seconds, Laura's eyes on the hoodie in her lap and Ross focussing on the girl in front of him. She hears him cough after a while, making her look up to see him turning around to walk towards the door.

''Wait,'' rising from the bed, she runs towards him, stopping right inches away. She couldn't let him walk away like this, so she leans into his body, hugging him tightly for the last time. It takes a few seconds for him to respond before he answers her hug, pulling her as close as he possibly could without crushing her. Minutes seem seconds as they both feel obligated to pull away after a long while. Laura's eyes focus on the ground beneath them as he walks backwards. ''I'm sorry, Ross.''

''I love you, you know,'' he lets her know just before he walks out the door. They lock eyes for a final time, seeing Laura's wide eyes filled with sadness and despair before he looks away. ''Don't forget it.''

* * *

The ride to the airport had been anything but comfortable. Only the necessary words like 'yes', 'no' and 'thanks' got exchanged, sided with some faked smiles and careful nods. They were now sitting side by side at the gate, waiting for the sign that they could enter the plane to take them back to the place where they could go their separate ways. As Ross was absentmindedly looking on his phone, not doing anything, just swiping between his home screens, Laura was looking around, rather uncomfortably while playing with her fingers in her lap.

Her hand automatically reaches for the necklace around her neck to play with it unconsciously before realizing she hadn't wore it since last night when she had removed it before talking to Ross, now being stored in the small compartment in her cosmetic-case. Over the time, she always caught herself reaching for it when she felt anxious, alone or simply bored. As her hand touches the bare skin where it used to hang, she gives the boy next to her a side glance before rising from her seat.

''I'm gonna find a restroom,'' she announces before turning around, but stops and turns around to face him when she hears him rising from his seat as well. He takes a few steps towards her and almost bumps into her, not noticing her sudden stop, making them both step backwards. Laura brushes her hair behind one ear awkwardly before making short eye contact. ''You don't have to come with me.''

''Right. Sorry, habit,'' he apologizes quickly before taking his seat again. Looking at his slightly disappointed stare as he eyes the people around them, she opens her mouth, wanting to say something, but eventually shuts it again when Ross looks at her expectantly. Instead, she turns around to walk away in a fast pace.

After ten minutes, Laura still hasn't returned as Ross inspects the crowd, trying to find the brown locks and her small figure. Looking at the clock next to him, he finds there's only ten minutes left before boarding and starts to worry. If Laura wasn't back by then, they would have a huge problem, so he decides to start looking for her.

After walking around the hall, he had seen at least five bathrooms on his way, he finds a small group in front of a Starbucks. He sees some cameras flashing, some children smiling and knows that's where Laura had stranded. Watching the people for a short while, he notices she's busy giving autographs and taking selfies with a few kids and teens and is about to head back to the gate, knowing she'll show up soon enough. He quickly looks back at the crowd, though, when he sees Laura fall to the ground.

''I'm okay, I'm okay,'' he hears her tell the other people with a clumsy giggle as he runs towards her. She struggles to get up as she tries to balance the large Starbucks cup she somehow managed to save in her fall. Ross wriggles himself through the mass before ending in front of the girl, holding out a hand.

''Here, hold on to me,'' he offers her his help, something that had become a habit of him over the last couple of months too. Laura widens her eyes uneasily before giving him a knowing stare.

''What are you doing?'' she whispers to him, trying to hide their conversation from the curious fans and even more curious paparazzi.

''What do you think I'm doing, I'm helping you,'' he mutters, trying to keep his voice low as he moves his arm further towards her as some kind of reminder he offers it to her. Ignoring his gesture, she moves her feet, grabbing her bag and slowly gets up herself. She knows there's no more hiding as everyone is silently following her conversation, awaiting what will happen next.

''I don't need your help anymore, alright?'' letting her eyes roam over the crowd, she tries to find a gap, a way out, but sees the people are now standing in a circle around them. ''I don't need you to protect me.''

''What makes you say that?'' even though they weren't dating, that didn't mean he didn't still feel a little bit protective over her. There was nothing wrong with helping her, right? Friends helped each other too. This thought made him realize it. Maybe they weren't even friends.

''We're not together anymore,'' Laura tells him crystal-clear before sprinting away from him, pushing people out of her way in the process. Ross watches her dumb-struck as cameras were flashing, people were busily talking and every word of their conversation were being written down in white notebooks.

* * *

**Sooooooo..**

**I'm not gonna talk about this, I know, it's killing me too. I'm sorry**

**If you feel confused about ANYTHING in this chapter PLEASE ASK! I know the situation between them is kinda tough and it might be unclear why they broke up and what their feelings about it are.**

Guest chapter 34

What is the Paley A&amp;A thing? I liked this chapter but I'm a little confused. Why was Laura going out with Andrew? How much time has passed in each line break? What happened to the picture with Ross Rydellington and a random girl? Sooo many questions! How is ur vacation going?! BYEEEE **\- Oh my, sweetie. You're not very updated, are ya? The cast had some kind of big interview which was GREAT. Sorry, when I talk about things like that in author notes I always assume everyone knows what I'm talking about. Read my author's note at the start for that :) the last two chapters with the short scenes all happened over eight weeks, so about 5 days? Does that fit? Girl don't even start on that, there are so many pics, I'm not keeping up with it. It was great thanks for asking!**

kristen chapter 34

I love this chapter can't wait for the next one. To be honest I really hope they stay together for a very very long time. Because its going to be haert breaking if they break up. BTW. You should become a writer some day. You will do very good. I mean I will buy your books if you write books hahahah **\- THANKS! Sorry to disappoint you with that one girlie.. I'd LOVE to become a writer, but my stories wouldn't be read if it wasn't for the couple we all love and ship. It's those two people that make it likable for all of you :)**

chapter 34

Yippee do dog(?)! You updated! That was... Oh forget it! I am not even going to try to be creative anymore! It was amazing and incredible and splendid and fantabulous!

Oohh, a bit of tension in the air! I hope things clear up really quickly because I don't know how much tension I can handle! You are truly a talented Author!

Update soon,  
Amn  
P.S I am going to extremely rude here and put in my review for "Work Things Out" because I am completely useless at reviewing and quite often send them (unfinished) by mistake.

"Sorry for the later review! School has been a draaaaggg. Who knew High School could be so stressful?! Well, at least I have your stories to look forward to.

I am LOVING Austin's personality! He seems sooo cool! Not that he isn't cool now, you just bring out a different coolness in him. Does that even make sense?

That was another EXTRAORDINARY chapter by you, the amazing Leonoor. Hey, I just realised I that I really don't know anything about you! I don't want to sound stalkerish but I really do want to get to know you more! From now on I am going to ask you a question in every review. Starting us of is:

How is the weather in the Netherlands?

Update soon,  
Amn" **\- thank you darling! I'm so sorry, I tots forgot to answer your WTO review in my last update :( I'll break the rules for one time and answer it on here. Hahaha well thanks for using my stories as relaxation, glad to know I'm somehow curing stress with my fantasies. I TOTS know what you're talking about, I love thinking of different personalities than they have in the show. Austin is just Austin, only a bit shyer, a bit more thoughtful, a bit more awkward. Omg that's literally the cutest thing ever, I'd LOVE to answer questions yaaaaaaaay! The weather is surprisingly pretty good these weeks, summer is upon us and, yes, even in the rainy Netherlands, the sun is carefully showing itself. Can't wait to start wearing shorts and dresses again!**

Guest chapter 34

Seriously one of my favorite stories! Glad Ross and Laura are now in the same place-hopefully that means she will tell him about the magazine shoot. Or maybe Calum and Raini will? I don't have a good feeling about the whole Andrew thing. Why would she take off the necklace? I love Rydel in this. Maybe she can be a voice of reason, too. **\- What did you think of this chapter, di dit live up to your expectations? Hope so! Andrew turned out to be a bump in the road after all, dammit. Rydel will def guest star in another chapter, as well as the rest of the band :)**

Guest chapter 34

I didn't like the chapter I wanted to see a fight of some sort, like Laura was leaving and just suddenly they're all good? I don't know if I'm just understanding the end strangely or what **\- I hope you this chapter helped you understand the situation! :)**

MerlinAddicted chapter 30

Girlie...believe me...i know what you meant with the strawberry licking ;) i guess we europeans do have a dirty little mind :D i Must say i wanted to wait to review your story until i was ready Reading it...but i just had to! I LOVE your story, and i conpletely love how you don't Rush things...i mean...would the have slept together in like the first scene they got together...where would be the sparks...the suspenSe (that is killing me by the Way...but i like it That Way :D).  
So i hope you continue writing That Great;neigbour!  
Your english is Really Great by the Way!  
-Love, Hanna (german Fellow ;)) **\- Welcome to the dirty minded club, glad to have another member. I love writing things like that, I mean, we need SOME sort of excitement in stories, right? Ahahah you think that's why? Ah, we have nude beaches, I bet it is why. Well thank you for reviewing, darling! Makes me feel so loved, you have no idea, every single one of them. The first chapters were REALLY slow, weren't they? I only realized later, but I'm glad it wasn't too slow. Ooooh, well you have a few chapters to go, which you probably have read by now. YAY NEIGHBOUR! Hey, I'll be visiting Berlin in a few days, will I see you there? ;) aww thank you, that's a sweet compliment!**

mia chapter 33

Hi again! I was just wondering if you had a twitter or tumblr or some type of social media? I think you've answered it before or said it somewhere but I'm not sure where it is! :( **\- I do! My tumblr is rauslly-r5-lover and my twitter is ilive4r5. Both of the links to my pages are on my profile page on here :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Can't believe this, but this story is actually coming to an end. No no no not this chapter yet, but soon. Which makes two, cause next update I post of my other ongoing one is the last. It feels so weird, it's like my two babies going off to college. **

**Well this is kinda an emotional one. Just like the last one. Not quite as tho. Get read and keep your mind open.**

* * *

It was that time of the year again.

Award season.

She hadn't seen him since they came back from Italy, Calum and Raini. Fully focussing on her music and college, she had isolated herself from all her friends and even her family sometimes. They weren't stupid, they knew what was going on, but not all of it and Laura didn't have enough energy in her body to enlighten them or enough power to hold the tears again while reliving the moment.

She had been absent during the Kids' Choice Awards, a consequent of a well planned trip to an event her record label planned in some European country. She hadn't even enjoyed it that much, the whole week was a blur, but it was better than having to face people she had been ignoring for quite a while without giving them a reason for it.

But this time, she couldn't escape it. The Radio Disney Music Awards.

Out of everyone, her sister had seen her most after the break up and seeing Laura's state, she didn't interfere with it, which she was grateful for. Figuring the two sisters always went to the award shows together, this time was no change. Laura didn't mind. Vanessa didn't ask questions, she just stayed by her side and made the occasional light joke to clear any tension. She couldn't ask for a better partner in this event she was forced to participate at.

''That top looks amazing on you!'' Laura jumps when she hears Vanessa's high squeal and turns around. Leaning against her door post, already fully dressed, makeup and hair on point, she's eying her with a loving smile. ''Do you want me to see for a skirt for underneath it?''

''That's okay, I'm wearing my yellow one with the strappy wedges,'' she gives her a short, thankful smile as she looks at her outfit. ''Since when are you the one who proposes to wear colour?''

''Not my first choice, but I figured we could use some happy thoughts in our clothes,'' Vanessa answers while letting her hands brush over the black and pink fabric of her tight dress. She would do her a favour by matching her colourful outfit, but eventually, she would always add a dash of black. ''The makeup crew is ready whenever you are.''

''Thanks, I'll be there in a bit,'' after her sister leaves, Laura opens her closed to reveal one of her favourite skirts. The elastic, yellow fabric hugged her hips perfectly and stopped on the perfect height; short enough to be named sexy, but not enough to get the wrong idea. After wrapping the show, she found herself finally having the courage to wear the more daring outfits in her closets. As long as she covered enough, she could show all the skin she wanted to. Especially the bare-back tops were her favourite, including her well-worn, black jumpsuit she had put on several occasions.

After double-checking her reflection, from top to bottom, she heads towards the living room, where the stylists would take care of her face and hair. After that, there was no turning back.

* * *

After having done a few interviews with Vanessa, they both decided to do a few alone, both to promote their own stuff individually. Laura was just moving on from one interview before getting tapped on her shoulder.

''Hey, stranger,'' the tiny girl greets her with a wide smile. Laura's eyes widen before attacking her with a tight hug. ''It's been a while.''

''I'm so sorry Raini, I've been-'' she gives her a guilty look, knowing it's been extremely selfish of her to ignore her friends like she did before Raini holds up one hand.

''Don't apologize, I get it,'' she admits, showing her a heartfelt smile. Laura looks at her confused before she explains. ''News travels fast in Hollywood.''

''Of course,'' Laura comes to mind, realizing everyone must've known from the moment the word was out, including her friends. That didn't make up for her behaviour, though, she knew that. ''I'm really happy to see you again.''

''Not just me,'' she spoils before a redhead appears by her side.

''Oh my gosh, Calum, I missed you so much!'' she launches herself at his tall body, enjoying the great hugs he always gives.

''Raini, Calum, Laura! Can we have you three for an interview real quick?'' after some debating looks between the three, they walk over to Hunter, the usual interviewer for Awesomeness TV. ''Great to have you three together here.''

''It's a bit crowded, but we'll make it work,'' Calum grins as he lets the two girls stand close to him as he takes place in the middle, easily being able to look over their heads.

''It'll work. So tell us, the RDMA's 2016, what are you most excited for?'' the three nod, taking turns in giving their short answers before the mic eventually ends up in front of Laura.

''So much! The music of course, just seeing all the lovely people on the red carpet. Doing fun interviews too,'' she giggles, looking around. ''Unfortunately, I couldn't make it to the KCA's, but I'm glad I can be here.''

''Indeed, the music is a big plus. Which one of the performers are your favourites?'' the mic stays at Raini as she sums up pretty much all the artists performing, R5 being one of the first ones.

''Speaking of, look who's here!'' Laura's smile flatters when hearing the very familiar greetings as she turns around. The five were just walking past them, before stopping their pace to exchanging some quick 'hello's'. After a few seconds, four of them quickly move on, Ross stays behind as he stands behind Raini and Calum.

''They're only here cause they missed me too much,'' Ross jokes leaning on their shoulders, still completely oblivious to Laura's presence behind Calum's tall frame. The other three laugh as Ross give Calum a quick hug. He's about to continue walking when he sees Laura over Calum's shoulder. She gives him a smile before turning back to Hunter, hoping he'll walk away without saying anything. There's a few seconds of silence before they hear his voice. ''Okay, well, I'll see you guys inside.''

As the interviews picks up its pace again, Laura can't really focus and only answers the questions asked her directly. Her plan was to avoid seeing him as much as she could, so what could he mean with 'seeing them inside'?

* * *

''Laura! Great talking to you again,'' the unfamiliar girl tells her in which she nods with a polite smile. She must've talked to this magazine once or twice, but she couldn't remember what it was. Deciding the best thing to do is pretend she _did _know, she went with it. ''So, what has been keeping you busy these last months?''

''Besides my music, which is always in a progress, I started my first college semester on NYU. It's going really great and I'm having a lot of fun and learning a bunch,'' Laura starts to relax, happy she was finally able to talk about her personal projects, even though there wasn't anything big on her path yet. In the other interviews, they had avoided the subject of the breakup, even though she knew they knew about it, which she was eternally grateful for. She was just hoping the rest of the interviewers would be ask kind to her. She soon found out this one wasn't.

''I've heard something truly upsetting, is it true you and Ross broke up?'' she gets straight to the point, looking her straight in the eyes. Laura's mouth hangs open for a split second before smiling awkwardly.

''That is true, yes,'' she hopes to let her know she wants to move on to the next question by the short answer, but the girl seems to have none of that.

''Can you give me any details?'' when Laura stays quiet, she encourages her further. ''Who broke up with who?''

''I don't think that really matters, to be honest. We just split as two adults and there's nothing more to the story,'' okay, most of that was a lie, she couldn't even look him in the eyes, but she needed to make it look as boring as she could. Knowing her agent, he would give her a speech about always being polite in an interview, but that seemed only a detail now. The girl seemed to have gotten the message as she quickly changes the topic.

''Alright, let's move onto something more fun. You look amazing, tell us about your outfit, why have you chosen this tonight?'' Laura steps backwards to let the camera film her whole body, making a twirl before starting to explain her choice of colours. While talking enthusiastically, she suddenly sees the lead of the last topic inching closer from the corner of her eye. She ignores his presence, focussing on the girl with the microphone in front of her as she feels her anxiety growing with every step he takes until the combination of ripped jeans, a leather jacket and blonde hair passes her.

* * *

He had thought of her a lot. More than a lot. It messed him up how many times she was on his mind. At the KCA's he had looked for her, but never found her. Today, for the first time in a while, she hadn't crossed his mind when he got out of bed. The fact that she hadn't shown up to the other awards show, could mean she wouldn't either at this one. So he went, with the band in the limo, with mixed emotions and blurry thoughts.

When seeing Raini and Calum, he had felt such a warm feeling, a feeling of coming home. He didn't expect to find her standing behind Calum, so when he hugged his friend, the big, brown eyes he hadn't seen in quite a while took his breath away. She quickly broke eye contact, though, only giving him a staged smile before turning her back towards him. He could only stare, trying to give this unexpected meeting a place in his mind, until he realized the presence of all the camera's facing him and snapped out of it. With a quick mumble, he said goodbye to the three before adding himself with his band, hoping the camera's hadn't caught too much of the scene.

And there she stood again, apparently having passed them while they were busy doing another interview, twirling around as she makes wild arm gestures towards her outfit. A quick glance to her right causes them to connect eyes. They linger for just a second before she continues talking, ignoring him from a distance as he's on his way past her. The bright colours of her top and skirt give her bubbly personality an extra boost and shows just enough skin around her waist, a line of barely two inches. As the distance between them gets smaller with each second, a wave of confidence washes over him and he decides to take his chance.

Carefully, making sure the camera that was facing Laura wouldn't be able to catch it, he walks as close to Laura as he possibly can without making it obvious. Then, as soon as he knows for sure Laura's body is blocking the view, he lets two fingers barely, but undoubtedly enough, brush the strap of skin between her short top and high skirt, all the way from one side of her back to the other, making sure to step away as soon as he passes her.

As soon as his fingers touched her skin, he could feel her tense up. Knowing how she saw him walking closer, he's sure she knows exactly who touched her and that it definitely wasn't an accident. Words fail her, as all she can focus on is the rough skin on fingers, clearly caused by years of playing guitar, teasing her back. When she finally finishes her sentence, in between questions, she dares to look her left, only seeing him look over his shoulder straight at her.

He didn't know why he did it, what was going on in his head or what he was trying to achieve from it. But it got her attention, it made her notice him and that was all he craved for now.

* * *

''I'm so happy we get to sit close to each other!'' Raini and Calum had joined them just before her and Vanessa had gone inside. They already knew where they were seated long before Laura did. Walking behind her friends, she was leaded to her chair. As they approach four boys and one girls all seated next to each other, Laura does a silent prayer to every god she knew, but finally reached her seat, her picture hanging on the backrest, as Ross was sitting only two chairs next apart, one row in front of her.

''You okay?'' Vanessa whispers softly while touching her arm. Laura shakes her head with an easy smile, trying to assure her not to worry.

''I'm fine,'' her voice comes out in an abnormally high pitch, causing Vanessa to raise her eyebrows in disbelief, her eyes filled with concern at the same time. Coughing, Laura tries to calm herself down, repeating the same statement in a slightly too calm tone. ''I'm fine.''

''I'm so happy I get to hang out with you at an award show again,'' Raini admits in seat on Laura's other side. She smiles happily in response, giving her a side hug before catching up with her best friend. They are just about to relive one scene, where Laura accidently dropped a wedding cake and they had to use that one take, even though it wasn't planned. ''That cake was almost heavier than you, I still can't believe you managed to carry it so far.''

''I can't believe I managed to not mess up the takes. We would've had a serious problem if I did,'' Laura laughs behind her hand. ''I actually tripped over the dress, the skirt was slightly too long. It was pretty, though.''

''Yeah, you looked so beautiful in it, that whole episode was great in general,'' Raini sighs, proud of the work they delivered. The smile on Laura's lips falters when thinking to the easier times, how Ross and she could just film romantic scenes like that without complications. When she notices herself automatically looking his way, she finds his eyes already looking her way before he catches himself staring, turning around in his seat again.

After a few awards and performances, a man appears out of nowhere, telling R5 to get ready for their performance. They get up in silence in order not to disturb anyone with their movements and disappear in the back. Ten minutes pass before they're announced. The five run on stage, first greeting the crowd before taking their usual spots behind their instruments and microphones.

''What's up RDMA's?'' Ross yells through the mic, earning himself a loud roar from the fans. After exchanging a grin with his bandmates, he announces their song. They perform two songs, the whole stadium singing along as Laura isn't able to pull her eyes away from the leading man.

''You killed it out there!'' Raini yells as the band returns to their seat, receiving several high fives.

''Best performing band goes to,'' Becky opens the small envelope before making eye contact with the five just as they're about to sit down. ''R5! Get back up here!''

They jump up, ecstatic about this sudden announcement, before hugging each other and running back on the stage. As Raini, Calum and Vanessa stand up to give them a standing ovation, Laura is being pulled up too by the invisible force of principles. She smiles uneasily while clapping, feeling every camera facing their direction. After a short speech about not expecting winning the awards, thanking their manager, their family, their fans and whatnot, they return to their seats once again.

Around her, everyone congratulates the band and she blends in by hugging Rydel, who's seated right in front of her. As Laura covered everyone eventually, she only hadn't praised one person. She sees everyone around her sit down already as only she and Ross are the ones standing up.

''Congrats,'' she mutters, only audible for the person who it's meant for to be heard, and sits down after giving him a quick smile which fails to reach her eyes.

''Thanks,'' he breaths, his eyes shamelessly studying her for a few seconds before finally turning back to the stage as he lowers himself in his seat. Laura feels herself breath heavily without a reason and catches her eyes to drift back to him every few seconds. Pursing her lips, she blinks a few times, forcing herself to focus on the stage, but when she hears the people around her clap, she has no clue who she's applauding. She notices movement when Ross leans over to Riker to say something behind his hand, making the two laugh. Only catching bits and pieces, she understands it's an inside joke about the song Ariana is about to perform.

She isn't even aware of staring at him again until their eyes accidently connect, causing her to look away quickly. When she wants to check if his eyes are still on her after a minute by subtly overlooking the crowd, she finds his stare being as deep as ever, not leaving her for a second. After not being able to stop herself and looking back at him, she can't seem to pull herself away. Luckily, she hears Dove Cameron announcing the commercials and takes her chance.

''I need to go to the bathroom,'' she insists, tapping her sister's shoulder.

''Make it quick. Sabrina is about to perform,'' with a quick nod, Vanessa stands up in order to let her through before Laura hurries away, in search of a bathroom.

* * *

''What the hell am I doing?'' Laura mutters to herself, desperately trying to set her mind straight in the small room which she luckily found completely abandoned. Checking all the stalls one last time, she leaves out a grateful breath when finding them all empty, happy no one caught her talking to herself. She feels the utter need to splash water in her face, but she could name at least three people who would kill her for walking around with ruined makeup, so she pushes the thought away.

Instead, she leans on one of the sinks, looking at her reflection in utter confusion. She studies her face, coloured with bright colours on her eyes, cheeks and lips in a hopeless attempt, but she could see the dull colour of her skin and dreary eyes now. She jumps and turns around quickly when she sees her reflection showing something that's not supposed to be there.

''What are you doing here?'' when he gives her no response, only a blunt stare, she looks around nervously. ''You can't be here, this is the girl's bathroom. What if someone walks in?''

''The show started again, no one is gonna walk in,'' Ross gives her the obvious excuse while inching closer. He stops on a decent distance, not wanting to give her a suffocating feeling, and looks at her worrying. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm…'' Hurting. Lost. Lonely. Depressed. Sad. Broken. Hopeless. Dying. Crying. Alone. Frustrated. Gone. ''I'm fine.''

''You don't seem fine,'' he states the obvious, pushing away the need to hold her. She stays silent, not being able to defend herself. After a long silence, he decides to ask the one question he'd been wanting to ask her for a long time. ''Why did you give up?''

''You think I wanted to give up? I seemed to be the only one who saw we were growing apart,'' she's in awe by his accusation. As he keeps staring at her, she explains herself for the first time. ''I had to end it before it got too painful and couldn't do it anymore.''

''Then why are you hurting now?'' it was clear she wasn't okay and she knew it herself too. No amount of time could make it less painful.

''Look, I can't deny it's killing me. There will always be a part of me that keeps loving you, no matter what. I can't ignore that,'' she admits, touching her forehead with the palms of her hands, trying to push the feelings out her body like she tried so many times before. Ross's eyes light up, feeling the tiniest bit of hope after this confession.

''You still love me?'' he asks her, walking closer as she presses herself tighter against the sink behind her.

''Of course,'' sighing, not being able to deny the fact. The way she hadn't stopped loving him makes it extra hard for her to stay away from him. She had to ignore her feelings every time he crossed her mind to remind herself how much it would hurt to experience the break up again. ''But it hurts too much. I need to forget about you, about us, forever''

She had put a lot of thought into this. At least once a day, Ross had appeared in her life, whether it was a photo or his name and it made her lose focus really quickly. The only way to get her life back on the right path, was to remove him from her life completely. And in order to do that, she needed to delete every connection with him as much as she could. She couldn't stay friends, cause they weren't even that. She didn't know what they were.

He didn't want to hear that last sentence. She loved him and that was all that mattered. All he had to do was convince her they could make it work, that she didn't need to worry about anything. They loved each other, what was the problem? He still didn't know what caused her to quit so easily. His words weren't reaching her, he noticed that so he could only use action.

In one big step he closed the gap between them by using both his hands to tilt her head before his mouth was on hers. A tight grip stayed on her cheeks while Laura froze, her hands still grabbing the sink she was pressed against. His kiss was dominant, forcing, trying too hard and even if she would've wanted to kiss him back, she now wanted nothing more than push him away.

There was something about the kiss that reminded her of a bad memory, one she couldn't seem to find in that instant. As she tries to turn her head away, he tightens his grip and suddenly it comes back to her. She had suppressed that event in her mind, but the way Ross touches her now makes her remember. The way that British guy in the club first bruised up her arms, pushed her against the wall and squeezed her chin to make her unable to turn her head was almost identical with what she was experiencing now and it all came down on her.

Tears appear in her eyes as she hits his chest repeatedly. After some struggling, she finally succeeds to escape his grip. As soon as she's free, she collects all the power in her body before raising her hand to let it hit his cheek. Ross stands there, perplexed with what he just experienced as he covers the stinging spot on his cheek. They look at each other, breathing heavily before Laura breaks the silence.

''How could you do that to me?'' her voice trembles as she touches her chin, trying to calm down the skin that he squeezed with force. ''After you made me forget that night, how could you do this?''

''Laura, I'm so sorry,'' he stutters, now finally progressing what he'd done. He was the one that made her forget and his stupid action made her remember again. ''I never meant to-''

''I want you to stay away from me,'' as he lets go of his now glowing red cheek, he tries to stop her from walking away in which she steps back determinedly while holding up one hand. ''Stay away from me. Don't even think about following me outside.''

''Laura, wait,'' he tries, but she's already out of the door. Following her command, he stays there, in the girl's bathroom, trying to remember where it all went wrong before he punches the wooden door in extreme anger.

* * *

Her manager had given her a free day; no interviews, no parties, no signings. No nothing. She didn't know if he could tell she was feeling even more depressed than the past two months or that he really didn't have anything planned for her, but she actually couldn't care less. The fact that she stormed out of the building at the RDMA's might've given him a slight hint. Either way, she had decided to spend the afternoon in her room, avoiding all kinds of social contact except for her never-being-allowed-to-be-turned-off cell phone.

She was just lazily laying on her bed, absentmindedly looking through an old magazine, her thoughts in a completely different place. Finally, she had seen her mistakes. Of course Ross had never meant to attack her with that kiss like that, he would never purposely hurt her. She was just a bit overwhelmed with everything that happened. In conclusion, she never had the right to slap him and she could feel her body filling with regret and guilt over the days after.

''Dammit,'' mumbling to herself in frustration, she throws the magazine to the other side of the bed before sitting up. She looks around the room, but feels her eyes being pulled to one certain object. On the other side of the bed, her small suitcase seemed to stare back, still unpacked after weeks of her returning from Italy. She could almost see some kind of dark cloud hanging above the stuffed suitcase filled with bad memories, causing her to leave it alone for quite some time. But she couldn't leave it unpacked for months, so, with great unwillingness, she rises from her bed to inch her way closer.

Pushing it over, it lands on the floor with a loud _bang _which she ignores before unzipping it. The few stacks of clothes are revealed, seeming to be relieved to finally get air after so long as they swell, revealing the wrinkles in the fabric. Postpone the worst job, folding all the tops and dividing them in categories dirty and still clean, she grabs her vanity case, setting it on her dresser. Sighing deeply, she stares at it before lifting her slightly shaky hands to open it. It's filled with some simple makeup, the one she could apply on her own, but she didn't care about that.

In a small pocket on the back of the case, she finds what caught her attention. As she holds it up, the two charms dangle on the shiny necklace as she turns them around by moving her hand. _Dance with me tonight._ She still didn't figure out how he managed to make her forget all her troubles by just dancing with her time after time. She knows he put a lot of thought in his present, knowing how much trouble he had had with coming up with an idea from a certain trustworthy, red-headed source.

''Mine forever,'' she reads out loud, cocking her head as she lets her eyes freely roam over the letters and shiny stones. A loud ringtone awakes her from her trance, causing her to clumsily let the necklace fall from her weak grip before it lands on the light brown parquet. She ignores the sound of shattering glass as she reaches over to her nightstand to grab the initiator of the ringing.

''Yeah?'' she answers the phone rudely before finally inspecting the accident her phone created. On the floor, the necklace was laying in its normal state, except for the bottle. Dozens of tiny shards belonging to the glass bottle were spread on the floor, making it extremely dangerous to be walking around her room with bare feet. She gasps as she sees what she feared for, still one of the most important things she owned, partly destroyed. ''No, no. Fuck, no.''

''Laura, what's going on there?'' the sweet voice asks her. After giving her a quick, evasive answer, trying to brush it off, Raini gives her the reason for her call.

''So, Ross is starting his US tour tomorrow here in LA,'' the hesitating tone of her announcement doesn't go unnoticed by Laura, who decides to ignore the comment altogether. Instead she takes a seat on the floor, a safe distance between her and the shards as it stays silent, Raini waiting for some kind of answer before giving up by continuing to talk. ''Me and Calum are planning on going to the concert. We were wondering if you'd like to join us.''

''Raini…'' Laura starts protesting, almost whining while picking up the larger pieces to separate them from the rest.

''C'mon, it'll be fun! It's not like you two aren't talking right?'' Raini interrupts her, trying to convince her to come by asking her false assumption.

''Actually-'' she continues to sum up reasons why she really can't come with them as she's cut off by a sharp piece of glass stabbing in her thumb. ''Shit!''

''Laura, what's going on?'' her friend sounds rather worried as Laura puts her thumb in her mouth after seeing one drop of blood dripping out of the wound, sucking on the skin to prevent more blood from escaping.

''Nothing, I just cut myself. Nothing serious,'' she studies her thumb to see the shard only caused a small cut. ''Anyway, I can't go. Sorry, Raini.''

''Are you sure? It could be a lot of fun, some sort of second Austin and Ally reunion!'' Raini sounds genuinely excited, showing her she doesn't know in what kind of situation her and Ross are in. Laura isn't planning on enlightening her, at least not now on the phone.

''I'm sure,'' her eyes land on the destination of the single blood drop, seeing how the red liquid spreads on the side of the rolled up, white paper. With a quick goodbye, she hangs up. ''Have fun tomorrow, though.''

In between the dangerous shards, the content of the once whole bottle lays. She picks up the tiny paper, remembering the conversation they had when he gave it to her.

''_Is there something on the paper inside?''_

''_That's something you need to find out another time.''_

Unsure of what she will find, she rolls it out, already finding black letters written down. Holding the two ends between two fingers, she's finally able to read it.

_I miss you._

For a minute she just reads that one sentence over and over again, trying to understand. But she doesn't. She clearly recognizes his messy handwriting so there's no doubt he was the one writing it. But when? Did he write it down in the shop? He didn't have any reason to, they were dating at that time. Did he take the bottle without her noticing some time, take out the paper and wrote it? It couldn't be, she had taken it off before he even entered her room the night they broke up and stored it in the pocket of her vanity case, the place it hadn't left since now.

Feeling light headed, Laura sits down on the bed again, constantly rereading the three words, even hearing Ross's voice saying it in her head. After sighing deeply, more confused than ever, she's about to continue to clean up the shards when a thought enters her mind. She slowly turns the paper around, indeed finding the other side also be written on. But this handwriting was unfamiliar to her.

_I've never seen anyone so determined to find the perfect gift. Make sure you keep him. X an observer_

This advice was even more confusing than what Ross wrote, she thinks to herself as she lays the paper on her night stand. A tiring wave washes upon her as she bends down to clean up the shards. Yawning, she picks up the necklace before unconsciously putting it on in the routine she used to follow every morning. As she falls down on the bed, falling in a deep sleep, the pick charm, she doesn't know she holds so close, rests on her chest.

* * *

**Pam pam pam did ya all expect that ending? Hope you read that careful enough**

**One of the last author notes I'll ever write for this story. Damn that's depressing.**

**One last message for everyone out there before I say goodbye:**

**Whether this day has been extremely kind or just awful to you, read these steps.**

**1\. Breath in for two seconds, hold and breath out slowly. Bet you hadn't done that in a while. Felt good, right?**

**2\. Check your posture. Is your back slouched? Stretch for a second, tense your shoulders before letting them relax again and sit/stand up straight.**

**3\. Smile. Even if you're not happy. Just one smile sends a signal to your brains that you are happy, which makes you instantly feel better.**

**4\. You're beautiful.**

MerlinAddicted chapter 35

Me again :)  
You actually made me hate Laura in this chapter she was just...ugh...my Ross deserves better than that. I'm more on his side (if you couldn't guess :D) I mean...she heard him so much...and he didn't even try to fix it...she took the easiest way out,and I hate that:( but very good writing on your part!  
Nah i live in the middle of Germany :) so you won't der ne in Berlin have dun though! **\- Hey Hanna! That's right, I remember names :) I know, Laura is so complicated. It's hard to write her like this cause she's like my fav, if I had to choose one of the two. I'm always trying to make sure not one has the total blame, but man, I'm struggling. She'll find out what she's missing out on soon. Tots, I am too and I think the rest is on Ross's side too hahah. Well, I had a great time in Berlin, hope to go back there some other time!**

AusllyRauralover100 chapter 35

Awesome chapter  
What do you think about Ross and Courtney **\- Maaaan at least 5 different people have me asked about this and I tots get it, I love getting asked stuff so here's my answer. Courtney seems like a sweet girl, at least from what I've seen from her. I don't know her personality, I just know that Ross is a good person who is perfectly capable of making good life choices. Whether we like it or not, they're a good couple who seem to be comfortable with keeping their relationship slightly hidden. If the boy is happy, I'm happy. I'll always be a Raura shipper, whether it is romantic or friendly. That will never change.**

missmia10 chapter 35

That was hard to read. i really don't know what to say. I knew this was going to happen eventually but this just hit me like a shovel on the back of my head. I needed that slap in the face of reality though. I have to face that Raura just isn't going to work out. Wow. That sounds really depressing. On a completely different note, how ya doin?Love ya! **\- Aww sorry to make you feel so dumbstruck! Hope the emotions got the best of you, in a good way :) it's like we're mixing reality with my story, right? My story won't have a bad ending, I can tell you that. So when reality starts to disappoint you, let's focus on the beauty of fanfiction. I'm great! Kinda stressed for exams in a few weeks, especially one math one, which turns out to be so important that if you fail, the school won't let you continue to your next year…. Yeah. So that's a horrible stress feeling to have. You?**

Dirtkid123 chapter 35

Aw... My eyes were tearing up at this... I can't believe Laura! It makes me so mad, that she would do that to Ross! Of course Ross isn't completely innocent in this, but she really messed up. Oh why do you have to play with my emotions like this?! **\- OH NO! CAN I DRY YOUR TEARS? HERE HAVE THIS TEDDY BEAR. Just pretend I'm actually giving you a teddy bear. Did you all notice how Ross hasn't had a chance to voice his feelings? Hope he'll get to do that soon! ;)**

AustinR5Ally chapter 34

This is my favorite story ever. I love your writing so much and I'm very pleased with how quickly you update. Thank you :) **\- WOWIE YAY! Those were some great compliments sweetie, thanks I really needed that for a second. Updating more than weekly is certainly a challenge, but my passion for writing and crazy inspiration that just HAS to be voiced is making it fun. The awesome reviews from the sweetest people ever is a nice bonus :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys**

**Sorry tonight isn't a good night for me. My biggest dream for two years now has been meeting my internet best friend and go to an R5 concert together in Lisbon. We though this year would be the year and couldn't be more excited for the tour dates, only my family isn't that understanding about internet friends. Long story short; I won't be able to see the girl who saved me and I've cried a whole afternoon about it.**

**This update is pretty late, sorry school has decided to save best for last and the weeks before my exam week are killing. I'm doing my best to write, but free time is rare**

**Hey, last ever review shout out for this story to ma bae forever for being the 500****th**** reviewer. I can't even wrap my mind around this. Freakin 0.5k reviews for my humble story. I'm in everlasting awe.**

* * *

_Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah_

It was just one day before the beginning of the second leg of the tour; around the US, and the band spent that day preparing the last bits, collecting their stuff and rehearsing the last songs. The garage was packet with their suitcases and instruments as they were strumming their guitars, hitting the drums and playing the keyboard. The rehearsal had passed with the occasional interruptions, snappy comments and arguments all caused by last minute stress they couldn't admit not having before every tour. They had arrived at one of the final songs of the Louder album which needed to be practiced one final time.

_I'm so messed up!_

I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name?

This was one of the only times Ross regretted writing so many love songs. A good eighty percent of their songs were about girls, relationships and the struggles it might cause, making it even harder for him to focus on singing without letting his mind drift to other places, or other _people_. Making the strings on his guitar vibrate with one powerful stroke, he sings the lyrics, trying to think about _anything _other than what this song seemed to be about. They rarely wrote their songs about someone in specific, but right now, he swore every line was based on his troubles with Laura.

_Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you_

Wasn't that the truth? He couldn't forget about her. It was weird how songs could describe exactly how you feel, nailing every thought he had in just a few sentences. No matter how hard he tried, the image of the girl couldn't escape his head, making him unable to focus on the song.

_Forget about-_

''Okay, stop! Stop,'' Ross drops his hand from the microphone to make a cut gesture near his throat, signalling the others to stop playing. After only a few seconds, all the members realize the front singers stopped performing as the music from their instruments abruptly stops, one by one. Walking to the side, raising the guitar over his head to set it down on his standard, Ross lowers himself on one of the chairs. ''I need a break.''

''What the fuck, Ross? This is the third time you cut off a song!'' Riker stays his business-like self as he follows his movements before walking over to look at him angrily. ''You can't just stop playing in the middle of a rehearsal! What's going on?''

''Nothing, I'm just not feeling it,'' Ross makes the weak excuse for his behaviour before grabbing his phone, ignoring his furious brother in front of him. Riker turns around in disbelief, giving the other members a look, asking 'Are you guys seeing this?' in which they just shrug powerlessness. Slowly, the rest of the band abandons their instruments, forced by Ross's improvised break. It stays silent, each forming their opinions about the situation before Ross suddenly asks the most random question they could imagine. ''What day is it today?''

''Thursday, I think. Why?'' Ellington answers him after a few seconds of all of them being dumbstruck. Ross simply nods, telling him 'no reason' before he starts tapping the screen on his phone. The rest ignores it, all minding their own business on their phones as the four get the same notification on their phone all of a sudden, the blue twitter icon appearing on top of their screen. They click it simultaneously, reading the tweet they got sent to before lifting their heads, all eyes now fixed on the one person who's still sitting there, quietly and innocently avoiding their gazes.

''Ross, what's this?'' Rydel speaks up, turning her phone so the screen is facing him, clearly showing the cause of their stares. The boy looks up, already knowing what her phone is showing; the tweet he posted just a few seconds earlier. He didn't tweet often, making every tweet he _does_ post very well-thought about, but this one was an impulse, he couldn't deny. The tweet was simple; it was one photo, described by the known #tbt tag, this was why he had to make sure it was actually a throwback _Thursday_. But the photo wasn't nearly as simple. He had to look for it in his collection for a while, but when he found it, mixed feelings came up.

Looking at the camera, both Laura and Ross were smiling happily, Laura's eyes showing a hint of confusion. The plastic seats they were sitting on were showing, just as the legs of other supporters in the background. The hockey game. Something made him believe that was the start of everything. The way he felt the need to place his arm around her chair as he leaned in ever so slightly so both of them were in the frame. The moment the camera showed them, still in the close way they were sitting next to each other, in the frame of a heart. The happiness that washed over him when Laura looked at him in surprise after he took the chance and kissed her cheek. The feeling of success he had felt when that one hockey player he somehow envied, showed a slight disappointment.

This move was bold, he knew that. That was exactly why he didn't indirect Laura, the chance she would see it was there, but it was very unlikely and that was exactly enough risk for him. Without saying a word, he keeps staring at Rydel's phone, unable to give her a reasonable explanation, because he didn't even know how he could explain. She keeps looking at her little brother before he diverts his eyes again, ignoring her question as all eyes won't leave him. They all exchange glances before Riker stands up determinedly, walking to the middle of the group.

''I know everyone is thinking this, but no one's got the balls to say it, so I will,'' his loud voice startles everyone as he gestures to his bandmates before turning to Ross, looking at him sternly. ''Are you still thinking about Laura?''

''What if I am?'' he answers stubbornly, stuffing his phone in his pocket again before crossing his arms over his chest.

''You've been a mess for months. You're letting her enter your mind,'' Riker speaks the truth while pushing his hair out of his eyes annoyed. ''We can't let some girl mess up your performing.''

This got Ross's attention as his head snaps up, staring at his brother with a look that could kill. Riker doesn't move a muscle as Ross stands up, makes his way to him to stop right in front of him, leaving no room between them. They stand chest to chest, narrowed eyes as the tension in the room grows.

''Laura isn't 'some girl','' Ross hisses, tightening his jaw in anger before lightly pushing Riker's shoulders backwards.

''I didn't mean it like that, I mean that you're being unprofessional. She's not worth all of this,'' Riker explains himself, not wanting to cause a fight, but this only angers him more.

''You don't know _anything_ about her,'' he's about to give him another push when he feels Rocky holding him back, pushing him backwards a bit before standing between his two brothers.

''Guys, stop it! Ross, check your attitude and Riker, we stay out of each other's personal lives. I'm assuming Ross will perform like he always does, am I right?'' Rydel stands up to break up the fight as she starts lecturing the two. With a small nod, Ross confirms her assumption before walking back to his spot, sitting down again. As soon as everyone had calmed down a bit, Rydel returns to her spot. ''Good. Speaking of, I just received a text from Raini. She and Calum are gonna be there tomorrow.''

''What about Laura?'' Ross asks immediately, keeping his eyes on his phone which he's turning circles in his hands as he rests his elbows on his knees. His sister looks at him with pity for a second before continuing to type on her phone. A minute of dead silence passes before she looks up regretfully.

''I'm sorry, Ross,'' with that he knew enough. She might be busy, she might already have something planned, she might have a big event by her music label planned. But with Rydel's next statement, it's pretty clear none of those options were the reason. ''Raini tried, but Laura didn't want to come.''

''It's fine,'' he lies as he unlocks his phone, feeling the great urge to message her. His thumb freezes above her contact information before closing his eyes tightly, pushing away the thought by throwing his phone to the other end of the couch. Feeling all eyes on his back, he walks back to his place in front of the central microphone without his guitar. ''Break's over.''

* * *

She didn't want to come. She really didn't. There were a million things she'd rather to tonight than go to the concert, one of them including organizing her closet on colour and if there was one thing she hated, it was organizing closets. She'd rather be folding clothes, not neatly enough, so wrinkles would appear in her favourite tops. And still, somehow, she was in her car on her way to the Greek Theatre.

She didn't know why, she didn't think about it, she couldn't even remember her leaving the apartment, but here she was. It was late, the show had already started, but something caused her to go. The need to see him might have taken over, shutting down her common sense and forcing her into the car in clothes not nearly nice enough for a concert. The radio was off, her hands gripping the wheel tightly, a little too tightly as she sees her knuckles turning wide, as she keeps her gaze on the road, no emotion to be found on her face or to be felt inside.

The last couple of months, her mind had never shut up, about anything. Now was the first time in a while everything was quiet. Maybe her mind was so impressed by this decision she didn't even remembered making, that it stayed silent, scared to change her mind. Was it a good impulse? She was about to find out.

''Laura? Is that you?'' as she was walking to the main entrance, there was only one man she recognized who was looking at her confused. ''I didn't know you would come, I'll lead you to the side entrance. They already started, but you can get to the other side of the theatre where Raini and Calum are if you show the security guards in the front this pass, they'll let you pass through the path in front of the stage.''

After thanking Mark for his guidance and the special pass, she enters the enormous building from the side. The high pitched screaming by at least a thousand fans almost overwhelm the loud music, empowered by the huge speakers. She always loved concerts, but the fact that she usually got a special treatment, like places at the front, felt weird. Not wanting to stand out in the crowd, she decides to wait until a change of songs, so she could sneak past without too many people seeing her. The only thing she was scared for, was the reaction Raini and Calum would have as they saw her. As the final few lines of the ongoing song are finished, the music slowly dies out and Laura sees her chance to tap one of the broad guys on their shoulder to make her way to her friends. Only one thing stops her.

''Thank you all for coming. Being able to have our first show here is a great honour, especially because we can have some friends join us,'' Ross speaks in the microphone while lifting his guitar over his head, giving it to Riker as he brings them to the side of the stage. As everyone is helping clear the stage, Ellington brings a few stools for them to sit on and sets them in a line. ''Let's mix things up with a slow oldie I know you guys like.''

The four take their seats, Ross in the middle with an acoustic guitar as Rocky holds the same and Ellington a small shaker. If they do an acoustic song, there is no way she could sneak through discreetly, moreover, it would seem incredibly rude to disturb the quiet environment they were trying to create. So she decides to wait one more song, standing in an open space on the side, right next to the path in front of the stage.

''Life doesn't always go how you expect it to go. No matter how secure everything can seem one day, everything can change the other. Even when you think your relationship is perfect, it only could only take a few cracks for it to fall apart,'' and with that, everyone knew what he was talking about. Their breakup wasn't something going by unnoticed by the fans, most them heartbroken by it, and she could hear half of them making sympathetic sounds. This took courage, that's for sure and she could see the hurt in his eyes as he scans the crowd. ''This is One Last Dance.''

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes  
I can't believe I made you cry  
It feels so long since we went wrong-_

Ross cuts himself off once their eyes connect, a situation she overlooked when she drove to the concert, a situation she seriously should've thought about before coming. As they keep eye contact for a good few seconds, Ross forgets to sing the line after as he hears the crowd sing it for him. Laura forces herself to look away, staring at the ground insecurely. This whole thing was a mistake, she realizes now. As the fans on her side of the building find out what their idol was staring at, they find her, the hiding place now discovered. After a few 'Is that Laura?' whispers, most of the crowd knows.

_Never meant to break your heart  
Sometimes things just fall apart  
So heres one night to make it right  
Before we say goodbye_

_So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance_

As Laura dares to look in the direction of the stage again, she sees Ross now looking at the crowd again, but instead the rest of the band looking her way, giving her small, confused smiles before continuing their performance. Ignoring the hundreds of eyes of the fans on her every few seconds, she tries to enjoy the song, even though there's not much to enjoy. With every line, she feels herself breaking down more, but she forces herself to keep watching, even when Ross's eyes drift her way again.

_Freshman year I saw your face  
Now it's graduation day  
Said we'd be friends, till the end  
Can we start again?_

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh  
Na na na na oh-oh

Why did this song have to have the word 'dance' in it? Why did coincidence have to bite her in the ass like this? She never could've thought this song could bring her to tears when she first heard it more than three years ago, but now she felt herself being on the verge. The fact that she could hear Ross's voice breaking clearly multiple times, not knowing if it was real or not, didn't help.

_I heard you're heading east  
So let's just make our peace  
So when you think of me  
You'll smile, and I'll smile_

So wait up-

The hot room, all the eyes on her, the lyrics that once didn't make her feel anything, but now breaks her heart and the feeling of claustrophobia and anxiety caused by all this suddenly gets too much. After answering Ross's intensive stare one last time, she lowers her head as she turns around to find the nearest exit. Just before she's able to close the door, she hears the crowd behind her gasp collectively. She takes one look over her shoulder, not being able to help her curiosity. She meets a lot of gazes from the fans who look at her in shock before diverting their eyes to the stage again. When she the direction, her eyes widen at the sight.

Ross had risen from his stool, looking like he's about to go after her as he's holding his guitar, his hand holding the pick frozen in front of the strings. His eyes hadn't left her the whole time, his stare seeming almost begging her to stay. But the one thing that shocks her the most is the fact that it's dead silent; he had stopped the song. And she was the cause. Overwhelmed by the feeling of guilt, she closes the door hastily.

* * *

''We're having a short break,'' Ross mumbles in the microphone before handing a confused Riker his guitar. He's about to jump off stage as Riker grabs him by his arm.

''Ross, no,'' he orders him bossily, telling him that whatever he's planning is a horrible idea.

''Let me go,'' Ross hisses, trying to shake his arm loose as Riker's grip gets tighter, his gaze compelling. As they keep angry eye contact for a few seconds, Ross breaks it to glance at the door Laura just disappeared behind. As he turns back to look at his brother again, his eyes now softer and filled with despair. ''Please.''

''You're an idiot,'' he answers annoyed, but lets go of his arm before shoving him backwards lightly. ''Just make it quick, please.''

Ross doesn't waste another moment as he jumps off the stage, flying out the door, followed by everyone in the room in silence.

He ends up on the parking lot next to the building, the dark ground with only a few cars illuminated by too few lampposts. His eyes need to adjust to the dark after having stared at the lights on the stage for an hour, but after a few seconds he can see the car silhouettes more clearly.

He didn't know what transport Laura used to get here and he only guessed she used her car. He knows he's right when he hears a faint voice from a distance and sees her struggling to open her car door when walking closer. He isn't able to find any words right there as he stands there, but Laura is aware of his presence when she sees his reflection in the window.

''Coming here was a mistake,'' she simply speaks, her back still turned towards him. As she keeps pushing little buttons on her car key, followed by a few harsh pulls on the door handle. The small comment was meant to postpone whatever he would say until she was safely in her car, but since faith wasn't on her side today, she accepted that she needed to face him at one point. So as he stays silent, she turns around to get something off her chest. ''As soon as I accept that you're gone, you're back and I can't seem to erase you from my life.''

Even though it sounded unnecessarily rude, she felt like it needed to be said. She had felt like this for a long time and god knows she tried to forget everything, but somehow she couldn't. She had tried everything she could possibly think of, except one thing. Ask for help to the person it was about. She didn't exactly 'ask' him, more like broke the news, but it felt great to finally say it out loud. If he could understand it, all of this trouble might even be over for good.

He couldn't even believe his ears. Erase him from her life? What was that even supposed to mean? Wasn't she the one who came to his shows by herself? He never forced her to come. He was so absolutely done at that moment, he could yell, but he didn't. Yet. He still cared for her, so after she turns around again to give the unlocking of her car another try, thinking the conversation is over, he finally speaks up.

''Have you ever thought about me?'' Laura's eyes drift from the car key to Ross in the reflection of the car window when she hears his sudden question. She stays silent as she leaves the car key in the lock when turning around again. His usually soft eyes now look at her irritated, angry. ''Have you ever even thought about how I feel?''

Ross is done with hearing Laura's speeches, done with keeping quiet as she gets to tell her how she feels. It's his turn now and he's not planning on leaving anything out.

''I was trying just as hard as you to make this work,'' he points between them with his index finger while stepping closer to her. ''I loved you. I still do. But as soon as you got unsure, you took the easy way out and that's not a relationship I want to be in.''

Laura's mouth drops when hearing all the confessions he just made in a few sentences. They're all so opposite, it confuses her as she keeps quiet, letting him finish for now.

''Did you even take a second to consider how I'm dealing with all of this?'' he asks her the rhetorical question, obviously pointing out all the things he had done when she was around and even when she wasn't physically there, but walked around in his head. Laura doesn't even have time to respond as Ross continues his rant. ''No, of course not. You were too busy caring only about yourself, about your own troubles. Don't think these past months weren't shit for me too.''

He's about to finally stop, finding nothing more to say when his eyes land on a particular item she's wearing.

''And now you show up here, unexpectedly, wearing the fucking necklace,'' he points at her chest in disbelief as she gasps, her hand flying to her skin to indeed find the necklace with now only one hanger on it. As she looks down confused, the vague memory of the day before comes up, only now realizing how she automatically put the necklace on without even thinking about it after cleaning up the bottle. Ross finally looks her in the eyes again as he runs a hand through his hair defeated. ''Laura, can't you understand why that messes with my head?''

''Ross, I didn't know-'' she tries to explain her actions, knowing it must sound ridiculous before he holds up his hands, quietly cutting her off.

''You've been the only thing on my mind for a long time and now I finally understand,'' he shakes his head, feeling a weird sense of accomplishment after spitting this all out, knowing exactly what he wanted to say as he raises his voice slightly. ''If you don't think I'm worth it then, fine, erase me from your life. But don't come here, trying to make me feel sorry for you, because you caused your own pain. Not me, you.''

He breaths heavily for a while, trying to catch his breath after spitting out the last few sentences without pauses. They look at each other, different emotions racing through them before Ross steps away.

''I'm going back inside,'' he mumbles before turning around, hurrying inside the building without looking back once. He leaves Laura there, stunned, still trying to cope with what just happened. As she hears the loud _bang _of the door like Ross now officially ended whatever was still going on between them.

Once back inside, he takes the route leading behind the stage as he finds his bandmates again. They look at him in awe, scared to say anything when seeing his deep frown and dark eyes. Before Ross is able to grab his guitar and run on stage again, pretending like nothing happened, Rydel stops him in silence. After exchanging some looks, Ross feels the pressure to explain himself.

''It's over,'' he tells them in brief, leaving out every personal aspect of it. When the rest sees he's not gonna be giving them any more information, they give him a quick nod, assuring him they'll stay out of it.

''I thought it was already over,'' Rocky whispers to Ellington as a question. He's just shrugging in response as they see Ross turn around, figuring out he picked up on it.

''Now it really is,'' he assures them while looking over his shoulder before they all walk on stage, greeted by loud screaming. From that moment, Riker takes the lead in talking in between songs instead of Ross, while he just sings his parts, plays his bits, and stays quiet. He should feel more relieved than he is right now after he gave Laura a piece of his mind. Though, he couldn't say he was mad at her. He was for a bit, but not anymore. As the music plays loud, the voices overwhelm the sound of a car finally driving away outside.

* * *

**Weelll…**

**It's really over, isn't it?**

**Gosh you would almost think I'm giving you a bad ending story. Relax I'd never do that, spoiler alert**

**Btw, what did y'all think of the note? Pretty shocking right? Honestly, I literally made Ross's part up on the spot, that wasn't what I planned to have in it for a long time. Just came to me. You'll hear his explanation next chapter :)**

**Hey I finished Work Things Out a few days ago and I can happily announce that an epilogue is on its way. If people are still up for it, the sequel is in progress too. Only in my mind though. Got some amazing responses for it, so yay!**

kristen chapter 36

This was unexpected. Hahahaha. I'm speechless. But I'm confused is tthis the lAst chapter. What is the wriiting on the back of the paper. Are you still going to write other stories or is tthis 2 the last. Sorry for all the questions. But to tell the true. You are more friendlier than my best friend. Hahaha. **\- Hey Kristen ma girl. Was it really? What part? The note huh? Nope, not yet. You'll see when it is. The back of the paper was the girl who worked at Tiffany's, remember? If you don't, you can find it in chapter 27. I have a few ideas in my head, three to be exact. But since it'll be my senior year and I'm going away on vacation in a few weeks, there might be a little pause in between stories after finishing up this one. Gosh, you think? Then you need to find a new best friend, cause that's not good hahaha. Really, I'm not this talkative irl, well I am, but writing makes it waaaay easier to spit out sentences, in comparison with talking where I usually can't find the right words.**

chapter 36

Okaaayyy... I have got a request. I BEG of you, make Ross and Laura have a happy ending. Or better yet, a happy beginning...

Awww! This story has almost come to an end! I am going to save all the emotional-serious until the last chapter though, even though I have loads to say!

Since 'Work Things Out' has come to an end-*sob*- I will just include a question in this review. Actually, if you don't mind, I am going to include a list of questions that you can pick and choose to answer because I don't know how long I will be able to do this:

What question do you hate to answer?  
What is the longest you have gone without sleep?  
Do you have a favourite book?  
What is your favourite word? Least favourite?  
Have you ever faked sick to get out if school? If so, what ilness?  
What do you think about me being the 500th reviewer? What do you think about 500 reviews in general?  
Do you think you can pronounce my name?

Amn **\- Gosh, Amn, you couldn't have made a better 500th review, I mean c'mon. You didn't even realize it, did ya? A happy ending is what I planned and a happy ending is what you're getting. EVEN MORE? WHEN WILL IT END? Just kidding, keep it coming I love you.  
Aren't you just the most precious little cupcake I can't even speak right now. You know what I like. Questions questions questions. Leggo  
LITERALLY NOT ANY. YOU CAN ASK ME FREAKIN ANYTHING, LITERALLY ANYTHING I LOVE TALKING IN GENERAL  
Oh my, well I love sleep and I personally think the whole 'staying up all night' is highly overrated, cause, except when you're home alone, you need to stay quiet, at least one of you gets SUPER tired and the other one SUPER annoying to the tired one. Sleep is great. Why ban it. It's the closest to living in fictional worlds we can get, am I right  
I LOVE BOOKS. I've been reading a lot in English last months (plus, you can't do anything with Dutch titles) and my fav book series is now Bad Girls Don't Die by Katie Alender. God that second book fucked me up, scuse me, and I can't wait to order the third one to read over summer  
Omg that's literally my weekly occupation. I mean. KIDS DON'T FAKE SICKNESS TO AVOID SCHOOL. GET EDUCATION. But, remember; mental health over school. If you ever feel so mentally down, you can fake an illness, IF your mother won't understand and would still force you to go if you told her about your mental health. Like mine. I've done pretty much everything; migraine, stomach ache, nausea. The common stuff.  
OH SO YOU DID KNOW DAMN U SMART. I THINK YOU FREAKIN ROCK MA SOCKS OFF. Literally most loyal reviewer I can't even imagine what an awesome friend you'd be irl, man those people are lucky. What I said in the author note at the start, I'm still not really realizing it. Words cannot even describe and I feel so useless cause I have all of you to thank for it and uuuuuugh  
Is it just Amn? I can do Amn. I don't think there are a lot of ways to pronounce that. Unless Waqar is your last name, then no, I don't think I can. I'm horrible at names in general, but I love the different accents I hear when people tell me how I should pronounce it  
SUCH A LONG ANSWER I'M TERRIBLY SORRY**

MerlinAddicted chapter 36

Me again:)  
I enjoyed the last chapter and I still think Laura is being a bitch about everything loved Ross teasing though :)  
So I read what you think about Ross and Courtney...I think the same. He has to be happy! And if he is...we shouldn't want to change it...(even though I read a couple of times that they broke up already...which I don't believe ) and Raura will always have this perfect friendship! Have you seen the Disney world interviews? So cute!  
Thank you for this amazing story! I hope you enjoyed your stay in Germany :)  
Can't wait for the last couple of chapters! **\- HEY! She's being such a bitch, aren't you happy Ross spoke his mind about it? I mean, I'm not gonna get in the way of whatever relationship he's having, but saying I'm delighted when seeing a pic of them together would be too much. I'm ignoring it tbh oops. Pff, rumours, what would we do without them. SO CUTE! I can't wait for more interviews of them together, which we will get fo sho. I did! Can't wait to go back soon**

Raura2023 chapter 36

Thank you. Even though you probably think you didn't do anything you did. I absolutely love your story. I've been reading it since the first day you wrote it and I was insantly clicked to the story. I just love the plot and the way you have wrote it. It's beautiful. Even though I want the story to end because I'm missing Ross and Laura as a couple terribly I'm going to miss you updating when you have the chance and always reading your wonderful authors notes. This author note I loved l. #4 was the one I was mostly surprised about and loved. It made my day. I always think to myself that I'm so ugly and you writing "your beautiful" made my night. Thank you! Keep writing, you were born to do it. I can't wait until the next update! **\- Oh my I teared up a little when reading this. Maybe I'm just over emotional today. I can't believe you've been here since the start and stayed till this point. The thought is just a little overwhelming y'know. I feel you, I'll be missing reading these amazing reviews every week cause they seriously make my week instantly better. Wonderful author notes oh stop it you I'm just babbling, I didn't even think anyone read those hahahah. Omg I'm so glad you read that one, you really are. I just know you are. Every single one of you is. Beautiful isn't something only physically, I don't know what you all look like, but on the inside, every single one of you is just gorgeous. Please stop thinking you're not good enough. Perfection is overrated. **

Leonie1148 chapter 36

Gosh why are you doing this to me? I'm literally almost crying! they still love eachother so get back! btw it's one of my fav stories to read and I'm waiting for you to update so I can read what's going to happen next. urghh so addicted to it! Good job!  
Is there going to be a sequel to this perfect story? **\- I'M SO SORRY FOR ALMOST MAKING YOU CRY. THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T HELP DID IT. DAMMIT. Thank you for that great compliment! Happy to be your weekly addiction :) A sequel is very unlikely, even though I would LOVE to write one, it's just rather impossible. See, I'm writing based on as many true events as I can find. This is why I'm writing in the future, 2016, thinking this is what would happen if I could make it happen. But while writing the sequel, other things will happen in real life and I think that would be a little too much. Raura is great, but for sequels I stay at the Auslly side. If you like that, you should check out Work Things Out :) Btw, did you know your name is 4/7 the same as mine. That's pretty rad**

Dirtkid123 chapter 36

I haven't felt so needed, in a long time. Thanks for giving me a breather. I needed it. :/.  
I loved this chapter. So emotionally filled to the brim. Please update soon. **\- You're beautiful, you really are. Don't ever let anyone make you think less than that.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm writing this and yes, the tears are real. I can't believe this amazing adventure that I went on, starting on December 8****th****, is coming to an end. I still remember how nervous I felt about starting my first ever long story, expecting very few reviews. I was so extremely proud with how much another story of mine was read, but this has like triplethousand that. I have to tell you that writing the last part was extremely emotional, like it hurt. **

**But enough with the sad stuff, let's get to the story. Hope I didn't let you down this last time**

* * *

It had taken her a few minutes to get every piece of information she just received to get through as Laura was leaning against her car, staring at the door that he had disappeared through earlier. Her hand finds the incomplete necklace laying on her chest like there's nothing wrong, but quickly drops it when realizing she's not supposed to wear it.

''_You caused your own pain.''_

She did. She caused everything. She broke them up, she caused her own pain and his pain and still, she managed to convince herself that _she _was going through a tough time without even thinking about Ross. He didn't have any control over the situation, he had to simply accept the fact that his girlfriend didn't think he was worth fighting for. She couldn't even imagine how that must've felt.

With a shaken hand, she finally manages to open her car door, stepping in before letting her hands rest on the steering wheel. Not starting her car, she opens sun visor together with the mirror cover attached to it. With the plan to just check her makeup before driving away, she ends up staring at herself with eyes filled with disbelief. Only now she realizes that every action she had made to forget about him, pushing him out of her life, hurt him even more, more than she could ever imagine.

After arriving home later, she sneaks upstairs, careful not to wake anyone before immediately lying down on her bed without bothering to change into her pyjamas. After a short and restless sleep, she wakes up at dawn. After pacing around her room for a while anxiously, she grabs her phone, calling a certain number while walking out the front door.

* * *

''I know you're mad at me and I deserve every bit of it,'' Ross listens to Laura's voice through his phone, the sound touching a chord after what happened the night before. ''You opened my eyes last night. I don't want you to forgive me, I just don't want out final goodbye to be like this.''

He feels the same way. Even though finally speaking his mind felt great, there was a part of him mad at himself for the way he handled it. He understood he shouldn't have yelled at her and the memory of Laura pressed against the car with big eyes of shock make the guilt feeling even stronger.

''If you call me back, maybe we can end things differently,'' he hated how that sounded, 'ending things'. But he knew he didn't have a choice, things weren't the way they used to be and going back to that time seemed impossible. Squeezing his phone between his shoulder and ear as he uses two hands to zip his backpack shut, he hears her voice more clearly. As she takes a short break, catching her breath as she sighs deeply, the sound of crashing waves appears in the background. ''If you don't, then I know that's it.''

Crashing waves. It shocks him as he realizes what he wanted, he wanted to see her. Whether it was the last time they would see each other in private or the last chance to save whatever there was to be saved, he needed to go. It didn't take him long to figure out her location, she had gushed about her favourite place to be early in the morning often, when there weren't any people yet.

''I'm- I'm really sorry, Ross,'' her voice cracks before a dial tone tells him the voicemail ended. Without hesitating, he grabs a light jacket before running out the door. When arriving at the guessed destination, he spots her easily. Wearing a white knitted top, she almost blends in as she sits on the white sand, her arms wrapped around her knees.

The water almost touched her bare feet every time it washed up on the shore, but she didn't seem to mind as she was staring at the horizon absentmindedly. Her brown waves hung over her back, moving slightly with every gust of wind that touched them he sees as he walks closer. When she doesn't seem to notice him, he quietly lowers himself on the sand next to her, but even then, she keeps staring straight ahead, not even blinking once. They sit in silence, listening to the waves before he finally hears her voice.

''You didn't have to come here,'' she simply states, keeping her gaze on the see. Ross doesn't know how to respond for a second, doubting whether this means that she didn't expect him to be here or that she wanted him to leave.

''I wanted to see you.''

''Why?''

''There's nothing I feel worse about than yelling at you last night,'' this makes her acknowledge his presence as she turns her head towards him, looking at him astonished.

''There's no reason to feel sorry for me. Trust me, I deserved it.''

He's about to tell her she's wrong as she shakes her head stubbornly, diverting her eyes again.

''You were one of the best things to ever happen to me and I simply gave up on it,'' she speaks softly, using her index finger to draw random patterns in the sand next to her feet until the rising tide washes it away. ''How am I even supposed to hold onto anything if I break up the best relationship I've ever had without thinking about it.''

''Hey, you have to lose the thought that this is all your fault,'' she was the one breaking it up, that was a fact, but that didn't mean she was completely to blame for it. ''I know you always want to control everything. This probably seemed like a good idea at the time.''

Laura doesn't respond to this suggestion, not being able to say if that was the truth or not. Jumping slightly at the sudden cold feeling on her toes, she pulls her knees up further. With a quick shake of her head, she moves a few locks of hair out of her face as Ross studies her intensively. With a sudden question, she startles him.

''Do you think we would still be together if I hadn't ended it that night?'' with big eyes full of insecurity and fright, she looks at him, surprised she dared to ask this dangerous question.

''I don't know.''

He couldn't say, not for sure. Whatever answer he would give, it wouldn't even matter. They couldn't change the past, even though they wanted it both more than anything. Quickly glancing at her, he notices she still hadn't removed the necklace. Only now he sees something was missing.

''What happened to the bottle?''

''It broke,'' was her short answer. She grabs the pick again, missing the feeling of the glass bottle that once hung next to it as she realizes she finally has the opportunity to ask what she wanted to ask since it fell apart on her floor. ''How?''

''The note?'' the one-worded sentence was luckily enough for him to understand as she nods quickly. Ross releases a sigh as she hands him the note she happened to find in the pocket of her jeans. Studying the words he wrote, he runs his thumb over the ink as memories of the moment he wrote it start coming back to him. ''I just figured that if you would ever read it, it would be when I was not there. And when I'm not with you, I miss you. Always.''

Laura stares at him in awe after hearing this confession. The part that shocks her the most is that he's not using the past tense and he knows. With a shy smile, he avoids her gaze while playing with a hand of sand.

''I didn't know the timing would be this appropriate then, though,'' he shrugs, knowing how badly he missed her when they just split. He actually had forgotten about the message in the bottle a while after he gave her the present and never expected her to read it, let alone when they wouldn't be together anymore. It told her exactly what he wanted to tell her in the time he hadn't seen her when he couldn't say it to her directly.

''There was another thing on it too,'' Laura speaks, flipping the note over in his hands. He couldn't remember writing something else, but quickly realizes who _did _write something else.

''A girl that worked there helped me pick everything out,'' she nods understandingly after his quick explanation.

''Well, tell her she has a great taste,'' she giggles bumping her shoulder against his while laying a hand over the single charm. A bright smile appears on Ross's lips as he looks down at Laura, seemingly to finally being able to relax while talking to him.

''Hey, don't give her too much credit, this was all me,'' he assures her cockily, making her giggle again. Using his fingers, he starts to add up every aspect he thought of, even though some aren't true. ''The lyrics, the bottle, the ruby and diamond; they all came from up here,'' tapping his temple, he throws her a smirk.

''You know me so well,'' she beams jokingly, really impressed how he managed to perfect the gift by adding all the details he knew she loved. Without even realizing, she leans her head on his shoulder as their bickering reminds her of when they were still together. As she notices his body freezing after noticing what she did, she's about to sit up straight again, but decides to stay still while feeling Ross relax soon after. ''Did you really make all effort for me?''

''Laura, I would do anything for you,'' she hears him tell her softly, like he's scared to admit it, but still feels the need to tell her. Feeling conflicted, she raises her head from his shoulder before standing up, also because she sees the tide approaching dangerously fast. She walks away from him, stopping after a few steps as she keeps her back turned to him. When finally turning around, she sees he had risen from his spot too.

''Do you remember the day we heard about the movie?'' without questioning the sudden query, he nods as he lets his mind drift off to the day, remembering every detail of it while Laura talks him through it. ''When we raced each other to the meeting room.''

''And back,'' Ross grins, missing the time when they only joked around, no complications or feelings involved. ''You stole my phone and locked yourself in your dressing room.''

''You told me you would do anything to get it back and I said I'd come back to it,'' he looks at her confused after she gives him this reminder, not sure where she's going with this. Now looking at the ground shyly, she refuses to look at him as he walks closer. She swallows once before tilting her head in order to look him in the eyes. ''Is that offer still open?''

''Name it.''

''Kiss me.''

Eying her perplexed, he tries to ask her if she's sure with just one look, but she just nods shortly with begging eyes. He brings himself closer to her until he feels her soft breath on his lips and sees her eyes flutter closed. Having missed being this close to her, he takes his time as he brushes his lips against hers, making her breath in shakily, but she doesn't move as she keeps her eyes closed anxious in expectation of what will come next. Feeling his hand move a strand of hair behind her ear, she tilts her head back more.

Not a second passes after that before he finally presses his lips on hers, softly, moving them slowly as Laura lays her hands on his chest. As Laura opens her lips slightly, she grabs collar of Ross's jacket, bringing him closer while praying this moment never has to end. But after a short minute, her grip weakens as she lowers herself on her toes. Still holding him close and her eyes shut, she purses her lips as she lowers her head, feeling his stare on her.

''I just forced you to kiss me,'' she mumbles softly, not audible for Ross as she suddenly lets go of him before walking away. Her hands disappear in her head as she starts pacing along the shore. He stares at her in confusion.

''What did you say?''

''I just obliged you to kiss me with the power of principles!'' Laura exclaims, her voice filled with disbelief and disgust. ''That's horrible.''

''Hey, stop it,'' Ross shakes his head as he walks towards her, grabbing her hips in order to make her stop pacing. He surprises her by kissing her on the lips again, holding her tight while she kisses him back confused. Leaving her lips, but still holding her tight, he smiles at her sweetly. ''Don't give yourself all the credit, this was all me. Don't think I'll ever kiss you if I don't want to.''

''What does this mean?''

''We never should've broken up at all,'' he knew for sure now.

''Ross, you're going away tonight,'' Laura sighs, covering his hands on her hips with her own before pushing them off. Tonight is their second show in LA, then the band would leave to visit the rest of the US, not coming back for another month. Playing with his fingers, she looks down as she avoids his eyes. ''Maybe we should not have any contact until you get back to make sure we feel the same way in a month. I don't want to make another hurried decision. Last time it went horribly wrong.''

''That might be a good idea,'' he agrees after considering the idea. They didn't know if whatever just happened was an impulse caused by missing what they once had or real feelings that never changed. Well, he knew it for himself, just not for Laura. ''It's gonna be tough, though.''

''It'll be for the best.''

''See you in a month,'' Ross leans down to press a kiss on her cheek in which she smiles with a wild blush, loving the feeling he gave her like nothing ever changed as he stands up straight again. And before he notices, a sentence automatized by habits comes out. ''I love you.''

''I love you too,'' she answers without thinking before her eyes widen. He breathes out a laugh as he pulls her close for a hug. Laura decides to tease him to clear any awkwardness left in the air by copying the quote he always used after saying goodbye. ''Don't forget it.''

* * *

''What did you expect? For her to throw herself at you as soon as you got out of the bus, declaring her love for you while kissing you senseless?'' Rocky throws him the football in a perfect arch before it lands exactly between his brother's hands. ''Welcome to the real world, bro.''

''Not like that, I mean, I expected _something_,'' he answers, not being able to hide his disappointment. One night, he had explained most of the story about him and Laura in a drunken state. Luckily, his slightly older brother had taken him seriously instead of making fun of him. Ross then knew he could go to Rocky when he needed someone to listen to him about his problems. Like the fact that Laura still hadn't sought any contact with him, not a single text or call. ''She knew exactly when we would get back, she could've sent me a simple text.''

''I think you're overthinking, maybe everything will fall into place when you see her again,'' tying his hear in a tiny ponytail, he comforts Ross after throwing him the football again. ''When is the premier?''

''Tomorrow.''

''Are you nervous?''

''Is it that obvious?'' he sends the football with a spin in the other direction before brushing his hair out of his face. ''My expectations are way too high, maybe she already moved on.''

''Just let it happen, you can't change anything about it now. Don't pressure her,'' Rocky speaks wisely as they stop throwing to head inside again.

* * *

He had postponed getting ready for the premier until the last minute, somehow not wanting to go to the event. Even though he didn't like being in uncertainty about him and Lara, it was better than the possibility of there being nothing at all and the chance that possibility becoming true grew with every second. At least, in his pessimistic imagination.

Fixing the collar of his white short under his black blazer, he looks out the car window before running a final hand through his hair. As he feels the car come to a stop, he prepares himself when he sees the door open. His mother would come later than him as he had to spend extra time doing a few interviews on the red carpet. But he quickly notices he's a tad early as the carpet is still quite empty, his co-stars nowhere to be seen. Something else catches his attention right away, though.

The official poster of the movie hung right before him. This was the first time he saw the worked out version of the photo's they studied after the day of the photo shoot. As they all expected, an Auslly shot made the cut. He and Laura were in the middle, in the foreground as on the left were Raini and Calum and on the right Toby and Stacy. Raini was looking at Calum giggling as he was attempting to juggle with three snowballs, already clear it was failing. On the other side Monica, the sweet actress that played Stacy in the movie, looked at the camera mischievously with her arms crossed over her chest as Tyler, her evenly sweet real life brother, eyed the camera more shyly; both fitting their characters perfectly.

What clearly drew all the attention, though, was the couple in the centre as they were showed in a close position. It was the second photo chosen from the three and he could remember shooting it like it was yesterday.

''_Are you okay?'' Ross whispers, not really wanting everyone to join the conversation. Laura takes her turn to look up through her eyelashes and smiles with a shaky breath._

''_Yeah, I'm fine. It's just for a little while, I'll survive.''_

He still can't even imagine how she survived that shoot with her bare legs while it was around 25 degrees, he could remember. Wanting nothing more than to get the poor girl inside, he did everything he had to. Sometimes he thinks that was the moment he realized how much he cared for her.

''_Do you mind if I…?'' Ross asks her softly, knowing that Laura understands it too. She shakes her head and pulls his faces even closer until their lips brush and their eyes close. They hear the people around then hold their breath and the camera snapping five photos per second._

One of those shots must've been the one that he was looking at now. As he looks at himself, the careful smirk on his lips and the slight glim in his eyes, he tries to remember what was on his mind at that exact moment. But he fails. The only thing he could find, is the admiring way he looked at the girl only a few inches from him.

In contrast to himself, Laura's eyes were closed and lips parted, like they were about to be kissed. And she expected him to, he knows. He planned on it until the snowflakes, which were also slightly noticeable in the background, perhaps added later as special effects, interrupted them. He might've not been able to raise her body temperature by a kiss, but they were released from the shoot soon after the shot. He had to admit he had liked the first option better.

''It turned out great, didn't it?''

With his hands still in his pockets, the sudden voice startles him as he tries to make sure his ears didn't fool him. But the bubbly tone always made it easy to recognize the person it came from. After slowly turning around, his assumptions get confirmed as soon as he sees the short girl in front of him. Studying her, there is immediately something recognizable about her. One hand is holding a small clutch as the other one plays with the dark blue fabric of her dress and then he sees it.

_As he tries a few practice shots, his attention keeps getting pulled away by a dark blue dress, better said, something in the dark blue dress. He can't help his eyes drifting up once to find Laura leaning over the table on direct opposite of him, purposefully sticking her chest out._

She looked as great as she did that evening when they went dancing, followed by the pool game in the bar. The lace covered skin was slightly more tan than that night. Her legs too, he notices as he lets his eyes roam over them. As she keeps her eyes focussed on the poster in front of them, she stays oblivious to the fact that Austin had long forgotten about it, rather interested in the girl in real life.

''Things were so trouble free back then,'' Laura cocks her head, taking in the poster one more time before finally shifting her eyes to the boy. They exchange warm smiles as silence washes over them, neither of them wanting to touch the heavy subject. But they know by just one look, it's not necessary to do so.

''How have you been?'' he asks her, genuinely interested and relieved they're able to talk to each other again.

''Great. I've finally been able to focus on work again,'' he can't help but feel as an obstruction, that without him in her life, she's able to live hers better. There must be a hint of disappointed to be seen in his eyes, something he tried to hide desperately, making Laura take a few steps closer to him.  
''I've missed you, though.''

''I've missed you too,'' frankly, he understands what she's coming from. This month felt like the past few months hadn't even happened, the problems seemed less important than before. He couldn't deny she entered his mind often, but it stopped keeping him from doing his work. And they both needed that break. Sucking in a breath, he collects all his courage before holding an arm up.  
''Can I be your date tonight?''

''I thought you'd never ask,'' not wasting a second, she grabs his elbow before turning around to stand by his side, fitting like the lost puzzle piece that was gone for a long time. Casually bringing her hand to the necklace on her chest, she draws his attention to it. Her smile brightens when she sees his eyes widen in surprise after reading something different than the usual text on the pick. ''I felt it was time for a change.''

''Great to see you two together!'' they both knew exactly what she meant. The media hadn't had the two of them in one frame for a long time and this must've felt winning the lottery, knowing how much the fans wanted an interview with the two of them. Dana smiles at them excitedly in which Laura and Ross exchange a knowing look.

''I couldn't have asked for a better date, if you'd ask me,'' Laura gushes while softly squeezing the bend of Ross's elbow, which she was still holding with one hand. A smirk automatically appears on Ross's lips as he looks down at her surprised, which she answers with a cheeky raise of one eyebrow. Instead of keeping his arm bend, he sticks his hand in the pocket of his pants so it looks more casual, careful not to let Laura's hand fall off.

''I think everyone can agree with that,'' Dana agrees, the excitement in her voice getting more obvious with every sentence. ''So tell me, how was filming the movie?''

''It was a great experience. I'm very thankful that I got the opportunity to create a big project like this with the people I love,'' Laura explains enthusiastically, making wild arm gestures while still keeping her other hand in place.

''I think it all changed our lives, to be honest. We can't wait to share our work with everyone,'' Ross adds with a proud shine in his eyes. Dana nods understandingly as she beams at the couple.

''Have you seen the whole film yourself?''

''Not yet, we're very excited to see how it turned out. Filming something is a whole different experience than seeing the end product,'' Ross explains. ''There are scenes cut, some lines will be deleted and the background music hadn't been added yet, of course. We're almost as clueless as the rest.''

''We're already proud of it, that's for sure,'' Laura adds quickly.

''Let's talk about the film poster,'' Dana introduces the unavoidable subject, pointing at another copy of the posting hanging behind them. ''The fans loved all the promotional photos, but this is what they made them wild. Do you remember shooting them.''

''The photos we shot on top of the Empire State Building were fun, cause it was the first time I ever went up there,'' Ross speaks firstly. ''And the snow was actually real so it was pretty cold, especially for Laura.''

''I was wearing a dress, so you bet I was freezing. But I think it was all worth it in the end,'' Laura giggles, reminding herself of that particular day.

''Auslly game strong, right?'' Dana hints, winking at them and the camera.

''Oh, definitely,'' the brunette laughs behind a hand, half-falling against the figure next to her.

''I'm glad I managed to interview together tonight, have fun,'' Dana closes the interview by giving them both a tight hug.

''That won't be a problem,'' Ross says quickly before the turn around to return to the centre of the red carpet. Their agents tell them to wait for a second as they look for another channel ready to interview them while discussing if they want them to stick together or split. Meanwhile, they pose together as dozens of cameras were snapping with just as much people yelling their names. Switching from side to side, they look in each camera for a few seconds. But after a few seconds, Ross can't seem to focus on anything else than the girl next to him as he watches her smile to the people. After noticing his stare, Laura looks up to meet his soft smile before they keep walking

''I'm feeling nostalgic,'' Laura suddenly admits as they walk side by side. As he looks down at her, a flashback appears in front of his eyes of the both of them walking towards the karaoke bar. How Laura had to hold onto him for the whole time, so she wouldn't slip on the icy pavement. Not that he minded. Being the one she could hold onto every time she needed it, was one of the things he liked most about being around her.

''That night we went to the karaoke bar and game, huh?'' he looks at her knowingly in which she nods with a slight smile. A regrettable look appears in her eyes as she locks eyes with him.

''I wish we could go back.''

''Back to New York?''

''Back to that time.''

''What's stopping us?''

She didn't know.

* * *

The image of the large group of people jumping, dancing happily got slowed down until the audience only saw them move in slow-motion, the title of the movie appearing in big yellow letters before they see the screen slowly fading to black. A loud applause rises from behind the cast, who was seated on the first row before the first people start to get up, making their way to the after party. The movie had turned out great, it was practically the show that the fans were used to, but more grown up, bigger, longer and seemingly more professional. Credits start rolling as, next to her, Raini stands with Calum while telling Laura to meet her at the party.

''Did you know, that, sometimes, there is an extra scene of the movie after the credits?'' Ross speaks up when most of the people had disappeared out the door. Laura keeps a straight face as she turns around in her seat to look at him. From the chair next to her, he stands up while keeping his eyes on the big screen. After a few seconds, he turns around, stretching a hand out to help her out her seat. Laura giggles as he pulls her up, holding onto her hand for another second before releasing it. ''Only the people who stay long enough get to see it.''

''Like the one this movie has?'' she gives him the answer he didn't expect as he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

''You know?'' he exclaims, shocked she already knew about his surprise.

''Kevin and Heath aren't the best in keeping secrets when it comes to things like this,'' she laughs just when the credits disappear from the screen. As the screen seems to repeat the last scene of the movie, just before it changed to slow-motion, they both know the extra scene is about to start. ''I don't know what it'll show, though.''

''So you haven't seen it yet?'' Laura shakes her head while looking at the film curiously. Ross had, and he knows they had taken a risk by showing it. There easily could've been someone else who stayed in the theatre after the movie ended, expecting an extra scene, but, luckily, they were the only ones left. Instead of changing to slow-motion, they could hear the director yell the famous 'Cut!' and in a matter of seconds the group changed their behaviour from acted happiness to genuine euphoria.

Laura immediately remembers the moment like it was yesterday, including what would happen next. She indeed spots herself in the crowd as Ross grabs her by the hand to lead her away from the bustle. As Raini follows them, getting Ross's phone handed to her, she quickly snaps the photo of the kissing couple before returning to the party. The image shows them looking at the phone for a while before Ross gives Laura one more peck on the lips.

''Don't worry, they won't show this in the actual movie,'' she hears Ross assure her while grabbing her hand comfortingly. As she turns to him, the smile plastered on her face shows she wouldn't even mind. Holding both of his cheeks, she pulls him down as she crashes her lips on his in full confidence. This is all he needs to be sure Laura's feeling hadn't changed over the past month and he wraps his arms around her waist as Laura's arms sneak around his neck, her hands disappearing in his hair. After a short, deep kiss, they release each other, but only to stay face to face while gazing into each other's eyes. ''I'll always love you, Laura.''

''And I'll never forget it,'' she uses his quote once again, but now meaning it with all her heart. She grabs his hand while grabbing her pick necklace with the other, looking at the front of it again.

_Mine forever –R_

She had consciously turned the pick around before heading to the premier, the lyric side now resting against her skin as the side that was once personal, not to be showed to anyone else, now facing everyone who wanted to see it. She wasn't sure how Ross would respond when she saw him, but his surprised grin showed her he was more than happy to see she wasn't afraid to show them what they had. Everyone who knew them even a little, knew who the letter R was supposed to represent.

Giving her hand a squeeze, Ross asks her silent agreement to exit the theatre to join everyone at the party. They didn't know what the future would hold, they didn't know how everyone would respond to the clear message of the couple walking hand in hand, they didn't know if there would be more obstacles in the future, but they didn't care. What they experienced might've driven them apart for a short time, but it made them realize one thing; true love has a habit of coming back.

As the two were walking through the door, the screen behind them faded again, but this time not to the credits. In curvy letters, a short text was shown on the monitor, written by the creators.

_A big thanks to everyone who made this possible_

_Raini, Calum, Ross and Laura_

_Who played the roles of their lives_

* * *

**(25 degrees Fahrenheit is about -4 Celcius)**

**I can't even describe how much I'm gonna be missing you guys, how much I'll be missing waking up after posting a new chapter the night before and having my inbox stuffed with your sweet words. **

**How much I'm gonna be missing writing about Ross and Laura, about the things they could've experienced together if faith was on our side. **

**I'll still be here, thinking about the story and about a lot of you. I hope you'll keep this story in mind too, whenever you see something that reminds you of it. I know I'll be reading it again sometimes. The memories are sweet. **

**Every sweet word you guys sent me encouraged me to keep writing this story. I could've abandoned it after one or two chapters, thinking it would suck, but you convinced me it was worth continuing. Also because of you I was excited to think of new chapters, think of new scenes. You made me so addicted to writing and I thank you for it.**

**Each and every one of you will be remembered. The one sentenced reviews I don't respond to, I see you and your review is making me smile just as bright as any other. I hope I'll see you guys again for my new story. **

**I have to admit, writing will come to a stop. Not a long stop, but I won't write right after I finish this. I'll be busy with my exam year, driving lessons and I'll be away for three weeks on vacation. But that didn't keep me from working on new ideas. Check em out:**

Work Things Out: Freshman Years (sequel to Work Things Out)  
Austin and Ally are now in the supposedly best times of their lives. A healthy balance between having fun and passing the tests is expected from them. As freshmen, it takes time to get used to the college life, but whatever will cross their paths, they will overcome it together.  
Right?

Bad Blood  
Special agent Moon, usually recruited for rather boring cases, now faces a new investigation on a cruise ship involving ongoing drug smuggling. He only has a few days before the ship anchors near the coast of The Netherlands and returns to Newcastle. Can the charming lead singer of the ship's band help him with the case or will she only obstruct it?

**As you may notice, I'm dealing with more mature subjects now. The sequel was wildly requested and I'm very excited about it.**

**Bad Blood is actually a story that was completely unplanned. I went on a small trip to Newcastle when the idea came to me. I had been struggling with an idea about making Austin a police officer and as soon as I saw the live band performing, this idea came to me. It'll be a crime/romance story. Hope you're into that. Don't worry, it'll be T rated, as always. And before you ask, the title has NOTHING to do with Taylor's song. Actually, it maybe does. A little. It depends on how you look at it. I was listening to the song when I realized it fitted perfectly. You'll see why.**

**I will choose one of these two stories to write first. I'm not sure, I could do both at the same time, but I did that with this one and WTO and it was slightly confusing. I'll think about it. Let me know what you think about my ideas!**

**I hope you guys realized that the scene on the beach was supposed to be like this story's photo. I do that with every story, building up to the moment on the photo. It gives you an image on how I'm seeing it in my head. That was also the case by Work Things Out ;)**

**Also, this super cool account on twitter made specifically for promoting good Auslly/Raura stories has promoted Work Things Out! Isn't that so cool? I was so excited to see that kinda fangirling tbh**

**Last time responding to reviews for a long time. You bet I'll take my time for it. I'll also do some WTO reviews, just cause I couldn't anymore after finishing it. **

**I haven't been so happy to so many people reviewing they were crying during my last chapter. And I mean that in a total not mean way. I just love that you guys get so emotional. That sounded horrible sorry**

**BY THE WAY A MAJOR SHOUT OUT TO USER JelsaFanToTheMax! IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU'RE SUPER COOL! THANK YOU FOR BEING MY 100****TH**** REVIEWER FOR WTO AND FOR CHECKING OUT A BUNCH OF MY OTER STORIES DARLING! I'll be answering all your reviews now**

JelsaFanToTheMax chapter 37

I'm speechless! Well technically I'm not but any way that aside, I LOVE this story. All the chapters are well written and TOTALLY worth my time! This is one of the first Raura I've read that I've actually liked. Are you on Devanart? I have a idea if you were and posted your story, you would get tons of new fans! Oh and don't forget to check out We heart it. There's some cool Ausally and Raura pics on there too. Love your Story. One of the best on Fanfiction. Net. Raura forever, right? Bye, JelsaFanToTheMax. **\- Ahhahah thank you again! Glad I didn't waste your time ;) Wow, really? That's a great honor, thanks! Nope, I've never even heard of it tbh. I'm not planning on joining another fansite cause honestly, they're already taking up most of my time, but if you could tell me what it is exactly, I might check it out. I wouldn't do it for 'fans', though. I like everyone on this site way too much, they're my buds 3 But if you want, you can promote my story on there as long as you give credit :) Gosh, one of the best? That's too much 3 Hell yea, Raura forever**

Leonie1148 chapter 37

Haha sorry to say that but Leonie isn't ny real name :) just like that name  
Awww I was really hoping for a sequel but if the end will be amazing the I think I can live without a sequel ;) **\- Oooh sorry, I just assumed it was :) me too, it's lovely! Sorry to disappoint you, but hey, this story is so long, you could just cut it in half and you'd have one story and a sequel ;) hope I'll see you at my other stories xxxx**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 1

Oh poop!  
Now I'm gonna be addicted to this one too! Ahhh!  
Haha, I'm kidding, I love ya, girl.  
I'm excited, I gotta keep reading! - **You again? Ugh seems like I'll never get rid of this one. KIDDING :) XX Glad I got you addicted, sorry to tell you the addiction is coming to an end so soon. Hope you liked it while it lasted though!**

Rauslly-and-Percabeth-Rock chapter 37

I've litterally readed your 37 chapters in less than two days. This is so good! Through your story, you made me smile, laugh, cry... :') To be honest I thought that was the last chapter and I almost screamed when I arrived at the end. Fortunately, it isn't over yet! I'm dying to know what's going to happen! Please, update as soon as you can! ;) **\- OMG YOU LIKED IT THAT MUCH? That's crazy wow. I can't even imagine anyone getting so into it….. SO MANY EMOTIONS! Love you review, were you satisfied with the ending?**

doingitforlaura chapter 37

The tears are real again. I never thought a fanficton would get me so emotional, but it did. Your writing is so powerful it's unreal. Fanfictons were never really my thing, but this one changed that. I'm not just saying this because we're friends and we're close, but this is the best fanfic I've ever read. And I mean that with every inch of my heart. So so proud of you xxxx **\- I present to everyone, my internet bestie. Everyone needs someone like Lib in her life. This sweetie got me addicted to twitter and made sure I always have someone to fangirl about Auslly and Raura. You're way too much for my heart, it's about to explode. I loooooove you 3**

dreamitdoit chapter 37

I hope for you that things work out with you internet friend!  
I'm really sad that ross and laura are soo heartbroken! I hope they can WORK THINGS OUT (hahaha hint hint) **\- Thank you sweetie, but Mo and I won't be seeing each other. It's okay, some things are waiting for right? It'll happen when it'll happen and time won't make any difference. EEEEEYYYY STORY REFERENCE NICE**

SmileForAWhile chapter 37

I've been waiting for Ross to finally say something about all this. And now that he did... The feels are getting too strong for me. :') :'(

But seriously, when you wrote that R5 started to preform One Last Dance, I literally teared up. Ross puts so much emotion into that song and it's perfect. One of my favorites. 333 **\- Isn't that song AMAZING? I actually wanted to use Stay With Me, but One Last Dance worked better. **

Raura2023 chapter 37

Another amazing chapter! I got emotional at the end like always haha. I feel bad for Ross, he can't even sing without thinking about Laura. I'm sorry about your family not letting you see your friend. I hope they will soon understand that you really want to meet her. Can't wait until your next chapter! I'll be waiting :) **\- THANKS! Ahahahah aww I'm sorry for the emotional stuff. Hey, it is what it is. I believe in faith and if I hadn't done a certain thing a year ago, she wouldn't even be in my life. I believe that someday, faith will be on our side and I'll meet her**

Dirtkid123 chapter 37 . Jun 7

Thanks for everything... But you also need to know that you are beautiful! So, I'm here to tell you, everything that's perfect about you. Your author skills... You have the power to make me sob one minute and then squeal with joy, the next. You are amazingly kind, from what I can tell. And even though your family and friends may push you down at times, you stay afloat... I hope you know that you are awesome. And wonderful. And above all have value beyond words. I loved this chapter By The Way. **\- Oh my gosh you're just wonderful. Too many compliments in one review, YOU'RE AMAZINGLY KIND. I don't act anything different on here than in real life, but then again, here I only talk about fanfiction which I can't do in real life. Wish I could though. Wow that made me tear up, you're an amazing person, thank you for reading and saying this 3**

**And then now to the reviews for Work Things Out. If you've reviewed there, HANG ON**

JelsaFanToTheMax chapter 7 OMG I love this story! My fav chap is the first one. l' m glad I have the honor of posting your 100th review. By the way you might remember me from your other story Roles of a lifetime? Any how just wanted to let you know I love all of your storys! Keep on writin'! Oh and one last thing...do you ship Jelsa (Jack frost x Elsa). Been dying to ask you that... JelsaFanToTheMax out! **\- hey you! Thank you so much for loving it! Ahh I love that chapter too 3 Yess thank you for that lovely! That's a good question, I can't say I've never thought about it, I mean they're both so attractive and totally fitting. They should make a movie of the two. They're both single so I don't see why not? Let's be honest, Jack Frost is the hottest animated character out there (maybe tied with Eugene. Maybe)**

rausllyr5xo chapter 7

THIS IS THE CUTEST STORY I'VE EVER READ! THIS STORY MAKES ME SMILE AND LAUGH SO MUCH AND GIVES ME SO MANY FEELS AND MIXED EMOTIONS! I LOVE IT! WORTH STAYING UP TILL MIDNIGHT READING! **\- YOU'RE SO SWEET FOR SAYING THAT! I LOVE THAT YOU'RE WILLING TO STAY UP JUST SO YOU CAN READ MY STORY, BUT MAKE SURE YOU'LL GET ENOUGH SLEEP 333**

XxMydreamsxX chapter 7

I'm so sad that you couldn't get your ticket in the pre-sale, I hope you can get your ticket today "Ik ben aan het duimen voor je ;)" There is no English translation for that XD

I am so so so so happy that you uploaded an Epilogue, I almost died of cuteness, it was that cute! And OMG I cannot wait for the sequel!

Keep on writing ;) **\- Yeaaahh, that's life. I'll see if I manage to get a ticket and if I can't, nothing to do about it. Hahahah that would be like ''I'll thumb for you'' that not only sounds disturbing, the crowd might think we mean something veeeery different. Let's forget it.**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 7

HAHA SURE I LIKE ALL CAPS TOO.

THIS WAS SUCH A PLEASANT SURPRISE! I DIDN'T EXPECT AN EPILOGUE BUT I LOVVEE IT! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE SEQUEL! SORRY, I CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD SEQUEL NAME... MY BROTHER IS IN COLLEGE AND I'M TRYING TO THINK OF STUFF FROM WHAT HE'S TOLD ME ALONG WITH SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THIS NAME BUT IT ALL SOUNDS DIRTY IF I SAY IT OUT LOUD... :* WHOOPS.

Ok, all caps is hurting my eyes... I saw that R5 movie the other day, and now trying to imagine Ross/Austin doing all this sweet stuff is sending me into overload, especially since I saw that his location thing on Vine says "Juliet's balcony". And THANK GOD for fiction... The world would be so depressing without it... especially since lots of funny videos come from people who watch movies and are like, "Oh I can do that!" And then fail.

Hehe, going a little off topic now... My mom wants me to play field hockey so I can get better at lacrosse, but I've heard that it makes your back ache... is that true? But oh my gosh I absolutely STINK at defense... everyone shoots over my head! My coach wants me on middie because apparently I'm small and fast and have good ball handling, but I don't have endurance AT ALL. On the bright side, I got a new LAX stick for midfield, and it is BRIGHT. The head (or the part that holds the ball) is neon yellow and I love it almost as much as this story!

Okee, I'll stop talking now, and I absolutely cannot WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL! EEK! I'm sure it'll be AMAZING! :D **\- I didn't expect it either tbh, but look at that. I can't wait to work on the sequel! There's so much stuff I have in mind it's crazy. AHAHAHAHAHAH THA'S SO HILARIOUS. Thanks for the help anyway, I think I'm sticking with my easy title :) God, I know right. Luckily we can enjoy Ross as Austin for a few more months. Hahahahah exactly, bless the internet.  
Ohh you should play field hockey, it's fun! Pretty similar to lacrosse so it shouldn't be that hard. Plus, here the ball can't fly over your head, it's all over the ground. That's pretty personal, I personally know no one with that problem, so it just depends on how you walk. Since you have to push the ball over the field it's a lot different from lacrosse so maybe the difference is what causes it. Hope you won't get it! Ahhahah the sticks are super pretty, I agree. Good luck with hockey, tell me how it goes!**

. chapter 7

YASSSSSS THERES GONNA B A SEQUEL! WOO! *doesn't happy dance, but falls on my face. Stays on the ground for a while. Gets back up* IM GOOD THE EXCITEMENT SOFTENED THE PAIN! **\- HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FUNNY! Good to see you're as excited about this sequel as I am :)**


End file.
